Los Ultimos Enviados de la Humanidad
by shinjiesbostero
Summary: Basado a partir de Evangelion 2.0 este fic plantea un Tokio-3 reconstruido luego del ataque del Ángel zeruel, con un NERV todavía apoyado por la ONU y con Shinji recién despierto de un coma pero todo cambia cuando llegan el nuevo EVA 7 y su piloto con la supuesta misión de destruir NERV y a sus EVAs ¿Sera ese su objetivo? Corregidos y extendidos caps del 1 al 6
1. PROLOGO

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

Notas de Autor

Bueno hola a todos y les presento mi debut en fanfiction jejeje (risa nerviosa) pensaran que soy ambicioso pero pretendo que, aunque sea mi primer fic, este sea extenso y ¿porque no? se haga popular en fanfiction, demás está decir que cualquier crítica es bienvenida ya que estas me convierten en un mejor escritor.

**PROLOGO**

En el interior de un Entry plug se encuentra un joven en estado de notable malhumor (por no decir que estaba furioso)

-No sé en qué carajo piensan estos tipos, de repente me envían a luchar solo contra todos los EVA operativos, y lo peor de todo armado solo con una pistola de mierda, ya sé que se me entrenó para ser el mejor piloto pero esto es ridículo

-Pero no hay otra opción si NERV planea generar el tercer impacto no hay porqué estar pensando mucho, aunque me perturba tener que asesinar a chicos de 14 años

Se dijo a sí mismo con una expresión incomoda en el rostro, mientras observaba sus manos, los recuerdos de todas las veces en las que ellas tuvieron que segar una vida de repente golpearon su mente, rápidamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro alejando eso pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar que una mirada triste se formara en su rostro

-No vale la pena pensar en eso… lo hecho, hecho esta… además, ahora hay cosas más importantes por las que debo preocuparme

Siguió hablándole al aire, solo que un poco más relajado o al menos aparentando eso, mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos y estiraba su cuerpo dentro de la cabina cuando un detalle importante le vino a la mente

-Pero ¿por qué la ONU quiere dejar intacto la unidad MARK 6?

-pffffffffffff no entiendo porque me gastó en pensar todas estas huevadas al fin y al cabo soy un soldado y mi deber es seguir ordenes… por más que estas me parezcan una patada en las pelotas

-Aunque esto de que NERV quiera generar el tercer impacto no me convence mucho, si ese es su objetivo ya se hubieran dejado vencer por los ángeles hace bastante tiempo

-¡AH! Y por si fuera poco me dejan varado mi EVA en esta playa olvidada ¡Juraría que estos idiotas lo hacen apropósito!

1 Hora después

-Esta espera me está jodiendo bastante ya ¡POR DÍOS! ¿Qué clase de personal incompetente tiene NERV que todavía no se dan cuenta de que hay un robot verde enorme arrodillado a orillas del mar?

Decía indignado al mismo tiempo que trataba de acomodar su cuerpo, tanto tiempo estando en la misma posición comenzaba a hacerle doler varias partes que… prefiero no mencionar

-Pero por otro lado es mejor me da tiempo para pensar en estos últimos días, todo paso tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta

FLASHBACK

Durante la noche en una isla ubicada en algún lugar del océano atlántico, se encuentra una base secreta perteneciente a la ONU, el patio de esta solo se puede ver un muchacho de tés morena de unos 15 o 16 años aproximadamente.

-Hace tiempo que no me quedaba viendo las estrellas, debo parecer un idiota viendo el cielo todo este rato

Se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba el firmamento, se podía ver una cierta paz en su rostro marcado por una leve sonrisa, hasta que de repente empezaron a suceder explosiones en toda la base, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y un soldado llego corriendo hasta él, este era joven alrededor de los veinte años, tenía el caballo castaño claro, ojos verdes, una cicatriz cruzaba su mejilla derecha y vestía un uniforme camuflado azul

-¿Qué mierda pasa? Soldado, reporte la situación

-Sí señor, estamos bajo ataque de un enemigo desconocido dentro de la base, se identificaron tres barcos de transporte al suroeste de la isla con un tanque cada uno y una cantidad indefinida de tropas, se estima la llegada de aeronaves enemigas en cinco minutos, en resumen, tiene que irse

-¿Acaso esta de broma soldado? no puedo permitirme dejar a mis hombres ese, no es la forma de actuar de un sargento, además no pienso perderme un combate como este

Contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa confiada, su subordinado contesto el gesto y realizo un saludo militar mientras guiñaba un ojo

-No se preocupe señor sabemos cuidarnos creo que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda, además usted es indispensable como piloto de EVA y…

-Ahórrese el discurso soldado, ya lo conozco, además todo ser humano es indispensable, como yo, ninguno tiene repuesto, así que a fin de cuentas sus vidas son tan importantes como la mía, y con respecto a su broma…

-Sí, sí, sí como diga señor pero tiene que irse

Contesto el mayor sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho mientras comenzaban a correr hacia la pista de aterrizaje de aquella base

-¿Puedes parar con lo de señor? Ni siquiera soy mayor que tú, aún puedo jactarme de ser un pendejo en pleno desarrollo

Dijo el joven con orgullo mientras se adelantaba tratando de demostrar su punto

-Pendejo o no debo seguir el protocolo… señor (Contesto su subordinado tratando de contener su risa)

-Ya cierra el puto pico

Dijo el muchacho con fastidio, luego de unos momentos corriendo subió de un salto a uno de los VTOL de la base, pero antes de despegar noto algo

-¿Qué carajo estas esperando? ¡Sube! (Grito el muchacho con prisa)

-No, ya están muy cerca me quedo, creo que puedo conseguirte algo de tiempo (Contesto el hombre seriamente)

-No te hagas el héroe y sube de una puta vez

Volvió a gritar el joven, solo que ahora se podía notar la desesperación en su rostro mientras que su subordinado contesto con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Eh? Qué raro que estés con un capricho, creo que en todos estos años que te conozco es el primero que te escucho… Tú y yo sabemos que esto tiene que ser así, no te comportes como un niño y sal de mi vista ¡Llévense al piloto!

Ordeno a la vez que otros dos soldados dentro de la nave tomaban al muchacho por los hombros, el luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía zafarse de aquel agarre

-¡No! Deshagan esa orden

Grito haciendo un último intento por hacer recapacitar a su amigo pero este solo cambio su sonrisa burlona por una más comprensiva

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí ni siquiera habría dado ni un centavo por ti y ahora aquí estoy, dando mi vida por protegerte, creo que definitivamente se me fundió el cerebro… adiós amigo mío, sé que lo harás bien y terminaras con toda esta mierda, suerte y cuídate

-¡NO!

Grito el muchacho mientras se liberaba de uno de sus guardias, pero antes de que su mano llegara a su amigo las puertas del VTOL se cerraron, mientras tomaba vuelo, pudo ver como toda la base comenzaba a explotar hasta quedar reducida a una bola de fuego

FIN FLASHBACK

El joven dentro del EVA comienza a enfurecerse pero no puede evitar llorar

-¡Imbécil siempre haciéndote el héroe, ni siquiera pensaste en tu familia, yo tuve que darles la noticia y encima por teléfono, quien mierda crees que eres!

El muchacho trataba de luchar para mantener las lágrimas dentro de su cuerpo, pero al ver que era un esfuerzo inútil, solo las dejo fluir no era el mejor pero no tendría otro momento de tanta soledad como para permitirse hacer su duelo, se suponía que él debía ser el más fuerte, nadie podía verlo llorar

Luego de unos minutos pudo desahogarse, después de eso los recuerdos de aquellos momentos con su más grande amigo golpearon su mente, todo eso genero una sonrisa triste en su rostro

-Adiós, te voy a extrañar gran amigo, no te preocupes juro que terminare con todo esto… gracias por todo

Dijo con decisión mientras secaba sus lagrimas, cuando en ese instante el radar de su unidad empiezo a recibir señales, él encendió la visión de su EVA y lo que vio lo hiso sonreír como un niño en navidad.

-¡POR FIN! No daba más de aburrimiento

En ese momento su intercomunicador comenzó a sonar y mostraba un escrito que rezaba "ONU SOUND ONLY" y una vos femenina

-¿Unidad 07 me recibe?

-¡ALTO Y CLARO MI COMANDANTE!

-Muy bien ¿sabe cuál es su misión?

-Destrucción total de los EVA al mando de NERV y sus pilotos menos la unidad Mark 6, terminado eso asegurar el geofrente hasta la llegada del ejercito de la ONU

-Perfecto, soldado el enemigo se acerca, cumpla con su misión y espere instrucciones, el mundo queda en sus manos no le falle

-Por supuesto que no mi comandante, es mi deber tanto como soldado y como ser humano, no se preocupe todo va terminar enseguida, Evangelion Unidad 07 cambio y fuera.

El piloto se preparo para la batalla, una mirada confiada apareció en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en los controles con decisión, un grito a todo pulmón salió de su boca

-¡EVANGELION UNIDAD 7 ACTIVADO!

El gran robot se levanto, él estaba temblando de emoción, todos esos años de entrenamiento tenía como objetivo ese momento, ambos, joven y maquina, tomaron su posición de combate preparándose para la batalla que decidirá el destino de NERV y del mundo

N/A: Corregido y extendido a las 3 AM del 14/7/13, aunque no estaba inconforme con cómo había quedado pensé que quedaría mejor algunas correcciones. Díganme que les parece y dejen sus reviews, gracias a ellos puedo seguir mejorando, ojale les gusta tanto leer este fic como a mí me gusto hacerlo. Saludos, suerte y nos leemos


	2. CAPITULO 1 DESPERTAR

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

Notas de Autor

Bien este el capítulo 1 de este fic que hace mucho tiempo me ronda en mi retorcida cabeza y bueno les voy dar una guía como para poder leer este fic lo escrito entre () son acotaciones dentro del dialogo lo escrito así shinjiesbostero son pensamientos y lo escrito en **negrita **son diálogos en otro idioma, perfecto una vez entendido esto sin más preámbulos, los dejo con este superfic que tiene de todo hasta te da la vida eterna, te hace bajar 20 kilos y te convierte en piloto de EVA y todo por el módico precio de un review

CAPITULO 1 "DESPERTAR"

-¿Dónde estoy? Debo de estar muerto, al final la muerte no es tan terrible aquí me siento tranquilo y libre aunque no pueda ver nada.

-Libertad, ¿Qué es la libertad? Nunca la sentí en realidad, pero esta sensación de paz, de no sentirme atado a nada, sin obligaciones, ni responsabilidades debe de ser lo más cercano a eso. Aquí yo no soy un estudiante, no soy un piloto de EVA, ni siquiera soy Shinji Ikari, aquí solo soy nada… si ser nada me hace sentir tan bien, supongo que la nada es lo que siempre estuve buscando

-Solo me pregunto qué es lo que pasara con los demás, ¿Podrán con los ángeles? ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿O sus muertes también serán mi culpa? No, yo ya decidí no existir, no vale la pena pensar en eso

-Yo ya no pertenezco al mundo real, no quiero pertenecer a él, allí sufro, veo a la gante que quiero desaparecer, todo a lo que pude llegar a tenerle una mínima estima es destruido por los ángeles… En cambio aquí, no tengo nada y nada me puede ser arrebatado, no soy feliz, pero al no existir la felicidad tampoco existe el dolor, no hay nadie por eso nadie me dejara solo, aquí no se sufre ni se disfruta… supongo que a fin de cuentas ese es un buen trato

-Ya estoy muy cansado pero creo que aquí, por fin podre descansar…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""

En una habitación de hospital se encuentra un joven en estado de coma acompañado por su doctor, una hermosa mujer peli violeta y una muchacha pelirroja, el chico acostado es Shinji Ikari, Tercer piloto elegido para pilotear los EVA, la cumbre tecnológica del ser humano.

-¿Doctor observa alguna mejora?

-Lo lamento capitana katsuragi pero el paciente sigue en el mismo estado en que fue encontrado, su vida ya no corre peligro pero, no sé si alguna vez su mente vuelva

El médico se marcho y la pelirroja comenzó a hablar con un notable enfado

-Mejor, se lo merece por casi causar el tercer impacto, ese idiota por poco nos mata a todos

La joven capitana se paro delante de la pelirroja y le propino un fuerte cachetazo, Asuka se tomo su mejilla y le dedico una mirada de odio, Misato parecía estar bastante enojada por los dichos de la alemana por lo que la discusión entre ambas mujeres era inminente

-Jamás vuelvas a referirte así a Shinji, déjame recordarte que él nos salvo al matar al ángel y ahora se encuentra en ese estado por ello, mientras tú estabas internada en el hospital

-Oh perdón por hablar así del invencible, si estaba internada fue porque él me dejo así al ser tan imbécil y estúpido al enfrentarse contra el EVA 3, por poco mi bello rostro pierde un ojo

-Eso estaba fuera de su control el no fue responsable de lo que su EVA hizo y…

Ahora la alemana fue la que dio el golpe, dejando a la pelivioleta sorprendida

-No me vengas con eso, si el pudo reaccionar para salvar a la primera…

La piloto dijo esto con una vos furiosa pero que dejaba ver su tristeza, al escuchar esto Misato cambio su semblante enojado por uno más sereno, ahora podía comprender un poco mejor los sentimientos de Asuka

-También podría haberte ayudado a ti (Completo la frase de la joven la capitana) Asuka yo no sé qué impulso a Shinji a hacer eso pero….

Dijo tratando de poner su mano en el hombro de la joven para tratar de reconfortarla, pero ella la saco con violencia y la miro directo a los ojos

-No me sermonees Misato y yo no necesito la ayuda de ese idiota por mí que se muera, yo sola puedo acabar con los ángeles que quedan, ni si quiera sé que mierda vine hacer acá.

Dicho esto la alemana salió de la habitación pegando un portazo y corriendo fuera del hospital, corría lejos de aquella habitación, lejos de la estúpida de Misato, lejos de los imbéciles de los doctores que no podían hacer nada para despertarlo, lejos de ese idiota, ese infeliz, ese pedazo de desperdicio de piloto que la había superado, lejos del baka Shinji…

Tratando de sacar eso de su mente siguió corriendo, no importa hacia donde fuera solo quería alejarse, pero en el camino ella estaba rompiendo una promesa que se había hecho a sí misma, su promesa de no volver a llorar, eso la hacía enojar aún más, ese idiota incluso le hacía derramar lagrimas, pero en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba su orgullo, ella solo le interesaba…

-Shinji…

Fue lo que dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba fluir sus lagrimas, aquellas que tanto tiempo había guardado la estaban destruyendo por dentro, ahogando su corazón, estrujándolo y haciéndolo sangrar, quería sacarlas y volver a dejar que se acumulen alejando a todos para que nadie las vea, había vivido así toda su vida, no le importaba la compañía de los demás, ella era mejor que todos ellos, ninguno le llegaba a los talones y el único que había sido merecedor de su aprecio y compañía ya estaba muerto, eso ya lo había superado hace tiempo, ella y él eran especiales, pero él ya no existía, por eso ella no tenía otra opción más que quedarse sola

Misato al ver por la ventana como se iba la pelirroja dio un suspiro resignada y abrió la puerta de la habitación, frente a ella tenía a la primer elegida sentada y mirando al infinito

-Ya puedes pasar Rei

-Si

La capitana se fue de la habitación dejando a la muchacha de curioso cabello a solas con el tercer elegido, Rei se sentó al lado del joven inconsciente y se quedo mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de entender por qué se encontraba en ese estado

Ella tuvo el repentino impulso de tomar la mano de Ikari, al igual que lo había hecho después de derrotar al sexto ángel, pero al hacerlo noto como esta estaba fría, pensó que podría estar muerto, pero los distintos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo mostraban que aún tenía pulso

-Te falta algo

Fue lo que dijo Rei, no sabía que era precisamente lo que le faltaba, pero sabía que algo importante no estaba allí, podía reconocer una sensación similar en ella, un sentimiento que había comenzado el día que lo vio en ese estado de coma y que se mantuvo constante hasta ese momento

Cada vez que lo iba a visitar era lo mismo, ella se quedaba media hora a su lado, viéndolo fijamente con la esperanza de que despierte hasta que una enfermera le avisaba que era hora de irse, luego de eso se levantaba le daba una última mirada marchándose sin decir ni una palabra y manteniendo su semblante frío

Casa-Escuela/NERV-Hospital-Casa era la misma rutina de todos los días, por primera vez en su vida se estaba cansando de eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ikari hijo despertara, no quería tener esa sensación horrible en su pecho y tenía la esperanza de que su despertar pusiera fin a ese horrible sentimiento

Después de un tiempo caminando finalmente llego a su hogar, ceno algo, se ducho y se fue acostar, igual que siempre, pero había algo que la estaba incomodando, era una humedad que recorría su rostro y esto le venía pasando hace varios días, cuando ella se encontraba sola y pensaba en el piloto de la unidad 1 era inevitable que eso pasara no importaba cuanto se esforzara en detenerlo, no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así, aunque debía admitir que cada vez que lo hacia se sentía un poco aliviada

-Shinji…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer presa del sueño, al mismo tiempo que una última lágrima bajaba por su rostro, mientras más se dormía más se adentraba en un lugar que ella desconocía, pero a la vez ese lugar la tranquilizaba, porque allí siempre estaba el tercer elegido, despierto y regalándole una sonrisa, durante ese último tiempo se había convertido en algo normal para ella adentrarse en ese mundo, era algo que le agradaba, No, era más que eso, era algo que la causaba felicidad, era feliz al ver a Shinji… aunque solo fuera en sus sueños, ella era feliz

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""

Ya era la una de la madrugada, mañana debía asistir a una reunión en NERV a primera hora del día, por más esfuerzo que haga y latas de cerveza que consumiera el sueño no le llegaba, se revolvía de un lada al otro en su cama sin conseguir ningún resultado

Dándose por vencida se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de otra cerveza, se sentó frente al televisor, lo encendió y poco a poco fue consumiendo aquel líquido amarillento, esa era la única forma que encontró para evitar pensar en su protegido

No le importaba que él casi causara el tercer impacto, ella había llegado a apreciarlo igual que a un hijo, además el proceso había sido detenido a tiempo gracias al Mark 6 que había llegado desde la luna y ya casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sabía que en ningún momento fue la intención del muchacho iniciar tal catástrofe y estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de NERV de mantener todo lo sucedido en absoluto secreto, incluso para el mismo piloto

Mientras ella seguía meditando frente al televisor, escucho el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta de entrada, era Asuka que recién llegaba a la casa, sin prestarle atención a Misato la pelirroja fue directo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza

-Soy una pésima tutora

Dijo la pelivioleta con el rostro serio dándole una última probada a su bebida, sin más que hacer apago el televisor, las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto para intentar dormir, dejando la casa en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido por los débiles llantos de ambas mujeres

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""

Shinji seguía flotando en aquel mundo carente de toda existencia, preguntándose qué hacer allí, aún cuando tuviera una existencia vacía y eterna eso no quitaba que pueda aburrirse de tanta soledad

-Este vació, es tan… bueno, vacio, pero ¿qué podría hacer aquí? Es decir, no puedo imaginar que aparezca una pelota y empiece a botarla para después…

El muchacho dejo inconclusa la frase esperando que aparezca la dichosa pelota, pero solamente pudo ver vacio, vacio y más vacio

-Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo (dijo con una sonrisa resignada)

-Ikari-kun

-¿eh quien habla? ¿Rei?

-Shinji-Kun

-¿Misato-san?

-Baka

-¿Asuka? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren?

Las tres voces hablaron al unisonó

-Por favor vuelve

-¡NO! No quiero volver aquí yo no sufro, aquí estoy tranquilo, aquí estoy en paz, no quiero volver tener que sufrir, tener que subir el EVA ¡NO QUIERO!

Las tres voces volvieron a oírse

-Vuelve te necesito

-¡NO! Eso es mentira nadie me necesita no pude proteger a Asuka por no poder reaccionar a tiempo, no sé si pude salvar a Rei, ni siquiera sé si Misato sigue viva, solo sirvo para subir al EVA y ni eso pude hacer bien, perdón pero no puedo volver

-Cobarde

-¿Padre?

-Shinji, eres un cobarde, ni si quiera mereces ser llamado un ser humano, la vida es un regalo y tú pretendes desperdiciarla aquí

-Padre con qué derecho dices eso, tú también eres un cobarde, me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, casi mataste Asuka, te odio y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo

-¿Ah sí? Si entonces para ti yo soy un cobarde y no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo ¿Qué haces actuando como un niño miedoso? estás grande y muy idiota ya para depender de mi, si tanto quieres ser diferente a tu padre, levántate de esa cama, sube al EVA y actúa como un hombre

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Tenía razón eres un cobarde, huyes del dolor en vez de enfrentarlo

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Eh sufrido toda mi vida, pero ya estoy cansado de sufrir, de ser maltratado, de los EVAs, de los ángeles, estoy harto de ti

-¿En serio?

-Sí, te odio, te odio desde lo más profundo de mi alma, odio que me ordenes, odio lo que le haces a los demás, odio que te interese más en Rei Ayanami que en tu propio hijo y odio que eso me afecte ¡Odio que aún me importes!

-Patético

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Fue el grito repleto de odio e impotencia del muchacho, mientras golpea lo que aparentaba ser el suelo de aquel mundo a medida que siente como las lagrimas van recorriendo su rostro, con cada golpe ese vacío se va quebrando dando paso a la realidad, en ese momento empieza escuchar unos sollozos débiles como si vinieran de afuera y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quien estaba llorando sobre el….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Ella la gran piloto de la unidad EVANGELION 02 no sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, después de tres semanas las ganas de verlo la estaban matando, pero jamás iba a admitirlo, pero al entrar en la habitación y verlo prácticamente muerto en vida fue demasiado, se sentía sucia por las palabras que escupió producto de su enojo en ese momento, el decir que no le importaba nada de él y que todo sería mejor si estuviera muerto, pero esa imagen fue la gota que rebalso el vaso se desplomo sobre él, no podía creer que ella estuviera llorando al lado del baka, el cual según ella misma odiaba, pero que extrañaba demasiado, su costumbre de disculparse por todo, su presencia que ordenaba lo que ella desordenaba en la casa, hasta verlo usando su SDAT era una imagen que añoraba, ella solamente quería desahogarse, irse y que nadie supiera que estuvo ahí pero no se esperaba que pasara lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento el joven que era la causa de sus angustias dijo algo que la trajo de vuelta a la tierra…..

- Asuka ¿Qué estás haciendo encima de mi pecho?

-Eto eh yo… eh trataba de hacerte reanimación a ver si volvías y… ¡COMO SIEMPRE TODO LO QUE HAGO SALE PERFECTO! (Dijo la alemana tratando de poner su vos que reflejaba toda su confianza en ella misma)

-Se nota que te esforzaste tienes toda la cara empapada (dijo Shinji cansadamente)

La alemana inmediatamente tuvo su cara del mismo color que su pelo

_-_Qué suerte que sea un idiota

-Por supuesto que sí, necesito cuanto antes que vuelvas a casa a realizar los quehaceres, Misato cocina horrible y el departamento parece un basurero

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

-1 mes y medio kínder

-¡¿EH!? Y ¿Cómo está Ayanami?

-¡Hump! No me ves por un mes y eso es lo que me preguntas, no te preocupes tu novia la primera está bien, hace rato que salió del hospital….Ya me voy a casa les aviso a los doctores que despertaste

-E...Espera Ayanami no es mi novia, ella es mi amiga y….

-Como digas tercero yo ya me tengo que ir

La alemana salió del hospital corriendo, mientras iba hacia su departamento una lagrima rebelde caía por su mejilla mientras ella mascullaba...

-Baka...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto en un sucio departamento de Tokio-3 el teléfono sonaba interrumpiendo el llanto de su joven ocupante, mientras retiraba sus cabellos celestes de su frente, ella caminaba para atender la llamada

-Hola Rei

-Capitán Katsuragi ¿a qué se debe su llamado?

-Es Shinji acaba de despertar del coma

-¿Ikari-kun? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-En unos minutos paso a buscarte y lo ves por ti misma ¿te parece bien?

-Si capitana, la espero en la puerta del edificio

-Bien, adiós Rei

La primera elegida colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo hacia fuera, pero había un gran cambio en ella en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión que los seres humanos llaman felicidad esa emoción era totalmente nueva para ella, porque por primera vez estaba feliz sin la necesidad de soñar, feliz por poder volverlo a ver.

CAPITULO 1 "DESPERTAR" FIN

AVANCES:

Shinji está activo como piloto, la aparición de un EVA desconocido varado en una playa desierta a las afueras de Tokio-3 inquieta a NERV, por fin se reúnen todos los pilotos, el piloto del nuevo EVA posee varios trucos bajo la manga y un pasado oscuro todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos elegidos de la humanidad"

Notas de Autor 2

Bien estoy muy contento de haber recibido mi primer review y con solo el prologo publicado así si dan ganas de seguir publicando, como sea el afortunado de haber sido mi primer review se gana un modelo imaginario del EVA 07 (Que aún no está terminado solo te puedo decir que es verde eléctrico con detalles en negro y blanco jejeje)

Bustercall: gracias por tu review la verdad que me alegra mucho que te guste y no te preocupes este fic tiene para rato no hay necesidad de que me parta el culo jajajajaja la verdad a mí también me encanta tu fic SHINIGAMI NO EVANGELION WARRIOR disculpa que no te deje un review solamente llevo un par de horas en fanfiction así que a no desesperarse que esto no va quedar incompleto.

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero vamos Shinji HAY QUE ALENTAR

-¡EHHH CANTEN PUTOS! ¡VAMOS BOCA QUE TENEMOS QUE GANAR!

Bueno este es el resultado de la corrección que le hice a este cap, lo extendí al doble de su tamaño original porque al leerlo siempre se me hacia pobre, como si le faltara algo, entonces me decidí a mejorarlo, queda en ustedes el veredicto de si esta mejor ahora que antes. Esto lo tengo pensado hacer hasta el capitulo 5 y una vez que estén todos listos voy a subir el número 11 o por lo menos tratar de terminarlo, ya que este va bastante atrasado T_T, ni siquiera llevo 3000 palabras (perezoso ¬¬), pero no se preocupen tengo pensado subir un oneshot en la semana para compensar, nos estamos leyendo y si aún se mantienen errores por favor avísenme, después de todo no soy una maquina seguramente algo se me habrá escapado


	3. CAPITULO 2 MASACRE

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto el anime, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 2 "MASACRE"

Ella sentía que su vida volvía a cobrar su sentido, la única persona que se había preocupado por ella además del comandante Ikari, la persona que había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, había recobrado el conocimiento, ese mes y medio sin verlo más que postrado en una cama la habían hecho sentir un dolor que ella no conocía, este era un dolor más allá del físico al cual estaba acostumbrada a sentir, era un dolor que la carcomía por dentro y no la dejaba respirar. Pero eso se había acabado, él estaba consciente y ella podía volver hablarle, el solo oír su voz era lo que más anhelaba hace ya varias semanas.

El viaje en el coche de la capitana katsuragi había sido muy rápido, debido al manejo inseguro e irregular pero eficaz que casi hace que vomite el contenido de su estomago, pero para ella había parecido que esa carrera al hospital hubiera durado años.

El verlo ahí sentado en su cama de hospital mirando televisión, esa simple imagen le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, su espíritu rebosaba en felicidad, esta era tanta que su cuerpo no podía reaccionar y solo pudo mantener en su rostro su semblante frio, pero hiso un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para poder formar una tenue sonrisa y decir…..

-Me alegro que estés bien Ikari-kun

-¡¿Ayanami?! Que felicidad, al final pude salvarte

Shinji se levanto de su cama y abrazo a Rei pero se olvido de un pequeño detalle….

-¿Ikari-kun por que estas desnudo? (pregunto una confundida Rei)

-¿EH? Pero si yo tengo puesta la bata del hospi…

En ese momento Shinji recordó que el médico le había hechos unos análisis y tuvo que sacarse la bata, pero se había olvidado de volvérsela a poner

-AHHHHH perdón Ayanami los médicos me hicieron unos exámenes y….y yo bue...Bueno me olvide ponerme la bata y…y… (Decía Shinji mientras se tapaba con una sabana y su cara se tornaba de un rojo furioso)

En ese momento Misato llego a la habitación y se encuentro con tamaña escena lo cual hace, si es posible, que Shinji se sonroje aun más mientras Rei seguía inexpresiva aunque un tenue sonrojo se estaba formando en sus mejillas

-Hey Shinji-kun podrías esperar a salir del hospital e ir a un hotel, además no me gustaría quedarme afuera de la fiesta (le dijo Misato con voz seductora)

Si en ese momento se encontraba en el tono más fuerte de rojo, con esto último su cara se torno de un rojo que jamás se había visto y casi vuelve caer en coma cuando se desmallo por la gran hemorragia nasal que sufrió, si no fuera por la rápida acción del personal médico seguramente habría quedado otro mes y medio inconsciente

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Cuando despertó vio que se encontraba recostado en el asiento trasero del auto de su tutora, se acomodo para sentarse, pero lo primero que vio fue un camión con acoplado yendo directo hacia él

-¡Cuidado Misato!

Grito el joven aterrado mientras se tapaba los ojos sintiendo como la conductora realizaba una maniobra con el vehículo, el abrió un poco sus dedos para confirmar que aún seguía vivo, causando una risa burlona de su tutora

-Eh ¿acaso Shinji-kun tiene miedo?, ¿tú qué piensas? Rei-chan

-Pienso que Ikari-kun tiene miedo (fue la seca respuesta de la peliazul)

Shinji solo pudo sonrojarse y apartar la vista hacia la ventana, mientras Misato se seguía riendo de él, aunque una duda le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza

-¿Quién me vistió Misato-san?

-Un hombre forzudo que pensaba que eras lindo (le contesto tranquilamente)

-¡¿En serio?! (Grito horrorizado)

-Mmmmm, Tal vez sí, tal vez no, en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien

Dijo la pelivioleta poniendo el dedo índice sobre su boca como si se estuviera esforzando para recordar mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que a Shinji se le formaba una mueca de asco en su rostro por imaginar tal situación

Mientras las nauseas se generaban en el cuerpo del tercer elegido al seguir pensando en la situación, el trió llego al bloque de apartamentos donde se encontraba la residencia Ikari/Shikinami/Katsuragi, al entrar observaron como todo se encontraba a oscuras

-¡Sorpresa!

Fue el grito que vino desde adentro cuando Shinji encendió las luces, allí se encontraba Touji y Kensuke arrojándole confeti a la cara, mientras Asuka los observaba como si fueran estúpidos y la delegada de clases tenia a PenPen en brazos como era su costumbre cada vez que se reunían en aquel apartamento

-Felicidades hermano saliste vivo de esta (le dijo Kensuke poniendo una mano en su hombro)

-Pero no digas estupideces, si puede soportar compartir su hogar con esta bestia pelirroja, puede sobrevivir a lo que sea

Decía Touji en tono burlón mientras abrasaba a sus dos amigos por la espalda, ganándose un golpe en la cara por parte de Asuka

-No deberías abrir tu bocota si no es para decir algo que valga la pena idiota

-¿A quién le dices idiota? Histérica

Le contesto el moreno desde el suelo siendo premiado con una patada a la mandíbula

-Te dije que cierres el pico o te le voy a moler a golpes

-Crees que le tengo miedo a una niña consentida

Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se arremangaba su ropa preparándose para pelear si hacia falta

-Bueno, bueno, basta los dos ¿Por qué no me ayudas con la maleta de Shinji? Lo que pasa es que esta muy pesada y necesito alguien fuerte que lo haga por mi (Dijo Misato dando por terminado el conflicto y dirigiéndose a Touji con voz lastimera)

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que hacemos los caballeros (le contesto embobado mientras metía la maleta)

-Yo también quiero ayudar (Acoto Kensuke tratando de no quedar afuera)

-Par de hentais (Dijo Asuka entrecerrando los ojos)

-Ni que lo digas (La apoyo una Hikari indignada)

-No se suponía que era una sorpresa para mí (Dijo Shinji al ver que nadie le prestaba atención)

-Ah sí, con todas las prisas no pude pedir la comida así que tendrás que cocinar tú Shinji-kun (le aviso Misato sonriendo)

El tercer elegido suspiro resignado, pero en ese momento noto algo extraño, era Rei que estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos del pingüino de aguas cálidas sin siquiera pestañear

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ayanami?

-El que parpadea primero pierde (le contesto tan seria como si estuviera anunciando la muerte de alguien generando en el joven una gota de sudor frio)

-Misato-san ¿Tú le diste algo a Ayanami?

-Vamos Shinji-kun, trata de divertirte un rato

-No me contestaste lo que te pregunte

-Bueno veras es una larga historia

Nota aparte: Algún día esto lo voy explicar en un omake… algún día… cuando se me ocurra uno XP

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""

1 Semana después

Shinji se encontraba dentro de su Entry Plug volviendo a realizar las pruebas de sincronización pero esta vez había una mayor cantidad de pilotos haciendo las pruebas, a su derecha se encontraban sus ya conocidas compañeras piloto, Rei con su eterna cara seria y Asuka cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la prueba, pero a su izquierda dos nuevos pilotos estaban realizando las pruebas, la quinta elegida Mari Illustrous Makinami vestía un plug suit rosa con detalles en blanco y negro, ella se encontraba concentrada pero con una cara que demostraba que de alguna manera estaba disfrutando lo que hacía, a ella Shinji la había visto un par de veces y no sabía nada de su persona solamente su nombre, el cual había aprendido ese mismo día y le pareció realmente difícil de pronunciar, además de que era realmente atractiva.

Al lado de esta se encontraba el sexto elegido que vestía un plug suit negro con detalles azules en las piernas y los brazos, este estaba totalmente relajado y con una sonrisa, lo había visto por la pantalla de su EVA hace algunos minutos pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

El experimento marchaba bien hasta que MAGI detecto un patrón de ondas

-Maya informe de la situación (la que hablaba era la doctor Ritsuko Akagi Jefa de la rama tecnológica de NERV y del Proyecto E)

-MAGI informa la aparición de un patrón de ondas verde en las fueras de Tokio-3 en una zona costera abandonada (informo la teniente Ibuki)

-¿Patrón verde? ¿Qué quiere decir eso Ritsuko? ¿Acaso es un ángel? (pregunto confundida la jefe de operaciones de NERV)

-No Misato un patrón verde se refiere a un niño elegido, no a un ángel por lo que deduzco que debe tratarse de otra cosa, un EVA quizás.

-Muéstrenme una imagen del lugar, quiero saber que sucede ahí ahora mismo (ordeno la capitana)

-A la orden

Dicho esto Makoto Hyuga tecleo su computadora y al instante en las pantallas del cuartel general de NERV apareció una imagen que sorprendió a todos en el lugar incluso al comandante Ikari y el vice-comandante Fuyutsuki aunque estos dos disimularon su sorpresa.

-¡Es un EVA! (Exclamo impactado Shigeru Aoba)

En las pantallas de NERV se podía apreciar un EVA de un color verde eléctrico con detalles negros en su pecho y blancos en sus piernas, tenía las hombreras típicas de todos los evangelion, una cabeza similar al del EVA 01 con la diferencia que no tenía un cuerno y la parte baja de su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de placas protectoras en lugar de tener los dientes a la vista. Pero las diferencias más notables eran que sus antebrazos poseían una especie de maquinaria especial, ya que estos eran más anchos de lo normal y que de su espalda siguiendo la línea de la columna habían 3 protuberancias de un tamaño mediano en forma de púas pero como si tuvieran las puntas limadas y por último el EVA no estaba conectado a un cable umbilical. Esté estaba con una rodilla en tierra de forma que se pudiera apreciar en esa posición.

El comandante Ikari se levanto de su silla y ordeno con tono de voz duro

-Liberen a todas las unidades y envíenlas a investigar quién o qué pilotea ese evangelion, mientras tanto averigüen como llego ahí e intenten establecer una conexión con el piloto.

(Todos al unisonó)- ¡Si Señor!

Al poco tiempo todas las unidades de NERV estaban rodeando el EVA inmóvil mientras lo apuntaban con distintas armas, esta era la primera misión para tres de las unidades, la unidad MARK 6 había descendido de la luna con su misterioso piloto y habían evitado el Tercer impacto, Esta era muy similar a la unidad 1 pero con armadura de colores azul y blanco. Los EVA ocho y nueve habían sido construidos en un tiempo record debido a la grave falta de personal de combate en NERV ya que contaban con solo 2 pilotos, el de la unidad uno estaba en coma, el primer elegido no tenia unidad y el quinto utilizaba provisoriamente la unidad 2 mientras el segundo estaba hospitalizado, al poco tiempo de estar terminadas las nuevas unidades el tratado del vaticano se disolvió y por lo tanto NERV tuvo a su cargo todas las unidades operacionales del mundo. El EVA 9 era igual al EVA 00 la única diferencia era un par de mejoras en la armadura y funciones internas pero físicamente era igual a su homónimo destruido, mientras que el EVA 8 era físicamente igual a los demás EVAs la única diferencia era que su cabeza mostraba ocho ojos verdes, carecía de boca y poseía cuatro puntas apuntando hacia atrás, su armadura era de color rosa con detalles amarillos en los hombros, algunos blancos en los brazos y piernas, y los espacios entre cada placa de armadura eran negros, tanto el EVA 01 como el 02 habían sido reparados y estaban funcionales desde unas pocas semanas después del ataque del 9no ángel.

Ellos seguían apuntando sus armas pero el EVA desconocido se mantenía inmóvil, ya sea por impaciencia o por aburrimiento Shinji abrió su intercomunicador con Asuka

-No se mueve ¿Qué hacemos?

-Seguir apuntando y esperar ordenes baka ¿Qué más quieres hacer estúpido?

-Perdón

-Hey tortolitos, dejen de pelear ¿Acaso no ven que estamos en una misión? Cuándo esto termine podrán arreglar las cosas y darse los besos que quieran

Les dijo Mari a ambos con tono burlón por el intercomunicador, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran

-¡Cierra el pico cuatro ojos!

Fue el grito de Asuka que género carcajadas en la quinta elegida y molestia en los cuarteles generales, aunque se debía admitir que eso había relajado un poco las cosas hasta que de repente se detecta una energía proveniente del EVA inmóvil

-Sempai MAGI detecta actividad en el EVA extraño

-Imposible no está conectado a un cable umbilical, a no ser….no, no puede ser, el único EVA que posee un Motor S2 es la unidad Mark 6 así que….

De repente el EVA inmóvil se puso de pie y se coloco en posición de pelea empuñando una pistola y arremete contra sus 5 enemigos

-¡Misato! el EVA posee un motor S2 y va a tratar de atacarlos ¡AYUDA A LOS PILOTOS!

-Chicos el EVA va hacia ustedes utilicen fuego a discreción repito fuego discreción

Pero antes de que los pilotos pudieran hacer algo el EVA verde salto por encima del 8 haciendo una vuelta en el aire apunto a la cabeza del enemigo y vacio su único cargador

-El EVA 08 acaba de desactivarse (informo Maya)

-Estado de la piloto (pregunto la capitana)

-Su sincronización era baja por eso no llego a reaccionar, el daño que recibió es mínimo

Ahora el EVA enemigo desecho su pistola comenzó a correr hacia a la unidad 9

-Rei abre fuego

-Si

El EVA verde evito todos los disparos del rifle paleta de la unidad de Rei y dirigió su puño hacia la cabeza de esta

-¡Ayanami cuidado! (grito Shinji)

El golpe dio de lleno en la unidad y la tumbo en el piso, la unidad 1 empezó a disparar con su rifle y el Mark 6 utilizo el cañón de positrones pero el enemigo activo su campo AT y con el se encerró a sí mismo y al EVA de Rei mientras ambos comenzaban una fiera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la unidad 9 no era rival y en el momento justo el robot desconocido la tomo por la espalda y la dirigió hacia los disparos de la unidad 1 al mismo tiempo desactivo su campo AT, la unidad 9 cayó al piso derrotada y bañada en un charco de sangre.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! (grito la alemana y empezó a correr hacia su objetivo con una lanza en su mano)

La unidad verde se puso en posición pero de su antebrazo derecho salió una hoja progresiva del tamaño de una espada, y del izquierdo surgió un escudo de varias capas.

La unidad 2 arremetió pero como su compañera fue encerrada en el campo AT enemigo y comenzó una encarnecida lucha con armas cuerpo a cuerpo, Asuka bloqueaba los incesantes ataques como podía y trataba de contestar cada vez que veía una abertura en la postura de su adversario, justo cuando creía que podría terminar el combate con un solo golpe la unidad desconocida detuvo el filo de su lanza a mano limpia y la quebró con la espada que poseía, con un golpe de escudo la hizo caer al suelo para después pisarle el rostro dejándola inconsciente, con su enemigo a su merced el EVA verde guardo sus armas, tomo por los hombros a la unidad 2 y de sus clavículas surgió un cañón de riel a cada lado que comenzaron a brillar como si estuvieran cargándose

-¡ASUKA NO! (grito un Shinji impotente por no poder ayudar)

Los cañones se dispararon y abrieron un hueco enorme en el pecho de la unidad 2 que cayó como peso muerto.

-¡ENVIEN EQUIPOS DE RESCATE PARA LAS PILOTOS RAPIDO! (grito una horrorizada y a la vez sorprendida capitana)

Shinji estaba ciego de furia, arrojo su rifle y arremetió con su cuchillo progresivo, el EVA enemigo resistió el impacto y esquivo como pudo los furiosos ataques de la unidad uno hasta que un golpe certero lo mando a volar cientos de metros cerca de la orilla, se podía ver cómo trataba de levantarse con dificultad a la vez que las olas lo empujaban al notar su oportunidad el EVA 1 volvió a arremeter, reaccionando a tiempo su enemigo se levanto y con un golpe le devolvió el gesto haciéndolo volar varios cientos de metros, al levantarse Shinji pudo ver como su enemigo lo miraba con arrogancia desde lejos incitándolo a que vuelva a pelear

-¡No te burles de mí!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que su ira crecía más y más, ese sujeto no solo había dañado a sus amigas sino que ahora se jactaba de ello, en ese momento ya no le importaba si había alguien ahí adentro, no pensaba cometer el mismo error que tuvo con Asuka dos veces, él iba a derrotar a ese EVA y a su piloto a como dé lugar

Shinji arremetió con su cuchillo progresivo, pero la unidad enemiga lo tomo por la muñeca y le quito el arma sin ningún esfuerzo para luego arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo sin soltarlo, luego lo miro fijamente y lo empujo hacia atrás mientras se ponía en pose de combate como si lo estuviera desafiando a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

El joven no lo hizo esperar y lanzo el primer golpe, pero este fue bloqueado por su enemigo que le devolvió el gesto, así estuvieron ambas unidades por casi un minuto, recibiendo y contestando los golpes, de tanto en tanto uno de los dos bajaba la guardia y recibía el golpe de lleno, ninguno parecía querer rendirse aunque en ambos ya era visible el desgaste del combate

En el interior de su cabina Shinji luchaba por mantenerse consiente, los golpes habían sido devastadores y aunque no las estuvieran realmente en ese estado podía sentir varias de sus costillas fracturadas y sus puños hechos trizas por la tremenda cantidad de golpes que dio y que impactaron en la dura armadura de metal de su enemigo

De repente pudo observar como comenzaban a fallarle las fuerzas a su contrincante que bajo la guardia involuntariamente, sin pensarlo dos veces con las pocas energías que le quedaban Shinji conecto un fuerte golpe en el mentón de su enemigo mandándolo a volar varios cientos de metros, justo en medio de la distancia que había entre ambos había quedado clavado su puñal progresivo en el suelo

Corriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, en unos instantes recorrió la mitad del camino y tomo su arma sin detenerse mientras la unidad verde trataba de ponerse de pie pero aún estaba bastante desorientada para hacerlo, viendo su oportunidad acelero lo más que pudo hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de su objetivo

Cuando parecía que la unidad 1 iba a vencer, el EVA enemigo se levanto apunto su puño y de su muñeca salieron una andanada de púas que fueron a parar al rostro de la unidad de Shinji, que quedo fuera de combate y con estado de salud desconocido.

Ahora el EVA 1 se encontraba tirado en el suelo regándolo con su propia sangre que bajaba por la arena hasta perderse entre las aguas del mismo color, las demás moles metálicas estaban desparramadas por todo el campo de batalla bañado con sus líquidos vitales mientras la unidad desconocida se levantaba y se mantenía erguida admirando su aparente victoria ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes en el cuartel general

Todavía quedaba la unidad Mark 6 pero el gigante verde no le hizo caso, el solo contemplaba su accionar, una verdadera masacre bañada por los últimos rayos del día que terminaba.

CAPITULO 2 "MASACRE" FIN

AVANCES:

NERV fue derrotado pero el EVA enemigo no se mueve, ¿puede ser que toda la batalla haya sido en vano?, el cuarto elegido se presenta, la ONU parece poseer más poder sobre NERV de lo que se creía todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos elegidos de la humanidad"

Notas de Autor

Me zarpe con este capítulo 1982 palabras me duelen las manos jajaja pero vale la pena, bueno por fin vemos algo de acción, y como se ejecuta la misión del piloto del prologo y vimos al nuevo súper EVA armado hasta los dientes diseñado por mi jeje, esta las primera vez que hago escenas de acción así que dejen un review diciendo que les pareció y dando sugerencias o marcando mis errores, no olviden que ustedes me hacen un mejor escrito

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero vamos Shinji HAY QUE ALENTAR

-¡EHHH CANTEN PUTOS! ¡VAMOS BOCA QUE TENEMOS QUE GANAR!

Casi 3 meses después de publicar por primera vez este capitulo

Mierda, me da vergüenza leer "1982" palabras, eso no es nada, era un capitulo demasiado corto y lo peor de todo es que no exagere, de verdad me dolían las manos ese día, pero bueno eso es algo que no viene al caso, Dejaté de joder, en serio que porquería de cap necesitaba muchos arreglos, pero en fin, el decir si ahora está mejor o peor queda en ustedes

Como verán estoy tratando de que todos los capitulos superen las 3000 palabras por lo menos ya que si me pongo a ponerlos a todos en 9000 como los demás el capitulo 11 va estar listo para 2014 más o menos, a lo que respecta a los cap cuatro y cinco (que si superan esa cantidad de palabras) tengo que arreglarles varios regionalismos entre otros errores y más que seguro voy agregarles algo (si Bustercall, tarde o temprano tenía que hacerte caso), bue vamos a ver que sale, nos leemos


	4. CAPITULO 3 EL CUARTO ELEGIDO

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 3 "EL CUARTO ELEGIDO"

Mientras el ataque continuaba , en una habitación oscura en uno de los lugares más recónditos del geofrente se encontraba el comandante de NERV Gendo Ikari, había abandonado el puente de mando con la intención de hacer algo para tratar de evitar el colapso de sus planes, frente a él se encontraba el comité del proyecto de instrumentalización humana, los cinco miembros más poderosos de la organización conocida como Seele, la cual regia el destino de la humanidad a través de las sombras desde hace varios siglos, ante los monolitos negros que representaban a los dueños del mundo Gendo intentaría detener su fin y el de su organización mintiendo para conseguir algo más de tiempo.

-¿A qué se debe el ataque que sufre NERV en este momento? (pregunto inexpresivo el comandante)

-Esto es una lección Ikari, nadie traiciona a Seele (contesto tranquilamente uno de los monolitos)

-No sé a qué se refieren mi fidelidad a Seele es incuestionable

-¡NO NOS TOME EL PELO IKARI! Sabemos muy bien que intento realizar su propio Tercer Impacto con la unidad 1 (vocifero uno de los monolitos el cual perecía ser el miembro más joven del comité)

-Eso fue un error de cálculo de su parte, ustedes no me dieron información suficiente para estar preparados para ese tipo de eventualidades, si hubiera sabido cómo controlar la liberación de la unidad primera nada de eso hubiera pasado, en vez de echarle la culpa a NERV deberían realizar una investigación en serio

-No sea irreverente Ikari no está en posición de serlo (respondió otro de los monolitos con voz profunda)

-SUFICIENTE (hablo el miembro número 1 del comité Keel Lorents, con una vos cansada pero que a la vez infundía temor)

-Muy bien Ikari le daremos otra oportunidad, cumpla con su misión al pie de la letra o nos veremos obligados a que el EVA 7 termine lo que empezó, puede retirarse

Gendo salió de esa sala con un poco más de tiempo, pero no el suficiente debía tener más cuidado que nunca ya que el comité empezaba a dudar de él y sabia que estos siempre disparaban primero y preguntaban después. Mientras tanto en la sala seguía la reunión

-¿Está seguro de darle otra oportunidad a Ikari?

-Es una herramienta muy útil en la guerra contra los enviados de Dios, sería lamentable que se perdiera tan pronto, simplemente le doy tiempo hasta que podamos terminar el proyecto por nosotros mismos y NERV se vuelva inútil, ese será el momento de la tan ansiada complementación

-ASI SERA (respondieron todos al unisonó dando por terminada la reunión)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

-Un golpe, una baja, otro golpe, otra baja… eficiencia y rapidez… disparar sin fallar, golpear en el lugar correcto, alternar defensa y ataque… no hay prisioneros, no hay misericordia… no hay sobrevivientes

Eso se repetía en su cabeza sin parar, lo único que podía oír era su propia voz viniendo desde el interior, segura, sin un ápice de miedo, destinada a la gloria, imposible de ser detenida, imposible de ser derrotada, solo cedería ante una cosa… la victoria

Sangre, viseras, violencia y muerte fue lo que vieron sus ojos al abrirse, imágenes tan frecuentes en su vida que ya ni siquiera le generaban un poco de asco, un pequeño suspiro de alivio y una media sonrisa adornaron su rostro, aunque sonara sádico y abominable, tanta muerte y destrucción le brindaban una pequeña paz

-Ya esta… ya esta

Dijo dejando salir toda su preocupación, había cumplido su cometido, el tercer impacto había sido detenido, todo seguiría su curso, solo debería encargarse de los ángeles restantes y podría volver a su vida normal, trato de recuperarse pero todo el esfuerzo que hizo produjo que su cuerpo flaqueara, a duras penas podía mantener su cabeza en alto y la concentración necesaria para mantener activada su unidad

Cerro sus ojos y se tomo un momento para repasar su combate, todo había sido tan confuso y aunque él estuvo consiente todo el tiempo la sensación de estar en otro mundo seguía presente en todo su ser, al abrirlos noto que se encontraba dentro de su EVA, con su cuerpo al tope de adrenalina, todo su entrenamiento había rendido sus frutos y ahora se disponía a contemplar una vez más aquel campo de batalla regado por la sangre de las cuatro moles metálicas que habían sido sus enemigos. Pero esta vez no se sentía victorioso, en cambio se sentía enfermo, acababa de destruir los EVAs y seguramente había asesinado a sus pilotos, aquellos chicos que arriesgaron sus vidas derrotando a los ángeles en pos de la humanidad, y él les había pagado asesinándolos fríamente, ni siquiera le importaba si NERV quería generar el Tercer Impacto, solamente le interesaba los demás pilotos, ellos eran soldados igual que él, guiados por lideres incompetentes y corruptos, no habían cometido ningún crimen más que seguir ordenes

-Esto no está bien, sencillamente no está bien

Dijo observando cómo sus manos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera sabía si era por el cansancio del combate o por el asco que sentía, pero lo que era seguro es que su mente no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más el permanecer allí

Estaba muy confundido, no podía entender cómo era posible que su cuerpo se manifestara de esa forma, el había sido entrenado para soportar los impactos psicológicos que conllevan la vida de un soldado y no era la primera vez que se veía obligado a segar la vida de jóvenes de edades próximas a la de los pilotos, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar, la situación había sido demasiado para él, había tenido suficiente, solo quería terminar su misión y salir de allí

Puso sus manos nuevamente en los controles disponiéndose a acabar con todo Tokio-3 si era necesario, tenía que asegurar el perímetro para las fuerzas de la ONU restantes, después ellos se encargarían de lo demás, preparado para otra batalla comenzó a mover los controles hasta que una voz femenina por el intercomunicador se hizo presente en la cabina

-Unidad 7 aborte misión, simplemente se trataba de en un entrenamiento para saber su fuerza, recién nos informaron de esto, el alto mando se excuso afirmando que la misión debía ser de esta forma para que usted desplegara todo su potencial, no se esperaban que tuviera una actuación tan contundente, proceda a recuperar las capsulas de los pilotos y llevarlos enseguida a los cuarteles de NERV, perdón aquí estamos furiosos por tan estúpida acción, en unas horas lo contactaremos con NERV mientras nosotros les explicamos lo sucedido, no se preocupe estará a salvo.

-¡COMO QUE ESO FUE UN PUTO ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡¿QUE MIERDA SE FUMO EL ALTO MANDO ANTES DE ORDENAR TAL COSA?! ¡Que den gracias a dios que no los tengo enfrente mío! me dispongo a recolectar las capsulas, unidad 7 cambio y fuera.

El piloto estaba impactado, si su mente estaba confundida por la culpa ahora estaba al borde del colapso, su cuerpo temblaba mil veces más que antes y sentía recorrer una ira asesina por sus venas solo que esta vez se encontraba enfocada en sus superiores, una euforia igual a la que había sentido hace algunos minutos durante su combate, ese éxtasis que había vivido al destrozar a cada de uno de sus enemigos, humillarlos, demostrándoles como lucha un verdadero piloto, sensación que lo había maravillado y eso era lo peor, había disfrutado a sobre manera el ver derramada tanta sangre, pero no podía permitirse perder la compostura y gracias a Dios la culpa lo había alcanzado, eso demostraba que por lo menos tenia la habilidad de recobrar su humanidad

Pero ahora esa culpa era demasiada como para manejarla, tamaña masacre había sido en vano, había dejado en estado grave a los pilotos si no es que ya estaban muertos por un estúpido entrenamiento, sentía asco por sus superiores, él había demostrado varias veces su fuerza y la ONU no hubiera permitido tal negligencia, todo esto resultaba muy sospechoso pero no era momento de hacer conjeturas

Su mente estaba perdida, todo era un caos en ella hasta que un rostro, un recuerdo, una persona llego de repente hacia él haciendo eco en toda su psiquis, ella era piloto y seguramente estaba al borde de la muerte por semejante herida, se culpo y maldijo a sí mismo y a sus superiores, sin pensarlo más tiempo, tomo los controles y se dispuso a actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, las lagrimas iban recorriendo su rostro, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de hacerle semejante daño, debía apresurarse, sí ella llegaba a morir nunca podría perdonarse así mismo

El EVA 7 tomo todas las capsulas y una de las protuberancias de su espalda se abrió, de ella salieron unos propulsores e ignorando a la unidad 6 comenzó activarlos cada vez que saltaba, recorriendo kilómetros en cada salto, a los pocos minutos llego a Tokio-3

Al aterrizar en la ciudad y sin perder tiempo esperando que alguno de los ascensores se abriera, destrozo con su espada una de las compuertas, sin recibir orden alguna se lanzo por los conductos, desacelerando como podía mientras iba dejando una estela de chispas y destrucción detrás de él, llegando al final de los conductos el muchacho pudo observar la luz artificial presente en el interior del Geofrente

Todo NERV era un caos, la totalidad de los esfuerzos médicos se concentraban en atender a los pilotos que increíblemente habían sido llevados allí por el hasta ahora enemigo, en ese momento aquel gigante verde se encontraba en el interior del Geofrente a la vez que cualquier arma disponible apuntaba sus cañones hacia su dirección, incluso el Mark 6 había llegado inmediatamente después que él y no le quitaba la vista de encima

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando una llamada ponía al tanto a la jefa de operaciones sobre el desastroso entrenamiento, el examen para los pilotos de NERV y como se expiaba de toda culpa al piloto de la nueva unidad 7, como fue definido el EVA desconocido, debido a que este actuó mal guiado por la culpa de un error de cálculo de su habilidad de pelea por parte de sus superiores y no por voluntad propia

Apenas finalizo su conversación, Misato fue corriendo hacia la enfermería, había sido informada de que el tercer y la quinta elegida estaban consientes y a salvo, su alivio fue enorme al llegar y encontrar a Shinji sentado con su ropa cambiada y un refresco en su mano

-Shinji, me alegro mucho que estés bien

Dijo abrazando al muchacho, pero este ni siquiera le prestó atención, solo miraba al infinito con un rostro carente de emociones

-¿Como están Asuka y Ayanami? (le pregunto con un tono de voz apagado)

-Tienen heridas muy serias, más que nada Asuka, pero por suerte las atendimos a tiempo y ya están estables (le contesto con una sonrisa)

-Que bueno, ¿y el piloto que nos ataco?

-Solo nos dijeron que fue todo un malentendido, le habían informado que queríamos causar el tercer impacto para que él luchara en serio, así sería una prueba de combate real para él y para nosotros, pero como vez parece ser más efectivo de lo que creían (dijo ahora con el rostro ensombrecido)

-Ah, Misato-san ¿Podrías dejarme un tiempo a solas?

-Sí, claro

Shinji solo se quedo observando con el rostro indiferente como se marchaba su tutora, cuando se encontró a solas, frunció el ceño, apretó con fuerza la lata y la arrojo furioso

-El podría haberlo evitado… como yo también podría haberlo hecho

Fue el reclamo que le hizo al aire mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro y apretaba los puños con fuerza, estaba enojado con el piloto por haberle hecho tanto daño a dos de las persona más importantes para él y se encontraba furioso consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de detenerlo

Al ver entrar a la quinta elegida trato de secar el producto de su llanto para evitar que ella lo viera en ese estado, pero fue inútil, la muchacha camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado manteniendo una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro carente de preocupación

-Eres un poco melodramático ¿No lo crees?

Shinji mantuvo su silencio, solo que ahora tenía una mirada de fastidio para con la joven

- ¿cómo puede estar así de relajada después de que casi la matan? (Pensaba el muchacho)

-No entiendo por qué tanta tristeza, después de todo la primera y la segunda ya están estables y tú saliste sin un rasguño ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Acaso ni siquiera sientes un poco de enojo hacia quien nos hiso esto? (le contesto cansado de escucharla hablar)

-¿Por qué debería sentirlo? Él solo siguió órdenes, al igual que nosotros, sí tú hubieras ganado y fuera él el que se encuentre en el hospital, seguramente en vez de lamentarte por las pilotos te sentirías culpable de haberlo dejado así

-No lo creo

-Yo creo que sí, pero en fin, queda en ti seguir sintiéndote mal o mirar para adelante y ponerte a hacer otras cosas

-Me gustaría ver que reaccionarias así sí lo tuvieras enfrente (le dijo con ironía)

-Por supuesto, claro, sí él se disculpa, si no lo hace, la verdad es que me importa muy poco

-¿Te molestaría dejarme solo? (le dijo más en tono de orden que de suplica)

-Como quieras, solo deja de ser tan pesimista cachorrito (se despidió mientras se levantaba manteniendo su sonrisa)

Una vez solo, Shinji volvió a mirar sin ganas hacia el infinito, su enojo crecía cada vez más y más, sabía que en cierta forma Mari tenía razón, pero si no podía culpar al piloto debía culparse a sí mismo, el solo pensar que él pudo haber evitado que Rei y Asuka salgan heridas le estaba destrozando la mente, no quería sentirse así, prefería estar enojado con otra persona, siempre había excusas para no castigarse, sí su padre constantemente fue una de ellas no habría problema de hacer lo mismo con un desconocido

-Después de todo, alguien debe de ser el culpable (dijo al aire con voz cansada)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""

Un par de horas más tarde la nueva unidad había descendido por uno de los ascensores del Geofrente hacia los hangares preparados para los EVA y había quedado inmóvil todo el tiempo con el piloto en su interior hasta que la ONU autorizara su descenso del robot a la zona interna del cuartel, en esos momentos MAGI capto algo

-Una comunicación proveniente del EVA 7 (informo la joven teniente Ibuki)

-Póngala en la pantalla principal (ordeno Misato)

Luego de teclear en su computador apareció en la pantalla principal la imagen de un joven con el rostro serio, de piel morena y cabello negro de clara ascendencia latina, utilizaba un plug suit verde como su EVA con detalles negros en brazos y piernas, usaba un visor verde transparente que según parecía ayudaba al manejo de su EVA al igual que sus antebrazos conectados a varias computadoras dentro de la cabina.

-¿Qué quiere? (pregunto Misato de mala manera)

-Solicito saber sobre el estado de salud de los pilotos

-Eso no le incumbe en lo absoluto

-Por supuesto que sí, yo fui el que les causo esas heridas y ahora es mi responsabilidad resarcirme (le contesto desafiante y de una forma similar a como le hablo la mujer)

-Lo hubiera pensado antes de atacarlos de la forma que lo hiso

-Tiene toda la razón, pero de alguna forma u otra voy a tener que hacer las paces con mis compañeros lo quiera usted o no, se que podría haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente y por mi pueden odiarme y querer asesinarme apenas baje de aquí, pero por lo menos sabré que intente remediar las cosas, ahora se lo pregunto por última vez ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás pilotos?

Le dijo esta vez calmando su tono de voz pero sin perder su aire desafiante, Misato suspiro cansadamente, la cara del joven, aunque tuviera un rostro serio lograba mostrar preocupación, ella entendió que el muchacho tampoco disfrutaba de la situación y trato de ser más amable

-¿Hablándome de esa forma pretendes que conteste? (le pregunto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora)

El muchacho solo se mantuvo en silencio a forma de respuesta mirándola directamente a los ojos, en ellos la pelivioleta pudo reconocer la mirada propia de alguien cansado, pero no por el esfuerzo físico sino por la carga emocional que seguramente llevaba sobre sus hombros, eso le genero un pequeño sentimiento de empatía con el joven, no estaba contenta con lo que él había hecho pero tampoco podía culparlo, como ya le habían dicho, él estaba mal informado y creía que NERV causaría el tercer impacto, siendo sincera consigo misma ella habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar

-Bien la quinta elegida tenía una baja sincronización así que no recibió mucho daño, la primera y la segunda sufrieron heridas graves pero gracias a ti llegamos a tiempo y pudimos salvarlas, ellas ya están estables no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Si tengo, ellas están así por mi causa ¿y el tercer elegido? ¿Cómo esta Shinji Ikari?

-Inexplicablemente salió sin un rasguño, es como si algo o alguien lo hubiera protegido aunque supongo que está muy enojado con la situación

-Como para no estarlo, (el piloto dijo esto esbozando una triste sonrisa) quisiera bajar y disculparme con usted y los pilotos ¿sería posible?

Misato esbozo una sonrisa al ver que el muchacho no era tan malo después de todo, solo esperaba que los demás chicos vieran lo mismo que ella vio en él, además aunque su relación con NERV hubiera empezado con el pie izquierdo, con un piloto de esa habilidad quizás la guerra contra los enviados de Dios podría ser más llevadera

-Por supuesto aunque podrías decirme tu nombre con todo este lio no pude preguntártelo

El muchacho hiso un saludo militar y se presento

-Por supuesto capitana, sargento del ejército argentino, piloto de la ONU y Cuarto Elegido, González Guillermo Ezequiel encantado de conocerla.

CAPITULO 3 "EL CUARTO ELEGIDO" FIN

AVANCES:

Shinji no puede confiar en Guillermo, el piloto de la unida Mark 6 y el argentino se encuentran, ¿Por qué la unidad 7 pertenece a la ONU?, la segunda y la primer elegida se recuperan ¿Asuka y el nuevo piloto ya se conocían? todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos elegidos de la humanidad"

Notas de autor

Por fin conocemos la identidad del tan mencionado piloto del EVA 7 y resulto ser el cuarto elegido, aunque el titulo ya lo decía todo, bueno aquí termina la introducción de la historia y pronto llegaran los primeros ángeles de este fic y el nuevo piloto empezara la investigación de la casi trágica negligencia del Alto Mando pero bueno no digo más nada así no les cago la historia jeje y bueno nada mas ya saben dejen reviews bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, vamos Shinji HAY QUE ALENTAR

-¡EHHH CANTEN PUTOS! ¡VAMOS BOCA QUE TENEMOS QUE GANAR!

Bueno, acá estoy con otra corrección, sí ya sé estoy muuuuuuy atrasado con el cap 11, tienen todo el derecho del mundo a insultarme y hervirme en aceite… 0_o mejor olviden eso último, pero el tema es que creo que tengo una deuda con ustedes por haberles dado unos primeros capítulos no del todo correctos, por eso me gustaría pulirlos un poco y presentarselos de nuevo antes de actualizar la historia. En este caso había varias cosas que corregir, ya se abran dado cuenta si lo leyeron antes, mucho regionalismos, era bastante corto, algunas frases no tenían sentido y un error de continuidad que era necesario arreglar, además de que creo que queda mejor con la escena entre Shinji y Mari que agregue XD

En fin ya saben, dejen algún review diciendo que les parecen estos arreglos que estoy haciendo y si se me paso por alto algún error que haya que corregir, sin nada más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo después, saludos y suerte en lo que sea estén haciendo


	5. CAPITULO 4 DESCONFIANZA

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 4 "DESCONFIANZA"

-Así que llego otro piloto, no creí que alguien podría combatir de una forma tan salvaje, su forma de pelear era casi animal pero a la ves consiente a la hora de plantear estrategias, parece que este es un Lilim es interesante ¿no lo crees así madre?

Eso decía un joven prácticamente albino con un cabello color ceniza, penetrantes ojos rojos y con una serena sonrisa, vestido con un uniforme compuesto por una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, frente a él había un gigante blanco rodeado por un mar de LCL, con su cuerpo cercenado por la mitad de la cual surgían piernas humanas del mismo color, que estaba clavado en una cruz por púas en sus manos y por una enorme lanza en su vientre, este llevaba una máscara que tapaba su rostro la cual se asemejaba bastante a la que llevaba el cuarto ángel.

-Según los escritos del mar muerto éramos cinco los elegidos, ¿esto cambia un poco los planes del rey de los Lilim?

En el ambiente se podían sentir los pasos de otra persona, el joven dio media para poder ver a quien estaba escuchando su especie de conversación, pero este estaba oculto entre las sombras y como si él hubiera sido parte de esa conversación le contesto

-Sinceramente no lo sé, eso es algo que te encargo, pero me inquieta un poco que sea un arma de Seele igual que tú

El muchacho sonrió como quien escucha decir una tontería a un niño

-Recuerda que un arma no dura para siempre, y esta puede volverse contra su portador, más aun si posee un libre albedrio, este piloto es un arma que puede ser peligrosa para sus dueños, podría ser una equivocación desatender esta oportunidad

El hombre cambio su voz a una que mostraba una ligera molestia

-No me sermonees, además ya dije que es un tema que te encargo aparte del tercer elegido, pero no olvides que siempre te tenemos vigilado no intentes nada sin mi permiso

El joven comenzó caminar fuera del lugar y en el camino le dijo al hombre

-La desconfianza es un arma de doble filo, te puede proteger pero también hacerte perder grandes oportunidades, no olvides eso

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y espero que el muchacho se vaya, abrió su caja de cigarrillos, encendió uno y comenzó a fumar diciendo para sí mismo

-No todos somos ángeles como tú, la desconfianza es un valor muy arraigado en la humanidad…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

En el hangar de los EVA se encontraba un joven moreno vestido con unos jeans, una remera negra lisa y una cazadora blanca de la ONU, estirando un poco su cuerpo, estar 10 horas dentro de la cabina lo agotaron demasiado, lo único que quería era irse a dormir, pero necesitaba disculparse y presentarse con sus compañeros pilotos o si no su conciencia no estaría tranquila, mientras él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos llego la capitana Katsuragi para escoltarlo

Para el muchacho esa caminata desde el hangar hacia las entrañas del cuartel fue una de los cosas más vergonzosas que hizo en toda su vida, cada vez que se cruzaba con algunos de los empleados de NERV él podía sentir sus miradas de profundo odio como si clavaran en su cuerpo al igual que unos puñales, los murmullos que invadían los pasillos con cada paso que daba lo estaban volviendo loco

No es que le importara que sea lo que pensaran los demás de él, pero lamentablemente todas las cosas que decían eran verdad, todas esas miradas tenían un motivo real, ellos tenían razón y él no podía ignorar eso

Mientras caminaba a su lado, Misato pudo notar como el muchacho miraba hacia abajo y apretaba los puños, aunque los empleados les habían tomado ya un cierto aprecio a los demás pilotos y estaban enojados por como él los lastimo sin razón aparente, después de todo más de una vez ellos les habían salvado la vida, el muchacho ya parecía bastante disgustado consigo mismo y con lo que había hecho como para tener que soportar aquellos insultos

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?! ¡Vuelvan al trabajo!

Ordeno la capitana, haciendo que los empleados siguieran su camino y dejaran de molestar al joven, ambos siguieron su camino aparentemente sin darle importancia a lo sucedido, en ese momento en el rostro del muchacho apareció una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias capitana

-No es nada chico y dime Misato

Misato Katsuragi, aunque la había conocido hace apenas unos instantes, él se sentía cómodo con esa mujer, hasta ahora había sido la única que no la había juzgado, supuso que lo trataba de esa manera porque en cierta forma comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, rápidamente desecho esa maraña de ideas, lo importante era que había encontrado alguien amigable entre todo ese ambiente hostil, no era algo que necesitara pensarse mucho

-¿A dónde vamos Misato?

-A que conozcas a tus compañeros pilotos, bueno los que están despiertos, ¿sabes? Eres el primer piloto que me llama por mi nombre cuando yo se lo pido, creo que eres un poco confianzudo (le dijo tratando de hacerlo sonrojar como pasaría con Shinji)

-¿Y cuál es el problema? al fin de cuentas tú me lo pediste (contesto el muchacho sin darle mucha importancia al asunto) además ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme confianzudo si tú invitaste al tercero a vivir contigo sin siquiera conocerlo? Supongo que los hombres de tu edad no te deben prestar mucha atención y la única opción que te queda es recurrir a un pobre muchacho para tener un poco de se…

-¡Eres un enano pervertido! (le grito enojada y bastante abochornada)

-No me dejaste terminar, iba a decir todo por la "Sensación" de no estar sola en tu casa, la verdad yo seré un confianzudo pero tú tienes la mente bastante sucia y lo de enano te lo guardas sí casi tengo tu misma altura

Le contesto con una sonrisa burlona mientras reía, a la mujer al principio le molesto esa irreverencia por parte del muchacho, pero enseguida cambio de opinión y le contesto el gesto, después de todo alguien con actitud juguetona como la que parecía tener el chico era una buena variante a la aburrida forma de ser de Shinji y Rei y la irascible personalidad de Asuka

-Está bien, está bien fue muy gracioso (decía Misato mientras paraba de reír) Pero otro chistecito de esos y juro que va a ser la última cosa que hagas ¿entendiste? (amenazo al muchacho sin perder su sonrisa mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su cazadora)

-Ok, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquito? (le contesto mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca)

-Yo nunca exagero, vamos no dejemos esperar a los demás

A medida que iban acercándose al lugar donde se encontraban los demás pilotos, en su interior el moreno sentía una especie de malestar, él podía enfrentarse a diez hombres sin inmutarse, o lanzarse desde 3000mts de un avión en paracaídas, pero disculparse era algo que lo ponía nervioso y dañaba su inflado orgullo, pero sabía que estas disculpas eran necesarias, él había obrado mal, lo que correspondía en esa situación era mostrar el debido respeto y no ser arrogante, rio mentalmente al imaginar a su amiga en su situación, seguramente ese pequeño tornado rojo que recordaba hubiera elegido la muerte antes que tal humillación

Cuando llego a la zona de descanso de los pilotos preparo mentalmente su disculpa y visualizo a sus compañeros, la quinta elegida estaba recostada en la pared mientras llevaba puesto su plug suit, enseguida noto que era muy atractiva, de mediana estatura, ojos azules y un muy bello rostro. Tenía unas pequeñas gasas en la mejilla y la frente, llevaba unos anteojos y el pelo castaño atado con dos coletas hacia atrás, por unos segundos el joven se quedo observándola embobado, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta trato de disimular su sonrojo y se dirigió hacia a ella

-Perdón por lastimarte, yo soy responsable de esas heridas y me arrepiento de haber obedecido semejante orden, prometo que no volverá a pasar y estoy a tu disposición para lo que pidas

El muchacho finalizo con su semblante alegre mientras esperaba la reacción de su nueva compañera, después de unos segundos ella esbozo una sonrisa

-No hay problema se nota que estas arrepentido, además somos soldados no nos pueden culpar por lo que hagan nuestros superiores, espero que pronto podamos luchar hombro con hombro, y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-González Guillermo mucho gusto

Dicho esto procedió a darle un beso en la mejilla, en su país esa era la forma normal de saludar a una chica, pero en Japón las cosas eran distintas y no era muy común ese tipo de contacto entre dos desconocidos por lo cual la cara de Mari se torno de color rojo y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa

-Eto…eh mi nombre es Mari Illustrous Makinami encantada de conocerte

-Bien, como ya dije, un gusto conocerte Makinami-san y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, por el momento voy a vivir en los cuarteles así que de aquí no me muevo, hasta luego

-Nos vemos

Después de despedirse el muchacho fue buscar al otro piloto mientras Mari todavía seguía algo abochornada y lo observaba irse, según parece el latino no se dio cuenta, pero el solía causar esa impresión en las chicas de su edad ya que poseía un buen físico debido a su entrenamiento militar, tenía el pelo corto pero siempre lo tenía peinado de una forma rebelde, poseía buenos rasgos faciales y era muy educado cuando la situación lo ameritaba aunque le es más cómodo hablar mal y utilizando insultos

-Bien Mari puedes irte y deja de mirarlo así que pareces acosadora (Dijo Misato haciendo que la muchacha se tornara aun más roja)

Guillermo busco por la sala de descanso hasta que dio con Shinji que estaba utilizando unos short blancos y una remera azul, la mirada que este le daba era de un odio profundo, el muchacho se acerco para hablar con el pelinegro, pero este se paro y sin aviso le dio un puñetazo en la cara, aunque el golpe fue fuerte el solo retrocedió y tomo la mejilla golpeada

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Es que no somos compañeros pilotos?! ¡¿No sufrimos el mismo dolor?! Ahora por tu culpa ellas están hospitalizadas y lastimadas, ¡dime por qué no rechazaste esa orden!

Dijo un furioso Shinji, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer pero debía desquitarse con alguien por el hecho de no poder haber protegido a sus compañeras y amigas, quería darle el peso a otra persona y ese chico era el indicado

El moreno se acomodo y hablo con vos tranquila

-Tienes razón, fue mi culpa por no haber cuestionado esa orden, pero me dijeron que NERV quería causar el Tercer Impacto, no quería fallar, sí lo hacía, mi familia y mis amigos iban a morir, no me estoy escudando pero quiero que trates de entenderme, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte hecho daño a ti y a tus amigos

Dicho esto el moreno le ofreció la mano pero Shinji respondió

-Aun no confió en ti

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo si queremos salir vivos de esta guerra (respondió el cuarto elegido con una sonrisa)

-Por ahora me reservo mis dudas, si quieres disculparte con las otras pilotos en unos días voy a ir a visitarlas al hospital, queda en ti el acompañarme o no

-Por supuesto ¿eso quiere decir que estamos en paz? (pregunto ilusionado)

-No, es que simplemente no quiero dejarlas solas contigo

-Ok es entendible, ah otra cosa me llamo González Guillermo mucho gusto

-Shinji Ikari (se presento el tercer elegido)

El latino procedía a irse pero antes tomo a Shinji por el cuello de su remera y lo levanto mientras con una voz tranquila le dijo

-No te devolví el golpe porque tienes toda la razón del mundo, pero la próxima vez que te atrevas siquiera a tratar de golpearme te voy a dejar igual que tu EVA, quiero que seamos amigos Ikari no busquemos pelea, ¿me entendiste tercero? (Termino la frase con una sonrisa)

Shinji asintió nervioso

-Bien me alegro (dicho esto soltó al japonés y se marcho de ahí silbando)

Mientras se acomodaba su ropa, Shinji observo cómo se iba su nuevo compañero, aún no le generaba mucha confianza, pero debía admitir que esa actitud le recordaba mucho a cierta pelirroja

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Unos días después Guillermo acompaño a Shinji al hospital como habían quedado, aunque sabía que el tercero lo hacía por desconfianza, al principio el piloto de la unidad 1 se vio reacio a dirigirle siquiera la palabra, era evidente que aún seguía enojado, pero con el correr del tiempo el muchacho fue cediendo un poco, entre la estoica conversación que había logrado entablar pudo sacarle algunas sonrisas, en el caso de que no pudiera llegar a entablar cierta amistad no sería muy problemático para su misión, pero prefería que haya cierta camaradería entre él y todos sus compañeros para evitar problemas durante los combates, además sí este tipo había tenido los pantalones bien puestos como para defender a la gente importante para él, era alguien a quien quería tener de amigo

-Así que lo vi arrastrándose y le pegue una patada

Ambos reían de las extrañas vivencias del latino de cuando había ido a una misión en la jungla hasta que Shinji pregunto

-Tengo una duda si serviste en el ejercito de tu país y viajaste por el mundo ¿cómo hiciste todas esas cosas si no te veo cara de de mas de 16?

-Eso es algo que te voy a contar cuando pierdas tu desconfianza (le respondió con una sonrisa)

Shinji sonrió lentamente, después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, el japonés trataba de crearse alguna imagen mental sobre su nuevo compañero, aunque le molestaba como este chico había aparecido de la nada, los había atacado y casi asesinado, después de pensarlo un poco en frio comprendió que todo había sido un malentendido, él solo siguió ordenes, estaba más que arrepentido y pretendía disculparse con todos, por eso no debía ser tan mal sujeto, además había algo en su rostro que generaba confianza, no sabía cómo pero algo en ese chico le daba tranquilidad

El horario de visitas había comenzado, Shinji y Guillermo fueron a la habitación de Rei ya que esta estaba consiente porque sus heridas solo eran superficiales debido a las mejoras internas del EVA 9

Shinji ingreso primero y observo a Rei, estaba mejor de lo que él pensaba, se encontraba semi acostada leyendo un libro, al notar su presencia la muchacha dejo su lectura y le hablo a su visitante

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Ikari-kun? ¿Un nuevo ángel? (le dijo en su tono de voz monocorde)

-No, solo quería saber cómo estabas Ayanami ¿Te encuentras mejor? (le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la cama)

-Me han dicho que estoy fuera de peligro, así que todo sigue normal

-Que bien, supongo que saldrás pronto de aquí

-Si

-Me alegro de que estés bien Ayanami

Dijo Shinji mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la peliazul y le dedicaba una sonrisa, Rei se impresiono mucho ante ese contacto aunque su rostro no demostró reacción alguna, a excepción de un pequeño sonrojo y una diminuta sonrisa

-También hay alguien que vino a verte, claro si tu quieres que pase

-No es algo que me moleste

-Está bien, ya lo llamo

En ese momento Shinji se dirigió a la puerta, desde su cama Rei pudo ver como el muchacho le hacía señas a alguien de afuera para que entrara en ese momento el nuevo piloto ingreso y lo que vio lo impacto, era como ver un ángel caído del cielo, tenía una piel blanca que asemejaba a la seda más fina, unos ojos rojos que parecían ver tu alma entera, unas suaves facciones que la hacían ver más angelical si era posible y una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa que era capaz de derretir al más frio corazón

Abstraído en esa belleza no se dio cuenta que quedo inmóvil en la puerta hasta que la voz de Shinji lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra

-Eh ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-¿EH? Ah sí si estoy bien no te preocupes

-Ikari-kun ¿Quién es él?

Guillermo saludo a Rei de la misma forma en que había saludado a Mari hace unos días causando la misma reacción que había tenido la castaña

- Ah perdona me llamo González Guillermo soy el piloto del EVA que ataco hace unos días, quería presentarme y pedirte disculpas por el daño que te cause y confía en mí no volverá a pasar nunca más algo así

-Ikari-kun ¿puedo confiar en él? (Le pregunto con algo de duda en su rostro)

-Ayanami eso es algo que tú decides

Rei miro los ojos café del Latino, ellos reflejaban algo que ella no se había que era, solo sabía que le generaba confianza, la misma que le tenía a ambos Ikari

-Si confió en ti (dicho esto le ofreció la mano gesto que el argentino devolvió)

-Gracias, ah otra cosa ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?

-Rei, Ayanami Rei

-Ayanami-san encantado de conocerte espero que podamos ser amigos (dijo con una sonrisa el moreno)

-Yo también (dijo casi en un susurro la peli azul que solo Guillermo pudo escuchar)

Mientras tanto desde la puerta Shinji observaba tal escena sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Rei socializar tan rápido con una persona, eso le generaba cierta extrañeza pero de alguna forma lo entendía ese chico tenía una mirada y una sonrisa que generaban confianza, pero todavía no podía aceptarlo como amigo no hasta que Asuka lo perdonara también, aunque en su interior el deseaba que fuera así

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Una vez terminada la hora de visita se marcharon del hospital, lamentablemente no habían podido ver Asuka porque estaba todavía se encontraba sedada bajo observación.

-González-san (así llamaba Shinji al latino) ¿dónde vives?

-Por ahora vivo en los cuarteles de NERV ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Lo que pasa es que me siento muy solo y aburrido porque mi compañera esta en el hospital y Misato se pasa todo el día en NERV

-OHHH mi amigo Shinji me pide que vaya a su casa (dijo en tono burlón)

-Puedes decir que no si quieres y yo todavía no soy tu amigo, hasta que Asuka no te perdone no puedo, es una promesa que me hice a mí mismo. (Le contesto seriamente)

-Pffffff que promesa más rara, es una verdadera lástima porque yo ya te considero uno, está bien vamos, total me aburro demasiado en NERV

Ambos pilotos llegaron a la casa de la capitán katsuragi y prepararon la cena, el latino demostró ser un experto en el arte culinario tanto como lo era Shinji, ambos habían preparado un plato digno de la realeza y quedaron satisfechos, luego para matar el rato jugaron unos juegos de video, el latino volvió a mostrar sus habilidades y venció una y otra vez al japonés por K.O.

Ya era tarde y decidieron que era hora de dormir, Shinji armo los futones en la sala, le prestó ropa para dormir a su invitado y se acostaron

-Ikari ¿estás despierto?

-Si ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, estoy aburrido (le dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa)

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? (contesto Shinji algo adormilado)

-Hablemos

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mmmmm ¿Por qué piloteas el EVA?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Shinji se la había formulado millones de veces y con millones de respuestas diferentes y aun no encontraba una respuesta correcta

-Sinceramente no lo sé, primero pensé que lo hacía porque me lo ordenaban, luego que lo hacía para agradar a mi padre, pero al ver lo que le hizo a Asuka yo… yo jamás podre perdonarlo por eso, lo odio

Le contesto mientras fruncía el seño y apretaba sus puños, al estar concentrado en esa pregunta Shinji no pudo ver la reacción de su compañero, pero por alguna razón el mencionar el nombre de la segunda elegida genero cierta tristeza en el moreno

-Sí, me había enterado de eso, el dummy system resulto ser muy salvaje al pelear y bueno… tú conoces de primera mano el resto de la historia

-¿Y tú como sabes estas cosas?

-Como piloto y soldado mi deber es estar informado de la situación previa a la misión y de todos los factores que puedan llegar a influir en ella, pero eso no es lo que importa, dime ahora ¿Por qué piloteas?

-No sé qué decirte, siempre me pregunto lo mismo, pero sigo sin encontrar la respuesta, solo sé que cada vez se me hace más difícil subir al EVA

-Entiendo lo que sientes, por culpa de los EVA y los ángeles yo perdí y sacrifique muchas cosas, siempre debo alejarme de la gente que es importante para mí, ¿sabes? hay momentos en el que dejaría toda esta mierda y volvería a mi casa sin pensarlo dos veces, pero aunque tenga todas esas cosas en contra yo llegue tener una especie de vinculo con mi unidad, no me preguntes como es porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero cada vez que debo luchar en él siento como si no estuviera solo, además cuando uno lucha en una guerra tan larga tarde o temprano encuentra una razón para seguir sobreviviendo y esa razón es la que te hace seguir adelante (le dijo con un sonrisa)

-¿Y cuál es esa razón? ¿Por qué sigues piloteando?

-Porque quiero proteger a mis seres queridos, mi familia, mis amigos incluso a ustedes mis compañeros aunque para mi, tú ya eres un amigo, piénsalo de esta forma, tenemos el poder suficiente para proteger todo lo que amamos, hay gente que mataría por una oportunidad así

-A veces siento que no tendría ningún problema en darle esa oportunidad a alguien más… Creo que te debo una disculpa, yo te juzgue sin conocerte, no quise hacerme responsable por no poder proteger a Ayanami y Asuka y descargue mi enojo en ti, yo… lo siento mucho

-No te fijes, supongo que en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo y no quieras echarte toda la culpa, siéndote franco nunca hubieras tenido oportunidad de vencerme, no es por ser altanero, pero ya llevo ocho años entrenando como piloto, es demasiada la diferencia entre nosotros

-Vaya forma que tienes de hacer amigos (Le contesto Shinji generando la risa de ambos chicos), pero todavía tengo que disculparme por otra cosa

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-Por no ser un buen amigo, por esta promesa no puedo aceptar tu amistad

De repente el moreno cambio su tono de voz a uno serio

-No digas estupideces, esa es tu deuda con la segunda, aunque no lo afirmes se que somos amigos, pero respeto tu forma de calmar tus demonios internos, deja de hacerte el pobrecito y de preocuparte por eso, yo estoy bien

El latino dejo salir un largo bostezo, el sueño ya le estaba pasando factura, mientras un Shinji al principio sorprendido dejaba escapar una sonrisa

-Creo que es hora de dormir, además mañana tenemos las putas pruebas de sincronización, hasta mañana Ikari

Le dijo el moreno mientras se tapaba con su sabana solamente dejando a la vista su cabello oscuro, después de eso Shinji se quedo un tiempo más despierto, mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de su cuerpo una última sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Que descanses… amigo

Fue lo que dijo antes de quedar definitivamente dormido

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""

Al día siguiente en NERV las pruebas habían terminado y Guillermo salía de las duchas para ir con Shinji a visitar de vuelta a las dos pilotos hospitalizadas, por alguna razón volver a ver ese ángel caído de pelo azul le generaba una sonrisa, pero en el camino se cruzo con el último de sus nuevos compañeros con el cual no había hablado

-Hola piloto González por fin podemos hablar (le dijo animadamente el chico)

-Wow sabes mi nombre y ni siquiera hablamos alguna vez (le contesto un poco sorprendido y con una sonrisa)

-Es que tus datos ya figuran en los sistemas de NERV, aunque tu edad no es la correcta, supongo que un error lo comete cualquiera

Al oír eso el latino puso una expresión seria, el sexto elegido se encontraba frente a él, con una sonrisa tan relajada que casi parecía estar burlándose de él

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Primero me presento mi nombre es Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu encantado de conocerte

-Igualmente, pero ¿podrías decirme como tuviste acceso a esa información? (le dijo más en tono de orden que de favor)

-Acompáñame y te lo cuento en el camino, después de todo no creo que Ikari le moleste que llegues un poco más tarde a su encuentro

Ambos pilotos salieron del Geofrente hacia Tokio-3 y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que iba reconstruyéndose en un tiempo record, el ruido producto de las maquinarias y los centenares de trabajadores reconstruyendo la ciudad-fortaleza inundaban el ambiente

-No puedo creer que reconstruyeran todo tan rápido, ya ha pasado casi medio año desde lo del último ángel y prácticamente no pareciera haber rastro de aquella destrucción (Decía atónito el muchacho mientras observaba el enorme movimiento de personas y materiales de todo tipo)

-La fuerza de voluntad de algunos Lilim es altamente envidiable, casi tanto como la tuya, tú misma historia lo demuestra (le contestaba el pelicenizo manteniendo su sonrisa relajada)

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mi? (le pregunto el muchacho, un poco fastidiado por tanto misterio de parte de su compañero)

-Digamos que trabajo para los altos mandos a los que sirven tus superiores, te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿En serio deseas saber la verdad detrás del la fallida destrucción de NERV? Recuerda que la verdad es una carga muy pesada y no cualquiera puede llevarla

-Estoy dispuesto a correr esos riesgos, pero si trabajas para los altos mandos ¿porque me ayudas a descubrirlos?

-Puede decirse que esto va a hacer las cosas más interesantes para un espectador como yo, solo eso, pero de cualquier forma el que te va ayudar no soy yo, es un viejo amigo que ya conoces

-Mmmm está bien, todo muy bonito pero, ¿Qué me impulsa a confiar en ti? (pregunto inseguro el joven sargento)

-¿Y qué es lo que te impulsa a desconfiar de mi? (respondió el piloto de la unidad 6)

-Está bien por lo menos me diste la razón de porque no debía atacar en tu unidad, confiare en ti, solo por ahora, solo te advierto que si no me ayudas a conseguir todas las respuestas que necesito, yo me asegurare de obtenerlas por mis propios medios

-No lo dudo

Respondió con una sonrisa el peli cenizo, en ese momento el celular del latino sonó, era Shinji y según parecía era algo urgente

-Ikari ¿qué paso? (pregunto Guillermo preocupado)

-Es Asuka, acaba de despertar, ven rápido

El argentino colgó, se despidió de Nagisa, tomo un taxi y fue directo hacia el hospital, aun quedaban unos quince minutos del horario de visitas, a medida que se acercaba a la habitación podía oír los débiles intentos de Shinji por evitar que un tono de voz muy conocido para él aumentara

-Asuka por favor cálmate, estas molestando a los demás pacientes

-Como se te ocurre pedirme que me calme, apenas vea a ese idiota voy a quebrarle el cuello y cortarlo en pedacitos para los perros, nadie se burla de Asuka Langley Shikina….

La sorpresa que le causo verlo entrar por la puerta de la habitación hiso que no pudiera terminar la frase, frente a ella tenía a la única persona a la cual consideraba su familia y que según los militares había muerto hacía dos años, pero él estaba ahí, igual que la última vez que lo vio

-Hola hermanita, veo creciste mucho, pero sigues igual de bocona (dijo Guillermo con una sonrisa)

Una atónita alemana solo pudo decir

-**Bruder**

CAPITULO 4 "DESCONFIANZA" FIN

Avances:

Asuka se reencuentra con su ¿hermano?, Shinji acepta a Guillermo como amigo, las dos primeras elegidas vuelven a operar, un antiguo conocido ayudara al joven sargento con su investigación y Rei se entera del pasado de su nuevo compañero, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos elegidos de la humanidad"

Notas de Autor

**BRUDER: **hermano, en alemán

Bien acá estamos con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, en este ocasión el capitulo se centro mas en las relaciones entre los pilotos y sus sentimientos, por lo que no hay mucho de qué hablar a lo que la historia se refiere solo me queda agradecer a…

Bustercall: Gracias por el aguante hermano la verdad ni me había avivado de lo cortos que eran los capítulos, no te preocupes de ahora en mas todos los capítulos van a superar las 3000 palabras y pronto se me va a ocurrir como juntar los primeros capítulos para evitar el desorden gracias a reviews como los tuyos a uno le dan ganas de mejorar

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero y a mí y a Shinji no nos importa que pierda Boca nosotros seguimos alentando

¡BOCA SOS LA DROGA DE MI CORAZON AUNQUE GANES, AUNQUE PIERDAS NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!

Nuevas Notas de Autor

Bueno, acá estamos con una nueva corrección, como ven extendí un poco más la duración de este capítulo, siendo sincero al principio solamente iba a corregir los regionalismos, algunos errores de ortografía y puntuación, y algunas palabras que había omitido al escribir y que hacían que algunas frases no tuvieran mucho sentido, pero bue, primero leí la parte en que Misato se encuentra con el cuarto elegido y pensé "Creo que puedo sacarle algo más de jugo a esto" así que ahí tuve la primera extensión, después la parte en que Shinji perdonaba al nuevo piloto me pareció que Shinji estaba un poco fuera de su personaje y que todo había pasado muy de repente (es más, no descarto el hecho de que pueda llegar a volver a extender el capitulo de nuevo en un futuro), creo que entre todo eso el cap gano unas 1500 palabras o un poco más, pero en fin, cerrando un poco el tema y ya dejándolos en paz me despido, ya saben dejen reviews diciendo que les parecen estos nuevos primeros capítulos y si le hacen falta más correcciones, nos estamos leyendo en unos días si Dios y el colegio me lo permiten, saludos, suerte y como diría Bart Simpson "Ahí nos olemos"

PD: Mil perdones con el atraso de un mes que tengo con el cap 11, espero que cuando actualice la historia pueda regalarles algo por lo que haya valido la pena esperar, saludos y mil gracias por su paciencia


	6. CAPITULO 5 ¿HERMANOS?

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 5 "¿HERMANOS?"

-¿Hermanita? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Decía un muy confundido Shinji, hace unos momentos la alemana tenía una ira asesina para con el cuarto elegido, pero cuando lo tuvo en frente esta estaba muda y quieta, como un niño que acaba de recibir una reprimenda

-Eso no te incumbe tercero

Le respondió con voz apagada la pelirroja, Shinji vio que era un tema delicado y abandono la habitación, estaba seguro que en algún momento alguien le iba a decir que sucedía

-Está bien, González-san te espero afuera

Asuka miro con reproche a su supuesto hermano, y hablo

-Me dijeron que habías muerto ¿donde estuviste todo este tiempo?, y ¿por qué tienes la misma apariencia que hace dos años?

Ante tal pregunta, su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se ensombreció, no podía evitar sentir enojo por lo que paso en esa ocasión, el no habérsele ocurrido otra forma de protegerla sin fingir su muerte, le dolía haber abandonado a su hermana, si el pudo decírselo a su familia, aunque solo los vio dos veces durante el último par de años, ¿Por qué no pudo con ella?, no lo hiso porque tuvo miedo de que ella lo buscara y terminara lastimada por su culpa.

-Perdón, nunca quise irme de tu vida, solo quería protegerte

-Y por eso mataste a mi única familia (respondió en un tono bajo de voz pero notablemente enojada la alemana)

-Perdóname, no fui mi intención, me habían dicho que querían matarme, primero no lo creí pero, el día en que nos despedimos llegue tarde y perdí el vuelo, mi avión estaba despegando, mientras estaba en la pista de aterrizaje pude ver como subió unos cientos de metros y exploto en el aire, la policía dijo que la causa había sido una bomba, quise pensar que solo era una casualidad, pero un agente de NERV llego enseguida y me dijo que tenía que ir con él, me iba a llevar a una base donde pudiera estar seguro, no quise que lo supieras y te arriesgues a ir hasta allá, pedí que te dijeran que morí en el avión

La muchacha solo se mantuvo en silencio, el moreno pudo ver como ella apretaba con sus puños las sabanas que la cubrían, por como la recordaba estaba seguro de que lo que estaba por venir era una andanada de golpes e insultos para con su persona, pero al oír una carcajada, una muy leve pero que poco a poco iba aumentando, quedo impresionado, había algo que de seguro no marchaba bien

-¿Acaso eres idiota? te crees mucho si pensaste que me importabas tanto, ni siquiera me preocupe por ti, otra cosa, no quieras creerte el piloto número uno, ¡Por favor! Prácticamente salí ilesa de ese mediocre ataque, solo me venciste porque me tomaste con la guardia baja (Le contesto cínicamente)

La gran cantidad de vendas que rodeaban su pecho tapado por la bata de hospital decían totalmente lo contrario, el ver esas curaciones hacía sentir peor al responsable de aquellas heridas, la alemana hablaba con su típico tono orgulloso, pero su hermano la conocía bien, sabía que la había pasado mal, que intentaba mantener su imagen de persona fuerte, pero no había esperado todo ese tiempo para volver a encontrarse con ella solo para verla fingir, impulsado por el enojo que le causaba esas actitudes en ella la tomo por los hombros y le hablo con fuerza

-Ahora no es momento de mantener tu estúpido orgullo, si quieres llorar tienes que llorar, si quieres golpearme tienes que golpearme, si quieres insultarme tienes que insultarme, porque sí sigues reprimiéndote vas a terminar destruida por dentro y ahí es cuando el orgullo no sirve para nada

La alemana golpeo al moreno en la cara, pero luego lo abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar, por segunda vez rompía su promesa, se estaba volviendo débil, pero eso no le importaba, su hermano estaba ahí, la única persona que consideraba su familia, aun cuando era una pequeña orgullosa que colmaba la paciencia de cualquiera y alejaba a todos los que se le acercaban él había estado desde el primer momento para ella

FLASHBACK

2011 Base de la ONU en córdoba Argentina

Ahí estaba ella Asuka Langley Shikinami, había sido enviada a esa base para entrenar un tiempo, más que nada para darle un descanso a su tutor en Alemania que casi tiene un ataque de nervios debido su mal comportamiento, recordar eso la hacía sonreír pero esta sonrisa fue remplazada por un rostro serio cuando vio como todos hablaban ese estúpido idioma, aunque era poseedora de una inteligencia prodigiosa para ser una niña de diez años, le costaba mucho aprender español, era un idioma que le resultaba difícil y por demás molesto al igual que todas las personas en ese lugar, tratando de alejarse del aburrido interior de la base, se dirigió al mirador de esta, buscando algo de soledad y aunque ella quisiera ser reconocida por los demás como la mejor, no creía que nadie era digno de disfrutar su compañía, al ver el valle en el que se encontraba, rodeado por las sierras bañadas por la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas hiso que relajara su semblante serio, pero este volvió, al notar que no estaba sola

-**Linda vista ¿no? Es bastante relajante y quita un poco las presiones**

Le dijo un chico en español, no tendría más de 14 de años y llevaba puestas unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta azul y amarilla que parecía ser de un equipo de futbol, su tono amable de voz realmente la molestaba.

**-Me llamo González Guillermo mucho gusto**

El muchacho le ofreció la mano en señal de saludo, pero la alemana lo miro con extrañeza, como si no entendiera lo que le decía, comprendiendo el problema el joven recordó quien era esa chica, era la segunda elegida que había sido enviada a entrenar junto con él

-**Discúlpame, fue un error de mi parte no recordar que no sabes hablar español**

Dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a hablar en un fluido alemán

**-Es que es un idioma tonto casi tanto como tú, no me interesa aprenderlo ni conocerte**

**-Mmmm que carácter tienes, demasiado enojo para una niña tan enana**

Le respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona mientras le revolvía su cabello rojizo

-**No soy una niña y tampoco soy enana es solo que todavía no pegue el estirón **(dijo la pequeña enojándose y tratando de golpear al joven mientras este la detenía poniendo su mano en la cabeza para evitar que se acercara)

-**Hey cuanta energía, vas a ser la mejor piloto de EVA, pero tienes que entrenar conmigo, te aseguro que nadie va a poder pararnos enana **(Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada)

**-¿Tú? Eres muy débil como para entrenarme, además no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie para ser la mejor, yo ya lo soy**

**-¡No me hagas reír! ni siquiera puedes golpearme y te animas a decir que eres la mejor, te estás conformando, conformarse con lo que uno ya tiene es para mediocres ¿Acaso eres una mediocre? **(Le pregunto el muchacho desafiante pero sin perder su sonrisa tranquila)

**-No, el único mediocre aquí eres tú estúpido, a ver trata de entrenarme maestro **(dijo la alemana con enojo tratando de imitar la postura desafiante de su nuevo rival mientras ponía más empeño en su inútil esfuerzo)

-**No, no me gusta cómo suena eso, mejor mírame como un hermano mayor, tu bruder como dicen ustedes los alemanes **(Le contesto con una sonrisa amigable dejando de provocarla)

**-Un hermano mayor tiene que cuidarme idiota, no entrenarme **(Grito la niña mientras se esforzaba aún más en golpear al joven)

**-Eso es lo que voy hacer hermanita**

Dijo el moreno con decisión, al escuchar esto la niña se sorprendió y dejo de tratar de atacar a quien decía ser su nuevo hermano, mientras este revolvía su cabello con su mano, como lo hace un adulto con un niño, ella lo observo a los ojos, en esos ojos pudo llegar a reconocer esa mirada, la mirada que tenía su madre antes de que comenzara a confundirla con aquella muñeca, esa mirada que era símbolo de la época más feliz de su corta de vida y el único recuerdo alegre que le quedaba de ella

**-¿Bruder?**

**-¿Si?**

**-¡Eres un idiota!**

Dicho esto piso el pie del joven y empezó a correr hacia el interior de la base perseguida por su nuevo hermano, mientras esta reía a carcajadas por su travesura el muchacho corría detrás de ella, primero algo molesto pero después de unos momentos comenzó a reír al igual que la niña, Asuka se reía como hace mucho no lo hacía, era algo muy divertido hacer enojar a ese torpe pero también se sentía contenta porque el joven le dijo que cuidaría de ella, hace años que alguien estaba a su lado y no se alejaba por su forma de ser, además se sentía extrañamente segura junto a él, y aunque según ella era una idiota, estaba muy feliz por poder llamarlo desde ahora hermano.

FIN FLASHBACK

Recordar eso hiso que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja, recordar que aunque ella lo tratara mal él la protegería, porque él sabía que no era apropósito, simplemente era su forma de enfrentar el mundo, había evitado llorar mucho tiempo, su pérdida le había dolido mucho, pero ahora ella tenía de vuelta a su protector, a su única familia, a su hermano, por eso no pudo y no quiso evitar dejar salir esas lagrimas, aquellas lagrimas llenas de felicidad.

-Estúpido, jamás vuelvas a irte o juro que voy partirte el culo de la golpiza que te voy a dar

Dijo Asuka entre el llanto, tratando de salvar aunque sea un poco de su orgullo con esa amenaza que tenia mas pinta de ruego que de otra cosa

-Cállate idiota, cagas el momento

Dijo el latino con una sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""

Al día siguiente las dos pilotos tuvieron el alta y estaban en la puerta del hospital esperando a que vinieran a buscarles, el clima entre ellas era tenso, a Asuka no le caía para nada bien la primera elegida, pero todo ese silencio la ponía de los nervios así que trato de dar un inicio a una conversación

-Te humillaron en el campo de batalla, no puedo creer que alguien tan patética como tú sea piloto (se nota que para esta chica que conversar con alguien y burlarse de alguien son la misma cosa ¬¬)

-Se me informo que también te derrotaron y tu EVA quedo en muy mal estado

Contesto Ayanami ganándose una mirada asesina de la alemana

-Eso fue porque me distraje mientras peleaba, sino no hubiera podido vencerme

-Distraerse es un error imperdonable, actuaste de forma muy negligente como piloto

Contesto sin emoción alguna Rei, justo antes de que Asuka comenzara a decirle sus verdades con golpes incluidos, el rechinido de unos neumáticos derrapando a doblar la esquina dio por terminada la charla, el auto paro frente a ellas y de el salieron Misato junto con el tercero y el cuarto elegido

-Misato-san ¿podrías conducir más lento la próxima vez? casi vomito mi desayuno

-Hay por favor Ikari, fue muy divertido aunque me pareció un poco lento el viaje (dijo Guillermo en tono despreocupado y con una sonrisa)

-¿Como que lento?, te informo que podría ser piloto de fórmula 1 si quisiera (le contesto orgullosa Misato)

-Mmmmm no lo creo, te apuesto un millón de yenes a que el viaje de vuelta no me dejas como Ikari (le contesto desafiante)

-Acepto te juro que vas a devolver hasta tus intestinos

El terror se dibujo en los rostros de los pilotos ajenos a la conversación, bueno en dos de ellos, Rei parecía impasible pero ya había sufrido el alocado manejo de su capitana y lo que escuchaba no le gustaba en lo más mínimo

-Bruder, que sorpresa verte por aquí ¿todavía tratando de expiar culpas? (saludo burlonamente la alemana)

-Claro que no hermanita, simplemente vine a presenciar la divina belleza de Ayanami-san (contesto en igual tono el latino)

El rostro de Rei se torno rojo, Shinji quedo boquiabierto, Asuka entrecerró los ojos y Misato miraba con una sonrisa la escena

-Siempre tuviste mal gusto para las mujeres (Contesto con veneno la pelirroja)

-Por favor hermanita no hay porque ponerse celosa, tú también te encuentras muy hermosa

-Idiota, jamás podría estar celosa de alguien como ella, además no es necesario decirme cosas que ya se (Dijo con un leve sonrojo su amiga-hermana)

-Ahora hablando en serio, ¿para qué viniste? (volvió a hablar Asuka ya dentro del auto sentada en el asiento del acompañante)

-Es que Misato me va llevar a mi nuevo departamento, me lo acaban de asignar hoy (dijo el moreno con gran alegría)

Una vez dentro todos los pasajeros el deportivo azul arranco su loca carrera por el centro Tokio-3, esquivando autos y derrapando en las curvas, para alegría de la capitana y el cuarto elegido y para el terror de los demás ocupantes

Hicieron una pequeña escala en el bloque de departamentos que donde se encontraba el hogar Katsuragi/Ikari/Shikinami para que los dos pilotos fueran a su departamento, y luego el coche prosiguió su andar demencial

-Me alegra que estés bien Asuka, bienvenida de vuelta (Decía un sonriente Shinji mientras abría la puerta)

-Si tanto te alegras es mejor que lo demuestres preparándome una buena cena esta noche (le dijo mientras entraba dejando sus cosas en el piso y se arrojaba pesadamente en el sofá)

-No te preocupes tu hermano me enseño como preparar tu comida favorita (contesto mientras recogía las cosas del suelo)

-Ese idiota siempre metiéndose donde no le incumbe (dijo con un ligero enfado mientras encendía el televisor)

-Asuka ¿puedo preguntar porque tú y tu hermano no se parecen mucho, y porque vienen de países diferentes?

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota! es obvio que no es mi hermano de sangre, lo conocí hace 4 años, cuando fui a su país, vivió conmigo en la base donde me entrene dos años, el se hizo cargo de mí y me enseño como defenderme, me dijo que para él yo era como su hermana menor ya que era igual de mandona que ella pero que no le importaba lo que le dijera él iba a protegerme y para mí él fue el que me soporto y ayudo cuando lo necesite, es la única persona que puedo considerar mi familia

Decía la alemana con una sonrisa pero se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando, se estaba dejando ver débil frente al tercero, era algo que no podía permitir

-¡Pero qué carajo hago contándote estas cosas! ¡Metete en tus asuntos tercero!

-Perdón no fui mi intención

-¡Cállate!, como me enoja que siempre estés disculpándote por todo, me voy a acostar avísame cuando este la cena

Asuka se encerró en su cuarto y se arrojo en su cama, mientras observaba al infinito encontró una caja que aún tenía sin desempacar, con molestia se levanto y la abrió, al ver lo que había en su interior abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, de la caja saco una foto enmarcada donde estaban ella con doce años con el rostro serio usando un vestido rojo y el pelo atado con dos coletas y su hermano que la abrasaba por el hombro usando su uniforme militar y una gorra azul típica de su división portando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una tenue sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras colocaba la foto en su mesa de luz, encontrar esa apreciada imagen y saber que el tercero se esforzaría en hacer una comida sola para ella y darle la bienvenida, le hacía ver este día con mucho optimismo. Mientras tanto en la sala Shinji solo pudo suspirar y procedió a hacer el aseo de la casa, aun tenía un duro día por delante y tendría que poner empeño si quería impresionar a su compañera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""

Había pasado media hora ya de manejo peligroso e incluso ella misma comenzaba a marearse, pero él estaba junto a ella sonriente y retándola a ir más rápido, por fin la capitana desistió del intento y anoto mentalmente que debía un millón de yenes al chico

-Hey que estás haciendo ¿ya te rindes? Recuerda que aún debes llevarme a mi casa (le decía con burla y reproche el latino)

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo

-**Pero no seas garca, estas yendo para tu casa boluda **(Dijo el argentino aprovechándose de la ignorancia que tenía su superior de su idioma)

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dijo que estamos yendo a su departamento, no al de él, y la trato de fraudulenta y de que es una estúpida (tradujo Rei con su voz monocorde)

Guillermo miro sorprendido a su compañera piloto e inmediatamente miro a la capitana, su cuerpo de lleno de terror, al sentir la mirada asesina de su superiora y pensar en su castigo

-Como te atreves a decir eso, deberías tener más respeto (decía Misato mientras golpeaba y manejaba a la vez)

-Eh no, ella entendió mal

-No, entendí perfectamente (volvió a hablar Rei)

-Shhhh cállate

-Te estoy escuchando estúpido (seguía golpeando Misato)

Una vez llegado a destino Misato dejo de golpear al muchacho y le enseño donde estaba ubicado su hogar, era un bloque de departamentos ubicado enfrente del bloque de la capitana separado por una plaza, el departamento era el 121 y el interior era igual al de Misato

-Wow parece que no soy muy originales a la hora de hacer de los interiores, tus cosas van a llegar en media hora y espero que la próxima vez seas más respetuoso

Dijo una seria Misato

-Por supuesto capitana no volverá a suceder, ¿estamos en paz? (decía el moreno mientras le ofrecía la mano y trataba de sonreír aunque la gran cantidad de golpes que recibió hizo que hasta eso le doliera

-Por supuesto (decía la capitana con una sonrisa y apretando fuertemente la mano) Rei tus cosas van a llegar junto con las de Guillermo, no hagan cosas sucias mientras estén solos

-¿Como que sus cosas viene con las mías y que vamos a estar solos? ¿Va a vivir conmigo? (preguntaba sorprendido el latino)

-Sip ¿algún problema?

-Por supuesto que no, va a ser un placer compartir residencia con tan hermosa criatura

Decía el latino con una amplia sonrisa mientras Rei se sonrojaba, nadie además de él le había dicho que era hermosa, aunque no comprendía del todo bien que era lo que significaba esa palabra, sabía que era una forma de alagar su aspecto

-Perfecto, Rei ¿tienes alguna objeción?

-Ninguna capitana

-Bien y de lo que no hagan cochinadas es en serio no queremos ninguna piloto embarazada (decía Misato a modo de despedida mientras se iba del lugar)

-Por dios ni que fuera un pervertido (decía un levemente sonrojado Guillermo a una muy sonrojada Rei) no le hagas caso no voy a hacer nada que te haga daño

-No hace falta confió en tu palabra, mejor entremos

Cuando procedían a entrar de repente el teléfono del latino sonó

-Hable

-Entiendo (después de cortar la rápida conversación se dirigió a su nueva compañera de cuarto)

- Ayanami-san tengo que irme por un rato, no te preocupes por nuestras cosas vuelvo rápido y te ayudo

Dicho esto comenzó a correr fuera del edificio y tomo un taxi, hacia demasiado calor como para correr todo el camino, y no quería arriesgarse a ensuciar lo que llevaba puesto, unos jeans con una remera azul con estampado y una camisa negra ya que por el momento era la única ropa que tenia disponible, al llegar a NERV pago el taxi, se dirigió al ascensor y bajo en los jardines que había en el Geofrente, allí encontró a quien buscaba, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto desarreglado de hace unos años, la barba de un par de días, la corbata floja aunque el pelo largo era una novedad y estaba, como siempre, fumando un cigarrillo.

El muchacho corrió hasta él y vio que estaba regando un huerto de sandias

-Así que con nuevos pasatiempos, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Ryoji Kaji

-Tres años exactamente hoy, el tiempo vuela no es así sargento González

-Pedazo de subnormal tuviste que ser para elegir justo esta fecha (le decía mientras apartaba la vista y fruncía el seño)

-A veces es bueno recordar algunos eventos (decía el espía con una sonrisa cansada)

-No creo que ese precisamente sea lindo de recordar (decía con el rostro serio), así que tú eres el que me va ayudar con mi investigación ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Como siempre directo al grano, no has cambiado nada en estos tres años

-Según parece tú tampoco (contesto con una sonrisa)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""

2 horas después de que se fuera, todavía no había vuelto, la entrada estaba repleta de sus cosas, mientras que ella solo tenía un par de cajas, una con sus libros y otra con su ropa interior y sus uniformes, ya no tenía su posesión más preciada, cuando su dueño recupero la conciencia pensó que le gustaría recuperar también su SDAT y había estado en lo correcto, él le había dado las gracias por guardarlo.

Procedió a elegir uno de los cuartos que había en el apartamento, eligió uno con una gran ventana que daba a una de las colinas que rodeaban Tokio-3 ya que era una vista que le agradaba, parecida a la que tenía en su asiento del colegio

De repente se puso a pensar en su nuevo compañero de vivienda, era la única persona además de Shinji que no le rehuía por no hablar, era en cierta forma ambos muy parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes, los dos eran gentiles y muy educados aunque el cuarto no lo era todo el tiempo como había escuchado hace un rato, ambos eran pilotos de EVA, pero uno caía en depresiones constantemente mientras que el otro siempre tenía una sonrisa tranquila y relajada, en esta comparación se había quedado pensando cuando escucho alguien entrar por la puerta

-Ayanami-san ya llegue ¿estás en casa?

-Si González-san me encuentro aquí (le contesto con voz monocorde mientras se dirigía a la entrada)

-A bien ¿Dónde están tus cosas? Así te ayudo a entrarlas

-Ya puse mis cosas en mi cuarto, es el de la izquierda

Al entrar y ver solo dos cajas se sorprendió bastante

-¿Esas son tus cosas? ¿No tienes más? (le pregunto algo confundido)

-No

-¿En serio? ¿No se suponía que las chicas debían tener muchas cosas?

-No es mi caso ¿debería tener más?

-Supongo que mientras tú estés cómoda no hay porque preocuparse, mejor voy a meter mis cos…

BRRRRRRRRR se escucho del estomago de ambos

-No, mejor vamos a comer, pero no quiero cocinar, mmm vamos a un restaurante ¿te parece Ayanami-san?

-No tengo problema en ir

-Además, quizás podamos conocernos un poco mejor (agrego con una sonrisa)

-Supongo que estaría bien

Contesto Rei algo sonrojada, esa sonrisa causaba algo en ella aunque no sabía bien que era, algo similar a la, seguridad.

CAPITULO 5 "¿HERMANOS?" FIN

Avances:

Los pilotos retoman sus rutinas, Tokio-3 vuelve a estar en orden pero un nuevo ángel ataca, ¿están preparados la unida sus pilotos listos para hacerle frente?, ¿Cuál será la información que manipula Ryoji Kaji y cuál es su relación con el Sexto Elegido?, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos enviados de la humanidad"

Notas de Autor

Bien este es el ultimo capitulo donde no hay peleas por un tiempo de ahora en mas vienen los Ángeles. Lamento informar que no voy a poder subir tan periódicamente como subí los primeros capítulos ya que empiezo el colegio y cómo voy a uno industrial no tengo mucho tiempo libre, más que seguro voy a subir los capítulos por fin de semana, aunque ¿Quién sabe? Con tantos profesores haciendo paro en mi país, tenga un par de días libres vaya uno a saber, pero no se preocupen el fic va a continuar y no va a quedar en el olvido, así con eso terminamos el capitulo quisiera agradecer el review anónimo que recibí, me da gusto saber que te gusta el fic.

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, Shinji se quedo afónico así que hoy no alienta jajaja

Hola a todos, acá estamos con otra corrección que nos acerca cada vez más al capítulo 11 ¡yupi! (La cagada que en el mes y pico que paso desde la última actualización solo llevo 4000 palabras T_T) es algo que me molesta mucho porque ya tengo muchas cosas que van a pasar en la historia pero todavía sigo trabado en esta porquería, es por eso que estoy corrigiendo tanto, así no piensan que el fic está muerto, pero en fin algún día mi cerebro va a salir de su estúpido letargo y las ideas van a fluir de nuevo, ahora solo queda seguir trabajando en el último cap para corregir y después voy a ir con todo para tener el capitulo listo e semanas más cuando mucho

Con respecto a esta corrección solo me limite a cambiar los regionalismos innecesarios (solo deje uno porque sino el chiste del coche no tiene sentido) y corregir los errores de ortografía y gramática, nada de escenas agregadas o cosas así, por lo que no hay mucho más que decir, solo dejen sus opiniones con respecto a las correcciones y si falto arreglar algo, saludos, infinitas gracias por su paciencia, nos estamos leyendo y suerte en lo que sea que estén haciendo


	7. CAPITULO 6 UN BUEN INICIO

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 6 "UN BUEN INICIO"

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y ella todavía seguía en su habitación, el ya había terminado con el aseo de la casa, almorzado, hecho los deberes e incluso memorizado la receta para esa noche, ahora miraba la televisión aburrido, tal era su aburrimiento que hubiera deseado que su compañera se levante y comenzara a aprovecharse de él como siempre, al menos tendría algo para a hacer, de repente sonó el teléfono de casa, Shinji corrió hacia él lo más rápido posible, estaba desesperado por escuchar una voz que no fuera la de su cabeza

-Hable

-¿Shinji-kun? ¿Me oyes? Hay un poco interferencia

-Si Misato te escucho ¿está todo bien?

-Si no pasa nada, solo quería avisarte que no voy a cenar en casa, voy a estar trabajando horas extras, así que estas solo con Asuka, no hagan cosas sucias, adiós

Shinji miraba el teléfono del que solo se oía el tono de marcar, estaba preocupado ¿y si Asuka malinterpretaba todo y pensaba que era algo romántico?, ella querría matarlo por tal atrevimiento, pero en el fondo no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo pasar un tiempo a solas con ella

No muy lejos de ahí otro chico también pasaba un momento a solas con su nueva compañera de cuarto, estaban en la mesa de un restaurante aunque ya era bastante tarde para un almuerzo, con la alocada carrera de Misato, la mudanza y su súbita partida no habían tenido tiempo para comer y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos algo de combustible

BRRRRRRRR

-Hey espera ya dentro de poco llega la comida, no seas caprichoso (le decía el joven a su propio estomago)

Rei miro un poco confundida la escena

-¿A quién le hablas? (pregunto con voz monocorde)

-¿EH? No a nadie no me hagas caso

Contesto con una risa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza, pero enseguida su cara volvió a tener una sonrisa tranquila y procedió a hablar en serio con aquella chica, estaba intrigado por conocerla, un impulso importante era que esta era muy hermosa, aunque el pelo azul le resultaba bastante raro, tal era su belleza que relegaba ese extraño detalle a un segundo plano

-Ayanami-san ¿Qué hacías antes de ser piloto del EVA?

-Nada

-Mmmm no estoy seguro, ya se primero te cuento que hacía yo, así te pones un poco más relajada ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Bien yo nací el 2 de diciembre de 1996, casi 4 años antes del tercer impacto

Rei se sorprendió al saber esto, sabía que ese chico era un par de años más grande que ella, pero no creía que tal fuese la diferencia de edad, en el no se notaba en lo mas mínimo que fuera mayor de 15 o 16 así que no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera edad?

-18 y cumplo 19 a fin de año, aunque sinceramente yo siento en cuerpo y mente que todavía tengo 16, voy a contarte cómo es que mi físico no cambio nada durante los últimos dos años y no te preocupes, cualquier duda que tengas voy a aclararla si me es posible pero vayamos por partes así entiendes mejor ¿Te parece si continuo?

-Si

-Bien, con mi familia vivimos en Buenos Aires hasta que ocurrió el Segundo Impacto en septiembre del 2000, el mar había comido casi toda la provincia y la parte sur del país, pero por suerte habíamos ido mis padres, mi abuela y yo de vacaciones a córdoba, como solo esos eran mis familiares afortunadamente no perdí ningún ser querido, aunque nos quedamos sin hogar ¿puedes seguirme con la información hasta ahora?

-Sí, durante el Segundo Impacto, la República Argentina fue el país más afectado debido a su cercanía a la Antártida, su superficie se redujo a la mitad y pereció mas del 60% de su población, en los años posteriores toda América del Sur comenzó a cooperar entre si y tuvieron un importante crecimiento económico haciendo que prácticamente cada país sea una potencia mundial, pero el hecho de no meterse en conflictos ajenos a su continente hace que no tengan gran relevancia en el ámbito mundial además de en lo que a economía se refiere.

-Impresionante, ¿eso y hablar mi idioma les enseñan en la escuelas japonesas?

-No, desde niña se me han enseñado una gran cantidad de datos e idiomas con sus jergas incluidas para poder tener una amplia cultura general y así poder ser eficaz a la hora de aceptar cualquier misión en el extranjero, pero eso no es de relevancia, prosigue con tu relato (Contesto con su eterno semblante frio)

-Bien, pero esto no queda así, me metiste en varios problemas hoy con tu pequeña traducción, aunque no puedo quejarme, creo que sufriste el viaje tanto como yo los golpes (dijo con su eterna sonrisa)

-Por supuesto, no volverá a suceder, así que por favor prosigue

-Ah sí, perdón por el divague, como te decía el país se transformo en un desastre, todos los miembros del gobierno estaban muertos, los policías no eran suficientes, y la gente estaba muy aterrorizada, se formo un gobierno provisional que se ocupo de repartir alimentos, y de entregar viviendas a las personas como mi familia que se habían quedado sin hogar, la amenaza de guerras en otros lugares del mundo hiso que la gente se auto controlara, para cuando la ONU había llegado al país todo estaba en orden y ya había un gobierno electo, pero esto lo supe después de unos años, la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de esa época solo que me entristecía mucho ver imágenes de ese mar rojo, el verano anterior yo había ido y me había fascinado verlo de ese color azul, y ahora odiaba ese rojo que mostraba que todo estaba muerto

-A mí también me desagrada el rojo

-No es que me desagrade pero prefiero mil veces el verde y el azul

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ambos son sinónimo de vida (dijo mirándola a los ojos), bueno volviendo al tema, al año siguiente nació mi hermana, mi mamá consiguió trabajo como doctora en un hospital del lugar y mi papá fundo una empresa de transporte, los años siguientes fueron normales, iba a la escuela, jugaba y todo lo normal que hacia un niño de 10 años.

De repente su cara se había puesto seria, como si ese recuerdo le causara una profunda ira

-Hasta que un día un agente de la ONU vino a casa, dijo que mi hermana había sido seleccionada para un proyecto secreto y que estaba obligada a ir a hacer las pruebas correspondientes o si no se nos acusaría a toda la familia de traición bajo la pena de muerte

-Obvio que a mis padres no le gusto para nada la idea, pero un arma apuntando a mi cabeza puso fin a la discusión. Al día siguiente con toda la familia acompañamos a mi hermana, se notaba que no entendía nada, solamente tenía 5 años, ¿que podría saber una niña sobre la vida a esa edad?

-Nos llevaron hasta una base a las afueras de la ciudad, ahora que me doy cuenta se parecía mucho a los cuarteles de NERV solo que sin el Geofrente, aunque si era bajo tierra, recorriendo las instalaciones fue cuando lo vi, el solo recordarlo me genera asco

-Era una masa inerte de carne y metal rodeado de cables, en medio de una gran sala blanca, pero a pesar de lo grotesco que era, se podía deducir que tenia forma humana, porque tenía ambos brazos y piernas, ojos y una boca, era un EVA pero con una armadura incompleta, llame a mi papá para mostrárselo e inmediatamente me tapo los ojos, parecía que habíamos visto algo que no teníamos que ver.

Rei seguía escuchando atentamente la historia

-Cuando se estaban llevando a mi hermana, me di cuenta que algo tenía que ver con el monstruo de hace rato, intente evitar que se la llevaran pero de un golpe en la cara me tiraron al piso, me acuerdo haber pedido que no se la llevaran, que me dejaran ir a mí en su lugar, el soldado que me golpeo apunto su arma contra mí pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un hombre de avanzada edad le pidió que se detenga, era canoso y usaba un traje de ejecutivo negro, pero lo que más me había llamado la atención fue que tenía una especie de visor en los ojos

-"Si tantas ganas tiene de probar dejémoslo, no hay nada que perder" recuerdo que cuando dijo eso el soldado soltó a mi hermana y me llevo a mi hasta un vestuario, me dieron un traje de una sola pieza totalmente blanco, que solo decía ONU, me dijeron que el traje iba sin ropa interior y me dejaron solo, dude un poco en ponérmelo pero lo termine haciendo

-Al salir efectivamente me llevaron a la sala donde había estado hace un rato pero la diferencia era que ahora estaba en una especie de terraza, atrás mío llego mi familia acompañada de dos soldados

-Me metieron en un Entry Plug, cuando se lleno con LCL sinceramente me dio un terror absoluto, parecía que esa mierda iba a ahogarme en cualquier momento, la voz del anciano de hace un rato me dijo que respirara tranquilo, que me concentrara en mover esa cosa, estuve intentándolo por 5 minutos y no pasaba nada

-Parece que el viejo se canso y dijo "no sirve, sáquenlo de ahí y maten a la familia pero dejen viva a la niña la vamos a necesitar" podía ver desde el EVA como apuntaban a mi familia, estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer, pero justo antes de que los dos soldados dispararan, el brazo del EVA se movió aplastando a ambos, no supe que paso después solo sentía la sangre de los dos hombres escurrirse entre mis dedos y la vos del viejo diciendo "perfecto"

-Seguí entrenando en la base como piloto y como militar, me habían obligado a unirme al ejercito a tan corta edad con la escusa de que serviría para manejar el EVA, me sorprendió mucho estar en un curso donde había varios muchachos de mi edad, nos hicimos muy amigos y estuvimos juntos durante 4 años, termine por mudarme a la base y a los 14 conocí a Asuka, me recordaba mucho a mi hermana, además de que ambas tenían edades muy parecidas, con el tiempo le fui tomando cariño hasta que se transformo en una hermana mas para mi, seguí haciendo algunas misiones para la ONU por mi entrenamiento, según ellos por el alto grado de porcentaje de éxito de las misiones merecía tener hombres a mi cargo por lo que termine siendo el sargento más joven en el ejercito de mi país

-A los 16 me enviaron a una base de la ONU en medio del Atlántico, ahí fue donde me dijeron que los pilotos no podían tener una biología muy superior de los 14 años, y que yo ya estaba en el limite así que para tener más vida útil como piloto iban a tener que probar un inhibidor en el crecimiento a base de LCL, así que durante los últimos dos años hasta ahora tengo que inyectarme una dosis concentrada de LCL para evitar el crecimiento, pero con el tiempo comencé a tener algunas… complicaciones (dijo con una mueca de dolor)

-¿Qué tipo de complicaciones? (Dijo Rei interrumpiendo el monologo de su compañero)

-Nada importante, Pero en fin hace unos meses tuvo que escapar de la base donde me encontraba porque estaba siendo atacada (su cara de repente se torno con una sonrisa triste) ahí perdí a un gran amigo, fuimos compañeros por 8 años y el termino muriendo por salvarme, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él. Lo extraño mucho pero siempre lo voy recordar como el gran soldado y amigo que fue

El muchacho volvió a tener su sonrisa y prosiguió su relato

-Y bueno el resto ya lo sabes, unos días después me dejaron en mi EVA y luego nos conocimos, Así que ahora que estamos más confianza ¿puedes decirme que hacías antes de ser piloto del EVA?

-Ya te lo dije, no he hecho nada, fui creada, educada y entrenada para ser piloto, no tengo nada más en la vida

-La verdad que eso es algo triste ¿Ni siquiera tienes amigos?

-Creo… que solo puedo llamar así a Ikari-kun

-Me gustaría que también puedas llamarme así, ¿Ayanami-san quisieras ser mi amiga?

Le dijo extendiéndole el brazo en forma de saludo y ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa

-Me encantaría

Dijo estrechando su mano y ofreciéndole su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo tenía reservada para Ikari hijo, pero en ese momento le regalaba una a él, porque aunque se conocieran hace solo unos días él le tuvo la confianza suficiente para contarle su historia, se sentía a gusto con su compañía y con esa charla que tuvieron, se sentía un poco mal por no poder haber aportado mucho, pero a él no pareció importarle y hasta le había ofrecido su amistad, se había dado cuenta que aunque fuera en menor intensidad, él generaba en ella lo mismo que Shinji y por eso decidió aceptar esa amistad y regalarle una sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas ella podía decir que ese era, un buen inicio.

La cena ya estaba preparada y servida en la mesa, que estaba arreglada según las exactas instrucciones de su amigo, le había dado mucha vergüenza preguntárselo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, después de todo era su hermana, afortunadamente él había aceptado y le conto con lujo de detalles lo que le gustaba a la pelirroja, estuvo repasando mentalmente ese momento todo el día

FLASHBACK

Esa misma mañana frente a las puertas de NERV se encontraba Shinji Ikari, utilizando su eterno uniforme de escuela, esperando con mucho nerviosismo al chico que ahora podía llamar amigo, la causa de su nerviosismo era encontrar la forma de preguntarle lo que más le agradaba a su compañera de cuarto y así poder darle una buena bienvenida, pero no podía encontrar la forma de que eso no sonora a mas que un simple gesto de amistad para con su hermana, si no usaba las palabras adecuadas se generarían malos entendidos podría llegar a recibir un buen golpe por tratar de aprovecharse de la alemana sin tener intensión de ello

-¿Ikari? Que sorpresa ¿Qué andabas buscando?

Le dijo animadamente el moreno mientras salía del cuartel llevando su eterna sonrisa

-Vine a buscarte, a las chicas les dan el alta y pensé que querrías verlas, además Misato dice que ya tienes departamento y te lo quiere mostrar

-Perfecto, pero creo que eso no es todo lo que tenes para decirme, es fácil darse cuenta de que estas nervioso por algo, y creo que ese algo debe ser mi hermana ¿o me equivoco?

Le dijo el latino con una mirada de burla, Shinji pensó que se le pararía el corazón, ni siquiera había encontrado la forma de abordar el tema y él ya se había, sinceramente ese chico podía darle miedo a veces

-Eto…yo...Eh perdón no fue mi intención

Dijo Shinji cubriendo su rostro y preparándose para un golpe que nunca llego, en vez de eso vio a su amigo riéndose a carcajadas

-Eh ¿no estás enojado?

-Por supuesto que no, Asuka tenía razón eres un idiota (decía entre risas), no hay problema si te gusta ella, no sé cómo se lleven ustedes dos pero reconozco que eres un buen tipo solo te advierto que vas a sufrir

-No no no, entendiste mal, no es eso

-¿Ah sí? A ver ¿Qué querías preguntarme entonces? (dijo en un tono burlón)

-Cu… ¿Cual es su comida favorita?

-Oh una cena romántica, va a servir con ella, aunque quiera parecer dura siempre le gusto el romanticismo

-¡Pero que no es eso mierda! (grito muy avergonzado Shinji pero enseguida recobro su tono normal de vos) Solo quiero darle una buena bienvenida, Asuka solo es mi amiga

-Jajaja tranquilo es una broma, no hace falta enojarse, está bien, es algo sencillo te lo explico en el camino

-Gracias amigo

-Por fin lo aceptaste idiota

Le contesto Guillermo con una sonrisa

-Perdón por gritarte

Dijo un avergonzado Shinji, lo que le hiso ganarse una apretada llave al cuello

-Pero que dices estúpido, no existe la amistad entre los chicos si no hay insultos y golpes

-Ay ay ay, no, basta, duele mucho por favor

-Lo lamento ahora te aguantas, eso te pasa por decir estupideces

FLASHBACK FIN

Recordar eso hiso que se le dibujara una sonrisa, y lo invadiera un poco de optimismo

-Bueno, espero que todo salga bien

-¿Acaso ya te dieron tantos golpes los ángeles que ya se te daño el cerebro kínder? deja de hablar solo y dame mi ce….

Decía una recién levantada Asuka mientras se dirigía a la sala pero lo que vio la dejo realmente sorprendida, en la mesa había dos platos de Col verde con salchichas y filetes de Sajonia, un típico plato alemán, el cual era su favorito, en una mesa adornada con un juego de mantel rojo y servilletas blancas, todo a la luz de las velas, lo que le daba un aire romántico

-Wow kínder parece que te esforzaste (dijo la alemana con un leve sonrojo)

-No es nada, tu hermano me ayudo mucho diciéndome lo que te gustaba (decía apenado) me pidió que te diera esto

Shinji le dio una nota y ella la abrió con poco interés, cuando hacia eso siempre se trataba de una tontería

"Hermanita, tienes razón este idiota no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, pero es un buen chico y se preocupa mucho por vos, no la cagues como siempre"

PD: De nada ;)

Y como siempre hoy no era la excepción, rompió el papel y lo tiro a la basura

-Nunca va a madurar ese estúpido

-bueno esto eh, ¿comemos?

-¡¿Estás loco?! No puedo comer en semejante ambiente vestida con un pijama, voy a cambiarme y te ordeno que mantengas la comida caliente

-Pero como esperas que yo…

-¡SOLO HAZLO!

Asuka se encerró en su habitación, tenía que encontrar la ropa perfecta, el Baka había osado impresionarla y ella no podía quedarse atrás, se había propuesto hacer que estuviera a sus pies apenas la viera, había comenzado la operación conquistando al Baka de Shinji, aunque eso, solo era para divertirse, jugar un poco con él y aumentar aún más su ego… o eso era lo que quería creer.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? ya paso media hora y es la segunda vez que meto esto al microondas

-Baka-kun ya estoy lista (dijo con un tono de voz inocente la alemana)

-Bien acabo de calentar la comida ahí voy Asu…

Lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, era Asuka usando un vestido rojo de noche que la que dejaba una figura esplendida, llevaba el pelo suelto sin los clips A10, un perfume emanaba de su cuerpo que era sutil pero a la vez dulce y embriagador, su rostro llevaba un poco de maquillaje resaltando, si era posible, aún más la belleza de su rostro, pero principalmente lo que lo había dejado en un estado cercano al trance fueron sus hermosos ojos azules, que lo observaban con una bella sonrisa que era acompañada con mirada dulce, bañada por la tenue luz de las velas, que invitaba a sumergirse y perderse en esos ojos para toda la eternidad

-A…Asuka estas muy…hermosa (dijo un sonrojado Shinji)

-Gracias, tú también te encuentras muy bonito

-Perdón solo llevo puesto mi uniforme de colegio

-Idiota, estoy haciéndote un cumplido, no tienes porque disculparte (le reclamo al muchacho pero sin perder su tono de voz dulce)

Shinji se sentía en el cielo, aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario, él sentía algo por Asuka, aunque le molestaba que lo tratara mal y no le diera las gracias cuando hacia algo por ella, por alguna razón sabia que sin esos detalles no sería ella, comprendía que así salía a enfrentar al mundo, si él quería estar con ella debía saltar esa barrera, para eso era necesario reunir valor y hacer cosas por ella como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, para poder llevar a la luz y amar a esa Asuka que estaba en su interior, la Asuka que n esos instantes tenia frente a frente

-Bueno, vas a servir la comida o te vas a quedar parado con cara de idiota (le dijo la alemana en su tono de siempre y tirándolo de la oreja)

-Si ya voy, basta que duele

-No seas llorón

Aunque en ese estado podía llegar a ser extremadamente insoportable, mandona, al punto de querer partirle la cabeza con lo primero que encontrara, él no podía mentirse así mismo, no quería que cambiara, con su carácter de mierda y sus caprichos carentes de sentido, ella era perfecta para él.

4 horas después ella estaba acostada en su cama apuntando mentalmente los resultados de su proyecto, la cena había estado perfecta ella había sido dulce y amable con él, pero no más de lo necesario, tenía que saber quién era el jefe allí, luego a pedido de ella vieron una película romántica mientras comían la tarta selva negra que preparo Shinji, tenía que golpear a su hermano cuando lo viera ¿Cómo osaba andar ventilando sus gustos por ahí?, casi al final de la película se hizo la dormida y se apoyo en el hombro de Shinji, le causo una gran satisfacción que con ese simple hecho hizo poner más nervioso al invencible que cuando se enfrenta a un ángel, pero se sorprendió al sentir como la llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación, para dejarla en la cama y despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla

Mientras tocaba el lugar que beso el tercer elegido y sonreía daba una observación final a su informe

-Ese fue… un buen inicio

Mientras seguía pensando en las siguientes fases del plan se quedo dormida y se adentro en sueños donde los protagonistas eran ella Shinji, por primera vez no le desagradaba tanto la idea de sentirse a gusto o quizás algo más con el Baka.

Al día siguiente en el colegio secundario de Tokio-3 dos de los tres chiflados se veían muy molestos y mascullaban entre ellos, no les gustaba para nada lo que estaban viendo

-Hey Touji

-¿Qué?

-Ese tipo no me agrada

-A mi tampoco, no sé que se cree con esa sonrisa boba en su cara

-Si, fíjate como lo miran todas las chicas embobadas, la delegada lo mira con interés, y no puedo creerlo hasta Ayanami le presta atención

-¡Como que Hikari lo está mirando! (Grito en la voz más baja posible)

-Shhhh no es momento para tus celos, el viejo está por terminar de hablar y va presentar a ese tipo

-Tsk ¿Quién dijo que estoy celoso? Además no me interesa quien sea él (dijo el deportista con un leve sonrojo)

El profesor termino su monologo de siempre, incluso a él le fastidiaba tener que hacerlo todos los días, pero lamentablemente era algo que estaba obligado a hacer, cerrando su libro le hablo a su nuevo alumno

-Disculpa que tuvieras que estar parado por unos minutos pero es obligatorio dar esta charla todos los días, ya puedes presentarte

El muchacho hizo una reverencia, procedió a escribir su nombre y se presento frente a sus nuevos compañeros de curso con una sonrisa despreocupada, sumada a su piel morena, buenos rasgos, físico y su forma distinta de vestir el uniforme del colegio usando la camisa fuera del pantalón y abierta con una remera también fuera del pantalón (cosa mal vista en Japón), que provoco un gran encanto en las chicas (menos en Rei que seguía con su cara de siempre) y fastidio entre la mayoría del alumnado del género masculino

-Me llamo Guillermo Ezequiel González, vengo de Argentina, tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos bien, cualquier duda que tenga sobre mi pueden preguntarla

El hecho de mencionar su edad provoco un desorden en el salón, y comenzó una oleada de preguntas de parte del alumnado

-¿Por qué viniste a Japón? (Pregunto una chica)

-Digamos, que por trabajo (le contesto con una sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de la chica)

-¿Te gusta estar aquí? (Pregunto otra muchacha)

-Por ahora no eh tenido mucho tiempo para ir por ahí y ver que tal esta aquí, aunque debo decir que todas las japonesas que visto hasta ahora son muy hermosas

Contesto con una sonrisa generando una pequeña risilla y el sonrojo de todo el alumnado femenino menos de Rei, mientras se ganaba una mirada de odio de casi todos sus compañeros varones, harto de tanto festejo por solo un chico más, Touji se le levanto de su asiento y le hablo al nuevo

-¿Por qué estas con nosotros y no con alumnos de tu edad? ¿Acaso eres tan tonto que repetiste dos veces? (Pregunto burlonamente el moreno)

-¡Suzuhara! (Le reprendió la delegada de clase), no le hagas caso no tienes que contestar si no quieres (se dirigió amablemente a su nuevo compañero)

El muchacho dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras se disponía a contestarle al deportista

-No hay problema, es una duda entendible, el hecho de porque estoy aquí es que en esta escuela no hay alumnos en los cursos superiores, por lo que me enviaron a este salón para compartir sus clases y así no estar solo, aunque voy a seguir aprendiendo los contenidos correspondientes a mi nivel y teniendo evaluaciones, pero sinceramente no le veo la utilidad a todo esto yo ya termine la universidad, NERV insistió en que asista a la escuela para relacionarme con chicos de mi edad

-Tsk (fue la escueta reacción de Touji)

-¿NERV? ¿Entonces eres un piloto de EVA? (pregunto un emocionado Kensuke)

-Sí, soy el piloto de la unidad 7

Ante esa respuesta se volvió a formar un gran revuelo en el salón y que la delegada de clase tuvo que dar por terminado

-¿Alguna otra duda?

-Sí, ¿tienes novia?

Todos miraron a la chica que había hecho la pregunta, era la quinta elegida que le regalaba una mirada dulce al nuevo alumno

-No por el momento, pero ¿quién sabe que pueda llegar a pasar en un futuro?

Le contesto un poco sonrojado guiñándole un ojo generando un gran sonrojo en la chica, ciertamente era una chica muy hermosa, supo eso desde que la vio en NERV la primera vez, siempre se lamento el no haber podido hablar con ella los días siguientes, pero ese sonrojo y la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba la hacía ver tan hermosa que él no podía reaccionar, hasta que el viejo profesor lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra

-Bueno basta de preguntas, por favor alumno tome asiento delante de la señorita Makinami

-Lo que faltaba, primero llego ese chico de pelo blanco que se roba la mirada de las chicas y ahora este tipo se va llevar a la que tiene los senos más grandes y lo peor de todo es piloto de EVA, ¿cómo podremos conseguir chicas con estos dos en el curso? (se quejaba Kensuke en vos baja con su amigo)

-La verdad no lo sé (Eso no le importaba ahora, estaba aliviado de que ese chico no esté interesado Hikari)

En ese momento los pilotos de la unidad uno y dos llegaron al salón, mientras Asuka regañaba a su compañero de cuarto por no haber llegado a tiempo, aunque la culpa haya sido de ella por estar mucho tiempo en la ducha, Shinji aceptaba la rabieta pero se lo veía de buen humor

-Llegan tarde, por hoy se los dejo pasar porque no comenzó la clase, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, tomen asiento

-Muchas gracias sensei, no volverá a pasar (dijo Shinji haciendo una reverencia)

Antes de llegar a su lugar en el salón, la alemana vio con horror quien ocupaba el asiento a la izquierda del suyo y grito con ira

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Sí eres mayor que nosotros, ya es suficiente que soporte a los demás pilotos en clase ¿ahora tú también? No puedo tener tan mala suerte (le decía la alemana mientras lo señalaba con el dedo de forma acusadora)

-Linda forma de saludar a tu hermano (le dijo fingiendo estar enojado), además ¿Qué tanto se quedaron haciendo tú e Ikari anoche, qué vinieron al colegio tan tarde? ¿Acaso se divirtieron? (le dijo con un tono pícaro)

-¡Idiota! (le contesto su hermana sonrojada)

El salón volvió a estallar en murmullos y risas por la broma, pero con mucha sorpresa por haber escuchado decir al nuevo que el demonio rojo y él eran hermanos, todo el panorama era visto en silencio por un joven de cabello blanco y se sonrisa tranquila al fondo del salón.

-Parecer generar un gran revuelo a cualquier lugar que valla, realmente parece ser un Lilim sumamente interesante

Era lo que pensaba Kaworu hasta que el revuelo del salón se corto cuando los 6 celulares de los pilotos sonaron al mismo tiempo, lo que solo podía significar una cosa

-Un ángel

Dijeron los 6 pilotos al unisonó con el rostro serio

En la pantalla principal de los cuarteles generales de NERV, se podía apreciar la llegada del nuevo ángel, era muy similar a un dragón pero sin alas, tenía un cuerpo alargado totalmente cubierto en la parte superior por lo que parecía una coraza de color rojo, esta cubría toda su cabeza menos sus fauces abiertas que estaban llenas de filosos dientes, tenía tres pares de piernas y se movía de forma reptante similar a los reptiles mientras bamboleaba su cola de un lado a otro, se dirigía lentamente a Tokio-3 hasta que paró en seco de repente y dejo de moverse, ya se encontraba en ese estado desde hace 15 minutos

En el puente de mando se encontraban la capitana Katsuragi, la doctora Akagi, en los controles los tenientes Aoba, Ibuki y Hyuga y en la parte más elevada de este se encontraban el comandante Ikari y el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki

-Envíen a los pilotos de las unidades siete y nueve

Fue la orden del comandante que dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes

-Pero señor la unidad Mark 6 no sufrió ningún daño en el último combate y la unidad 1 ya esta reparada, ¿no es mejor usar todas las unidades disponibles? (pregunto confundida la capitana)

-Esa es una duda que puedo responderle si me permite comandante (se escucho por la radio de la base)

-Adelante

En la pantalla de la base apareció la imagen de una bella mujer joven alrededor de los 30, con el cabello marrón recogido en una cola de caballo, utilizaba una boina, uniforme azul y tenía una sonrisa relajada mientras realizaba un saludo militar

-Buenas tardes capitana, soy la jefa de operaciones de la ONU, Regina Germi y soy la encargada de dar órdenes al EVA 7 y su piloto, desde ahora usted y yo trabajaremos en equipo

Misato le devolvió el saludo claramente molesta, como jefa de operaciones de NERV, se suponía que no debía rendir cuentas a nadie más que al comandante y ahora aparecía esta mujer a decirle que debía tener que comunicarle sus ideas y esperar que las aprobara, tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que sus dolores de cabeza irían en aumento a partir de ahora

-Misato Katsuragi, mucho gusto, pero basta de presentaciones ¿por qué no podemos usar las unidades uno y seis?

-Por orden de la ONU esas unidades quedan congeladas hasta nuevo aviso (contesto manteniendo su sonrisa)

-¿Se puede saber por qué? (el fastidio en la vos de la capitana era notable)

-Sencillo este será un campo de prueba para la unidad 7, incluso la unidad 9 solo será de apoyo

-Esto nunca se me informo, ¿Cómo se atreven a actuar de esa forma sin mi consentimiento?, están arriesgando innecesariamente la vida del piloto (grito una enfurecida Misato)

-Disculpe capitana pero el comandante Ikari acepto sin problemas las órdenes de la ONU, no se preocupe, confié en el piloto de la unidad 7 igual que lo hago yo, si pelea como lo hiso contra los EVA de NERV, la guerra contra los enviados de Dios va a terminar más pronto de lo que espera, estoy segura de que este ultimo enviado de la humanidad es nuestra carta de triunfo

-No dudo de la habilidad del piloto, solo no quiero arriesgar más de lo necesario, trate de no sobreestimarlo después de todo es solo un niño

Regina miro con extrañeza a la capitana, pero luego volvió a tener su sonrisa, pero esta era diferente, denotaba mucha confianza

-Solo siéntese y disfrute del espectáculo, él se va encargar de todo

Seguido de esto la comunicación se corto justo cuando los pilotos llegaban al cuartel

-Pilotos Ayanami y González diríjanse a los vestidores, pónganse sus trajes de conexión y vayan inmediatamente a los hangares donde están sus EVAs, el resto de los pilotos quedan en reserva hasta nuevo aviso diríjanse al puente de mando

Se escucho por el altoparlante del cuartel, los aludidos salieron corriendo hacia los vestidores ante la mirada atónita de la segunda elegida que estaba realmente furiosa

-¡Como que esos dos idiotas van a combatir mientras yo estoy en la estúpida reserva!, ¡soy la mejor piloto! ¿En qué carajo están pensando?

Le dijo a Misato una vez en el puente de mando, la capitana no estaba de humor para lidiar con el carácter de la alemana, así que solo recurrió a la lógica

-Asuka tu unidad y la de Mari todavía no están preparadas y ni siquiera pueden activarse, por eso ambas no pueden luchar, en cambio la de Shinji y Kaworu pueden entrar en acción pero la ONU ordeno congelarlas e incluso Rei solo estará de apoyo para la unidad 7, ellos quieren ver como pelea el nuevo piloto contra los ángeles

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso quiere matarse ese idiota?!

-Tampoco me gusta la idea, pero ahora solo queda esperar lo mejor, ni siquiera voy a actuar como jefa de operaciones, solo voy a hacer una asesora en caso de emergencia, de esto se va encargar la ONU

Los pilotos ya estaban dentro de sus cabinas, la primera elegida miraba al vacio, mientras el cuarto conectaba los cables que iban de las computadoras de su cabina a sus antebrazos, de repente en ambas cabinas surgió en el intercomunicador la imagen de la jefa de operaciones de la ONU

-¿Quién es usted? (pregunto Rei con su voz de siempre)

-Regina Germi y por esta vez seré su jefa de operaciones

-Regina cuanto tiempo, te extrañe mucho mi bella italiana (le dijo Guillermo en tono seductor)

-Jajaja siempre tan galante, también te extrañe bonito, te traje un regalo, que de seguro va a servirte de mucho

-Perfecto

-Bien ¿están listos?

-Si (contesto Rei con su tono de voz monocorde y Guillermo con una sonrisa confiada)

-Excelente, entonces que comience el despegue de ambas unidades

Una vez afuera ambas unidades inmediatamente el ángel arremetió velozmente hasta el centro de la ciudad directo a la unidad 7, esta lo esquivo y del suelo salió un edificio el cual tenía un rifle paleta modificada para ser una ametralladora, con un cañón más largo y un gran cargador en forma de tambor

-Así que este es tu regalo, simplemente perfecto como siempre

Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el rifle, volvió a esquivar el ataque de la cola del ángel con una voltereta y enseguida se puso en posición mientras disparaba una andanada de balas, que rebotaron en la coraza del ángel, siguió esquivando las arremetidas del ángel mientras disparaba logrando los mismos resultados

-No está usando el campo AT, pareciera que se burla de mí el hijo de puta

Dijo fastidiado mientras dejaba el rifle a un lado. De los antebrazos del EVA salieron el escudo y la espada progresiva que había sacado durante su primer combate, pego un salto y se situó detrás del ángel, inmediatamente este se torció hacia atrás de forma similar a los reptiles y de su boca surgió un rayo de color celeste, el EVA 7 se protegió con su escudo de forma instintiva resistiendo el impacto

-No me vengas con truquitos baratos pedazo de mierda, no me vas a ganar con esa porquería de ataque

Dicho esto arremetió contra el ángel, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que su arma tardaba mucho en cortar, estando en la misma posición el ángel volvió a abrir su boca y lanzo su ataque que dio de lleno a la unidad y la lanzo varios centenares de metros hacia atrás

-Como te atreves

Dijo Guillermo lleno de furia y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, justo antes de dar en el blanco el Ángel esquivo su ataque y procedió a responderle con un coletazo que dio en el escudo del EVA y le contesto hundiendo su espada en un costado del ángel que rugió de dolor y se alejo de la unidad, preparándose para lanzar su rayo de energía

-¡Campo AT al máximo!

Grito el piloto antes de ser alcanzado por el rayo que formo una cruz en el lugar pero sin afectar a la unidad, al ver que había errado su objetivo, se lanzo furiosamente hacia la unidad 9, que estaba armada con un rifle paleta, Rei vació su cargador sobre el ángel pero no sirvió de nada el monstruo le pego un zarpazo a la unidad, que termino destrozando su pecho y brazo derecho, con una Rei sufriendo dentro de su cabina

-¡Ayanami-san! (Grito desesperado el joven)

-Su punto débil está en la parte baja de su cuerpo, no se preocupe por mí, termine con la misión piloto (Le dijo Rei por el intercomunicador mientras se tomaba adolorida su brazo)

-Está bien, ¡Regina ya escuchaste has algo!

-Bien, van a levantar unos de los edificios que está debajo del ángel, aprovecha la situación

Dicho esto un bloque de edificios se levanto y el ángel se mantuvo sobre él, en el momento apropiado se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la unidad 7 que venía corriendo hacia ese lugar

El EVA quedo tirado en el piso con el ángel encima suyo, mientras que con sus dos patas delanteras trataba de deshacer su escudo, la unidad 7 abrió unas compuertas de sus hombros y de ellas salieron cuatro misiles que impactaron en el cuello del ángel generando un impacto que lastimo un poco al EVA por la cercanía y tumbando al ángel

-¡Ahora! (se escucho la vos de la italiana por el intercomunicador)

-¡Crees que no me di cuenta!

Rugió el latino cuando se disponía a atacar a su enemigo caído, mientras apuñalaba al ángel, este se retorcía y bramaba de dolor pero debido a su mala posición no podía hacer nada más que presenciar su propia muerte

El EVA seguía destripando salvajemente a su enemigo desparramando sangre y viseras a su alrededor, hasta que dio con algo duro en el interior del ángel

¡Te llego la hora hijo de puta!

Grito hasta el tope de furia y sed de sangre mientras guardaba la espada progresiva y su escudo, y se disponía a estrujar el núcleo del ángel a mano limpia hasta que este cedió y el cuerpo del monstruo dejo de moverse estallando completamente en un baño de sangre que se desparramo por todo el centro de Tokio-3

El intercomunicador dentro de la cabina de la unidad 7 se abrió y mostro a la superior italiana del piloto

-Buen trabajo chico, creo que te pasaste un poco, pero ese fue un buen inicio (le dijo mientras observaba con un poco de asco el monitor que daba a la ciudad)

-Muchas gracias comandante, pero que la piloto Ayanami este herida no lo hace un buen inicio del todo

-Te pones muy serio cuando terminas una misión, no te preocupes la piloto está bien descansa y disfruta la victoria

-Hasta que no estén muertos todos los ángeles no hay victoria, (una sonrisa cansada se formo en el chico) pero si ella está bien se puede decir que… fue un buen inicio

CAPITULO 6 "UN BUEN INICIO" FIN

Avances:

Un nuevo ángel aparece, la relación entre el cuarto y la quinta elegida parece ser bastante fuerte, Shinji se siente inseguro de abrir su corazón, Misato comienza a dudar del cuarto elegido y va a buscar respuestas a la fuente, ¿en que cambiara la mayor interacción de la ONU en NERV?, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos enviados de la humanidad"

Notas de Autor

¡ACTUALIZACION SORPRESA! Si ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar solo los fines de semana, pero como pensé al final hubo paro de maestros y no tuve clases ayer y hoy lo que me permitió terminar el capítulo más largo y por mucho hasta ahora, creo que me pase en serio con la cantidad de palabras, más de 6500 casi el doble del capítulo anterior, estoy contento de haber recibido otro Review, me hace saber que aunque sea de a poco, la historia se va conociendo, lástima que sea anónimo y no pueda agradecerle como se debe. A lo que es el capitulo, quise dejar salir a la luz la historia del nuevo piloto (pero esa no es toda la historia, todavía tiene cosas ocultas sobre su identidad el cuarto elegido) y explayarme en le relación entre Shinji y Asuka pero me sentí un poco inseguro al describir la batalla y al ángel, me gustaría que alguien deje un Review sobre eso, para saber si necesito mejorar en ese aspecto y si puede darme un consejo para ayudarme a hacerlo.

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, hoy Shinji tampoco alienta pero porque está en Montevideo para ver a boca mañana en la libertadores (Hijo de puta no me quiso comprar una entrada para mi ¬¬)

¡ÚLTIMA CORRECCIÓN! Contra todo pronóstico pude corregir ambos capítulos en cuestión de horas, supongo que todo fue más fácil a comparación de los primeros cuatro porque a partir del cinco y el seis fue cuando en cierta forma comencé a "madurar" como escritor o por lo menos yo lo veo de esa manera, lo más seguro es que estás no sean las únicas correcciones que haga, lamentablemente y lo más probable, es que en algún otro momento mi cerebro vuelva a bloquearse y lo único que pueda hacer es corregir los capítulos que tenga en ese momento, esperemos que pase muuucho tiempo antes de eso XD

Como verán a este cap no le agregue nada, creo que no era necesario aumentarlo a no ser por un par de palabras más, pero nada muy importante, como en el anterior solamente me limite a corregir los regionalismos y los errores de gramática y ortografía acostumbrados, así que supongo que no queda nada más que decir, solo dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció esta serie de correcciones, dejando consejos para seguir mejorando y si me pase algo por alto, ahora solo queda despedirme, saludos, nos estamos leyendo, como vine diciendo a lo largo de las últimas semanas, infinitamente gracias por la paciencia y les prometo que la próxima vez que sepan algo de mí va a ser en el cap 11 de este fic o en el oneshot que prometí hace tanto tiempo y nunca publique (creo que debería dejar de prometer cosas, pereciera que me da mala suerte T_T), pero en fin ahora solo les queda esperar a ustedes para el capítulo 11 y a mí mucho trabajo por delante T_T

Sin más que decir, me despido, hasta una nueva actualización y suerte en esas cosas raras que hacen ustedes, oh si, sé que es lo que hicieron el verano pasado y sé que aún lo hacen, muajajaja XD


	8. CAPITULO 7 ALGO POR LO QUE LUCHAR

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 7 "ALGO POR LO QUE LUCHAR"

En la pantalla principal del cuartel general de NERV, se podía apreciar al nuevo EVA 7 cubierto por la sangre del onceavo ángel al que acababa de derrotar

-¡Lo logro! ¡Gano!

Dijo una alegre Misato mientras en el cuartel general de NERV se creaba una atmosfera de júbilo por la nueva victoria contra los ángeles, cuando bajaron los EVAs a los hangares ambos pilotos descendieron de sus cabinas entre los festejos y felicitaciones de los trabajadores a cargo de mantener sus unidades, pero los gritos se apagaron al ver que la primer elegida usaba al cuarto como apoyo mientras que de su brazo derecho y torso brotaban unos pequeños hilos de sangre

Enseguida llego un grupo de médicos y se la llevaron en camilla a la enfermería

-No se preocupen, ella está bien solo son unos pequeños rasguños

Dijo Guillermo para tranquilizar a los trabajadores mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios, a simple vista y con esa sonrisa se podía pensar que el estaba bien, pero al doblar en un pasillo cambio de rumbo y se dirigió a la enfermería al igual que su compañera momentos antes, al llegar y quitarse el traje de conexión hasta la cintura se podían ver quemaduras en sus hombros y pecho por la explosión que tuvo que generar para sacarse de encima al ángel durante el combate, mientras los médicos palpaban sus heridas se podía ver en su cara una mueca de dolor

-¿Te duele? (le pregunto Rei con su clásico tono de voz)

Ella estaba recostada en una de las camillas aun con su traje de conexión puesto y unas vendas remplazando el pecho y brazo derecho de este

-Uno termina por acostumbrarse (le contesto en un suspiro) ¿vos como te sentís?

-Mis heridas no son de gravedad, no hay de qué preocuparse

-Eso ya lo sé, te estoy preguntando cómo te sentís, si te duele menos o algo por el estilo

-Siento como si un ángel me hubiera golpeado y mi pecho y brazo derecho estuvieran heridos

Su compañero de cuarto estallo en risas mientras ella lo miraba extrañada

-¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

-¿Qué eso no fue una broma?

-¿Broma? Tú me hiciste una pregunta y yo la conteste

-Ah discúlpame no me di cuenta (contesto ya sin reírse y algo confundido)

-No hay problema no me ofendí, solo me confundió el porqué de tu risa

Guillermo comenzó a pensar un poco más en la personalidad de su amiga y compañera, al principio creyó que solo era un poco tímida pero ahora que la veía tratando de entender algo tan simple como una broma, le hacía pensar que era bastante rara la falta de expresividad en ella, le habían dicho en el cuartel que a ella nunca la habían visto sonreír, pero el pudo ver su sonrisa dos veces, su hermana le había dicho que era imposible mantener una conversación con esa muñeca sin que ella contestara más que un monosílabo, sabía que esto no era del todo cierto ya que el pudo mantener algunas conversaciones con ella pero no aportaba gran cosa a la charla solo lo justo y necesario, cosas como estas le habían hecho replantearse lo que le había dicho la peli azul sobre su motivo para luchar

-¿Será que fuiste creada para ser piloto del EVA? o ¿es que simplemente no conoces nada más que ello? ¿Por qué la gente nunca te ven sonreír o no pueden hablar contigo? ¿Sera que no tratan de entenderte? ¿Quién eres realmente Rei Ayanami? ¿Tendrás alguna razón verdadera para luchar?

En eso divagaba su mente hasta que una joven enfermera les dijo a ambos pilotos que podían irse, al salir de la enfermería los esperaban los demás pilotos y la capitana Katsuragi.

-Buen trabajo chicos como recompensa voy a llevarlos a comer a donde ustedes quieran (les dijo Misato a modo de felicitación)

-¡AHAM! Y nosotros que Misato, además el idiota de Guillermo fue el que lo derroto, la primera solo se quedo mirando, si ella va nosotros también (dijo una molesta Asuka)

-Mmmm así que preocupada en que no le roben el crédito al nuevo piloto, ¿Acaso estas interesada en él? (le contesto Misato en tono burlón)

-Vieja hentai, es mi hermano ¿cómo se te pueden ocurrir esas cosas?, no sé cómo puedo vivir en la misma casa que una pervertida

-¿Cómo que hermano? (pregunto Misato sorprendida y ruborizada por lo que acababa de decir)

Guillermo procedió a explicarle a Misato su relación con Asuka, pero hubo algo que no pudo evitar preguntar

-Misato ¿Acaso no nos escuchaste ayer a mí y Asuka hablando en tu auto?

-Lo que pasa es que vi el SDAT de Shinji en el coche y quise saber que escuchaba, hay por cierto Shinji deberías ir al psicólogo o cambiar esa música, hasta a mi me causo depresión

Shinji iba a quejarse con Misato por usar su objeto más preciado, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, era Mari que miraba fijamente algo pero a la vez estaba bastante sonrojada

-Makinami-san estas colorada ¿acaso tienes fiebre?

-No cachorrito no es eso

-Entonces ¿qué sucede? (pregunto Misato)

-Es el cachorro de la ONU

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Mari bajo la vista sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa hablo

-Tu cuerpo… tienes un buen físico

-¿AH? (dijeron todos al unisonó menos Rei)

En ese momento Guillermo se percato de que seguía con su Plug suit puesto hasta la cintura, al verse en esa situación el rojo se apodero de su cara

-Eh perdón, me voy a cambiar (dijo mientras corría hacia los vestuarios)

-Perfecto, otra hentai (hablo Asuka mientras miraba de forma acusadora a la quinta elegida)

Después de llegar a los vestuarios y quitarse el traje de conexión, mientras se duchaba el cuarto elegido se tomaba un tiempo para recordar lo que le había dicho Kaji el día anterior

FLASHBACK

Kaji y Guillermo se encontraban recorriendo los jardines del Geofrente ambos con una expresión seria en su rostro, en el ambiente reinaba un silencio sepulcral hasta que el piloto hablo dándolo por terminado

-¿Qué relación hay entre tú y el sexto elegido?

-La misma que tiene el contigo, el me dio la misma información que te voy a dar ahora

-¿Kaji Ryoji confiando en un desconocido? Me parece a mí o te estás volviendo un poco iluso (le dijo en tono burlón)

-Nada de eso, vigile por mucho tiempo a este muchacho, no puedo asegurar que es de confianza, pero con lo que investigue puedo deducir que me dijo la verdad

-y cuál es esa verdad si se puede saber

-Que la ONU es simplemente un títere, parte de un grupo con mucho mas poder del que te imaginas

Guillermo estaba en shock, no podía creer que toda su vida al servicio de las naciones unidas había sido una mentira, eso tenía que ser una broma, era algo que no podía concebir

-Por favor, la ONU es la organización más poderosa y con más miembros del mundo, no creo que haya alguien capaz de sobornar a toda esa cantidad de gente, es seguro que ese chico te mintió (contesto incrédulo el moreno)

-No hace falta sobornar a nadie si controlas algo desde de un principio

-¿Acaso te refieres al Alto Mando?

-Exacto, ahí está la clave de lo que era tu misión en un principio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Empieza a hablar claro Kaji (dijo Guillermo fastidiado por tantos enigmas)

-Que tu misión fue cancelada al último momento, eso nunca fue un entrenamiento, el comandante Ikari consiguió más tiempo, parece que él y Seele están trabajando en algo e Ikari les desobedeció, tú eras el ejecutador de Seele, tú impondrías el orden destruyendo NERV (Dijo el espía tranquilamente)

-Espera un momento ¿cómo que yo soy una especie estúpido verdugo y quien carajo es Seele? ¿Acaso Regina me mintió? (Contesto el latino notablemente molesto)

-Seele es a quien llamas el Alto Mando y no creo que Regina te haya mentido, la conozco muy bien y no está enterada de la existencia de ellos, ella solo siguió ordenes, son muy pocos los que siguen las ordenes de Seele con total conciencia de lo que estos hacen

-¿Y qué tengo que pensar de ti entonces? Hace años que trabajas como espía para el Alto Mando (le pregunto con veneno en la voz)

-Aunque conozco la existencia de Seele hace tiempo, eso ocurrió después de la última vez que nos vimos hace tres años, si aun trabajo para ellos es porque quiero descubrir cuál es el plan de Seele y del comandante Ikari

-Y es por eso que viniste hasta la fuente, está bien vas a jugar al doble espía como siempre, perfecto (dijo con ironía) pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Eso es obvio, fuiste entrenado desde hace años para ser el mejor piloto y tu EVA es el más y mejor equipado y cabe destacar que fuiste el único piloto que fue totalmente entrenado por la ONU y no por NERV es lógico pensar que fuiste seleccionado para ejecutar sus designios

-Así que solamente soy una ficha mas en un juego demente (Afirmo con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro), está bien es hora de ver que puede hacer una ficha por sí sola, van a arrepentirse de haberme entrenado esos hijos de puta, déjame ayudarte (dijo con el rostro decidido)

-No, es mucho riesgo (fue la respuesta de Kaji)

-¿Cómo que es mucho riesgo? Te recuerdo que soy un asesino entrenado, puedo matar a veinte hombres solo con un cuchillo, no me vengas con eso de que es peligroso, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa que me envíen esos estúpidos, no por algo soy el soldado más joven de mi país en conseguir el grado de sargento (dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa)

-Ese es el problema, nunca dude de tus habilidades, varias veces fui testigo de ellas pero no me sirve que vayas de frente, esto es algo que se debe hacer cerca del enemigo y en silencio, esperando el momento indicado para actuar (dijo con expresión serena ante la situación)

Guillermo soltó el cuello de Kaji, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir el pelilargo, pero su decisión no desaparecía, quería castigar a los responsables de quitarle su vida y alejarlo de su familia, que lo hicieron no por el destino de la humanidad sino por un plan estúpido que ni siquiera sabía de que se trataba y, peor aún, tratar de quitarle su vida también a su hermana obligándola a pilotar al principio

-Está bien, pero eso no me quita las ganas de venganza ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? (le contesto sin sacar la expresión de decisión en su rostro)

-Sigue luchando contra los ángeles, yo voy a decirte cuando actuar

-Por supuesto (dijo volviendo a su sonrisa normal y haciendo un saludo militar)

Kaji procedió a marcharse de ese lugar, no sin antes decirle algo a su antiguo compañero de armas

-Guillermo, la venganza no es una buena motivación para luchar, no voy a negar que es fuerte, pero te desgarrara y consumirá tu vida de a poco, trata de buscar algo mejor… algo que verdaderamente valga la pena por lo que luchar, yo se que tienes muchas razones para hacerlo

El muchacho vio marcharse al espía, mientras que en su mente repasaba los rostros de su familia, los de sus amigos de toda la vida con los que había compartido los peores y mejores momentos, Asuka aquella hermana que la vida le había regalado, Shinji, Rei, Misato, Mari… una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en todos ellos

-Sí, sin dudas hay mejores razones que esa

FIN FLASHBACK

Sin darse cuenta el piloto había terminado de bañarse y vestirse con la ropa que tenía en su casillero, unos jeans negros con una remera verde y una cazadora negra, había divagado tanto tiempo con sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a la capitana preguntarle algo

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?

-Parecerme que cosa (contesto confundido el moreno)

-Que nos acompañen a comer los demás pilotos, sabes es de mala educación no prestarle atención a la gente que te habla (le dijo con el ceño fruncido)

-Disculpe, por supuesto que pueden acompañarnos si quiere podemos pagar la mitad entre ambos, después de todo de que sirve tener un sueldo enorme si no se gasta (le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre)

-¡Esa es la actitud!

Victoreo Asuka a su hermano hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

-Misato ¿cómo es que este idiota tiene sueldo y nosotros no? (Le pregunto furiosa)

-Que rápido uno puede pasar de ser el salvador de la humanidad a ser un idiota con esta chica (le dijo Guillermo a Shinji dándole una palmada al hombro mientras ignoraba a su hermana)

-Ni que lo digas (contesto Shinji sonriendo)

-Los escucho par de estúpidos ¡los voy a matar!

Dijo una enfurecida Asuka mientras comenzaba a perseguir a ambos jóvenes ante la mirada divertida de la capitana y de los otros dos pilotos, y la mirada impasible de Rei

Ya en el restaurante los pilotos estaban sentados en una mesa grande dispuestos de la siguiente forma, Misato a la cabeza de la mesa, Rei frente a Kaworu, Shinji frente a Asuka y Mari frente a Guillermo, esto fue por pedido de Asuka ya que según ella, era demasiado peligroso dejar a la hentai cuatro ojos al lado de su hermano

-Te voy a estar vigilando cuatro ojos (dijo una Asuka amenazante a Mari)

-¡por dios Asuka ni que fueras mi madre! ¿Qué problema tienes con Makinami? (salto Guillermo en su defensa)

-¡Te callas y me haces caso! (le ordeno a la vez que tiraba de su oreja)

-Ay ay suéltame histérica

-¿Qué dijiste? (pregunto amenazante torciendo aun mas su oreja)

-¡Que me sueltes histérica, te dije! (contesto tomando la mano libre de Asuka y torciéndola)

-¡Basta estúpido me duele!

-Entonces suéltame la oreja

Todos veían extrañados la cómica pelea entre hermanos, menos Shinji, él solo podía mirar el rostro de Asuka con una expresión de dolor que le generaba una furia interna, sentía el enojo recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que no pudo más y golpeando la mesa le grito a su compañero piloto

-¡Detente González-san no ves que le duele!

Una tención se apodero del ambiente, el cuarto elegido soltó a su hermana con una gran sorpresa en el rostro al igual que los demás, incluso Rei había abierto bastante los ojos ante la reacción de su compañero, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto Asuka, que mantenía la mano en la oreja de su hermano y miraba a Shinji con una expresión aburrida hasta que decidió cortar el silencio

-¿Anta baka? Eso era un juego, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para pensar que me estaba lastimando, solo lo dije para que este tonto me soltara

Shinji, bajo el rostro y se levanto de la mesa

-Perdón, Misato necesito un poco de aire voy afuera

Dijo con una voz casi inaudible y salió del restaurante

-Ve con él y discúlpate Asuka (dijo el moreno con rostro serio y quitándose la mano de su hermana)

-No, tú sabes que estábamos jugando, no tengo la culpa que él sea un llorón y haya malinterpretado todo

-De cualquier forma ese llorón te acaba de defender y tú lo trataste como a un imbécil ¿eso te parece bien?

-Me da lo mismo

Dijo Asuka volteando el rostro, en realidad ella estaba sorprendida, su papel de damisela en apuros provoco una reacción que creía imposible en un cobarde como el tercero, el la había defendido pero por su naturaleza no pudo evitar burlarse de aquella acción, era una costumbre ya muy arraigada en ella y aunque deseaba ir a abrasarlo y disculparse por como lo había tratado cuando él se preocupo por ella, su orgullo no le permitía ese comportamiento

-Si no te vas a disculpar lo voy a hacer yo, de todos modos también tengo algo de culpa por esta situación, Misato voy a buscar a Ikari ahora vengo

Shinji estaba sentado en una banca del parque que estaba frente al restaurante, estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su compañero piloto se sentó a su lado, hasta que el mencionar de su nombre lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra

-Ikari yo…

-González-san perdón por lo que paso ahí adentro, malinterprete todo

-No Ikari yo soy el que tiene que disculparse por lo que paso, pero creo que lo importante ahora es la reacción que tuvo Asuka

-Está bien, tiene razón, después de todo soy un baka como dice ella

-Sí, si vas a creerte todo lo que ella te dice, sinceramente mi amigo eres un verdadero imbécil (le dijo con el rostro serio)

Shinji subió los pies a la banca y abrazo sus rodillas

-¡Dios! Ikari ¿acaso cualquier cosa te deprime?, ¡levántate ahora! (grito el moreno)

Shinji seguía en su misma posición hasta que Guillermo la deshizo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa

-¡Vamos Ikari! No puedes seguir llorando por todo ¿tanto te gusta Asuka que cualquier cosa que diga te afecta?

Shinji se sorprendió con esto, su compañero decía la verdad, lo que Asuka pensara de él lo afectaba en gran manera, le dolía mucho ver que aunque él la haya defendido ella lo había tratado como un estúpido

-Ella siempre me maltrata, pero de alguna forma se que no lo hace a propósito, ella es así, aunque la entiendo y la quiero cuando me trata de esa manera me hace dudar si acaso está bien mantener este sentimiento

-Entonces amigo, si eso te hace dudar de tus propios sentimientos ¿realmente quieres a Asuka?

-No lo se

-¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿Acaso no te sentiste mal cuando la viste con esa cara de dolor? ¿No te sientes bien cuando la ves sonreír? ¿No quieres hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle aunque te trate de esa manera?

-Si

-Entonces o eres un estúpido masoquista o estas enamorado ¿qué mierda estas dudando tanto? Anda y díselo

-No es fácil, y si ella no le gusto y después termina odiándome

-y si ella te corresponde, Ikari si uno no arriesga en la vida nunca va a ganar nada

Shinji quedo varios minutos pensando cabizbajo en silencio sentado al lado de su amigo, su cabeza estaba repleta de pensamientos pero todos tenían el mismo objetivo, una fiera chica de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos azules profundos

-Yo no sé qué hacer (fue su conclusión dicha en un susurro)

-Deja de ser un llorón baka

La vos femenina que dijo eso sorprendió a ambos pilotos

-¿Asuka? (preguntaron ambos al unisonó)

-Vete de aquí, necesito hablar a solas con el tercero

-Por supuesto hermanita

Dijo Guillermo mientras volvía con una sonrisa al restaurante, mientras tanto Shinji y Asuka se miraban uno al otro como si buscaran las palabras correctas para hablar

-Baka, gracias por defenderme y lo siento por tratarte así

Dijo una Asuka con las mejillas enrojecidas, Shinji no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía disculparse por algo

-Pero la próxima vez que pongas en vergüenza frente a tanta gente, te parto la cara de un golpe, ahora vamos adentro que tengo hambre

Asuka pego media vuelta y cruzo la calle en dirección al restaurante seguida por Shinji

Un poco más avanzada la noche la cena había terminado, Mari y Guillermo platicaron animadamente toda la velada, Shinji no pudo dar ni dos mordidas a su comida sin cruzar miradas con Asuka que extrañamente no lo había insultado en toda la cena, mientras que Rei y Kaworu comieron sin decir una palabra, Misato trato de embriagarse a toda costa, cosa que logro, se arrepintió de haberse sentado cerca de ellos, tanto silencio de parte de esos dos la estuvo volviendo loca toda la noche

Ahora el grupo se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante a punto de irse

-Chicos suban al auto yo los llevo (dijo Misato en un notable estado de ebriedad)

-Yo mejor paso Misato, no creo que puedas ni siquiera mantenerte de pie por ti misma mucho más tiempo (contesto Guillermo en tono burlón)

-Estoy de acuerdo, capitana en ese estado no me genera mucha confianza que digamos (Añadió Mari entre risas)

-Mal agradecidos (le contesto Misato mientras les enseñaba la lengua, lo que hiso estallar en risas a ambos jóvenes)

-Yo también me veo obligado a declinar la oferta capitana, yo vivo por aquí cerca no hay necesidad de que me lleve, pero gracias de todas formas, nos vemos mañana chicos

Fueron las palabras de Kaworu mientras se iba caminando fuera del lugar

-Yo he visto a la capitana conducir en situaciones peores y no nos ha sucedido nada malo (dijo Rei en su clásico tono de voz)

-Bueno si confías en Misato, puedes adelantarte Ayanami-san, yo voy a acompañar a Makinami hasta su casa después voy para el apartamento

-Está bien, nos vemos (fue la corta respuesta de la peliazul mientras ingresaba al auto)

-¿Qué quieres decir con que después vas al apartamento? ¿Acaso ambos viven juntos? Sabía que algún día la niña modelo mostraría lo pervertida que es (Dijo Asuka con un tono de voz acusador desde el asiento del acompañante)

-¿Cuál es el problema? Tú y Shinji viven juntos desde hace tiempo, si ustedes dos no hicieron nada indebido, ¿por qué nosotros deberíamos hacerlo? ¿O será que si hiciste algo sucio hermanita? (le sugirió su hermano con tono insinuante)

-¡Idiota! ¡Vámonos Misato! (grito una sonrojada Asuka)

-Está bien, hasta mañana chicos

Se despidió con el tono propio de alguien borracho la capitana mientras subía al coche y salía a toda velocidad, Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el parque que se encontraba al frente del restaurante hasta que la joven paro el movimiento

-No es necesario que me acompañes (dijo una Mari apenada)

-Lo hago con todo gusto, vamos después de todo me gusta mucho hablar contigo, además hay que ser bastante estúpido para no querer caminar junto a una chica tan bonita (Le contesto Guillermo con su acostumbrada sonrisa)

-No te pases de listo cachorro, recuerda que soy menor que tu

Le dijo tratando de herir el orgullo del muchacho, quería encontrar la excusa para que la besara, se sentía atraída por ese chico desde que lo vio en los cuarteles de NERV y deseaba encontrar la forma de demostrárselo

-Eso no pareció importarte cuando me preguntaste si tenía novia (le dijo mientras abrazaba su cintura y la llevaba hasta él)

La castaña se sonrojo notablemente ante esa cercanía, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y acerco levemente su rostro al de su compañero, ambos labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse hasta que el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rompió el abrazo

-Disculpa no debí hacer eso, perdóname

-¿Acaso te acobardaste cachorro? (dijo Mari en tono desafiante pero decepcionada por el beso que no fue)

-No, no es eso, no me parece correcto querer besarte si ni siquiera sé nada de ti

-Es que no hay nada que saber de mí (Dijo con algo de enojo en su voz)

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo fui entrenada desde que nací para ser una piloto, mi vida es el EVA, no tengo nada por lo que luchar, quiera o no así es mi realidad (dijo con un rostro triste)

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y tu familia?

-Nunca tuve, yo soy huérfana desde muy pequeña y no tuve familiares que se hagan cargo de mí, estuve dando vueltas por distintos orfanatos hasta que NERV me selecciono

-¿Pero nunca tuviste amigos?

-Nunca pude conocer a alguien lo suficiente, siempre me tengo que ir, no tengo a nadie a quien pueda llamar amigo, no quiero seguir dejando gente atrás (dijo al borde de las lagrimas)

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención que te pongas así

-Entonces arréglalo y bésame

-Eso no sería lo correcto

-Pero no me importa si es lo correcto o no, nunca alguien me genero esa atracción que siento hacia ti, no quiero irme sin demostrártelo por favor hazlo

Dijo Mari haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener el llanto, se acababa de sincerar con un chico que apenas conoció hace unos días pero lo que decía era cierto, nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra persona, se sentía a gusto con el mas allá de que era buen mozo, fue la primera vez que hablo tanto tiempo con una persona de algo que no tuviera nada que ver con su trabajo, ella estaba cansada de ir de un lado al otro del mundo sin nunca poder hablar con nadie, podía aparentar estar siempre de buen humor pero ella ya estaba harta de su soledad

-Yo no quiero… no quiero estar sola nunca más (dijo Mari en un susurro dejando escapar su llanto)

Guillermo observo como ella estaba llorando de pie en medio de ese parque, sintió que debía hacer algo, simplemente abrazo a la chica pero de forma diferente a como lo había hecho momentos antes, lo hiso de forma protectora y reconfortante

-Makinami estas dejándote llevar por tu soledad no por tus verdaderos sentimientos, no te voy a negar que siento la misma atracción por ti, pero no puedo dejarme guiar solo por eso, no necesitas algo vacio, a la larga sería peor y te sentirías aun mas sola, por lo que me acabas de decir estoy convencido de que estuvo bien que no continuara, si tengo algo contigo quiero que sea sincero, no puedo decirte que pasara en el futuro pero te prometo que a partir de este momento voy a acompañarte para siempre y nunca más vas a estar sola

-Por favor cachorro no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir (le contesto la joven entre sollozos)

-No necesito estar a tu lado físicamente para que no estés sola, desde ahora vos y yo estamos unidos, puede parecerte un delirio o una mentira pero por alguna razón te siento una parte de mí, no importa si es como amiga, pareja o lo que sea, de ahora en mas siempre serás parte de mi vida

-Pedazo de lunático terminaste siendo…gracias

Le dijo Mari contestando el abrazo mientras subía el rostro y regalaba una sonrisa a su compañero el cual le correspondió.

Así en medio de un parque a mitad de la noche ambos jóvenes estuvieron abrazados, ninguno de los dos supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, simplemente se limitaron a disfruta el calor mutuo cuando pensaron que fue suficiente prosiguieron su camino en silencio, todo había sido dicho, ya no hacían falta más palabras, o eso creyeron hasta que llegaron a su destino

Ella abrió la puerta, pero se quedo inmóvil en la entrada, vivía en un bloque de departamentos al igual que la mayoría de los empleados de NERV

-Bueno Makinami-san, ya me voy nos vemos mañana

-Espera cachorro

-¿Si?

-¿Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre?

-Por supuesto que no… Mari, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre

La castaña pego media vuelta y miro al joven a los ojos notablemente sonrojada

-Está bien Eto… Guillermo ¿Te gustaría almorzar conmigo mañana en la escuela?

-Me encantaría (Le contesto regalándole una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla) ¿Quieres que yo lleve la comida?

-No, la cocino yo, no te preocupes te prometo que te vas a chupar los dedos (dijo con orgullo en su voz)

-No lo dudo, nos vemos mañana

De esa manera el muchacho se despidió y se fue del lugar, Mari entro en su departamento y suspiro con el rostro ilusionado, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo y no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta

-¡¿Pero en que me acabo de meter?! ¡Si yo no sé cocinar!

En ese momento la muchacha comenzó a sacar los utensilios de cocina y se dispuso a practicar, su experiencia era prácticamente nula por lo que tenía el triste presentimiento de que esa iba a ser una noche larga, pero estaba segura de que todo el esfuerzo iba a valer la pena

-Mari Illustrous Makinami

Fue lo que dijo el joven moreno al aire, era la primera vez que se sentía así con una chica, había estado con otras a lo largo de su adolescencia pero ninguna le genero nada parecido a lo que sintió cuando la vio llorar y más aun cuando le regalo esa sonrisa, estaba seguro que aunque no sabía que era, sabía que lo que sentía no era algo más que una simple atracción

-Creo… que puedo llegar a enamórame de ti

Susurro observando el cielo estrellado con una tenue sonrisa

-Mierda esto esta horrible

Dijo una asqueada Mari al probar el almuerzo hecho por ella

-Tampoco es para tanto, está bien la próxima cocino yo (trato de consolarla Guillermo)

-No digas estupideces la cuatro ojos tiene razón esto sabe horrible (Decía Asuka mientras se enjuagaba la boca después de haber probado la comida)

-Es verdad la piloto Makinami no cocina bien (Afirmo Rei con el mismo tono de siempre)

-Vamos, si la primera vez le salió exquisito (trato de defenderla el moreno)

-Sí pero esa vez comieron solo ustedes dos (dijo Shinji mientras su mandíbula peleaba con la dura carne de su almuerzo)

-Es cierto y ya ha pasado casi un mes desde eso (volvió a hablar Rei)

-Es que no puede ser, ya pasaron 3 semanas desde que comimos su comida por primera vez y todavía no hay mejora, debe ser un nuevo record (Decía Kaworu con burla)

-No lo creo, Misato no ha mejorado desde que la conozco, aun me sigo intoxicando cada vez que como su comida (Acotaba Shinji con una cara de dolor)

-Ni me lo recuerdes, la última vez pensé que moriría en el baño (decía Asuka tomando su estomago con una mueca de dolor)

-Ay sí, es que la princesa tiene el estomago delicado

Dijo Mari con burla, lo que genero risas generales, menos de Rei y Asuka que miro con gran odio a la castaña, justo antes de de devolverle el insulto con golpes incluidos, llegaron los dos chiflados restantes y la delegada de clase

-Miren se juntan todos los pilotos a almorzar y no me invitan, son unos egoístas (Se quejo Kensuke con lagrimas en los ojos)

-Es que sinceramente no me apetece en lo mas mínimo comer acompañada de dos idiotas (Le contesto Asuka secamente)

-Quien dijo que queríamos comer contigo zorra nazi (Grito Touji con furia a Asuka lo que le hizo ganarse el golpe de una lata entre ceja y ceja) pero es verdad lo que dice Kensuke, hace días que no comemos juntos, ustedes dos nos están abandonando (dijo desde el piso mientras se frotaba la cabeza señalando a Shinji y a Guillermo)

-Además hace tiempo que tampoco almorzamos juntas Asuka (Dijo Hikari a su amiga)

-Es que el idiota de mi hermano sugirió que comer juntos haría que los pilotos nos llevemos mejor, pero solo lo hago porque su comida es buena, no como la que prepara la cuatro ojos

-Si no te gusta, no comas (respondió Mari ofendida) además él solo lo dijo porque tiene miedo de quedarse a solas conmigo, lo más seguro es que no podría resistir las ganas de poseerme si tuviera la oportunidad (le dijo con voz sensual al cuarto elegido)

-O quizás sea al revés y la que no pueda contenerse seas tú (le contesto el moreno sin inmutarse mientras se levantaba junto con Ikari para ir con sus amigos que estaban sufriendo una hemorragia nasal por lo que dijo la quinta elegida, mientras que lo dicho por el joven genero un gran sonrojo en esta)

-Hikari, puedes sentarte en el lugar del idiota de mi hermano, ¿Guillermo se puede saber desde cuando eres amigo de esos dos pervertidos?

FLASHBACK

2 semanas antes, Touji y Kensuke se encontraban escondidos detrás de un carro con ropa sucia dentro del vestuario de las chicas, para sacar fotos y vendérselas a los demás chicos

-Siento pena por Shinji, lo que se va a perder el pobre (rompió el silencio Kensuke)

-Seguramente no iba a querer venir pero igualmente vamos a ganar un montón de dinero con estas fotos (decía un emocionado Touji)

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal blasfemia? Este es un arte, no un sucio negocio (le contesto Kensuke con el pecho inflado de orgullo)

-Y que hayas chicas desnudas no tiene nada que ver ¿no? (le hablo tono sugerente su amigo)

-Sin comentarios (dijo el otaku mientras se acomodaba los lentes y una sonrisa cómplice se formaba en su cara)

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta Guillermo miraba confundido el letrero que especificaba que ese era el vestuario de las chicas escrito en japonés

-¿Qué carajo dice ahí? Pareciera ser un baño, espero que lo sea, en cualquier momento me orino en los pantalones

Entro al lugar y vio que eran unos vestidores pero no había nadie dentro de él, allí encontró unos baños y luego de atender sus necesidades se dispuso a salir de allí

-Mira es el nuevo (Dijo Kensuke en voz baja)

-Tienes razón, sabía que no era perfecto, resulto ser un pervertido (contesto Touji)

-Shhh silencio nos va escuchar

En ese momento el moreno sintió una presencia extraña en el lugar, pudo divisar dos pares de zapatillas detrás de un carro de ropa sucia, puso su mano cerca del cuchillo que tenia escondido en su tobillo en caso de ser necesario y se acerco lentamente hasta allí, pateo el carro que cayó encima de ambos extraños, cuando se disponía a apuñalar al par de sujetos se dio cuenta de que eran compañeros de su curso

-¿Los amigos de Ikari? ¿Qué hacen escondidos aquí? (Pregunto mientras ayudaba a ambos chicos a levantarse)

-No te hagas el tonto, me vas a decir que no sabías que este no era el vestuario de las chicas (Decía Touji en tono acusador mientras levantaba el carro junto con Kensuke)

-Ahhh así que eso decía en el cartel, menos mal que los encontré a ustedes, si alguien me llegaba a ver aquí estaría en un gran problema y no se preocupen no le voy a decir a nadie que estaban acá con una cámara de fotos (Dijo Guillermo con una sonrisa despreocupada)

-Tsk (fue la escueta respuesta de Touji)

En ese momento se escucharon voces femeninas que venían desde afuera e inmediatamente las dueñas de voces ingresaron a los vestuarios, observando a los 3 intrusos del género opuesto, pero justo antes de que estas desataran su furia el moreno logro hablar

-¡Esperen! No es lo que parece, yo me equivoque de vestuario pensando que era el baño, lo que pasa es que soy extranjero y no puedo leer los kanjis (decía mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso) y estos chicos me vieron entrar y me avisaron, justo estábamos por irnos

Se formo un silencio sepulcral, el trió comenzaba a rezar en sus interiores para que sus muertes sean rápidas y sin dolor, hasta que una de las chicas hablo

-No te preocupes, si con esa cara no creo que seas capaz de hacer tal cosa (dijo una de las chicas despreocupada)

-¿Estás segura de eso? (Dijo otra de las chicas)

-Claro, míralo si es un muchacho muy apuesto ¿qué necesidad tendría de meterse en un vestuario de mujeres? (afirmo la primer joven)

-Si tienes razón (dijo la segunda sonrojada)

-Es mas aquí tienes nuestros números de teléfono (volvió a hablar la primera dándole un papel)

-Muchas gracias, pero lamentablemente NERV no me deja mucho tiempo para citas, porque mejor no se lo dan a los otros dos chicos

-Encima eres piloto de esos robots gigantes, es una verdadera lástima, pero está bien, ellos también son apuestos

El trió salió del vestuario con el ruido de las risillas de las chicas de fondo, ambos muchachos miraban al moreno, no podían creer que habían salido ilesos de esa situación

-Muchas gracias, nos acabas de salvar el culo (Dijo un Touji agradecido)

-No hace falta agradecer, además mi culo también estaba en riesgo (Contesto el moreno riéndose)

-Además nos consiguió el número de esas hermosas chicas (Añadió el otaku)

-Touji Suzuhara (Dijo el deportista mientras le ofrecía la mano en señal de saludo)

-González Guillermo (Le contesto correspondiendo el saludo)

-Kensuke Aida (Dijo el de anteojos imitando a su amigo)

El trío se fue caminando en dirección al patio, mientras hablaban de chicas y trivialidades

FIN FLASHBACK

-Es una larga historia (Dijo el trío al unisonó mientras se rascaban la cabeza avergonzados)

-Tsk, imbéciles (fue la reacción de Asuka)

Un par de horas después el colegio se vaciaba de sus estudiantes contentos porque había llegado el fin de la jornada, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares, menos uno

-González-san ¿A dónde vas? Nuestro hogar esta para el otro lado (pregunto Rei, con su tono monocorde de voz)

-Ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que voy a estar unos días en una base de la ONU, según parece quieren hacerme un par de pruebas, disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes

-No hay problema, nos vemos en unos días (se despido la peliazul)

-Adiós Ayanami (se despidió con una sonrisa el moreno)

Luego de un viaje en tren, el muchacho llego entrada la noche a la estación más próxima a una base de las naciones unidas perdida entre las montañas, al bajar de ahí se encontró con su superior y amiga desde hace años

-Gusto en verte Regina, te ves muy bonita con tu uniforme ¿alguna vez te lo dije? (saludo Guillermo con el tono de voz seductor que utilizaba para jugar con ella)

-Varias, pero nunca me canso de oírlo de tu boca

Le contesto la joven mujer con una sonrisa cálida, esta utilizaba su típico uniforme de falda azul, remera blanca debajo de una cazadora azul con el logotipo de la ONU y una boina del mismo color

-¿Y ahora que pruebas me tienen que hacer y por qué se llevan mi EVA también? ¿Acaso NERV no envía los resultados? (pregunto el joven cansadamente)

El rostro de la militar se torno serio, pero que a la vez denotaba preocupación

-No, los análisis son para tu problema

-No te preocupes, no tuve ataques desde que estoy en Japón, quizás solo se vaya con el tiempo (dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer)

-Espero que tengas razón (contesto la castaña con una sonrisa y posando su mano sobre el hombro)

-Me debes varias explicaciones (volvió a tornarse seria la mujer)

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a la quinta elegida, la sección dos me envió varias fotos de ustedes dos juntos ¿acaso yo no soy suficiente para ti? (pregunta la oficial fingiendo dolor)

-Ah, te refieres a ella, no sé si este bien, por la diferencia de edad yo todavía no se lo dije, no estoy seguro de cómo reaccione (hablo el latino algo contrariado)

-Oh eso es una sorpresa, es la primera vez que te veo así, ¿será que te estás enamorando?

-No lo sé, quizás tengas razón

-¡Hay mi pequeño está creciendo!

Dijo la europea mientras abrazaba al muchacho entre las risas de ambos

-Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos yendo? Ya tengo hambre (dijo el joven cortando la explosión de expresividad de su superior)

-Como ordene enamorado (le contesto la mujer al joven)

-Tonta

Le contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían al vehículo que los llevaría a la base, y aunque en su mente estaba presente la imagen de la quinta elegida, sentía un escalofrió en la espalda, al pensar en los estragos que causaba ese virus en su cuerpo y el tiempo que le podía llegar a quedar

Unos días después, el caos se desataba en Tokio-3, la gente corría a los refugios, mientras de a poco los edificios de la ciudad-fortaleza se ocultaban ante los primeros rayos del sol, señal de que un ángel se aproximaba

Mientras los EVAs 1,8 y 9 montaban una barricada a las afueras de la ciudad como última línea de defensa donde la unidad 8 utilizaba un rifle de positrones varios centenares de metros detrás de las defensas, la 1 portaba una ametralladora miningun como la que había utilizado contra el cuarto ángel en la base del muro que hacía de barricada y la 9 poseía un rifle paleta y era la más adelantada de las tres

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, la unidad 2 portaba un hacha de mandoble mientras se posicionaba en la segunda línea de defensa y como primera línea, la unidad Mark 6 poseía un rifle paleta modificado con un lanzagranadas creado por la ONU

-Capitana, estoy haciendo contacto visual con el ángel (dijo un serio aunque sereno Kaworu)

-Transmitan la imagen

Fue la orden de Misato e inmediatamente apareció una imagen de video en la pantalla principal de los cuarteles de NERV, se podía apreciar claramente al enviado divino, poseía un cuerpo de color amarronado, con el núcleo en la parte superior de su estomago, unos brazos alargados de los cuales salían unas filosas garras, sus piernas eran en apariencia fuertes, parecidas a las de un león pero sin pelo, poseía una cola con una hoja afilada en el extremo, caminaba como si tuviera una joroba y su rostro era similar al del tercer ángel, este avanzaba a paso lento en dirección a la ciudad

-¿Lo ataco? (pregunto Kaworu)

-No, parece que no se dio cuenta de que estas ahí, esperemos a ver que hace

-Si

-Abran la comunicación con las demás unidades (volvió a ordenar la capitana)

En la pantalla principal aparecieron los rostros de los otros cuatro pilotos y en lugar de una imagen del cuarto elegido se veía el mensaje "ONU SOUND ONLY"

-Chicos ya hicimos contacto visual con el ángel, el plan es el siguiente, Kaworu y Asuka estarán en la primera y segunda línea, van hostigar al ángel mientras avanza a la ciudad para debilitarlo lo suficiente antes de que llegue a la barricada, allí atacaran los cinco en conjunto

-¿Y donde esta González-san? (pregunto Shinji)

-Está en un avión junto con su EVA dirigiéndose hacia aquí, Guillermo ¿Cuánto tiempo demorara el viaje?

-15 minutos, acabamos de subir, el plan es lanzarme sobre el ángel con el EVA, tenemos un par de armas aquí, así que la idea sería realizar una especie de bombardeo con lo que tiene mi unidad (hablo bastante fuerte el moreno con el ruido de los motores de la aeronave de fondo)

-Bien, ósea que eres nuestro refuerzo (afirmo la capitana)

-Estamos seguros de que no voy a ser necesario a no ser que suceda una emergencia, pero en ese caso traten de aguantar hasta que llegue

-Engreído, no creas que eres necesario conmigo va a ser suficiente (Hablo Asuka por el intercomunicador)

-Oh si la princesa todopoderosa (dijo con burla Mari)

-¡No te metas cuatro ojos!

-Shinji, no sé cómo puedes pilotear con los gritos de la histérica de mi hermana todo el tiempo

-Uno se acostumbra (dijo un Shinji sonriente)

-Te escuche baka, ruega porque no te encuentre cuando terminemos con esto (escupió una molesta Asuka)

-No te preocupes cachorro, todo va a salir bien (hablo por ultimo Mari)

-Eso espero, ¡suerte chicos! Los veo en un rato, unidad 7 cambio y fuera (Dicho esto la imagen de la ONU desapareció)

-Muy bien chicos ¡que comience la operación! (ordeno con ímpetu la capitana)

-¡Sí! (respondieron los pilotos al unisonó)

-Kaworu ¿qué hace el ángel? (pregunto Misato)

-Nada capitana, solo camina, es como si no se diera cuenta o no le importara que estoy aquí

-Has unos disparos a ver si reacciona

-A la orden

El EVA Mark 6 disparo una ráfaga que reboto en el campo AT del ángel mientras este seguía caminando ignorando a la unidad

-Sigue igual, no hace nada

-Esto es muy extraño, prueba con una granada

La unidad disparo una granada que género una gran explosión esparciendo polvo por el lugar

-No puedo ver nada

-Mantente alerta, no conocemos la naturaleza del enemigo

El polvo se disipo y volvió a mostrar al ángel inmutable, solo que ahora se había detenido, al aumentar la visión de su EVA, Kaworu pude ver una pequeña fractura en el campo AT de su enemigo

-Hay una fractura en su campo AT, voy a volver a dispa…

En ese momento el ángel salió completamente de su visión y segundos después sintió coma las garras de este atravesaban el brazo izquierdo de su unidad

El solo pudo generar un grito ahogado justo antes de que la comunicación se cortara

-La comunicación con la unidad está bloqueada y MAGI no tiene lecturas sobre el estado de salud del piloto (informaba Maya mientras tecleaba su computador)

-Mierda, ¿pero qué sucedió? Si nos dijo que el ángel estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera parecía que se diera cuenta de su presencia (se preguntaba la jefa de operaciones)

-MAGI detecto por unos segundos una gran cantidad de energía proveniente del ángel, pero no pudo determinar que era (volvió a informar la teniente Ibuki)

Mientras tanto Kaworu volvía a sentir el filo de las garras de su enemigo, pero esta vez cercenando sus piernas, aunque su EVA poseía un motor S2 que le permitía seguir activo, pero el hecho de no tener como moverse había sentenciado el destino del combate

Pero para su sorpresa el ángel prosiguió su lento andar, a medida que se alejaba los sistemas de su unidad volvían a funcionar

-Recibimos señales desde el EVA (anuncio Maya)

-Kaworu ¿estás bien? (Pregunto una preocupada Misato)

-Si capitana, pero mi unidad perdió sus piernas, no puedo ser de ayuda para los demás pilotos, solo puedo decirle que el ángel sigue su camino

-Está bien, no te preocupes en unos momentos los chicos se encargaran de todo, ya enviamos un grupo de rescate para socorrerte

-Está bien, aquí los espero

Respondió el albino con una mueca de dolor cortando la comunicación

-Eso fue un Mar de Dirac, no tengo dudas, parece que este hermano es bastante poderoso, los Lilim no la tendrán fácil, ¿será suficiente su voluntad de vivir?

Fue el pensamiento del joven antes de activar el soporte vital de su unidad y cerrar los ojos para descansar hasta su rescate

-Asuka, Kaworu fue derrotado, ten mucho cuidado aun no entendemos cómo ataca el ángel, así que no te arriesgues si no es necesario (informo Misato por el intercomunicador)

-Ese idiota, está bien el ángel no pasara de este punto estará derrotado antes de parpadear (respondió la alemana con orgullo)

-Mantén una distancia prudente no ataques has…

En ese momento la comunicación se corto y solo se podía oír la estática que generaba la interferencia

-¿Qué carajo está pasando?

Dijo Asuka mientras comenzaba a mover los controles, cuando accidentalmente hiso que el EVA caminara unos pasos hacia adelante, en ese mismo instante el ángel apareció detrás de ella pegando un zarpazo que hubiera sido mortal si no fuera por el movimiento involuntario de la piloto pero que corto su cable umbilical

-¡Esta detrás de mí el maldito!

Insulto la alemana mientras contestaba el ataque girando su unidad sobre misma y pegando un hachazo utilizando el mismo impulso, en el monstruo cortando uno de sus brazos

-¡Ahora veras!

Volvió a arremeter contra el ángel, pero esta vez, este activo su campo AT bloqueando su ataque, aprovechando la situación retrocedió mientras regeneraba la extremidad perdida

Asuka siguió atacando logrando los mismos resultados, de repente el monstruo desapareció pero intuyendo lo que sucedería la unidad 2 hizo una voltereta hacia adelante, cayendo de frente al ángel y lanzando las púas ocultas en sus hombros que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de este, haciendo que desistiera del combate y prosiguiera su marcha, pero a un paso más acelerado

A medida que se alejaba el ser celestial, la unidad recuperaba la conexión con la base

-¡Asuka! ¿Te encuentras bien? (preguntaba una asustada Misato)

-Sí y creo que acabo de descubrir como derrotarlo

-Me alegro, ¿Qué averiguaste?

-Según parece cuando se acerca, el ángel genera interferencia en las comunicaciones e inmediatamente ataca por la espalda, pero a la vez en ese momento desactiva su campo AT y es vulnerable a un contraataque, luego de unos segundos restablece su protección

-¡Fantástico Asuka! Se lo diré a los demás, tú continua persiguiendo al ángel

-Ves, así trabaja la gran Asuka Langley Shikinami (dijo inflando su pecho de orgullo)

-Chicos, Asuka acaba de descubrir cómo acabar con el ángel, el plan es el siguiente, apenas vean una interferencia en las comunicaciones, cuiden sus y espaldas y tra…

-¡Cuidado miren hacia atrás! (Grito Mari al ver como se perdía la comunicación)

En ese instante el ángel apareció detrás de la unidad 9 y clavo sus garras traspasando el pecho del EVA, desactivándolo al instante mientras un abundante chorro de sangre surgía de la herida

-¡Ayanami! (grito el tercer elegido)

Shinji y Mari quedaron atónitos al ver como el ángel había aparecido de repente, cuando pudieron reaccionar abrieron fuego contra el monstruo, pero ya era tarde y este y tenia arriba su campo AT

En ese instante el ángel pego un gran salto y se disponía a atravesar a la unidad 1 pero antes de eso, el EVA 8 disparo el rifle de positrones haciendo que el ángel se desviara en su salto y Shinji pudiera esquivarlo

Aprovechando la situación el EVA 1 le dio una patada al ángel en la zona media del cuerpo, haciéndolo volar cientos de metros en el aire justo en el momento que la unidad 2 llegaba corriendo al zona, para que esta le propinara una patada en la espalda que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo

Asuka tomo al ángel por la espalda y lo levanto en dirección a la unidad 1, que se acercaba a toda velocidad

-¡CAMPO AT AL MAXIMO!

Gritaron ambos pilotos al unisonó, mientras sus campos fluctuaban con el del ángel

-¡AHORA TERCERO!

-¡SI!

Shinji apunto la ametralladora al núcleo del ángel y vacio lo que quedaba de su munición en ese pequeño espacio, generando una humareda que tapo a las tres moles en combate

Al despejarse el humo ambos pilotos vieron sorprendidos como el ángel había concentrado todo su campo AT en su núcleo, mientras que de un segundo a otro desaparecía y volvía a aparecer detrás de la unidad 1, ensartando sus garras en el pecho de la unidad, mientras que de la boca de esta salía sangre a borbotones, hecho esto el ángel saco sus garras del interior del EVA y de un zarpazo lo hiso volar cientos de metros

-¡Shinji! (grito Asuka al ver esa escena)

-¡ASUKA ALEJATE DE AHÍ!

Pudo escuchar la alemana la voz de su hermano por el intercomunicador, al levantar la vista vio un gran avión a cientos de metros de altura, del cual caía un punto verde divisable a lo lejos

Enseguida recordó el plan de la ONU y se alejo de un salto del lugar, justo antes de que una andanada de balas impactara allí

Mientras caía del cielo, la unidad 7 estaba disparando una ametralladora ligera de un tamaño proporcional al suyo, una vez acabadas las balas se deshizo de ella y saco un rifle paleta con lanzagranadas lanzando varias en su caída

Al disiparse el humo pudo ver que el ángel había recibido todos los disparos, pero se recuperaba rápidamente, en ese instante tomo el lanzamisiles que tenía en su espalda

-¡A ver si te gusta esto hijo de puta!

Grito con furia el cuarto elegido al lanzar un misil que dio de lleno en el ángel generando una gran explosión que encegueció a los pilotos y al personal en el puesto de mando

Pero al disiparse el humo, el Ángel seguía en pie regenerando la mitad de su cuerpo perdida, mientras tanto la unidad 7 activaba los propulsores para desacelerar su caída, hasta que toco tierra

-Asuka te queda un minuto de energía, ve a la ciudad y consigue otro cable, Mari y yo nos encargaremos mientras tanto (Ordeno Guillermo seriamente)

-Ni te lo creas, no me voy a retirar (contesto Asuka furiosa)

-¡Hazlo! Si no tendremos una unidad menos, ¡ve rápido hacia la ciudad! (le grito su hermano por el intercomunicador)

-Está bien, ten cuidado ese monstruo acaba de vencer fácilmente a los demás (le contesto algo asustada su hermana por el tono de voz que acababa de usar con ella)

-No te preocupes, lo va a pagar muy caro (le dijo hasta el tope de furia)

-Así que vamos luchar hombro con hombro (le hablo una seria Mari por el intercomunicador)

-Sí, debemos esforzarnos al máximo para matarlo (le contesto Guillermo seriamente)

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije hace un mes que no tenía ninguna razón por lo que luchar?

-Si ¿Por qué lo mencionas? (pregunto confundido el moreno)

-Porque creo que en este último tiempo la he encontrado (le contesto la castaña)

-Espero que sea una razón fuerte, de seguro la vas a necesitar para luchar con esta cosa

-Por supuesto que lo es, acabo verla caer del cielo (le contesto con una sonrisa)

-Acabemos con esto, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, por favor no te arriesgues innecesariamente (le dijo el moreno correspondiéndole la sonrisa)

-Por supuesto que no, a no ser que estés en peligro, desde ahora… eres mi razón para seguir adelante

CAPITULO 7 "ALGO POR LO QUE LUCHAR" FIN

Avances

No, lamentablemente no se me ocurre una forma de dar los avances sin revelar la trama del próximo capítulo, por esta vez no hay avances, así que por favor no me maten

Notas de Autor

Vieron estoy de vuelta y ustedes que creían que no iba a volver

Alguien de fanfiction- Flaco, nadie se dio cuenta de que no actualizaste

Pero loco y yo que me había ilusionado pero bueno vamos hablar de la historia, como vieron un capitulo muuuuuuuyyyy extenso y con muchaaaaas cosas para decir, yo creo que lo primero seria hablar de Mari y el cuarto elegido, al principio no se me ocurría una forma de acercarlos, pero al ir escribiendo se me ocurrió la idea de la soledad, ya que Mari no tiene una historia definida oficialmente, (aunque sea uno de mis personajes favoritos) se me hizo muy difícil imaginarme un pasado para ella y en el proceso se me seco el cerebro como unas tres veces, pero me gusto como quedo en la forma en que Rei y Asuka tienen algo en común con este sentimiento de soledad que tiene Mari en el fic, pero que a la vez las tres lo llevan de formas diferentes.

La pelea con este ángel la tengo imaginada prácticamente desde hace 2 años desde que vi EVA 2.0, aunque casi todo el fic lo voy ideando sobre la marcha, como el hecho de la pareja entre el cuarto y Mari o cortar la pelea a la mitad se me ocurrieron mientras escribía este capítulo, sé que muchos me van a odiar por esto último y dejarlos con la intriga jejeje, hay varias partes que ya están pensadas de antemano como para poder guiarme mientras escribo

Pero bueno, para ir cerrando un poco el tema, no sé si pueda actualizar durante semana santa, no les quiero asegurar nada así después no me putean, pero si les prometo que voy a seguir con el fic

Bustercall: Gracias por los consejos que me venís dando desde el principio, creo que sin ellos esto sería una porquería, te percatas de detalles que ni me doy cuenta que existen, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante y por seguir la historia, sinceramente sos de gran ayuda y valoro tus aportes y criticas

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, son las 3 de la mañana cuando acabo de terminar el capitulo y el forro de Shinji no se quiere levantar para alentar, así que lo voy a ahogar con su almohada muajajaja (ya saben una risa maléfica o como se diga)


	9. CAPITULO 8 DESCONTROL

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto la serie, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 8 "DESCONTROL"

Las unidades ocho y siete observaban expectantes como su enemigo iba recuperando de a poco su forma, aunque el ataque aéreo del EVA de la ONU fue devastador, la habilidad del ángel para regenerarse resultaba ser un gran problema a resolver por ambos pilotos en combate

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? (pregunto Mari mientras miraba un poco asustada la zona donde se encontraba su enemigo)

-No tengo la más mínima idea, acabo de acribillar a esa cosa y el bastardo todavía sigue en pie (contesto Guillermo fastidiado por la situación)

-Por lo menos nos conseguiste algo de tiempo (trato de consolar a su compañero la castaña)

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando los tenientes Ibuki, Aoba y Hyuga tecleaban frenéticamente sus ordenadores tratando de restablecer la conexión con los EVAs

-¡Tenemos de vuelta acceso a los intercomunicadores! (exclamo un Makoto triunfante)

-MAGI calcula 3 minutos antes de que el ángel se regenere del todo y la comunicación vuelva a perderse con las unidades cercanas a él (informaba Maya)

-Buen trabajo, comuníquenme con los pilotos (ordeno Misato)

En la pantalla principal del cuartel aparecieron las imágenes del cuarto y la quinta elegida, ambos bastantes contrariados por la situación que estaban viviendo

-Chicos ¿me escuchan?

-Si Misato ¿Qué paso con los demás? (se apresuro a preguntar el moreno)

-Kaworu está bien ya enviamos un equipo de rescate, pero (el rostro de la capitana se ensombreció) no sabemos nada de Shinji ni de Rei, creemos que están en un estado grave por sus heridas

-¡Mierda! Se acabo es hora de de que acabe con esto

Dijo el joven hasta el tope de furia, mientras se levantaba dentro del Entry Plug y se quitaba el visor de su rostro

-Cambiar modo, código secreto…

-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas es muy peligroso!

Le dijo Mari por el intercomunicador, ella estaba asustada por lo que podía pasarle y con razón, había sufrido en carne propia los efectos de ese modo durante el combate y tuvo suerte de salir viva de allí con las heridas que había recibido

-¡Me importa un carajo si es peligroso!, voy a pagarle a este hijo de puta con el doble de lo que le hiso a los demás

-Por favor no lo hagas (le suplico la quinta elegida)

-Perdóname Mari, pero esto es necesario (le contesto seriamente el muchacho)

**-Cambio de idioma controlador de funciones cognitivas al español **(especifico el joven a su unidad utilizando su lengua materna)

**-Cambiar modo, código secreto… ¡El Dragón! **

Grito Guillermo a todo pulmón mientras se disponía a soportar el dolor que le traería lo que acababa de hacer, pero su sed de sangre estaba tomando posesión de él y por primera vez en su vida acepto ese sentimiento en busca de más poder, todo en pos de un solo fin… venganza

Momentos antes, Shinji sentía como las garras del enemigo penetraban el pecho de su unidad como si fuera su propio corazón el que estaba siendo desgarrado

En su pecho podía sentir la tibieza de su sangre emanando de la herida y como su vida se iba junto con esta

-Y pensar que hace un tiempo morir no me hubiera molestado pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora? Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirme mejor respecto a la vida, ¿Por qué no fue cuando luche la primera vez en el EVA? No es justo que el destino me dé a probar un poco de felicidad y después me la arrebate tan repentinamente

-¿Por qué ahora? Cuando comenzaba a dejar mi soledad, a sentirme cómodo junto con los demás y poco a poco pensar que podía llegar a haber algo más que solo esto

-No quiero morir, tengo miedo, miedo a lo que suceda después, a no volver a ver a las personas importantes para mí, por primera vez en mi vida yo quiero vivir, aunque sea un poco más…

Eso pensaba Shinji mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta y su corazón comenzaba a frenar el ritmo de sus latidos

-Yo quiero vivir…

Ante estas últimas palabras una luz cegadora se apodero del interior del Entry Plug. Shinji podía sentir como la sangre dejaba de emanar de su herida y el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo

-Shinji… tú vivirás

Dijo una voz femenina que el muchacho no recordaba haber escuchado jamás en su vida pero que extrañamente le sonaba muy familiar

-¿Mamá? ¿Donde estas?

-Sigue viviendo hijo mío

En ese momento la luz desapareció de la cabina y quedo totalmente a oscuras, señal de que la unidad estaba desactivada, Shinji despertó de aquel adormilamiento que había sufrido y enseguida palpo su pecho en busca de la herida que le había realizado el ángel, lo único que encontró fue un desgarramiento en su plug suit pero ninguna herida reconocible al tacto

Al notar que había salido ileso de ese ataque mortal su sorpresa fue enorme y su alivio lo fue más al notar que su vida no estaba en riesgo, pero enseguida sus pensamientos repararon en la experiencia que acababa de tener, él podría jurar que había escuchado la voz de su madre aunque no supiera nada sobre ella, sabía que era imposible pero eso había sido demasiado real para ser solo un sueño, al darse cuenta de que su pedido había sido escuchado una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-Gracias… Mamá

Fue lo que dijo el muchacho al aire antes de que sus ojos se cerraran involuntariamente debido al agotamiento que sufría todo su cuerpo por el duro combate que acababa de tener

Al mismo tiempo Rei se encontraba dubitativa dentro de de su unidad, debido a su baja sincronización salió ilesa del ataque del ángel, solo sentía un leve dolor en el pecho por el efecto del golpe

-Este dolor, me recuerda al que siento siempre, ese dolor que comprime mi corazón, ese dolor que siento cada vez que estoy sola, que siento cuando recuerdo que no tengo nada más en la vida que el EVA

Decía Rei para sí misma mientras mantenía su mano en su pecho, como si de esa forma pudiera extraer ese dolor, ese dolor que la aquejaba desde hace tiempo

-Pero, ahora que lo pienso, este dolor ya no es tan constante, no desde que él llego a mi vida

En su mente se presento una imagen, era el rostro de Shinji con una sonrisa, y así comenzó a repasar mentalmente los sucesos hasta el momento, al principio el muchacho le era indiferente e incluso se había molestado con él cuando dijo que no confiaba en el comandante, pero poco a poco ella vio como él era la única persona que buscaba hacer contacto con ella, tratando de ser su amigo y el cambio fue definitivo cuando la rescato del Entry plug al igual que lo había hecho el comandante, e incluso le había pedido que sonriera, ella nunca lo había hecho pero por primera vez en su vida tuvo el impulso de hacerlo y corresponderle la sonrisa que le estaba regalando, la sonrisa de Shinji, esa imagen la hacía sentir bien y cálida

-Me siento bien y cálida cerca de Ikari-kun, quise sentirme bien y cálida cerca suyo, quería que él y el comandante Ikari se lleven bien y sentirme bien y cálida, eso es lo que le dije a la segunda en el elevador cuando me pregunto que sentía por Ikari-kun

-La segunda… no me gusta su actitud, ni su color de pelo, rojo… odio el rojo me recuerda a la sangre, pero cuando quiso tomar mi lugar en la activación de la unidad 3, estuve muy agradecida con ella, no sé si me agrada o me desagrada es algo difícil de definir… luego paso el accidente

-Ikari-kun se sintió muy mal después de eso, me sentí culpable por no haber cumplido mi deber y no haber participado de la activación, la segunda termino muy lastimada e Ikari-kun termino por abandonar NERV

-Después llego el decimo ángel, todo fue un desastre y yo termine por ser engullida por él, ya me había resignado a dejar de vivir como antes, me resigne a vivir en aquel lugar oscuro y solitario para siempre, después de todo no había mucha diferencia con lo que había sido mi vida hasta entonces, además yo soy reemplazable

-Cuando de pronto él vino a rescatarme, eso no era necesario, yo soy reemplazable, pero me contesto que no existía otra Ayanami mas que yo, ante esto solo pude seguir encerrada en mis pensamientos, aunque él no lo sepa, sé que soy reemplazable, pero Ikari-kun no se detuvo, siguió luchando para rescatarme hasta que me tuvo al alcance y me pidió que tomara su mano

-Dudando le hice caso y la tome, una vez me sostuvo empujo con todas sus fuerzas hacia él y me abrazo, yo no pude expresar nada, pero Ikari-kun me agradeció por tratar de hacer que él y el comandante Ikari se llevaran mejor

-Lo siento no pude hacer nada, le conteste, pero él solo apretó su abrazo y le resto importancia, luego nos quedamos en silencio en esa posición, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero sin dudas me sentí bien y cálida en ese momento, quizás hasta me sentí… feliz, luego todo se apago

FLASHBACK

Rei despertó en la cama de un hospital, parecía NERV, había una ventana que daba al Geofrente, se podía apreciar como pequeños pedazos de verde iban cubriendo la tierra quemada, pero ella había visto como todo el complejo se había calcinado cuando hiso explotar el misil N2

Al lado de su cama encontró a la capitana Katsuragi viéndola sorprendida, Rei trato de levantar su cuerpo y con dificultad pudo sentarse

-Rei despertaste, pero si recién ayer pudimos sacarte a ti y a Shinji de la unidad 1 (dijo una impactada Misato)

-Capitana ¿Qué paso? El Geofrente está verde, si yo vi como todo había explotado (pregunto Rei confundida pero con su mismo tono de siempre)

-Es que ya pasaron 4 meses, estamos dando todo de nosotros para reconstruir la ciudad

-4 meses (dijo Rei sorprendida, pero manteniendo su semblante frio) ¿Qué paso con Ikari-kun?

-Está en coma, así lo sacamos del EVA

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-Lo siento Rei, pero primero tienes que recuperarte, tanto tiempo en reposo hiso que perdieras un poco la movilidad de tu cuerpo, pero se te pasara en unos días, si tenemos suerte y Shinji se recupera igual de rápido que tu, quizás no haga falta que lo visites (dijo Misato con optimismo)

Rei seguía con su expresión de siempre, pero la pelivioleta pudo notar como la joven apretaba con fuerza sus sabanas

-No te preocupes Rei, todo saldrá bien (le dijo la mujer, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven y le regalaba una sonrisa de apoyo)

La muchacha se sorprendió ante la actitud de la capitana, aunque era algo muy raro en ella, una diminuta sonrisa se formo en su cara y miro fijamente a los ojos de su superior

-Eso espero capitana

FIN FLASHBACK

-La capitán Katsuragi… fue una lástima que lo que dijo en ese momento no haya pasado, pero si ella no hubiera estado presente, ese mes y medio que Ikari estuvo en el hospital hubiera sido mucho más difícil de soportar, nunca hablamos mucho, pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta que también se preocupa por nosotros los politos, aunque ese es su trabajo pareciera que nos tuviera un cierto afecto, ella… es una buena persona

-Luego de un tiempo Ikari despertó, yo estuve muy feliz por eso y aunque nuestro reencuentro fue un poco vergonzoso, es un momento que me genera una sensación cálida en mi pecho

-Cuando regrese a hacer las pruebas a los cuarteles de NERV, vi a los otros dos pilotos, pero no me generaron interés alguno, no hasta que empezamos a juntarnos por causa del cuarto elegido

-El cuarto elegido… no recuerdo mucho del día que llego, pero por la batalla que tuvimos con él supe que era un piloto efectivo, cuando estaba en el hospital se me informo que luego de la pelea, él nos salvo a mí y a la segunda llevándonos directo a NERV, según parece nos ataco por un malentendido, pero a mí eso no me importo

-El día que Ikari-kun vino a verme al hospital, mi pecho se lleno de ese sentimiento cálido, en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa, esa que tenía reservada para él, pero al ver a otro muchacho, esta se fue ante mi sorpresa, él se acerco hasta mi se presento, me dio un beso en la mejilla, nunca nadie había hecho eso pero por alguna razón no me molesto sino que me pareció agradable, y se disculpo

-No entendí por que se disculpo, después de todo no hiso nada malo, solo siguió órdenes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero me volví a sorprender cuando me pidió que confiara en él

-Le pregunte a Ikari-kun que hacer, después de todo, él lo conocía y yo confió en la palabra de Ikari-kun, este respondió que era mi decisión

-Cuando me di vuelta para contestarle me encontré con sus ojos, y por alguna razón sentí algo en mi interior, una sensación de tranquilidad, de confianza… confianza, la misma que irradiaban esos ojos, ese chico estaba seguro de sí mismo, por esa razón tuve el impulso de decirle que sí, que confiaría en él

-Ese joven dijo que esperaba ser mi amigo… amigo, solo Ikari-kun fue la única persona que alguna vez me ofreció su amistad, y eso era algo agradable, al igual que ese chico, tenía la sensación de que tener su amistad sería algo bueno, por eso le correspondí el gesto

-González-san… la capitana Katsuragi dijo que de ahora en mas viviría junto con él, al igual que lo hacían la segunda e Ikari-kun, al principio no me pareció buena idea, ellos dos peleaban mucho, y pensar en el hecho que eso nos pasaría a mí y a González-san no me agradaba

-El día que me mude junto con el cuarto elegido, me conto su historia y pude ver que tenemos cosas en común, él ha vivido gran parte de su vida para pilotar el EVA al igual que yo, hacen experimentos con su cuerpo al igual que yo, pero por alguna razón ambos vivimos ese hecho de formas diferentes, yo me sentí muy sola por mucho tiempo y creí que la vida no tenía sentido hasta que conocí a Ikari-kun, González-san en cambio había conocido a mucha gente y parecía tener una visión optimista de la vida

-¿Cómo puede ser que dos personas con el mismo pasado tengan visiones de la vida tan diferentes?

-Al terminar su relato el me pidió que sea su amiga, a diferencia de Ikari-kun, la relación con González-san fue más llevadera, rápidamente me sentí a gusto con él, desarrolle una confianza en su persona en poco tiempo, aun no sé por qué se genero así, pero no me importo en ese momento, yo acepte gustosa ser su amiga

-Amistad… los seres humanos se rodean de gente cercana a la que llaman amigos, yo no entendía este comportamiento hasta que conocí a Ikari-kun y a González-san, pero ahora lo entiendo, ellos llenan el vacio de la soledad, por eso son necesarios… pero yo no los tengo por necesidad, ellos me hacen sentir bien… es bueno sentirse bien

-González Guillermo, piloto de la unidad 7, la convivencia con él resulto ser agradable, aunque en la casa hay mucho más ruido que cuando vivía sola, es la persona con la que mas hablo, él es muy activo y siempre tiene esa sonrisa en su rostro, con él comparto las comidas, por causa suya me relacione con los demás pilotos… sin dudas él me agrada

-La quinta elegida… no hablo mucha con ella, pero su actitud jovial y activa la hace una persona agradable el problema es que a mi parecer después de mucho tiempo aturde tanta energía, en ese caso ella, González-san y la capitana Katsuragi se parecen mucho, es una buena piloto, ella parece estar muy interesada en el cuarto elegido y cada vez que puede se le insinúa, él me ha dicho que le corresponde ese sentimiento pero que esperara el momento indicado… no entiendo mucho sobre ese tema, lo que sí sé es que esa joven no me desagrada, pero todavía no la conozco muy bien

-El sexto elegido… por alguna razón me siento muy parecida a él, a veces hasta demasiado, siento como si nuestra naturaleza fuera la misma pero no cruzo muchas palabras con él más allá del saludo, parece llevarse bien con Shinji-kun y González-san, cada vez que se juntan los tres ríen mucho, no sé qué pensar de él porque casi no lo conozco

-En este último tiempo me he relacionado con más gente que en toda mi vida y este dolor en el pecho ya no es tan constante

Dando fin a su monologo interno Rei corto el silencio en su cabina al dejar salir su última observación sobre su vida antes de que el cansancio la venza

-Al final… poco a poco mi soledad va desapareciendo

Dijo al aire en vos baja mientras, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y ella quedara dormida

Mientras tanto dentro de la unidad a cargo de la ONU, el cuarto elegido se preparaba para el combate, el interior de la cabina se inundo de una luz roja y la zona de la espalda y el pecho del plug suit irradiaban una luz verde mientras los cables dirigidos a los antebrazos del traje se desconectaban uno a uno y los ojos café del piloto se tornaban de un verde fluorescente como el de las luces de su traje

Su EVA comenzaba a temblar, de repente de sus dedos surgieron unas garras que comenzaron a brillar como si fueran hojas progresivas, la cobertura de los pies se quebró dejando salir 3 garras iguales a las de sus manos, las protuberancias que tenia la unidad en su espalda se juntaron y se abrieron hacia afuera generando un gran dolor al gigante y a su piloto

**-Enséñame todo tu potencial unidad 7… yo acepto el precio**

Dijo el muchacho mientras soportaba el increíble dolor en sus dedos, pies y espalda

-¿Que estás haciendo Guillermo? Detente en este instante (dijo una asustada Misato por el dolor del joven)

-Lo siento capitana, pero tengo que desobedecer esa orden, es la única forma de vencerlo (le contesto el moreno en japonés)

La unidad proseguía con su dolorosa transformación dejando salir una cola metálica del mismo verde que su armadura, el protector que tapaba la boca de la unidad se desprendió revelando una boca que carecía de la prominente barbilla característica de las unidade que dejaba a relucir unas enormes fauces sedientas de sangre, como última ceremonia un par de alas verdes, que median casi lo mismo que el titán metálico y que tenían una apariencia que hacia recordar a las de un dragón, surgieron de su espalda generando un dolor indescriptible al EVA y a su operador

Desplegando aquellas alas el gigante miro a su objetivo, ansioso por comenzar la matanza se puso en posición de batalla ignorando el dolor que lo aquejaba

**-Ahí está tu presa compañero… ayúdame con mi venganza… que yo sufriré por ambos**

Dijo el joven cerrando una especie de pacto con su unidad mientras resistía el dolor de su transformación y el EVA producía un rugido largo y ensordecedor mientras procedía su ascensión al cielo despejado

**-¡Al ataque! **

Fue el grito de batalla del muchacho mientras la unidad 7 se lanzaba en picada hacia al ángel en proceso de regeneración, antes de caer directo en el objetivo, el EVA se topo con el imponente campo AT pero el impacto fue tal que la barrera no lo pudo resistir y estallo en varios pedazos como si de un vidrio se tratase

Para evitar herirse a sí mismo con el impacto el EVA retrocedió batiendo sus alas mientras ponía sus pies sobre el suelo, se puso en cuatro patas y arremetió de nuevo destruyendo los vestigios del campo AT del ángel, cuando se disponía a dar el golpe de gracia el enemigo termino de regenerarse y como un mecanismo de defensa final con un ruido sordo creó una onda expansiva que mando a volar cientos de metros a la unidad 7

El EVA cayó de pie y vio como el ángel desapareció delante de sus ojos

**-Bastardo, todavía te quedan trucos bajo la manga**

Dijo el joven con el rostro serio e inmediatamente la unidad giro sobre sí misma, anticipando el movimiento del ángel, el EVA tomo el brazo del ser divino con el que este se disponía a atacarlo

**-Lástima que ya no sirvan conmigo ¿no es así?** (Dijo el muchacho con burla mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro)

En ese momento la unidad 7 clavo sus garras en el brazo del ángel y con un movimiento de su muñeca hizo que este se quebrara haciendo que lo que parecía ser el hueso del enviado divino desgarrara de adentro hacia fuera la carne de este

El ángel trato de arremeter con su brazo libre, pero lo único que logro fue que este terminara de la misma forma que el anterior. De ambas heridas surgían chorros de sangre mientras que el ángel lanzaba un grito de dolor con lo que parecía ser una voz femenina

**-¿Te duele? Discúlpame, ahora te suelto**

Se burlo el muchacho de su enemigo, en ese momento la unidad 7 le dio una patada al ángel sin soltar sus brazos, haciendo que estos se arrancaran de raíz mientras su dueño salía volando cientos de metros

Mientras tanto todos en el puente de mando veían asombrados y asustados el despliegue de poder del cuarto elegido y como este se comportaba dentro del Entry plug, la teniente Ibuki iba tecleando su ordenador mientras este recibía datos desde MAGI

-Sempai el piloto alcanzo una sincronización del 125% con su unidad, debe detener esto, si llega a recibir una herida importante podría ser fatal

-Envíen la señal de desactivación para la unidad 7 (ordeno la doctora Akagi)

-No se puede está siendo rechazada desde el interior (informo Hyuga)

-Tampoco podemos comunicarnos con él, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que todo se ponga peor (Afirmo una contrariada Misato)

-No hay nada que podamos hacer en este momento más que esperar que el piloto decida conservar su humanidad (Le contesto una seria Ritsuko)

El EVA arrojo los brazos cercenados de su enemigo y pego un salto en dirección hacia él cayendo sobre las rodillas del ángel triturándolas al instante y haciendo que este volviera a gritar de dolor

Pero el enviado divino no se rendía y volvió a regenerar sus brazos, esto causo que en el rostro del piloto se volviera a formar esa sonrisa sínica y sus ojos brillaron extasiados por lo que acababan de ver

**-Perfecto, es mejor que no te rindas, así podre prolongar tu sufrimiento hijo de puta, vas a desear que te mate**

Dijo el moreno con la mirada propia de un desquiciado mientras iba realizando los mismos movimientos que su EVA al tomar los nuevos brazos del ángel e ir partiendo lentamente sus huesos en pedazos pequeños generando un aullido terrible de este

Con puro sadismo el joven levanto el peso muerto del ángel mientras iba hundiendo sus garras en la carne de su enemigo, al ver la sangre que brotaban de las heridas causadas por él se le hizo agua la boca y se relamió sediento

**-¿Cómo sabrá la sangre de un ángel? Creo que podríamos averiguarlo compañero**

Le dijo Guillermo a su EVA manteniendo su sádica sonrisa y observando con deseo el líquido vital de su enemigo, mientras tanto en su unidad Mari veía horrorizada a través del intercomunicador como la persona que más quería en el mundo se convertía en un monstruo inhumano y sin piedad

Estuvo observando absorta todo el tiempo como el joven iba acercando hacia las fauces de su unidad el cuerpo inerte del ángel que ahora luchaba por sobrevivir y como este se preparaba para engullir la sangre de aquel ser

Al mismo tiempo Asuka llegaba con el repuesto de su cable umbilical a la zona de combate viendo como la unidad 7 se había convertido en un ser salvaje y activando su intercomunicador presencio en su hermano aquel rostro desencajado de ira y sed de venganza

Ella se asusto ante esa imagen, no podía creer como su hermano, ese joven alegre, juguetón, bromista e inteligente que admiro y quiso desde que lo conoció, que cuido de ella en todo momento y al cual consideraba su única familia ahora estaba desprovisto de toda humanidad

Ambas jóvenes estaban petrificadas ante lo que sus ojos veían, el EVA 7 se disponía a clavar sus fauces en la carne del ángel pero en ese momento Mari reacciono y le hablo desesperada al muchacho

-Por favor no lo hagas tú no eres así, en este momento estas cegado por tu ira, detente te lo suplico, si no lo haces una parte de tu humanidad se irá para siempre

-Ella tiene razón Bruder, este no es quien eres, tú eres un chico que siempre sonríe y hace bromas estúpidas, tú siempre me protegiste y apreciaste la vida de todos porque siendo soldado aprendiste a valorar la vida por sobre todas las cosas (añadió Asuka igual de desesperada que su compañera)

**-¿Detenerme? Pero si esto es muy divertido**

Contesto el latino ignorando a las dos jóvenes mientras seguía acercando el cuerpo del ángel hacia la boca de su unidad, Mari veía como ese monstruo que solía ser el chico que mas apreciaba hablaba en un idioma que no podía comprender bien pero sabía que la ignoraba y que procedía con destruir su propia humanidad, ella no permitiría que eso ocurriera y con lagrimas en los ojos trato de hacerlo entrar en razón

-¡Basta! Guillermo no es así, él es gentil y atento, siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y se preocupa por el bienestar de sus amigos, tú no eres Guillermo ¡devuélvemelo!, devuélveme al chico amable que me saluda todos los días, ese que aunque yo me le insinué y le ofrezca mi cuerpo me rechaza gentilmente y me contesta con un beso en la mejilla, ese que aunque solo lo conozca hace poco más de un mes hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que lo veo y que tenga fuerzas para seguir adelante, ese chico con el que rio de sus bromas, el que valora mi comida aunque sea horrible y que con solo un guiño de su ojo hace que me sonroje completamente ¡Te exijo que me lo devuelvas!... devuélveme al chico del que estoy completamente enamorada

Dijo Mari confesando todo lo que sentía por Guillermo en un intento por sacarlo de ese horrible trance, al oír esto el joven detuvo su ataque y de su rostro despareció esa mueca terrorífica y en su lugar apareció un rostro serio, él repaso mentalmente lo que estaba pensando hacer y sintió asco de sí mismo, se sintió infinitamente agradecido con la joven por la que en este último había comenzado a sentir muchas cosas, escucharla decir todo eso sobre su persona hizo que su acostumbrada sonrisa apareciera, miro hacia su intercomunicador y procedió a contestarle

-Tienes razón yo no soy esto… gracias, Mari yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir un dolor agudo proveniente de su abdomen, al observarlo vio como de este brotaba abundante sangre. Todos en el puente de mando y las pilotos miraban horrorizados como el ángel acababa de regenerar su brazo y hundir sus garras en el estomago del EVA 7

Pero resistiendo el dolor la unidad tomo el brazo de su enemigo mientras forcejeaba para retirar las garras del interior de su cuerpo, cuando lo logro le dio una patada al ángel alejándolo del lugar

Cuando cayó, el enviado divino procedió a regenerar su maltrecho cuerpo mientras que la unidad 7 levantaba vuelo y se posicionaba delante de las unidade volviéndose a poner en posición de batalla a la vez que de su herida surgía un potente chorro de sangre

-Bruder… (Dijo la alemana mientras observaba a su hermano con preocupación)

-No pasa nada Asuka, estoy bien, ya habrá tiempo para curarme ahora hay que terminar con esto

Contesto el moreno lo más sereno que pudo con su respiración acelerada mientras apretaba su herida con fuerza para evitar que más sangre surgiera de ella, Mari hablo tratando de hacer que huyera del lugar

-Pero estas sangrando mucho, nosotras nos encargaremos, si te quedas va ser muy peli…

-Acabo de decir que estoy bien (dijo Guillermo elevando un poco el tono de voz pero lo suficiente para dar por terminada la discusión), ahora el ángel esta regenerándose, pero creo que no podrá estar así por mucho tiempo por lo que el próximo ataque que dé va a ser a todo o nada

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (pregunto Asuka)

-El ángel no va a pensar mucho, solo va atacar a quien crea que sea la amenaza más próxima, Mari ¿te quedan balas en el rifle de positrones?

-Solo una ¿Por qué la preguntas? (pregunto la castaña sin entender a que se refería su compañero)

-Perfecto, yo y Asuka vamos a distraer al ángel, cuando sea el momento preciso tu vas a disparar a su núcleo

-¿Y por qué no la partes el culo como hasta hace unos momentos? (pregunto Asuka)

-Creo que es lógica la razón, pero si no hubiera sido un imbécil podría a ver dado fin a esto (dijo Guillermo recriminándose a sí mismo), por eso yo voy a ser la carnada, ustedes esperen el momento oportuno

-Imbécil, ni creas que te voy a dejar hacer tal estupidez (contesto molesta la pelirroja)

-Perdóname hermanita, pero es mi deber

Dicho esto la unidad 7 tomo vuelo con la sangre aun brotando de su herida y arremetió contra el ángel que terminaba de regenerarse, con un golpe hizo que la tierra se levantara a su alrededor por el impacto, pero fallando su objetivo

Tal como había pensado, el ángel desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, volviendo a levantar vuelo esquivo el ataque de su enemigo, pero su herida causo que el EVA comenzara a debilitarse y aterrizara forzosamente en el suelo

En ese momento el ser divino caía con sus garras en dirección a la unidad, que volvió a esquivar como pudo la arremetida de su enemigo, así ambas moles maltrechas peleaban con sus últimas fuerzas mientras los EVA ocho y dos los observaban atentamente esperando el momento indicado para entrar en acción

-Sera mejor que no falles cuatro ojos (dijo una seria Asuka mientras observaba la desesperada lucha de su hermano)

-Eso ni si quiera pensarlo (le contesto Mari seriamente)

-¿En serio sientes todo eso por mi hermano? (le pregunto la alemana mirándola a los ojos)

-Sí, él es la persona más importante en mi vida (le contesto con decisión)

-Siempre tuvo mal gusto con las mujeres ese estúpido… pero tú no estás tan mal (le dijo Asuka con una sonrisa)

-Gracias, ves que si quieres puedes comportarte como una mujer princesa (le contesto Mari correspondiéndole el gesto)

-Claramente eres igual de torpe que él cuatro ojos, seguro que ambos harán buena pareja (Hablo la pelirroja con burla)

-Retiro todo lo dicho, siempre serás una niña (le contesto con algo de fastidio en su voz)

-Lamento cortar esta hermosa charla, pero aquí vengo con el ángel, ¡prepárense chicas! (dijo Guillermo con esfuerzo)

En ese momento el ángel cayó cerca de las unidades con el EVA 7 sobre él atacándolo fieramente, el enviado divino estaba lleno de heridas que regeneraba a un ritmo cada vez más lento y la unidad 7 presentaba una gran cantidad de heridas en el pecho y brazos, pero el profundo corte en su vientre estaba mermando sus últimas fuerzas

Rápidamente la unidad 2 dio relevo a su compañero mientras la unidad 8 comenzaba a preparar el rifle de positrones y se ponía en posición de disparo

Con gran esfuerzo la unidad 7 volvió a levantar vuelo cayendo pesadamente en el suelo mientras el EVA 2 tomo su puñal progresivo y comenzó a arremeter contra su enemigo

El ángel esquivaba los embates de su enemigo buscando una abertura en la defensa del enorme robot, tenía que terminar rápidamente con todos en el campo de batalla si quería lograr su objetivo, él ya no podía contar con su campo AT que había sido fulminado rápidamente por la unidad 7, y su energía no era la suficiente para seguir regenerándose

La unidad 2 estaba acorralando a su enemigo, pero manteniéndolo al alcance del rifle de positrones, aunque el ángel era rápido, Asuka pudo asestar varias estocadas en el cuerpo del ser divino

Ella estaba confiada de que no sería necesario el disparo de la unidad 8, haciendo caso a su instinto comenzó a acelerar su ataque y cuando vio que tenía a su alcance el núcleo del ángel no lo pensó dos veces antes de intentar destruirlo

-Asuka ¡no lo hagas! (grito su hermano acercándose a ambos gigantes a toda velocidad al ver como la alemana estaba a punto de salirse del plan)

Viendo su última oportunidad, el ángel uso lo que quedaba de su energía y desapareció, la pelirroja se sorprendió enormemente, ahora el ángel estaba detrás de ella y no había forma de cubrirse, sabía que era su fin, solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos ante el ataque inminente, pero este nunca llego

Al abrir sus ojos y voltearse vio con horror como el ángel estaba clavando sus garras en el pecho de la unidad 7, dentro de su cabina se podía ver como Guillermo soportaba el dolor a la vez que en su pecho se generaba otra mancha de sangre

Contra todo sentido común la unidad 7 tomo los brazos del ángel y los hundió más adentro de su pecho, mientras dificultosamente se dirigía hacia la unidad 8

-¡Mari trata de apuntar a su núcleo! (dijo el joven tratando de mantenerse con vida)

-¿Estás loco? También vas a salir herido, ¡Me niego a hacerlo! (le contesto estupefacta la castaña)

-Eso no importa ¡dispara! (volvió a hablar el moreno tratando de contener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo)

-¡NO! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Si lo hago vas a morir! (se negó la joven al borde de las lagrimas)

-¡MARI POR FAVOR HAZLO! ¡Si no lo haces todo el mundo va a morir! (grito con todas sus fuerzas el muchacho)

La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tenía que dispararle al chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada, cada fibra de su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo

-Mari… dispara… no te preocupes… yo estaré bien… te lo prometo

Le dijo el moreno al borde del desmayo, su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura y sabía muy bien que no podría mantener el conocimiento por mucho más tiempo, ni el mismo estaba seguro de si saldría vivo de esa batalla, pero si con su muerte la humanidad podía sobrevivir, él la aceptaba sin remordimientos porque sabía que había dado todo de sí en el combate

Pero en el fondo se sentía triste por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Mari sobre lo que le había dicho hace unos momentos, en su mente la imagen de la joven le genero una débil sonrisa, él ya estaba preparado para su muerte, pero tenía la esperanza de sobrevivir para poder volver a verla y corresponder sus sentimientos

Mientras tanto en la cabina de la unidad 8, Mari posaba su dedo en el gatillo con indecisión, en unos segundos que le parecieron eternos ella se debatió entre disparar o no, su corazón se negaba a hacerlo pero al mismo tiempo sabia que el muchacho se estaba sacrificando por decisión propia, para poder proteger a los demás, con lagrimas en los ojos apoyo su dedo en el gatillo y le dedico unas últimas palabras al chico antes de jalar de el

-Sera mejor que salgas vivo de esto, yo voy a estar esperándote

Dicho esto del rifle de positrones salió un rayo de luz que perforo la espalda del ángel saliendo directamente por el centro del núcleo y volviendo a impactar, pero esta vez en el pecho de la unidad 7 atravesándola limpiamente

El ángel permaneció estático unos segundos hasta que estallo completamente en forma de cruz dejando como única prueba de su existencia una lluvia de sangre

Mientras tanto la unidad 7 tenía un gran agujero en el pectoral izquierdo del cual escurría sangre a un ritmo cada vez más lento, debido a que esta ya se estaba acabando, gracias al motor S2 la unidad siguió activa, pero solo sirviendo para que esta diera uno cuantos pasos hacia la ciudad antes de caer desplomada en el suelo

Gracias a la destrucción del decimosegundo ángel, la conexión entre los cuarteles generales y los pilotos se restableció, rápidamente se comunicaron con la cabina de la unidad 7 para ver como se encontraba el piloto

Para urgencia de todos, el joven se encontraba tumbado dentro de la cabina con su cuerpo sobrepasado por el esfuerzo, rodeado por su propia sangre y respirando agitadamente

La unida rápidamente llevaron a la unidad abatida hacia la ciudad poniéndola en la rampa de acceso más cercana, esta se abrió y descendió rápidamente con el EVA 7

-El EVA unidad 7 ha sido evacuado (informo el teniente Aoba)

-¡Pongan al piloto de inmediato en sala de urgencias! (ordeno la doctora Akagi)

-¡La brigada de rescate esta lista! (informo Maya)

-¡congelamiento de la unidad con LCL de inmediato!

Ordeno Ritsuko mientras que la unidad se sumergía en un lago compuesto de la sustancia color naranja

-El piloto está vivo ¡hay peligro de desangrado! (informo Hyuga)

-¡Saquen la capsula rápidamente! vaciado de LCL de emergencia (demando la doctora)

El Entry Plug fue retirado de la unidad y vaciado del líquido que contenía

-¡Rápido! ¡Abran la escotilla!

Ordeno una apresurada Misato, mientras el piloto era retirado de la unidad con su sangre escurriendo de su Plug Suit, un equipo médico llego rápidamente y lo puso sobre una camilla llevándolo a la sala de urgencias del cuartel

Al mismo tiempo los pilotos de las unidades 6, 1 y 9 llegaban a la enfermería del cuartel y se le daban las primeras atenciones, pero sus heridas no eran gran cosa comparada con las del cuarto elegido

Unos horas después Shinji se encontraba sentado en una camilla a solas en una de las habitaciones que hacían parte del complejo medico de NERV, con su traje de conexión hasta la cintura y unos vendajes en su pecho

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió una Asuka cabizbaja con su Plug Suit aún puesto, Shinji se levanto rápidamente y le hablo a la pelirroja

-Asuka ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra González-san? (pregunto acelerado el joven)

La alemana no contesto solo camino lentamente hacia el muchacho e hizo algo que el chico no hubiera esperado jamás ver en toda su vida, Asuka abraso a Shinji y comenzó a llorar en su hombro

-Baka, mi hermano esta grave, tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que no sobreviva, ya lo perdí una vez no quiero volver a perderlo… ese imbécil, quiso arreglar mi error, yo tendría que estar en terapia intensiva, no él

Shinji estaba en shock, la chica que dominaba gran parte de sus pensamientos estaba llorando en sus brazos desconsolada y su amigo estaba en un grave estado de salud

El no sabía qué hacer, por instinto rodeo con sus brazos a la pelirroja y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, no tenía idea alguna de cómo consolar a una persona ya que nunca lo habían hecho con él, así que trato de expresarse con las palabras correctas

-Asuka, González-san es fuerte, igual de fuerte que tú, eso es algo que ambos comparten, confía en tu hermano estoy seguro que va a salir adelante, cuando menos lo esperes ambos estarán discutiendo como siempre

Le dijo Shinji con una sonrisa, Asuka levanto el rostro sintiéndose un poco mejor aunque su miedo todavía estaba presente, ella correspondió su sonrisa

-Muchas gracias baka

-No fue nada, apenas sea posible iremos a visitarlo

La joven rompió el abrazo y procedió a secarse sus lágrimas, ya desahogada retomo su actitud dura de siempre y procedió a salir de aquella habitación

-Baka si llegas a contarle a alguien sobre lo que sucedió aquí te aseguro que va a ser la última estupidez que hagas en toda tu vida ¿entendiste?

Amenazo Asuka en un tono de voz que hubiera hecho que el hombre más valiente corriera de ese lugar hasta donde las piernas le resistan

-Si (atino a decir un sorprendido y a la vez muy asustado Shinji)

En el hall del hospital de NERV la primera elegida y el sexto se encontraban sentados en silencio ambos vestidos con sus uniformes de su escuela y con el rostro serio, hasta que el joven cortó el silencio

-¿Sabes cómo se encuentra el cuarto?

-Solo sé que su estado de salud es delicado y no podemos verlo hasta que mejore

-Es una lástima, se esforzó mucho en el combate

-Era de esperarse, él ha sido un soldado gran parte de su vida, está en su naturaleza pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias

-Así que tu también conoces su pasado (afirmo Kaworu manteniendo su semblante serio)

-El me lo conto cuando me ofreció su amistad

-¿Amistad? ¿Y tú la aceptaste? (pregunto ligeramente sorprendido el joven)

-Si (fue la seca respuesta de Rei)

-¿Y cómo te sientes respecto al estado de salud de tu amigo?

-Siento una especie de opresión en el pecho y por alguna razón me resultaría insatisfactorio si él llegara a fallecer, pero creo que esta sensación desaparecería si su estado de salud mejora

-En palabras más simples estas preocupada por el cuarto y quieres que se recupere (contesto Kaworu sonriendo)

-¿Preocupación? ¿Es normal sentirme preocupada por el estado de salud del cuarto elegido? (pregunto algo confundida la muchacha)

-Supongo que sí, el comportamiento normal del ser humano al ver a alguien cercano afectado de alguna forma es sentir preocupación

-¿Eso quiere decir que González-san es alguien cercano para mí? (volvió a preguntar una Rei cada vez mas confundida)

-Debe de serlo si son amigos

-Cuando un amigo está mal uno se preocupa… hace tiempo a esa idea no le habría encontrado razón de ser, pero ahora no me parece tan inverosímil

-Nuestra naturaleza no nos permite poder reconocer desde el principio las emociones propias de los Lilim, pero si nos relacionamos con ellos es inevitable que terminemos por adquirir aquellas sensaciones

Dijo Kaworu manteniendo su sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y procedía a marcharse del lugar

-¿Nuestra naturaleza? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Pregunto Rei ante la enigmática afirmación del peliblanco, al oír esto Kaworu detuvo su marcha y sin voltearse le contesto

-Por el momento no es propicio que tengas más dudas, limítate a velar por la salud de tu amigo, supongo que necesitara de todo el apoyo posible para salir adelante, nos vemos

Dicho esto prosiguió su camino y abandono las instalaciones dejando a una Rei dubitativa por lo que acababa de decir el peliblanco a la vez que se mantenía a la expectativa del estado de salud de su compañero de cuarto

-Nuestra naturaleza… Eso no me genera una sensación agradable

Dijo la joven al aire en un tono de voz casi inaudible, según parece no estaba errada en su presentimiento de que por alguna razón ella y el sexto de alguna forma compartían el mismo origen

1 semana había pasado desde que el cuarto elegido fue hospitalizado, los demás pilotos habían retomado hace unos días el ritmo normal de las clases y en ese momento se encontraban en el horario de almuerzo

Los tres chiflados comían juntos en el patio, pero en vez de estar riendo y charlando animadamente, durante la última semana el ambiente había sido muy discreto, solo se limitaban a comer y a tratar de formar algún que otro tema de conversación sin mucho éxito

El motivo era que el trió se encontraba apesadumbrado por el estado de salud de su compañero, aunque lo habían conocido hacia poco más de un mes el joven moreno se había ganado un lugar como amigo en las vidas de cada uno

-¿Sabes algo de Guillermo? (pregunto Touji)

-Nada nuevo, sigue igual que hace dos días, está fuera de peligro pero todavía no despierta, la verdad que es de esperarse, cuando lo vi tenía muchos vendajes en el pecho como si lo que le paso a su EVA le hubiera pasado a él también (contesto Shinji seriamente)

-Ojala que se recupere pronto (fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kensuke)

-Cuando nos digan que podemos volver a visitarlo les avisare, no me he disculpado con ustedes, pero cuando nos avisaron que teníamos permiso de visitarlo solo lo pudimos ver por dos minutos

-No hay problema con eso ¿Y cómo se encuentra la pelirroja? (volvió a preguntar Touji)

-Mal aunque no quiera demostrarlo, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Pregunto Shinji bastante sorprendido, después de todo el deportista vivía hablando mal sobre Asuka y su forma de ser

-Aunque casi todo el tiempo pueda llegar a ser una perra, me siento muy identificado con su situación, no es nada bonito tener un hermano en el hospital sin saber si va a volver o no (contesto seriamente el deportista)

Shinji recordó el motivo de porque su amigo hablaba sobre el tema, durante su primer combate cuando derribo un edificio la hermanita de Touji se encontraba allí y salió herida, estuvo varias semanas en el hospital pero logro recuperarse

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana menor? (pregunto Shinji)

-Mejor, hace poco pudo volver al colegio, te envía saludos y tiene ganas de verte (dijo Touji con una sonrisa)

-Me alegro de que este bien, lamento haberle causado daño (dijo cabizbajo el ojiazul)

-Idiota, ella y yo ya te perdonamos deja de hacerte el importante

Le contesto su amigo manteniendo su sonrisa, al verla Shinji la correspondió sintiéndose aliviado de ya no tener sentir culpa, mientras Kensuke al verse fuera de la charla no pudo evitar dejar salir su fastidio

-Dejen de hablar así entre ustedes ¿Acaso yo estoy pintado?

Lo que genero una risa en el grupo entre tantos días de silencio y preocupación. Al mismo tiempo Mari se encontraba pensativa apoyada en una de las barandas de la terraza del colegio mirando al infinito

Ella no había ido a visitar al piloto de la unidad 7, no hubiera podido resistir ver al muchacho con semejantes heridas. Además sentía una especie de enojo con él y con ella misma

Estaba enojada con el joven por haberse expuesto a tal peligro innecesariamente, después de todo eran tres unidades en combate, podría haberse retirado y dejarle el trabajo a ella y a la princesa, pero el tubo que hacerse el héroe y sacrificarse

Y al mismo tiempo se sentía enojada consigo misma, ella podría haber hecho algo más que quedarse mirando, podría haber ideado otro plan, podría haber sido ella la carnada, podría haber matado al ángel ella misma, pero no hiso nada, solo se quedo quieta sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer

-¡Idiota!

Dijo golpeando la baranda y dejando caer una lágrima, sin saber realmente si se lo decía al muchacho que era prácticamente omnipresente en sus pensamientos o si se estaba reclamando a ella misma por no saber cómo actuar en aquel momento

En ese momento Asuka subió a la terraza buscándola, tenía el rostro serio y caminaba a paso fuerte, aunque se comportaba de forma similar todo el tiempo, su enojo era notable

-Cuatro ojos, me acaban de llamar para avisar que podemos ir a ver a mi hermano, vámonos

Le dijo la pelirroja en tono autoritario, pero Mari no reacciono, simplemente siguió mirando al horizonte dando la espalda a su compañera

-¿Acaso te volviste sorda? Te dije que nos vamos (Dijo Asuka acercándose a la castaña)

-No voy a ir (le contesto Mari en un susurro)

-Por supuesto que vas ir

Le grito la alemana mientras la tomaba por el hombro con fuerza, Mari se dio vuelta y se saco la mano de Asuka de encima con el rostro serio

-Te dije que no voy a ir, el está ahí por merito propio, nosotras dos podríamos haber derrotado al ángel pero él quiso hacerse el héroe y dejarnos a todos preocupados

Asuka la miro directo a los ojos y le dio una bofetada, la muchacha ni se inmuto y siguió con su semablante serio

-¿El se sacrifico por todos y tú te ofendes? Es un idiota por haberse dejado herir, tendrías que ser tú la que este en ese hospital, al final toda la palabrería que dijiste que sentías por mi hermano era toda mentira, ni siquiera te interesa lo que le suceda

Ahora fue Mari la que devolvió el golpe haciendo que la joven retrocediera y se tomara su mejilla

-Jamás vuelvas a poner en duda mis sentimientos hacia tu hermano princesa ¿Entendiste?

-¡Eres una hipócrita cuatro ojos! Si de verdad sintieras algo por mi hermano estarías a su lado esperando a que despertara (dijo Asuka gritando mientras tomaba a la castaña por el cuello de su uniforme)

-¿Tú piensas que no lo sé? Muero de ganas de estar a su lado, pero no puedo perdonarlo por hacer algo tan egoísta, cuando se expuso a ese daño no pensó en lo que sentiríamos ni tú, ni yo ni sus amigos si el llegaba a morir (Le contesto Mari bajando el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar)

-Como se nota que no conoces a mi hermano, él siempre lucha por sobrevivir, ese es su objetivo, a no ser que haya algo que sienta que es más grande que el mismo, esta vez ese algo fuimos nosotros (le contesto con fastidio soltándola del uniforme)

-Si hubiera pensado en nosotros habría buscado otra forma de ganar sin que él saliera así de herido

-Y así en vez de ser el único herido nosotras dos estemos igual que él, acaso no vez que es una estupidez lo que estás diciendo, el es mi hermano y siempre protegerá de mi, y con respecto a ti… creo que es algo que debes preguntárselo tu misma (Dijo la alemana bajando su tono de voz)

Al oír esto Mari lo entendió, la culpa no era ni de ella ni de él, las cosas habían tomado ese curso y la decisión del muchacho había sido evitar el derramamiento de más sangre innecesariamente siendo él lastimado por el ángel

Asuka tenía razón, si ella quería tanto a Guillermo debía estar a su lado todo el tiempo y apoyarlo como seguramente él lo haría estando en su lugar

-Tienes razón princesa (le contesto Mari con una sonrisa y secando sus lagrimas)

-Dime algo que no sepa, ahora vámonos cuatro ojos antes de que se nos haga tarde (dijo correspondiendo su gesto)

Media hora más tarde todos los pilotos menos Kaworu y sus compañeros de clase Kensuke, Touji y Hikari estaban llegando a la habitación de su amigo, pero se sorprendieron al ver ingresar a una hermosa mujer

-¿Shinji quienes esa belleza? (pregunto Kensuke con la baba escurriendo de su boca)

-No lo sé, debe ser la madre de González-san (contesto el joven mientras observaba a la mujer)

-Idiotas pervertidos, esa es Regina y es la superior y encargada de cuidar de mi hermano desde que fue elegido para ser piloto (les informo Asuka de mala manera)

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? (pregunto Hikari)

-Es que la conocí al mismo tiempo que a mi hermano, ambos son muy amigos y se preocupan uno por el otro, no es raro encontrarla por aquí con él en este estado

El grupo entro a la habitación, en ella se encontraban Regina y Misato, ambas mirando seriamente al joven inconsciente

-Bueno capitana mejor hablamos en otro momento, no se preocupe contestare todas sus dudas, por ahora es mejor concentrarnos en lograr que el estado de salud del cuarto elegido mejore

-¿Qué dudas? (Pregunto Asuka haciendo que ambas mujeres se asustaran)

-Chicos no los oímos entrar (dijo Misato tratando de recomponerse)

-Asuka cuanto tiempo sin vernos, has crecido mucho niña (Saludo la oficial de la ONU)

-Así es, ya soy una mujer hecha y derecha (dijo la muchacha con orgullo)

-Se te olvido decir que eres una harpía (Acoto Touji con burla)

-¡¿A quién le dices harpía, pervertido?!

-¡¿A quién le dices pervertido, harpía?!

Asuka y Touji comenzaron a pelear hasta que Misato tuvo que detener el conflicto antes de que este pasara a mayores y todos fueran desalojados del cuarto

-Detente Touji no es propio de un caballero pelear con una dama, vamos todos afuera y dejemos un minuto a solas a Asuka con su hermano después irán entrando de a grupos

Todos salieron del cuarto dejando a la pelirroja sola junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano, ella se sentó al lado de su cama y tomo su mano

-Bruder te extraño (dijo apretando su agarre y tratando de no dejar caer sus lagrimas)

-La cuatro ojos también te extraña, pude traértela, yo se que lo que hiciste fue para evitar que ella y yo saliéramos lastimadas

-Bruder yo solo quiero decirte… gracias y espero que despiertes pronto

Luego se quedo en silencio unos minutos mientras su mano se aferraba a la de su hermano y añoraba los momentos que había pasado junto a él. Cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación le dedico una última mirada a su muy querido amigo y con tono desafiante pero a la vez con una sonrisa le dijo

-Sera mejor que la próxima vez que te vea estés despierto y diciendo idioteces como siempre

Y así salió del cuarto, en su lugar ingresaron Kensuke, Touji y Hikari, ella traía un ramo de flores que puso en una mesa con un jarro al lado de la cama mientras los dos chicos comenzaban a hablar con su amigo

-La verdad nunca fui bueno para estas cosas, lo único que tengo para decirte fue lo que le dije a mi hermanita cuando estuvo igual, todo el mundo te extraña y esperamos con muchas ganas que te recuperes, en serio Guillermo te queremos (dijo Touji)

-Es verdad, además nos sentimos un poco vacios sin tu presencia y aunque te conozcamos hace poco tiempo para nosotros dos ya eres un gran amigo y la verdad te agradecemos mucho que te hallas arriesgado para protegernos, ojala lo podamos ver pronto activo y en servicio sargento (le dijo Kensuke haciendo un saludo militar)

-Aunque no hablemos tanto como lo haces con ellos dos, se siente mal no poder verte y charlar o poder reírnos cuando vemos a tu hermana y a Shinji peleando, espero que te recuperes pronto González-kun te lo deseamos todos tus compañeros (Hablo por ultimo la delegada de clases)

Al decir eso los chicos se fueron de la habitación y en su lugar entraron Shinji y Rei, ambos se quedaron sin hacer nada unos momentos, solo estaban parados al lado de la cama, hasta que el chico corto el silencio

-Eto… González-san todos estamos mal por tu estado, más que nada tú hermana, ella siempre intenta parecer fuerte pero está sufriendo mucho por ti. Yo siento que me hace falta un buen amigo, contigo puedo hablar cosas que con Touji o Kensuke no podría, tú me aconsejas y tratas de entender mis problemas, ojala despiertes pronto y yo pueda recuperar a mi compañero y amigo

Rei se quedo observando a su compañero de cuarto sin decir una palabra, solamente lo miraba como tratando de entender algo, solamente dijo unas palabras a un tono de voz casi inaudible antes de que ambos se fueran de la habitación

-La casa parece vacía sin ti y yo me siento sola, mejórate pronto

Habían estado varias horas en el hospital entre que todos habían podido entrar así que los estudiantes terminaron por irse antes de que callera la noche, por último ingresaron Mari acompañada de Regina y Misato, ambas mujeres se quedaron paradas a un costado de la habitación informándose mutuamente de los últimos reportes de salud del joven inconsciente mientras Mari estuvo sentada al lado de la cama mirando al chico sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que se termino la hora de visita

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que me quede aquí por hoy?

-No lo sé, la Mayor Germi es quien se encarga de cuidar a Guillermo mientras esté aquí, habría que arreglarlo con ella (le contesto Misato a la chica observando a su colega militar)

-Por mí no hay problema, es más te estaría agradecida me vendrían bien unas horas de sueño, no es que me moleste cuidar de él, es todo lo contrario pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada (le dijo Regina a la joven con una sonrisa)

-Muchas gracias (contesto Mari con una sonrisa triste)

-Cualquier cosa puedes avisarme Mari, nos vemos

-Adiós capitana

Una vez sola la joven tomo la mano del chico y comenzó a acariciarla mientras veía el rostro tranquilo del muchacho bañado por la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana y se disponía a hablarle

-Sabes, antes de conocerte a ti y a los demás pilotos yo me sentía muy sola, aun recuerdo la vez que estuvimos a punto de besarnos y tú te detuviste, me dijiste que ese no era el momento adecuado y que no debía dejarme llevar por mi atracción

-Y al final terminaste teniendo la razón, si hubiera seguido adelante sin tratar de conocerte no me habría dado cuenta de la gran persona que eres y no habrías ocupado el lugar que terminaste ganándote en mi corazón

-Tú siempre me regalas una sonrisa, me apoyas cuando necesito algo, incluso siempre hiciste pequeñas cosas como ayudarme con alguna tarea o no quejarte cuando probabas mi comida aún cuando sabia horrible que me permitieron conocerte mejor

-Y así al pasar los días termine enamorándome de ti, se que puede parecerte muy apresurado pero yo ya siento que…

-No, ahora no, mejor te lo digo cuando estés despierto y así vas poder ver que te lo estoy diciendo en serio y que es la pura verdad

Mari acerco la silla a la cama apoyo su rostro sobre la mano del joven. Por alguna razón la paz que le trajo la cercanía con el chico hizo que el sueño se apoderara de ella y antes de dormir dijo unas últimas palabras

-Por favor despierta, quiero ser la primera en recibirte

Mientras ella se introdujo en sus sueños el tiempo en el hospital siguió su curso hasta altas horas de la noche cuando una mano acariciando su mejilla interrumpió su descanso

Al abrir sus ojos encontró a otros de color café que le regalaban una mirada dulce y un rostro con una sonrisa cansada, aunque era diferente a las que él le daba normalmente, esa sonrisa trataba de expresar la increíble felicidad que le daba tenerla a ella a su lado

-¿Qué haces dormida? Se supone que el inconsciente soy yo

En el rostro de Mari se dibujo una sonrisa llena de alegría y sorpresa, sin pensarlo dos veces ella rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Guillermo, mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas ella le contesto

-No tengo la culpa si eres tú el que se tarda en despertar

Ambos jóvenes rieron sin soltar su abrazo y se dispusieron a disfrutar la cercanía del otro que tanto tiempo les había hecho falta, entre tanto descontrol ellos habían encontrado su momento de paz

CAPITULO 8 "DESCONTROL" FIN

Avances

Guillermo despierta, Shinji poco a poco se acerca más a Asuka, la felicidad se hace presente en la vida de los pilotos pero a la vez esa felicidad puede ser efímera, Gendo Ikari intenta averiguar cómo encaja el cuarto elegido en sus planes, Kaji continúa su investigación todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos enviados de la humanidad"

NOTAS DE AUTOR

¡MI PRIMER CAP DE 10.000 PALABRAS! Estoy muy contento por haber llegado a esta cantidad, cuando empecé a escribir este fic ni se me paso por la cabeza el llegar a escribir todo esto en un solo capitulo, viendo los capítulos anteriores puedo ver como de a poco siento que voy mejorando y así les puedo entregar una historia mejor, no sé lo que puedan llegar a creer ustedes, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece como va evolucionando mi escritura y a la vez si les gusta o no el rumbo que está tomando el fic.

Con respecto al capítulo trate de mezclar acción, el aspecto psicológico y un poco de romance, en realidad no sé si llamarlo así, porque aunque Mari confeso sus sentimientos ni siquiera hubo un beso o algo por el estilo (no me odien por eso, pero algo de intriga tengo que dejar sino como me van a seguir leyendo), a diferencia de lo que creí en un principio me sentí muy cómodo al escribir la parte psicológica y la de acción, bueno la verdad es que me gusta ver sangre muajajajaja (Risa malvada y truenos de fondo)

Para ir cerrando vamos con los o mejor dicho el review, ojo no me estoy quejando aunque me guste escribir y más aun sobre evangelion, los review me generan como un no sé qué, que hace que tenga mucho entusiasmo al escribir, porque puedo saber que si les gusta o no lo que hago

Bustercall: Tenias razón flaco, es un poco estresante escribir el capitulo así de largo pero la verdad que reviews como los tuyos y la sensación que tengo al terminar este capítulo hacen que el esfuerzo y tiempo puesto en esto valgan la pena, perdón por lo del corte de pelea pero bueno hermano de alguna forma tengo que darte ganas de seguir leyendo muajajajaja (Risa malvada y truenos de fondo, otra vez)

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

PD: ¿porque cuando escribo un numero y otro numero, osea ocho y siete pero con numeros, al subirlo a fanfiction se borran?

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, vamos Shinji que pasamos a los octavos de la copa libertadores, ¡VAMOS BOCA QUE TENEMOS QUE GANAR, ESTA HINCHADA NO TE DEJA DE ALENTAR!


	10. CAPITULO 9 VUELTAS DEL CORAZÓN

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto el anime, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza.

CAPITULO 9 "VUELTAS DEL CORAZÓN"

En la residencia Ikari/Katsuragi/Shikinami la mañana de sábado transcurría normal como siempre, ambos pilotos pasaban su día libre tranquilamente mientras su tutora se encontraba trabajando en NERV

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a verme desnuda baka?!

Bueno no tan tranquilamente

-Pero si tú fuiste la que salió del baño así ¿acaso no te das cuenta que no vives sola?

Dijo un muy asustado Shinji tratando de huir de la furia de su compañera, él se encontraba terminando sus deberes en la sala hasta que Asuka salió de la ducha como vino al mundo, al verla en tal estado su cuerpo no respondió, solo se quedo rígido y en su rostro se formo una mueca de entre asombro por semejante espectáculo y miedo por lo que le costaría haberlo presenciado

Ella se había olvidado de llevarse ropa y como acto reflejo se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse, sin percatarse de que el idiota de su compañero se encontraba estudiando, sabía que era culpa suya que él la encontrara así pero jamás iba a admitirlo, corrió a su habitación y se vistió más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida y salió hecha una fiera a matar al baka

-Di tus oraciones tercero, porque juro que vas a morir por esto (dijo la muchacha con su cuerpo temblando de ira)

-Pero si yo solo estaba estudiando

Contesto Shinji haciendo un vano intento por defenderse, pero viendo que sus suplicas caerían en oídos sordos comenzó a correr por el departamento perseguido por Asuka, rogándole a Dios o cualquier ente superior que lo ayudara y haga que la furia de la pelirroja se aplaque

Y como si su deseo hubiera sido contestado el teléfono de la casa sonó, salvado por la campana el muchacho tomo el aparato y pidió un tiempo fuera en la persecución

-Hable (atendió Shinji nervioso, mientras Asuka lo miraba con profundo odio esperando a que cortara)

-Cachorrito soy yo

-Makinami-san ¿qué sucede?

-Es el cachorro de la ONU, despertó anoche, vengan tú y la princesa que dentro de unas horas le dan el alta

-¿En serio?

-Nah mentira, ¡por supuesto que sí torpe, vamos apresúrense!

-Ah, sí ya vamos para allá adiós

-Adiós

Shinji cortó el teléfono, agradeciendo mentalmente a quien le haya cumplido el deseo y le hablo a Asuka justo antes de que ella lo golpeara

-González-san despertó (dijo el muchacho mientras se cubría el rostro)

-¿En serio? (contesto sorprendida la chica deteniendo el golpe)

-Si

-¡¿Entonces qué mierda estas esperando baka?! ¡Vámonos para allá!

-¿EH?

Fue lo único que atino a decir Shinji antes de que Asuka lo tomara del brazo y lo llevara por la fuerza fuera de su hogar, ambos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron las escaleras y tomaron un taxi rumbo al hospital

Mientras tanto en la residencia González/Ayanami, una joven de curioso cabello azul se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro, por alguna razón no tuvo ganas de levantarse de allí y ya que no tenía que cumplir ninguna actividad ese día se permitió quedarse acostada

Ella se encontraba inmersa en la lectura hasta que el sonido del teléfono la saco de su concentración, procedió a levantarse y se dirigió a la sala a atender el aparato y poder callar ese ruido molesto, pero no espero haber escuchado esa voz al otro lado de la línea

-Hable (dijo Rei en voz monocorde)

-Ayanami-san tan fría como siempre, ¿Así saludas a un amigo?

-González-san (dijo con impresión en su voz)

-Bueno, no es lo que esperaba pero algo es algo ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mi estado de salud es bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse ¿Hace cuanto despertaste?

-Ayer a la noche, te estaba llamando para avisarte que en unas horas me dan el alta, quería saber si vas a venir a ver a tu pobre amigo o si vas a dejarlo solo y triste (le dijo fingiendo dolor en su voz)

-Voy para allá, pero ¿Por qué estarías solo, acaso no se quedo contigo la quinta elegida?

-No pero que cosas dices (contesto con voz nerviosa) eh hay problema con la señal, se corta, se corta, nos vemos Ayanami-san

Rei miro confundida el teléfono del cual solo se oía el tono de marcar aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ahora se sentía mejor sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba bien, sin darle más importancia a lo sucedido se vistió con su uniforme del colegio y salió de su apartamento en dirección al hospital de NERV

Mientras tanto en el complejo medico de NERV, Guillermo cortaba el teléfono mientras se recostaba en su cama y dejaba salir un largo suspiro

-Mierda, como hace para saber esas cosas

-¿Saber qué cosas?

Dijo Mari mientras ingresaba a la habitación con el desayuno para ambos, provocando que el muchacho se agitara del susto

-Eh no nada, nada

-No te creo, pero bueno traje algo de comer

-No, no hace falta si yo no tengo ham…

BRRRRR

Fue el ruido que genero su estomago interrumpiéndolo, generando un leve sonrojo en su rostro y la risa de su compañera

-Bueno creo que comer un poco no me hará mal (dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca)

Mari le sonrió y puso la bandeja con comida sobre la cama, tomo una tostada y le unto mermelada pero en vez de comerla ella, se la dio al muchacho en la boca

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? (pregunto el moreno antes de que su boca se llenara de comida)

-Te estoy dando de comer, mientras estés aquí yo voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que te sientas mejor (le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello) tú puedes pedirme lo que sea y cuando digo lo que sea me refiero… a lo que sea (le dijo Mari esta vez con tono sugerente)

El muchacho termino de tragar y la miro un poco extrañado

-EH ¿no te vas a poner colorado o algo por el estilo? (el muchacho movió la cabeza en forma negativa) es aburrido provocar a alguien que no reacciona (dijo la joven quejándose)

Mari tomo una tostada, justo cuando estaba por comerla Guillermo se acerco hacia a ella quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca mientras la miraba con deseo y una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro

-Así que puedo pedirte lo que sea (le dijo susurrándole al oído)

Mari se torno totalmente roja y con esfuerzo movió la cabeza en forma positiva

-Ni siquiera me beso y espera que lo hagamos aquí

Pensó nerviosa la castaña, no era que no le gustara la idea de hacer tal cosa con el muchacho, pero aunque ella siempre se le insinuaba no estaba muy segura de estar preparada para dar ese paso

-Bueno, entonces ponte más cómoda y…

-¿Y qué más? (pregunto una cada vez más nerviosa y sonrojada Mari)

-Y dame otra tostada (le dijo con una sonrisa)

Ante eso la muchacha cayó de espaldas al piso mientras Guillermo estallaba en carcajadas ante la reacción de su compañera. Mari se levanto sonrojada por todas las cosas que había pensado hacer con el moreno y con algo de fastidio le dijo al chico

-Se nota que no eres igual que la mayoría de los muchachos

-¿Por qué, qué pensabas que te iba a pedir? (le pregunto algo confundido el moreno)

-¿Qué acaso no lo dijiste con intención de que hiciéramos… bueno ya sabes, ESO?

-AHHH no, la verdad que no, al final si resultaste ser toda una hentai y yo que creí que eras diferente (le dijo serio el muchacho)

-Bueno perdón yo solo…

Pero fue interrumpida por las carcajadas del chico, que trataba de no llorar por lo graciosa que le resultaba la situación. Mari frunció el seño y le contesto haciendo un puchero que hizo que el muchacho se riera aun más

-No es gracioso

-Sí lo es, ves, eso te pasa por querer provocarme, recuerda que soy mayor que tu niña, (pero de repente dejo de reírse y se torno muy serio)… de hecho soy un poco más mayor de lo que piensas

-¿Qué quieres decir? (pregunto Mari confundida)

-No me parece decírtelo aquí, mejor hablamos cuando salga, hay un lugar que me gustaría mostrarte antes de hablar (le contesto manteniendo su semblante serio)

-Está bien

-Sabes, deberías ser un poco menos confiada, cualquier pervertido podría hacerte algo si aceptas todo lo que te dice la gente así a la ligera

-Idiota, por supuesto que se eso, lo que pasa que es que a ti si te tengo confianza

-Mari, sinceramente no te entiendo ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí, decirme que sientes tantas cosas por mi persona si ni siquiera nos conocemos hace dos meses?

La muchacha se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, aun él no podía entender sus sentimientos, ese chico podría ser mayor que ella y parecía ser más maduro que los jóvenes de su edad pero en cuestiones del corazón ese muchacho era un total ignorante, aunque ella no tenía experiencia en eso, estaba muy segura de lo que sentía

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo? (le pregunto seriamente)

-No quiero mentirte, por supuesto que tengo sentimientos por ti pero… no creo sentirlos con la misma fuerza que tú, yo no le encuentro el por qué a tus sentimientos, después de todo tú no me conoces

La muchacha lo miro directo a los ojos, su semblante se había puesto igual de serio que el del moreno y le contesto con un tono firme de voz

-Sabes, eres un torpe, tienes ante ti a una chica, hermosa, carismática y muy inteligente debo decir, que sabes que siente cosas fuertes por ti y tú le correspondes en cierta manera ¿y te pones a pensar qué sentido tiene eso?, el amor no hace caso a la razón, solo existe y ya

El muchacho abrió los ojos lo más que pudo en señal de sorpresa, ella no podía estar hablando en serio

-Espera un momento, ¿dijiste amor?

-Por supuesto, Guillermo yo… yo te amo

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo uno al otro a los ojos, el muchacho no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa chica le dijo muy segura que lo amaba, él analizo aquel rostro que le estaba regalando una sonrisa totalmente sincera pero a la vez que esos ojos protegidos detrás de sus lentes le daban una mirada determinada mientras un leve sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas, podía jurar que era la imagen más hermosa que vio en toda su vida

Pero él no era merecedor de aquella hermosura, él no la amaba, no podía amarla, había pasado muy poco tiempo para eso, estaba seguro que para amar a una persona uno debía conocer al otro completamente y saber que no importara los defectos que esta tuviera uno sintiera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos cada vez que viera a esa persona. Pero él no la conocía, si tenía sentimientos por ella, pero eso no podía, no debía ser amor, eso iba en contra de todo su pensamiento razonable

El bajo la mirada, no pudo contestarle, se levanto tomo su ropa y se fue de la habitación dejando a Mari sola mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos, el huyo de ahí se metió en un baño y se cambio la bata del hospital, ya no quería estar allí, pero sabía que era una estupidez tratar de salir de aquellas instalaciones

Solamente se quedo apoyado en la pared de la recepción esperando que sea la hora de irse, había sido un cobarde y no pudo contestarle a la muchacha que le había abierto su corazón, se habría sentido culpable al haberle dicho que el no la amaba pero ahora se sentía la peor de las basuras al dejarla sola en la habitación sin decirle nada

-Soy un imbécil

Fue lo que dijo antes de sentarse en el piso taparse con la capucha de su campera y tomarse la cabeza con las manos tratando inútilmente de bloquear su cerebro a toda la información que acababa de recibir, pero la imagen de aquella joven sonriéndole y confesándole su amor lo estaba volviendo loco

Mientras tanto Mari seguía en la habitación tratando de comprender que había pasado, no entendía nada, él no la había dicho ni sí ni no, no la beso y le pidió que fuera su novia pero tampoco le grito y la insulto rechazando sus sentimientos

Es más, antes de que ella se confesara, él le había dicho que correspondía sus sentimientos, no con la misma intensidad que ella pero en cierta forma le correspondía

-Si me correspondes ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me aceptaste en vez de simplemente dejarme sola? ¿Acaso tienes miedo o simplemente no lo entiendes?

Pensó Mari mientras seguía llorando, estaba más triste de que lo hubiera estado si la rechazaba, ese silencio y la forma en que evito mirarla a los ojos le hizo sentir un dolor en el pecho insoportable

-Creo… que esto es algo más complicado que un simple rechazo (Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas)

-Pero no me importa, Guillermo González vas a aclararme todo esto aunque sea lo último que haga

Dijo con decisión mientras se levantaba y salía a buscar al muchacho, de ninguna forma iba a rendirse, mucho menos si aun no sabía qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía él por ella

Mientras tanto Shinji y Asuka llegaban a la entrada del hospital de NERV, la pelirroja iba arrastrando al muchacho por todo el complejo medico buscando la dichosa habitación de su hermano

-Asuka ¿puedes soltarme? Puedo caminar por mi mismo (dijo Shinji ya algo fastidiado por ser llevado como un perro)

-Silencio tercero, ¡Scheisse! ¿Dónde está el idiota de mi hermano?

-González-san no está en su habitación

Dijo Rei en voz monocorde apareciendo por detrás de ambos pilotos haciendo que gritaran del susto

-¡Maldita sea primera no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Perdón por asustarlos

-¿Quién dijo que me asuste? Yo no le temo a nada (dijo Asuka inflando su pecho de orgullo)

-¿Y por qué gritaste si no tenias miedo? (pregunto algo confundida la peliazul)

-Eso no importa, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? (Contesto algo sonrojada y aumentando el tono de su voz)

-No lo sé, los estuve buscando a él y a la quinta elegida, pero no los vi por ningún lado

-Eres una inútil favorita, vamos baka, hay que encontrar a esos dos antes de que la cuatro ojos termine violando al estúpido de mi hermano

Dijo Asuka mientras volvía a llevar a Shinji a rastras seguida por Rei, apenas viera a su hermano iba a darle un buen golpe ¿Cómo puede ser que la primera que lo vea despierto sea la hentai cuatro ojos y no su hermana?

Al mismo tiempo Mari proseguía con la búsqueda del cuarto elegido, hace media hora que estaba dando vueltas y aún no lo encontraba, cada vez mas fastidiada iba apretando el paso, hasta que volvió a pasar por quinta vez por la recepción. Parando en seco su marcha acomodo sus lentes y observo la sala de espera, allí encontró tirado en el piso un bulto con una campera azul y unos jean negros, esa era la ropa que le había llevado la Mayor Germi a su subordinado

Se acerco hasta él y lo toco suavemente con el pie, la única respuesta que tuvo fue como el muchacho levanto el rostro e inmediatamente volvió a tapárselo al ver quien era la persona que lo estaba llamando

-¡Hey! no puedes evitarme toda tu vida

Le dijo con voz dura mientras volvía a tocarlo con el pie, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un silencio por parte del moreno, viendo que estaría un rato en esa situación ella se sentó a su lado y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Por qué no me respondes? Si tu dijiste que sentías cosas por mi (le dijo en voz baja al oído)

El muchacho trato de achicarse lo más que pudo en esa posición, le hacía mucho mal lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan mierda?, ¿yo la amo? No, no la amo, pero ¿por qué no podría hacerlo en un futuro?

Pensó Guillermo, pero una vez en su cabeza le contesto

-¿Y si tu no le terminas correspondiendo? ¿Cómo piensas que se sentiría? Por eso no puedes corresponderle, si no es seguro no es válido así te has manejado toda tu vida

-¿Pero qué carajo estás diciendo? ¿Qué mierda tiene de seguro estar en el ejército, tirarse de un avión, manejar un EVA? Eso es una estupidez

-¡Idiota! no me refiero a la seguridad física, sino a que tenias seguridad en ti mismo, estabas confiado de que saldrías vivo de todo eso, pero en este caso tú no eres el único que podría resultar herido, hay más gente involucrada en esto y no puedes asegurar que ella no salga lastimada, tienes miedo

-¡Silencio! ¡Nunca el miedo fue un obstáculo en mi vida! Esto no es miedo es otra cosa

-¿Y qué es?

-No lo sé

-Lo ves, tienes miedo, porque esto es algo desconocido, tu cabeza siempre manejo tu vida y ahora tu corazón pide derecho a ejercer influencia sobre esta y tú te resistes

-Por supuesto que me resisto, la razón es la base de la supervivencia, si hubiera dejado que mi corazón manejara todo hubiera muerto hace años

-Y que me dices de Asuka, tú y yo sabemos que la amas

-Eso es diferente, yo no estoy enamorado de Asuka, ella es como mi hermana, quiero protegerla y que ella sea feliz, pero no quiero que sea mi pareja, seguramente la mataría a los dos días

-Pero en definitiva aceptas que la amas

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Asuka con esto?

-Fácil, en la pelea con el último ángel te sacrificaste para evitar que salga herida

-¿Y cuál es el punto?

-¡Cállate y escucha! En ese momento tu corazón fue el que obro, y todo termino saliendo bien

-¿Qué salió bien? ¡Estuve una puta semana en coma!

-¿Y eso que tiene? Por lo que veo ahora estas vivito y coleando, en definitiva el amar a alguien no te mato, ahora estas ante un nuevo desafío, hacer las cosas sin ninguna certeza de que todo va a salir bien ¿Recuerdas el concejo que le diste a Ikari?

-Si uno no arriesga en la vida nunca va a ganar nada

-Deberías seguir tu propio consejo y arriesgarte

-Claro para ti es fácil decirlo si solo eres una voz en mi cabeza

-¡Imbécil! Yo soy tu razón que te pide que no seas tan dependiente de mí, queda en tus manos, rechazarla, aceptarla o seguir quedándote callado y hacerla sentir aún peor

-Por ahora elijo el silencio, aunque me parta el alma verla así, esto es algo que debe pensarse en frio

-Idiota, que debes pensarlo en frio, que estuvimos hablando todo este… un momento ¿Qué te parte el alma verla así? Socio ¿estás seguro de que no la amas?

-No aún no la amo, pero creo estar enamorado de ella

-¿Cuál es la puta diferencia entre una y otra?

-Fácil, cuando a uno le gusta una persona es porque el único lazo que tienen es la atracción física, cuando alguien está enamorado es cuando uno implanta sus deseos y su imagen de la pareja perfecta en la otra persona, en si el estar enamorado es algo egoísta, pero cuando uno ama alguien es cuando todo sus defectos ,no importan cuales sean, son nada comparado con lo que sientes cada vez que la miras, o estas con ella o simplemente charlan. No es algo constante, todas las parejas se pelean, pero los que se aman encuentran la solución y luchan por seguir juntos

-Convertiste a algo tan bello como el amor, en un simple problema matemático que tiene distintas fases y características, típico pensamiento racional, sos muy predecible flaco

-Pero es la única explicación que le encuentro, para mi ella es perfecta su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de ser

-Y su comida es exquisita ¿no?

-No por dios, una sola vez cocino bien pero el resto de las veces tiene gusto a carbón

-Y te encanta que se te insinué ¿no?

-Bueno si y no, por supuesto que a cualquier chico le gustaría estar en una situación como las que Mari propone, pero por alguna razón mi deseo por ella no tiene ese rumbo, creo que verla sonreír me hace más feliz que estar con ella todas las noches solo teniendo relaciones

-¿Y eso hace que lo que sientes por ella se vaya?

-No, para nada

-¡Lo vez! El pez por la boca muere idiota, esos defectos que tiene no te interesan en lo más mínimo, tú la amas

-¡Mierda! que no la amo, el amor no puede surgir tan rápido

-Y como explicas que ella ya te ame

-Es entendible porque soy todo un dios de la belleza, (ambas voces rieron) pero hablando en serio ella es una chica que estuvo sola toda su vida, es obvio que al ver un muchacho que le parezca atractivo, sea amable con ella y encima arriesgue su vida por protegerla le genere ese sentimiento, pero creo que es solo una ilusión porque ella no me conoce prácticamente

-Me cago en tu lógica, ¿Acaso tienes respuesta para todo?

-Dímelo tú, después de todo eres mi mente o no

-Ah cierto, tienes razón ¿en qué estábamos?

-En que quieres convencerme de que acepte el amor de Mari

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Por qué seria egoísta hacerla sufrir si yo no la amo

-La quieres, te atrae físicamente, su forma de ser no te molesta pero tampoco te agrada del todo pero eso no hace que tu cariño se vaya y no quieres que ella sufra

-Si

-Según vos, todo eso es necesario para amar a una persona, por lo tanto y basándome en tus propias palabras, concluyo que si la amas pero tú pones como excusa que no la conoces hace mucho tiempo por miedo a estar con ella

-No, mentira

-Sí, es verdad y lo sabes, le tienes miedo al amor

-No, no es verdad

-Si

-No

-Sí y te consta ¿no es así?

-¡SUFICIENTE!

Grito el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas dentro de su cabeza, odiaba que trataran de manejar su cabeza, incluso su razón le estaba diciendo que la amaba, pero él no quiere entenderlo, no quiere saberlo, porque tiene miedo, miedo a que todo salga mal, a que termine herido, en su interior presentía que ese amor mutuo no estaba bien, era muy poco tiempo para que se genere algo así, si eso era, el tiempo había sido muy corto, repitió esa frase en su cabeza como un mantra tratando de aferrarse a la única razón que le quedaba para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, hasta que la voz de la chica que estaba empezando a volverlo loco lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra

-Está bien si no quieres decírmelo lo averiguare por mí misma, pero que te quede claro, no me voy a rendir

Mari lo estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras él seguía en su misma posición, sintió una especie de humedad en su espalda, levanto su rostro y vio como la chica estaba por irse de ahí, por instinto tomo su mano antes de que se fuera de su alcance

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro, en sus ojos humedecidos se podía ver una mirada dura pero al mismo tiempo la expectativa se dejaba entrever en esa mascara fría, él se quedo estático, la capucha tapaba la mitad de su rostro por lo que no se podía saber que expresaba este

-Mari, yo lamento no haberte contestado, lo que pasa es que no sé cómo reaccionar ante algo así, tengo una confusión muy grande en mi cabeza, pero a la vez mi corazón me duele cuando veo tus lagrimas, te ruego que me esperes hasta mañana, tienes que conocer todo sobre mi antes de saber si me amas o no

La muchacha soltó la mano de Guillermo y lo miro directo a los ojos frunció el ceño y le dio una fuerte bofetada, pero enseguida lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-Idiota nada de lo que digas va a hacer que mis sentimientos cambien, será mejor que tú te des cuenta de que es lo que sientes por mí, yo te amo y me importa una mierda si paso poco tiempo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida

-Gracias Mari, discúlpame por todo (le dijo con una sonrisa y correspondiendo el abrazo)

-Basta de disculpas, te pareces al cachorrito con tanto arrepentimiento, mejor volvamos a tu habitación, si te llegan a ver así te vas a meter en un buen lio

-Si tienes razón

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y se fueron caminando de vuelta al cuarto de hospital. Mientras tanto Shinji, Rei y Asuka ya estaban esperando allí, después de buscar tanto tiempo terminaron por rendirse y esperar a que volvieran el cuarto y la quinta elegida

-Baka, fíjate si ya vienen esos dos

-Hazlo tú Asuka ya lo hecho tres veces, tú también tienes dos piernas

-¿Te recuerdo lo que sucedió en casa? (le contesto en tono amenazante)

-EH haber, no todavía no vienen (dijo Shinji con algo de nerviosismo al ver por la puerta)

-Scheisse ¿Cuánto tiempo van a tardar? Seguramente están haciendo cosas sucias en el baño (dijo Asuka mientras se tiraba en la cama y se tapaba la cara con una almohada)

-Y después la hentai cuatro ojos soy yo, al final terminaste teniendo una mente muy retorcida princesa

-¡Silencio cuatro ojos!… Un momento ¿y mi hermano? (pregunto mientras se descubría el rostro)

-Aquí estoy hermanita (dijo Guillermo entrando por la puerta)

-¡Bruder!

La pelirroja se levanto de un salto de la cama y corrió hasta su hermano, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes lo abrazo fuertemente, el muchacho correspondió el gesto y una sonrisa tranquila se formo en su rostro

-Jamás vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿me entendiste? ¡Jamás!

-Ok, no te preocupes ya estoy de vuelta

En ese mismo instante la alemana le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago del moreno. Dejándolo sin aire por unos segundos ante la cada vez mas atónita mirada de sus compañeros pilotos

-Eso te pasa por andar teniendo un tour sexual por el hospital con la cuatro ojos en vez de ver primero a tu querida hermana

-Primero, estas bastante cagada de la cabeza si piensas que estuve haciendo esas cosas (dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento), Segundo ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hay que bajar la guardia?

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, con su pierna derecha el muchacho empujo los pies de la pelirroja haciendo que cayera al piso, pero enseguida con una voltereta volvió a pararse Asuka le contesto con una patada, que fue bloqueada fácilmente por el joven

-Estúpido, recuerda que tengo dos piernas

Con un salto uso su pierna libre para impactarla en la cabeza del moreno, este simplemente se agacho haciendo que la alemana fallara el golpe y callera pesadamente en el piso

-Te falta mucho para superar al maestro (le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa a la vez que golpeaba la nariz de su hermana adoptiva con un dedo)

-Scheisse, solo tuviste suerte, la próxima quedas desmayado en el piso (le contesto con una sonrisa desafiante)

Shinji miraba bastante confundido la escena

-Si no fuera porque ambos son de países distintos y por su color de piel, cualquiera creería que son hermanos de sangre, están hasta el tope de orgullo

-Tienes razón cachorrito ambos son igual de competitivos (le contesto Mari)

-E igual de enérgicos (acoto Rei)

Una vez que ayudo a su hermana a levantarse del piso, el muchacho se dirigió a sus dos amigos

-Diría que los extrañe mucho pero mentiría, la verdad es que para mí no paso el tiempo, aunque tampoco es tanto tiempo una semana ¿no? (decía mientras se rascaba la nuca y ponía su sonrisa de siempre)

-Linda forma de saludar a una amiga

Dijo Rei con voz monocorde, todo el mundo se sorprendió ante esto, era la primera vez que Ayanami decía, ¿una broma?

-Vaya, así que la niña modelo sabe hablar como una persona normal

-Wow, Ayanami-san es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así ¿acaso tienes fiebre? (pregunto divertido el moreno mientras palpaba la frente de la peliazul)

-No, mi temperatura corporal es normal (le contesto manteniendo su semblante frio)

-Esa es la Ayanami-san que conozco

Dijo Guillermo generando risas generales menos la de Rei que no entendía muy bien la situación, ella le había contestado de la misma forma que él lo había hecho cuando la llamo por teléfono, creyó que era algo normal dirigirse así a un amigo, pero parecía que por sus aptitudes usuales este gesto era algo anormal viniendo de su persona

En ese momento una doctora ingreso en la habitación, parecía algo joven para su profesión no debía sobrepasar los 25 años, era rubia de pelo largo y muy bella

-Bien muchachos ¿Cuál de ustedes dos es González Guillermo?

-Yo señorita

Dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras Shinji miraba embobado a la mujer, aunque era muy bonita al moreno no le interesaban mucho las rubias

-Bien chicos, déjenme un momento a solas con mi paciente, un chequeo de unos minutos y le doy el alta

Los pilotos salieron de la habitación dejando solos al muchacho y a la joven mujer, el moreno se sentó en la cama y una vez a solas le pregunto a la doctora

-Bien Iori ¿cómo va el virus?

-Aun no lo sabemos, ¿has tenido ataques este último tiempo?

-No desde que llegue a Japón, quizás se valla por si solo

-Está dentro de las posibilidades, pero por si acaso te traje algo

La joven doctora saco de su bata una jeringa con un poco de un líquido azul y varios frascos repletos de este

-¿Qué es eso? (pregunto el chico mientras observaba detenidamente uno de los frascos)

-Esto es para dar por finalizado uno de tus ataques en poco tiempo, se trata de un medicamento que baja drásticamente la temperatura corporal y desactiva la falla en tu hipotálamo

-¡Qué bueno! Así que no voy a tener que estar varios días muriéndome de fiebre hasta que se me pase, lástima que no sea una cura permanente

-No te preocupes, Seto y yo ya estamos trabajando en eso ¿Acaso piensas que la ONU te va a dejar morir así como así?

-Seto, hace meses que no lo veo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien dentro de dos meses nos casamos (le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo sonrojada)

-Así que Ichitaka al fin pudo pedírtelo, me alegro mucho por ambos Yoshizuki, supongo que me van a invitar a la boda ¿no?

-Por supuesto, pero que yo recuerde no te gustan mucho las fiestas, pensé que me ibas a decir que no podrías ir

-Por nada del mundo puedo perderme ese momento, estuvieron muchos años para llegar a este punto, incluso tuviste que abandonar tu carrera de actriz para estar con él

-La verdad es que me parecía muy injusto que quisieran manejar mi vida, aunque la actuación es mi pasión no tolero estar lejos de Seto, además la medicina es una gran profesión y me gusta mucho compartirla con él

-Pero ¿Por qué te teñiste el pelo? Si el castaño te quedaba hermoso, no es que el rubio te quede mal, pero a mí me gustaba como lo tenías antes

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que tratar de disimular mi identidad, solo la doctora Akagi y la ONU saben de tu problema, después de todo soy bastante reconocida por lo de la actuación (dijo algo sonrojada)

-Hay si porque eres la mejor actriz del mundo (le dijo en tono burlón)

-Tonto (le contesto divertida la mujer mientras lo empujaba levemente), ahora por eso te voy a inyectar el medicamento

El muchacho sonrió y extendió el brazo en dirección a la doctora

-Esta dosis es mucho más reducida de la que se te daría en caso de ser necesaria, solo te la aplico para que tu cuerpo pueda reconocerla y tú puedas saber de qué se trata

Le dijo la rubia mientras le inyectaba el líquido, el joven se mantuvo sereno ante el pinchazo pero enseguida sintió como su temperatura corporal bajaba de golpe

-Hace frio (dijo el joven tiritando)

-No te preocupes, se te pasara en unos minutos mientras tanto voy hacerte el chequeo

-Por lo menos no creo tener más problemas con los efectos del virus, ¿alguna recomendación por si llego a tener un ataque? (hablo el moreno mientras se abrazaba asimismo para recuperar el calor)

-Sí, asegúrate de tener alguna dosis dentro del EVA, lo más probable es que el próximo ataque te dé dentro de él, eso va a cortar el efecto enseguida, es increíble que te estés inyectando todos los días algo que puede matarte

-Lo sé, pero esas son ordenes de la ONU (contesto en un suspiro)

-Está mal que abusen tanto de ti, tu cuerpo es lo más personal que tienes y te lo llenan de químicos (dijo indignada la mujer)

-Ya lo sé Iori, pero hace años que mi cuerpo no me pertenece, una vez que todo esto acabe podre hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, por ahora me debo a la humanidad, pero principalmente lo que deseo es proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi

-Eso es demasiada responsabilidad para alguien tan joven, incluso yo que soy una adulta me vería sobrepasada por todo eso, ustedes los pilotos deben crecer demasiado rápido, aunque tú ya tengas 18 has crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero creo que lo que más te molesta es que tu cuerpo no crese junto con tu mente (le dijo mientras tomaba el pulso del chico)

-Eso hace tiempo que no me molesta tanto, viéndole el lado positivo es un poco mas de juventud

-Sí, una juventud dedicada a otros y no a ti

-Yo no soy un joven cualquiera, mi vida es así y yo la acepto con gusto, lucho por mi futuro y por los que quiero, muy pocos tienen esa posibilidad, ya te lo he dicho cuando todo acabe mi vida será totalmente mía, ese día llegara tarde o temprano solo hay que seguir esforzándose hasta que llegue (le dijo con una sonrisa)

-Espero que sea así muchacho, tú y los demás pilotos se merecen eso y mucho más (le contesto con otra sonrisa la mujer)

-¿Terminamos?

-Sí, eso es todo, ahora ve con tu novia

-¿Novia?

-Si la chica de lentes, la verdad es que es muy bonita, Regina me hablo de ella

El rostro del joven se ensombreció y bajo la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en un semblante serio

-Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal

-No, no te preocupes solo que ella no es mi novia, antes que eso debo resolver algunos problemas conmigo mismo, después de todo ella se merece alguien que la ame

-¿Y tú la amas?

-No lo sé

-Mejor decídete pronto, quizás ella no esté para ti mañana, ya estás un poco grande para que te diga que no tienes edad para el amor, en cierta forma ya eres un adulto y deberías poder diferenciar entre el amor y una simple atracción (le dijo la mujer mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico)

-Tienes razón, gracias Iori, salúdame a Seto de mi parte (dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía del lugar con una sonrisa)

-Nos vemos, no te olvides los frascos

-Ah sí (dijo algo avergonzado por la distracción)

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con los demás pilotos esperándolo, su hermana estaba golpeando a Shinji en la cabeza mientras Rei miraba extrañada lo que sucedía, Mari estaba sentada y lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa

-¿Ya está todo bien?

El muchacho se quedo hipnotizado con aquella mirada, esa chica de verdad lo estaba volviendo loco, su cabeza ya estaba por explotar saturada de tantos pensamientos dirigidos a ella, ese sentimiento lo confundía, lo desconcentraba, lo lastimaba, iba en contra de toda su razón y lógica

-Solo nos queda una cuenta pendiente a ambos

Le contesto correspondiendo su sonrisa, aunque ese sentimiento le descolocara toda su vida, fuera contrario a su forma de ser y le asustara, él iba a aceptarlo, su corazón decidiría esa vez y estaba confiado en que lo haría bien, no tenía ninguna certeza de cómo sería todo a la larga, pero iba a intentarlo, después de todo si no se arriesgaba en la vida nunca va a ganar nada

Mientras tanto en un cuarto oculto entre los intrincados pasillos de NERV, el comandante Ikari se reunía junto con el comité de instrumentalización humana, los cinco hombres más poderosos de Seele y de todo el mundo, representados por cinco monolitos negros

-Ikari, se nos informo que el cuarto elegido se ha recuperado, ¿podría explicarnos cómo es que resulto herido? (hablo el monolito numero 3)

-El piloto decidió sacrificar su bienestar en pos de la destrucción del doceavo Ángel, ciertamente ha demostrado estar sumamente calificado para la misión e hicimos todo lo posible para poder dejarlo en un estado en el que sea capaz de servir en combate ¿Acaso no recibieron el informe de la capitán Katsuragi? (contesto Gendo seriamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes)

-Por supuesto que lo recibimos, solo queríamos saber si usted respaldaba la información dada, me permito recordarle que el cuarto y el sexto elegido son irremplazables, ya que el primero ha recibido un fuerte entrenamiento para lograr su alta sincronización y el segundo posee una habilidad innata para pilotear (dijo el monolito número cuatro)

-Estoy consciente de ello, después de todo ambos pilotos están a cargo de Seele y no de NERV

-Aunque estén a nuestro cargo su deber es mantenerlos a salvo hasta que el momento sea propicio, junto con la unidad 1 y el tercer elegido son piedras angulares para llegar a la tan ansiada complementación (ordeno el monolito número 1)

-NERV fue creado para destruir a los ángeles, nosotros nos dedicaremos a eso y esa es la verdadera misión de los pilotos…

-¡NO SEA IRREVERENTE IKARI! Usted debe lealtad a Seele por sobre todas las cosas (grito con fuerza el monolito numero 2)

-No me han dejado terminar, por supuesto que soy leal a Seele lo que quiero decir es que NERV tiene demasiadas ocupaciones como para hacer de niñera, el cuarto esta a cuidado de la ONU además ya es en teoría un adulto sumado al hecho de que tiene una vasta experiencia militar, el ya puede cuidarse por sí solo, con respecto al sexto tengo entendido que el comité se ha encargado todo el tiempo de él y por el tercer elegido no se preocupen me hare cargo de su supervivencia

-Muy bien Ikari, confiaremos en su juicio y sentido común si tiene aunque sea un poco de él estará de más decir que no le conviene ir en contra de nuestros designios, puede retirarse

Dijo el monolito número 1 antes de desaparecer junto con los demás mientras Gendo Ikari se marchaba de aquella sala, una vez cerrada la comunicación la reunión del comité continuo

-Disculpe nuestra ignorancia señor pero ¿desde cuándo el cuarto elegido ha pasado de ser un simple mercenario a una parte importante en nuestro plan? (pregunto el monolito número 5)

-Desde que ha sido elegido y entrenado, pero últimamente ha demostrado ser un elemento de cuidado, debido a su habilidad y nivel de sincronización pero más que nada porque no está bajo nuestro control directo se me ha informado que estuvo investigando lo sucedido durante su combate contra los demás pilotos (contesto el número 1)

-Pero eso puede resolverse fácilmente, después de todo piloto o no sigue siendo humano y por mas buen soldado que sea no podría sobrevivir a un impacto de bala entre ceja y ceja (afirmo confiado el número 2)

-No necesariamente, sería un gran desperdicio de tiempo y dinero si el piloto llegara a morir, por el momento veremos hasta donde llega, de ser necesario se recurrirá a amenazar a sus familiares y como ha sucedido anteriormente estará asegurada su obediencia (corrigió el número uno)

-Caballeros viendo que no quedan más dudas a responder propongo dar por finalizada la reunión (dijo con voz cansada el tercer monolito)

-Sí, de momento será lo mejor, pueden retirarse (uno a uno los monolitos fueron desapareciendo hasta que solamente quedo el número uno) por ahora te dejamos que descubras un poco la realidad, una vez tengas saciada tu curiosidad veremos si estás dispuesto a atenerte a las consecuencias piloto de la unidad 7

Y así se apago el último de aquellos monolitos dejando la sala completamente a oscuras, mientras que en los pasillos de NERV Gendo Ikari se encontraba con su vicecomandante y antiguo profesor

-¿Qué quería el comité? (pregunto el hombre de avanzada edad)

-Confirmar de mi boca el estado del cuarto elegido (contesto secamente el comandante)

-¿Desde cuándo te llaman por el estado de un piloto?

-Según parece él es mucho más importante para Seele de lo que aparenta

-Pero el muchacho no pareciera saber de la existencia del comité

-O quizás lo sepa pero no trabaje para ellos directamente, podría considerarse igual de peligroso que la capitán Katsuragi, lo único que nos queda es esperar a ver que hace, aunque si actuamos en el momento adecuado quizás podamos conseguir un fuerte aliado

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

-Ya se verá en el momento propicio, por ahora hay asuntos más importantes que atender

-Cierto, solo queda un ángel por derrotar

-No estaría tan seguro de eso Fuyutsuki, si el comité nos ha ocultado la existencia de el cuarto elegido durante ocho años tranquilamente pueden haber alterado los manuscritos del mar muerto y hacernos creer que vendrán menos ángeles de los que realmente existen

-Supongo que Ryoji Kaji cumplió bien su trabajo

-Supones bien

Afirmo Gendo mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro, tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre los ancianos de Seele y no iba dudar dos veces en aprovecharla al máximo

Al mismo tiempo Kaji se encontraba caminando por las calles bañadas por el fuerte sol de mediodía de Tokio-3 bastante ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que al cruzar en una esquina un deportivo azul freno de golpe cortándole el paso, se abrió la puerta del acompañante dejando ver a una seria Misato apuntándolo con su pistola

-Quiero que me aclares unas cuantas dudas y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta (le dijo en tono amenazante)

-Siempre tan cariñosa

Le contesto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras subía al vehículo, este arranco a toda velocidad zigzagueando por las calles de la ciudad esquivando los demás coches y algún que otro peatón desprevenido, Kaji observaba a la mujer detenidamente hasta que su curiosidad le evito continuar con su espera

-Bien, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

-Aquí no, voy a buscar un lugar más seguro

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Hace años que deje de confiar en los hombres

-¿Por qué tengo que sufrir yo las consecuencias de lo que te hicieron otros hombres? (le pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa)

-No te hagas el idiota, sabes bien que me refiero a ti (le contesto secamente)

Kaji no se inmuto ante la venenosa respuesta de la mujer, esa actitud dura que tenia para con él siempre le resultaba un desafío y lo empujaba a seguir intentando acercarse a su ex novia

-Misato, aunque pienses lo contrario los años que pase junto a ti fueron los más felices de mi vida

-Eres un mentiroso (le dijo mientras comenzaba a acelerar cada vez mas)

-Aunque no me creas, esos momentos los guardo en lo más profundo de mi corazón

-Mentira, si eras tan feliz conmigo entonces ¿Por qué me abandonaste con la primera zorra que paso por ahí?

-Porque tuve miedo…miedo a la felicidad que me generaba tu presencia y el amor que sentía por ti, era un sentimiento muy fuerte y yo no supe cómo reaccionar, no estoy diciendo que lo que hice estuvo bien, pero al fin y al cabo ambos éramos muy jóvenes, no estábamos preparados para un noviazgo serio y aún menos para una vida juntos, aunque sinceramente aún sigo amándote Misato

Llegando al mirador al que la peli morada había llevado a Shinji después de derrotar el cuarto ángel, Misato freno en seco y aferro sus manos temblorosas al volante como si fuera un salvavidas, lo que acababa de decir su ex pareja le llego directo al alma

-Jamás se está preparado para eso

Dijo con un tono casi mudo de voz, tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro de su cuerpo mientras ambos salían del auto y observaban el paisaje que le obsequiaba la ciudad fortaleza, aunque ese sujeto era la peor mierda, un cerdo machista, al que se había prometido a sí misma no perdonar nunca, él también tenía la capacidad de hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza y su rostro se sonrojara como el de una torpe colegiala y el hecho de escuchar de su boca todas esas cosas le genero el impulso de abrazarlo y amarlo en ese mismo lugar, pero ese no era momento de sentimentalismos, buscaba respuestas y las quería ahora, dándole la espalda al hombre comenzó su interrogatorio

-De cualquier forma no te busque para hablar sobre el pasado, Seele y el "Plan de Complementación Humana" ¿Qué sabes de eso? (le pregunto seriamente)

-Ya te advertí, antes de la activación de la unidad 3, de que te abstengas de hacer investigaciones sobre sus planes, estás jugando con fuego Katsuragi (le advirtió seriamente)

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos, por lo que pude enterarme al meterme en la base de datos de MAGI, son necesarios uno de los EVAs y dos llaves para ese proyecto, pero los documentos ya están completamente borrados y a los que pude tener acceso no especificaban ni a que unidad se refieren ni que son esas llaves

-Misato, detente si sigues así, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de lo que haces y ten por seguro que no saldrás viva de esa situación

-Eso no me importa ahora, como jefa de operaciones de NERV es mí deber velar por la seguridad del mundo, aunque nunca creí que llegaría el día en el que mi misión sea proteger a la humanidad de sí misma

-Estas equivocada, ese no es tu deber, tu misión es ayudar a los pilotos a matar a los ángeles nada más ni nada menos

-¿Y quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos niños arriesgan su vida por personas que quieren destruirse así mismas? Estas muy errado si piensas eso

-¿Acaso no entiendes que me preocupo por ti? No quiero que mueras Misato, yo me estoy encargando del asunto de Seele, pero por favor no arriesgues tu vida innecesariamente, el mundo te necesita, los pilotos… yo te necesito, si mueres no sé que voy a ser, así que te ruego que pares con esto

-Por favor, crees que con un discurso meloso me vas a…

Pero los labios de Kaji sellando los suyos, le impidió seguir hablando, esa sensación que le generaba cuando él la besaba seguía intacta desde la época en que ambos salían, por un momento se olvido completamente de los ángeles, NERV, Seele y de todos los problemas que la aquejaban, simplemente se limito a seguir sus impulsos y correspondió la pasión del beso

Cuando el aire se les acabo a ambos, sin ganas de hacerlo, separaron sus bocas mientras se miraban fijamente uno al otro, por unos instantes el silencio reino ante aquella escena interrumpido solamente por el susurro de la brisa de verano y el trinar de los pájaros que pasaban por el lugar

Todo ese silencio fue cortado por el fuerte sonido de la mano de la mujer impactando fuertemente en la mejilla de Kaji y los estrepitosos gritos de ambos adultos

-¡Idiota!

-¿Idiota? ¿Por querer protegerte, soy un idiota!?

-¡Nadie te pidió que me cuides, no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo!

-¡Si la tengo!, yo te amo

-¡Idiota!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque complicas todo!, yo quiero olvidarte y tú haces esto

-No me importa si quieres olvidarme, yo voy a seguir luchando por ti

-¡Cállate!

-Está bien, me voy de aquí y por si te interesa saber, aún no estoy seguro de que es exactamente lo que planean Seele e Ikari, solo puedo decirte que estés preparada para lo que se viene, Adiós

Kaji dio media vuelta y se fue caminando del lugar, dejando a una furiosa Misato que pateo el capo de su auto hasta el cansancio buscando una forma de canalizar su enojo, pero un mal golpe le hizo lastimársela mano, sintiéndose derrotada se sentó el suelo al lado de su vehículo mientras unas lagrimas de impotencia bajaban por su rostro

-Yo soy la idiota

Dijo en voz baja, mientras observaba el cielo azul añorando los momentos que había vivido con Kaji y esperaba que alguna solución le cayera de la nada, sabía que era una espera en vano pero por lo menos ocupaba su mente y le permitía ignorar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, si seguía así su cerebro se fundiría de tanto pensar en ello, ella debía seguir firme y no perdonarlo

-Nunca voy a perdonarte… aunque cada vez me es más difícil no hacerlo

Al llegar a los últimos minutos del día, Shinji y Asuka estaban de vuelta en su casa, ambos habían estado junto con el cuarto elegido todo el día en la casa que compartía con Rei, la alemana había insistido en prepararle una bienvenida a su hermano invitando a los dos chiflados restantes y a la delegada de clase pero lo que pretendía ser un festejo en honor al recién recuperado, termino siendo un almuerzo preparado por Shinji y Guillermo mientras Asuka hablaba con Hikari, Touji y Kensuke jugaban con la videoconsola del moreno y Rei leía un libro tranquilamente

Ambos lo habían pasado muy bien en aquella reunión pero tuvieron que regresar antes al recordar que Shinji había dejado la ropa dentro de la lavadora y nadie en la casa tenia prendas además de las que tenían puestas, si Misato llegaba y se encontraba con que la ropa seguía sucia seguramente un buen castigo sería inevitable para ambos

En ese momento ambos jóvenes se encontraban colgando la última tanda de ropa en la terraza rogando que la luz del atardecer sea suficiente para que esta se seque

-Baka, no puedo creer que te olvidaras de lavar la ropa (dijo una fastidiada Asuka)

-Según recuerdo esta semana te tocaba a ti (contesto un cansado Shinji)

-Y según recuerdo hoy me viste desnuda y te perdone la vida, así que no tienes derecho alguno a quejarte

-Pero si tú eres la que se está quejando

-Cierra el pico kínder y sigue colgando ropa

Ambos siguieron con su labor en silencio, una vez terminado su trabajo, Asuka se sentó en el suelo observando pensativa el cielo anaranjado, su plan para tener al baka a sus pies había quedado encallado por la hospitalización de su hermano, lo que no le permitió planear su próximo movimiento, y ahora que lo pensaba en ese último tiempo el tercero había comenzado a contestarle sus agresiones, no con el uso de insultos propiamente, pero usando la lógica la había hecho quedar en ridículo más de una vez

Debía imponer el orden antes de que la situación se le vaya de las manos, pero no se le ocurría la forma de avergonzar al baka o hacer que se derrita por ella, hasta que recordó el incidente del baño de la mañana, una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro, su mente ya había maquinado una estratagema para el obtuso muchacho, comenzaba la fase 2 del plan para conquistar al baka, poniendo la voz más inocente que pudo le hablo al joven si voltearse a mirarlo

-Shinji-kun ¿Qué sentiste hoy cuando me viste al salir del baño? ¿Acaso te gusto?

El tercer elegido se sonrojo instantáneamente y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y estomago, podría jurar que pudo sentir como su cerebro se desconectaba y huía de su cabeza al mejor estilo Homero Simpson, sin contar como la sangre pujaba por salir de sus fosas nasales

-Mierda, ¿Qué contesto? Si digo que me gusto quedare como un pervertido y me molera a golpes, y si le digo que no me gusto será lo mismo que decirle fea y también me molera a golpes, me tiene contra la espada y la pared ¿qué hago?

Pensó Shinji contrariado, estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco y el silencio de la pelirroja lo asustaba más y más, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo debía contestar rápido antes de que ella se molestara, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por descubrir a que venía esa pregunta

-Bu…bueno yo mentiría si dijera que no me gusto lo que vi… pero no me pareció para nada correcto lo que hice, aunque haya sido un accidente, tu eres una gran mujer y persona, y te mereces el debido respeto y privacidad… lo siento mucho

Dijo el muchacho al borde del colapso nervioso, mientras cubría su cara por pleno instinto de supervivencia esperando un golpe, una patada, un insulto o lo que fuera, pero ninguna de esas cosas llego la pelirroja seguía estática sin dirigirle la palabra, generándole un miedo cada vez mayor

Asuka tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro iluminado por la luz del atardecer, se esperaba una respuesta pervertida o una negación incondicional por parte del tercero, pero nunca se espero que alagara su cuerpo, a la vez que afirmaba respetarla en todo sentido y le demostraba su admiración como persona, el rojo inundo levemente sus mejillas, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y se levanto del suelo

-Acepto tus disculpas, trata de que no vuelva a ocurrir, voy adentro

Le dijo la alemana sin voltearse y en un tono neutro de voz mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y comenzaba a bajarlas, Shinji no entendió nada de lo que paso allí pero al menos se encontraba a salvo y no planeaba verle los dientes a caballo regalado, se limito a proseguir con su tarea, aunque había quedado muy intrigado con la pregunta de la joven ¿será que era una pregunta para buscar una excusa para golpearlo? O ¿Podía ser que la pelirroja este interesada en él?

Rápidamente desecho ese último pensamiento, sabía que la joven era demasiado extrovertida, si gustara de él ya lo hubiera encarado hace bastante tiempo, ella no era una cobarde y una simple declaración no sería problema para ella, aunque también Asuka era muy orgullosa y siempre lo considero como alguien inferior, quizás ella esté interesada en él pero su orgullo no le permite admitirlo

-Pero qué estoy pensando, es imposible que se fije en mí, al fin y al cabo para ella solo soy el baka, aunque pensar que hay una posibilidad me hace sentir bien, lástima que solo sea un sueño

Dijo el muchacho al aire mientras colgaba las ultimas prendas que quedaban, cuando termino se quedo observando cómo morían los últimos rayos de luz del día y poco a poco nacían las primeras estrellas de la noche, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro aunque su razón se empeñaba en negarlo, en su corazón tenia la pequeña esperanza de que quizás ella corresponda sus sentimientos

Al mismo tiempo Asuka se dirigía a su departamento manteniendo su sonrisa, aunque no entendía porque no fue capaz de seguir con el plan, la respuesta del joven la desbarato completamente, parecía que ya no podía contar tanto con la actitud infantil y cobarde del tercero, era hora de pensar muy en serio cada parte de su plan

-Parece que estas creciendo kínder, ya era hora baka

Dijo esas palabras a la nada, quizás estaba delirando pero si el tercero seguía madurando podía llegar a tenerlo en cuenta para algo más que un juego o eso es lo que quería creer, en el fondo sabía que hace tiempo lo tenía en cuenta, pero no debía abandonar su orgullo, el baka no era digno de ella ¿o en realidad sea al revés?, rápidamente elimino esa idea no pretendía dejarse llevar por un estúpido impulso y menos ante las vueltas del corazón

CAPITULO 9 "VUELTAS DEL CORAZÓN"

Avances

Asuka sigue con su plan de conquista, Kaworu se acerca a Shinji, llego la hora de decidir para el cuarto elegido, Rei siente la necesidad de hablar con el tercer elegido, ¿qué es Wille? todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos enviados de la humanidad"

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza si mal no me acuerdo pasaron dos semanas desde que actualice la historia, lo que pasa que aparte del colegio a la mañana y a la tarde ahora resulta que también tengo a la noche y el poco tiempo libre que tengo trato de dormir (estúpido industrial ¬¬) pero bue igual me gusta :3.

Bien un capitulo con mucho sentimentalismo y nada de acción, realmente me trabe mucho con esto pero me gusto mucho escribirlo, la verdad fue todo un desafío pensar las situaciones y todo lo demás, muchos dirán que el cuarto piloto es un indeciso de mierda, pero yo creo que quedaría mal la historia si todo fuera tan rápido, quiero pensar que Mari es muy apasionada y el pobre chico no sabe cómo reaccionar. Asuka y Shinji, bueno no se que decir sobre eso jejeje (risa ultra nerviosa) pero también creo que va a ser un proceso largo y constante, aunque ¿quien dijo que Shinji se va a quedar con Asuka? (¡TANTANTAN!), Misato y Kaji, eso creo que va a ser un poco más rápido que las demás ya que ellos tienen una historia de antes pero igualmente voy a tratar de que nada sea de sopetón

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, y ya tengo mucho sueño como para despertarlo a Shinji (pedazo de puto, es un vago de mierda ese chico ¬¬)


	11. CAPITULO 10 DECISIONES

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto el anime, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza. Aclaro que la mayoría de la trama y los personajes nuevos son de mi invención así evitamos problemas, si me refiero a usted señor abogado

CAPITULO 10 "LA DECISIÓN DE UNO, LAS INDECISIONES DEL OTRO"

La luna llena junto con las estrellas iluminaban el cielo de madrugada, siendo esta la única compañía de un muchacho que caminaba por las solitarias calles de Tokio-3, mientras el ligero viento de aquel verano perpetuo revolvía su grisácea cabellera, el joven tarareaba el himno a la alegría como si estuviera admirando la divina creación del universo con cada paso que daba, prosiguió con su lenta marcha hasta llegar a un parque, se sentó en la base de un gran árbol, cerró los ojos y mantuvo su sereno cantico disfrutando de aquella paz

-Hermosa noche, esta tranquilidad es buena para pensar ¿verdad?

Dijo el chico cesando su canto carente de palabras, y dirigiéndose al muchacho que meditaba seriamente recostado en las gruesas ramas de aquel árbol

-Lastima por este calor, de no ser por este viento fresco estaría encerrado en mi cuarto con aire acondicionado (le contesto el joven animadamente)

-¿Acaso no te gusta el verano? (le pregunto el pelicenizo sin abrir sus ojos)

-Prefiero el invierno, no sé por qué, pero siempre me gusto el frío… sabes Nagisa, me pareció raro que no me fueras a ver en la mañana

-Mil disculpas por eso, tuve que… trabajar, además pensé que sería mejor si tú y la quinta elegida tenían más tiempo para estar juntos sin nadie que los moleste (le dijo en tono burlón)

-No te preocupes, después de todo no puedo pedirte que dejes plantado al comité ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso el señor Ryoji no aclaro tus dudas?

-Digamos que una respuesta da lugar a mil preguntas más

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuál es el plan de Seele?

Aunque la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo cada vez más oscuro, ambos jóvenes hablaban animadamente, como si fuera una charla sobre un tema completamente trivial

-No estoy autorizado a contestar eso

-Ok, entonces ¿Quiénes son los miembros del comité?

-Jamás los he visto personalmente y aunque lo supiera no estaría autorizado a contestar

-Bien, ¿Quién eres realmente?

-Mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, nací el 20 de Septiembre del año 2000, el día del segundo impacto, soy el sexto elegido y piloto de la Unidad Mark 6, el resto de mis datos no estoy autorizado a revelarlos, no hasta que sea el momento adecuado

-Y ese momento será, no me digas, no estás autorizado a decirlo (le dijo con una sonrisa de resignación)

-Entiendes rápido (contesto con una sonrisa victoriosa)

-¿Para qué me dices que puedo preguntar si no vas a contestarme? (pregunto algo fastidiado)

-Porque nadie te prohíbe preguntar, pero yo no puedo contestar aquellas preguntas, tú tienes un poco más de libertad que yo Guillermo-kun, la interrogante aquí es ¿Por qué no tratas de sacarme la información a la fuerza?

-Porque por ahora tengo algo más importante en que pensar, además yo no golpeo a mis amigos

-Me alegro de ser tu amigo y no tu enemigo, sería bastante incomodo soportar una tortura militar, pero ¿Qué podría ser lo que te tiene tan preocupado? ¿Puede que sea la piloto Makinami? (le dijo en tono burlón)

-Así que eres adivino

-No, solo tengo un par de ojos sanos, es hasta casi graciosa la forma en que te niegas a aceptar aquella sensación tan hermosa a la que llaman amor

-No es hermosa del todo, por lo menos no en mi caso

-Debe ser porque lo piensas demasiado, deberi…

-No hace falta el sermón, no es por menospreciar tu consejo, pero ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi propia cabeza como para estar haciéndole caso a los demás

-No sabía que eras tan terco (se burlo el pelicenizo)

-No es terquedad, es solo el hecho de que creo que es una decisión que tengo que tomar yo solo (le contesto seriamente el moreno)

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, uno contemplaba la etérea belleza de la noche mientras que el otro simplemente cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba la brisa refrescante esperando poder formar en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para expresar exactamente lo que sentía a la razón de su insomnio cuando la viera en la tarde

El tiempo pasó hasta el momento en que aquella noche fresca comenzaba a morir mientras renacía lentamente en un día soleado y caluroso, de a poco los pájaros y las cigarras comenzaban su estrepitoso canto y la estrellas remanentes de la oscuridad que se alejaba una a una iban siendo opacadas por la luz del sol

-Esta amaneciendo ¿tuviste tiempo suficiente para pensar? (dijo Kaworu dando fin al largo silencio)

-Nah, ni todo el tiempo del mundo hubiera alcanzado para meditarlo, por suerte esto es algo que le corresponde al corazón no a la razón (le contesto con una sonrisa)

-Parece que no necesitabas ayuda después de todo (afirmo correspondiendo el gesto)

El cuarto elegido pego un salto cayendo de pie en el suelo y puso su mano en el hombro de Kaworu

-Sabes, a excepción de que estas a las órdenes de Seele, me sentí muy a gusto contigo, quizás si sobrevivimos a todo esto, podríamos ser amigos de verdad

Le dijo Guillermo con una sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, el albino solo se quedo viendo como su compañero se iba, mientras se disponía a volver a su hogar dijo unas palabras dirigidas al muchacho

-Es una lástima que mi destino ya este sellado… que yo sobreviva a esta guerra no es parte del plan

Unas horas más tarde una joven se encontraba en una colina bañada por la luz del atardecer, esperando expectante a un muchacho, pronto lo vio venir corriendo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como este llegaba agitado a su lado y la miraba a los ojos, ella se perdía en aquellos faroles color café mientras el viento mecía el rebelde cabello negro del joven

Ella le daba una pequeña sonrisa como si lo aprobara sin palabras y él la tomaba de la cintura como aquella vez en el parque, en el rostro de ambos adolescentes surgía un pequeño un rubor mientras la joven rodeaba el cuello del muchacho

-Al fin te decidiste

Le reclamaba con alegría, mientras él le contestaba con aquella sonrisa de siempre que la volvía loca, con ese simple gesto unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad bañadas por la mezcla de matices que brindaba la luz del final del día surgieron de los ojos de la muchacha

Él apartaba aquellas lágrimas con su mano mientras acariciaba su rostro, ella estaba feliz de tenerlo así de cerca y saber que no se alejaría, solo faltaba algo, simplemente acerco su rostro a la vez que el muchacho hacia lo mismo, ambos cerraban los ojos y entonces…

¡RIIIIIIING!

Fue el sonido de su despertador rompiendo aquella escena, estuvo todo el tiempo durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, se había movido durante toda la noche entre susurros y ruidos que generaba inconscientemente dentro de su vivido sueño quedando desparramada por todo el colchón

Un resoplido en forma de queja fue lo primero que salió de su boca, palpando torpemente su mesa de luz pudo encontrar sus lentes, se levanto como pudo del cómodo mueble y pesadamente se dirigió al baño

Contemplo su rostro en el espejo, su cabello suelto revuelto por sus movimientos involuntarios, unas lagañas en sus ojos y el sentir su aliento produjeron en ella una cara de disconformidad

Procedió a lavarse los dientes y tomar una ducha, aunque su cerebro le había jugado una broma pesada con aquel sueño, esa imagen la había hecho levantarse de muy buen humor, tarareando una melodía pegajosa con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo despertándola completamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro jovial, ella se disponía a comenzar su día con el mejor de los ánimos

Cubriendo su cuerpo y cabellos con unas toallas se sentó en su cama y contemplo su guardarropa, nada la convencía, revolvió las prendas una y otra vez buscando algo que le gustara, o mejor dicho algo que le podría llegar a gustar a él

-Así que esto es prepararse para una cita, no creí que fuera tan complicado

Se dijo así misma con voz quejosa, mientras tiraba todas sus prendas en la cama, decidió dejar la elección de ropa para después y comenzó a cepillar su castaña cabellera, en ese momento su cabeza comenzó a trabajar y se concentro en lo que sucedería esa tarde, no paso mucho tiempo para que los nervios empezaran a invadirla

-¿Y si en vez de aceptarme termina por mandarme a la mierda?, no lo creo, él es demasiado gentil como para insultarme, seguramente me rechazaría con mucho tacto, aunque no dejaría de dolerme

-Pero ¿Por qué debería rechazarme? Vamos, si yo soy hermosa, simpática, inteligente y sobre todo muy sexy, ¡soy la chica ideal!

-Aunque con todas esas virtudes, él nunca quiso intentar algo conmigo, puede ser que esas cosas no le interesen

-Tonterías, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien y de última si me rechaza, él se lo pierde

-Pero yo quiero con todo mi corazón que pase lo mismo que en el sueño, lástima que uno no pueda vivir de ellos, siendo realmente sincera quisiera estar con él para toda la vida, aunque diga que no nos conocemos hace mucho o que crea que solo estoy confundida, yo estoy completamente convencida de que lo amo

-El problema es que él no sabe o no entiende lo que siente ¿puede ser que ambos sintamos lo mismo uno por el otro? ¿Puede llegar a ver un nosotros? ¿Puede pasar todo eso?

-Espero que sí, creo que sí

-No, estoy segura de que va a ser así, con preguntarme todo esto no voy a ganar nada, yo siento que todo va a salir bien y eso es lo único que importa

Mientras en su cabeza se generaba esta discusión bipolar, Mari pudo encontrar entre su ropa un vestido de verano, se levanto, lo tomo entre sus manos analizándolo con la mirada y se lo probó mientras se contemplaba insegura en el espejo

- Este rosa me gusta, me recuerda a mi traje de conexión, aunque no es muy mi estilo, no es ajustado, no marca demasiado mis curvas y prácticamente no tiene escote… ¡perfecto! seguramente le va a encantar verme así (Exclamo en señal de victoria para sí misma)

Mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello, la muchacha observo su despertador, este marcaba las 11 de la mañana, ella se sentó en su cama y con expresión aburrida encendió el televisor

-Aún falta mucho, parece que va a ser un día bastante largo hasta que él llegue, pero… seguro valdrá la pena esperar un poco, ya lo espere casi 2 meses un par de horas no me harán daño

Dijo mientras seguía cambiando los canales sin prestarles mucha atención a lo que veía, aunque en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa ilusionada, podía esperarlo toda la vida si era necesario, pero no haría falta, estaba segura de que podría estar con él

-Solo espero, que me des la oportunidad de amarte

Mientras tanto en el hogar Katsuragi/Shikinami/Ikari, la mayor de los integrantes de aquella extraña familia despertaba de una nueva resaca generada por la cerveza, había estado bebiendo en un bar hasta altas horas de la madrugada y había quedado desmayada en un parque cercano a su bloque de departamentos, pero no recordaba nada mas

FLASHBACK

Misato caminaba torpemente por las vacías calles de Tokio-3, tambaleando de un lado al otro sin tener idea de cómo había podido salir del bar caminando y menos de cómo había llegado hasta allí, sufriendo un insoportable dolor de cabeza y mareos, se movió como pudo hacia una banca y se sentó esperando a que el suelo dejara de moverse a su alrededor para que pudiera llegar a su hogar

De repente observo como una figura humana se detenía y la observaba detenidamente, luego de unos segundos la figura comenzó a dirigirse hacia a ella, viéndola más de cerca pudo darse cuenta que aquella figura era masculina

-Genial, tengo una resaca de mierda y ahora me van a robar o violar, o quizás ambas, realmente hoy no es mi día

La figura se acercaba cada vez mas y mas mientras la mujer ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para pararse y poder plantarle batalla al desconocido

-Si quieres dinero, mi billetera esta en el bolsillo derecho de mi cazadora y si quieres otra cosa, tú tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo, haz lo que quieras y déjame en paz

Le dijo al hombre con voz quejosa mientras este seguía acercándose sin decir ni una palabra, aun teniéndolo enfrente Misato no pudo reconocer al sujeto, él la tomo de un brazo y se la cargo al hombro

-Qué gran tutora eres, tirada en un parque a mitad de la noche rozando el coma alcohólico y encima regalándote a cualquier extraño, da gracias a Dios que te encontré yo, Tsk no puedo creer que tengas a Ikari y a mi hermana a tu cargo (Dijo el desconocido con voz burlona y masculina pero joven)

-Guillermo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿No te das cuenta de que te puede pasar cualquier cosa aunque seas una adulta y militar?

-No necesito que ningún muchacho me aconseje, ya deberías estar durmiendo (le contesto fingiendo enojo y con un sonrojo en su rostro)

-Por lo menos no ando borracho por las calles

Le contesto con burla el chico mientras Misato le sacaba la lengua como respuesta generando la risa del joven, después de unos minutos ambos llegaron al departamento de la mujer

-Bien Misato, ya llega…

Pero al voltearse noto como la mujer se encontraba desmayada en su hombro, la apoyo en el suelo y tomo su rostro moviéndolo de un lado a otro

-Misato, Misato, ¡Misato! Vamos despierta, ¡Hey!, Mierda no tengo toda la noche, despierta de una puta vez vieja alcohólica

Sin previo aviso un puño salió de la nada impactando de lleno en la cara del muchacho y arrojándolo al suelo mientras una Misato furiosa se levantaba con esfuerzo

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamar vieja muchachito

-La puta madre, encima que te ayudo ir hasta tu casa me golpeas, eres una desagradecida

Le dijo con fastidio mientras se palpaba la zona golpeada, pero en ese momento Misato volvió a desmayarse

-Carajo, lo que faltaba

Dijo con molestia mientras volvía a levantar a la mujer y tocaba repetidas veces el timbre del departamento, hasta que un somnoliento Shinji le abrió la puerta, una mueca de sorpresa se genero en su rostro al verlos a ambos

-González-san, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora y qué le paso a tu rostro? ¿Misato está bien?

-Sí, ahora es problema de ustedes (dijo con fastidio mientras anotaba algo en un papel) dale esto cuando despierte, Adiós

Así el moreno se marcho dejando a un confundido Shinji con una Misato inconsciente sobre él y su aliento etílico dándole de lleno en la cara

-Yo solo quería dormir, ¿tanto problema es eso? (dijo el muchacho con resignación mientras se metía al interior de su hogar con la pelivioleta a cuestas)

FLASHBACK FIN

En la sala se encontraba Shinji realizando sus deberes del colegio y sin apartar la vista de ellos la saludo

-Buenos días Misato-san, ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, un poco

-Me alegro, González-san te dejo esto (dijo mientras le extendía una mano con el papel que le habían dado a la madrugada)

"Por el golpe ahora me debes 2 millones de yenes en vez de uno, aprende a hacer un poco mas considerada y paga tus apuestas, hace casi dos meses que perdiste"

ATTE: Él que te salvo ayer, ¡alcohólica!

-Mocoso irreverente y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón

Dijo con molestia mientras rompía el papel y se dirigía al refrigerador en busca de su primera cerveza del día, mientras el líquido amarillento iba bajando por su garganta reseca sus pensamientos se dirigían a un lugar de su mente, a una persona en particular, que le hiso incrementar su reciente mal humor, una vez consumido su contenido, apretó la lata con fuerza en lugar de su acostumbrado ritual animado y la arrojo sin ganas

-Idiota (Le hablo al aire mientras se dirigía a su cuarto otra vez y cerraba la puerta corrediza con fuerza)

-¿Y ahora que hice?

Dijo un muy confundido Shinji mientras se rascaba la cabeza y su frente se inflamaba por el golpe de la lata, al mismo tiempo a miles de kilómetros de allí un hombre de cabello largo atado y barba desprolija estornudaba

-Pereces resfriado, tus defensas deben estar bajas ¿puede ser que el gran Ryoji Kaji se esté volviendo viejo? (le dijo con burla la mujer que lo acompañaba)

-Tonterías Regina, seguramente alguien estuvo hablando mal de mí (le contesto de mala gana el espía mientras se recomponía)

-Eso espero, aún falta mucho para terminar con esto como para que una enfermedad te mate (le dijo mientras su rostro adquiría un semblante serio)

-Por supuesto, después de todo de este proyecto depende el destino de la humanidad (contesto el hombre copiando el gesto de su compañera)

Ambos se encontraban en un balcón, ella vestida con un abrigo azul del mismo color que su uniforme y él con un abrigo negro con el logo de NERV, en el interior de un enorme complejo mientras observaban a cientos de hombres y maquinaria transportando distintos componentes metálicos hacia una especie de estructura, o más bien a una entidad mecánica a la vez que el ruido de las soldadoras trabajando y las grúas en movimiento inundaba el ambiente

-Así es, Wunder la nave de la esperanza y el principal proyecto de nuestra organización (Dijo la mayor de las naciones unidas mientras apreciaba la titánica construcción)

-Wille, fundada por un grupo reducido de la ONU a espaldas de sus superiores y de todo el mundo hace dos años para supervisar a NERV y a Seele, y para actuar en caso de ser necesario, dime ¿Ya seleccionaron al activador? (pregunto Kaji)

-Él ya esta elegido desde hace tiempo

-Pero ¿lo sabe?

-No quiero darle más problemas al chico, al hecho de que acaba de salir de un coma, se arriesga a morir subiendo al EVA, ese virus de mierda y encima tiene problemas sentimentales como todo adolescente, agrégale la misión de activar esta cosa, ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones como para agregarle otra más, dejémoslo que descanse un poco, ya habrá tiempo para esto

-Parece que le tomaste cariño al muchacho (le dijo con burla el hombre)

-Es como si fuera un hermano, es más casi como si fuera mi propio hijo, por eso odio tener que ocultarle cosas y mentirle, él confía completamente en mí y yo le pago de esta forma (le contesto decidida y a la vez contrariada)

-Es por su propio bien, no sería conveniente que sepa toda la verdad de golpe, pero esto que dijiste suena un poco peligroso, no es muy recomendable mezclar trabajo con afecto, menos en un trabajo tan riesgoso como el de ustedes dos (Afirmo sin dejar su expresión seria)

-Eso no se lo dices a la capitana Katsuragi

Le replico con burla, generando solo silencio por parte del espía, mientras el ruido de los trabajadores llenaba el espacio vacío dejado por la ausencia de sus voces una sonrisa se genero en el rostro de la europea

- Jaque mate (dijo la joven oficial a modo de victoria)

-Sigues siendo una niña (contesto Kaji algo fastidiado)

-Por lo menos esta niña no es rechazada cada vez que intenta hacer una movida con la persona que ama

-Tsk, No vine a hablar de esto, vámonos (dijo el pelilargo con molestia)

Así se dirigieron afuera de aquel balcón, mientras unas puertas corredizas se abrían enseñando un elevador, ambos lo tomaron en silencio mientras este comenzaba a subir rápidamente, al final las puertas se volvieron a abrir revelando una pista de aterrizaje cubierta por la nieve mientras que con esfuerzo la luz del sol iluminaba el lugar opacada por las densas nubes que cubrían completamente el cielo

-Se acerca una tormenta, mejor me voy antes de que empiecen a sospechar de mi ausencia en Japón

-Agradece que estés en Siberia y no al otro lado del mundo, Gendo te cortaría las piernas si no te reportas en unas horas, si no fuera por ese Jet estarías bastante jodido

-Entonces es mejor que me valla rápido, ¿esa cosa de ahí abajo era todo lo que querías mostrarme?

-Por ahora si

-Bien, nos vemos

Le dijo Kaji mientras se subía a la aeronave y cerraba la puerta, la mujer se quedo observando cómo se elevaba la maquina al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a nevar lentamente, los trabajadores de la pista se quedaron embobados viendo a la hermosa italiana, como el calor inundaba sus mejillas por el ambiente frío, el viento levemente mecía su cabellera castaña y como ella extendía ambas manos atrapando con delicadeza un copo de nieve y sonreía al observarlo, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de la cantidad de ojos que estaban puestos sobre ella

-¡¿Qué están mirando?! ¡A trabajar señores!

Dijo con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos generando que la multitud de obreros comenzara a moverse de un lado a otro, al notar que ya nadie la miraba una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Todavía tengo el toque

Afirmo con alegría mientras se dirigía de vuelta al interior del complejo subterráneo, al mismo tiempo a miles de kilómetros de allí una pelirroja abría sus ojos por primera vez en el día, con molestia se levanto de su cama y observo asombrada su despertador

-¿Una y media? Mein Gott hace tiempo que no dormía tanto

Sin prestarle más atención arrojo el aparato en su cama y se dirigió a la sala, allí se encontraba Shinji guardando sus útiles, ella noto como un chichón y una cortada resaltaban de la frente del muchacho

-Buenos días Asuka (le dijo el joven con una sonrisa)

-Parece que para ti no son tan buenos, ¿qué mierda te paso en la frente? (le pregunto con burla)

-Esto, bueno Misato me arrojo una lata en la frente (contesto avergonzado)

-Baka hentai, seguramente quisiste aprovecharte de ella (le dijo mientras lo observaba de forma acusadora)

-N… no, nada de eso, simplemente me dijo idiota y me la arrojo pero yo no hice nada (contesto nervioso y ruborizado)

La alemana lo miro con desconfianza, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación se acerco hasta él para ver más de cerca la herida, el muchacho se ruborizo ante la cercanía mientras la joven palpaba la herida generando un quejido del muchacho

-¡Oh vamos! Sé un hombre tercero, quédate aquí

-Espera Asuka ¿Qué vas a…

Pero la mirada fulminante de la chica fue suficiente para callar cualquier protesta, Shinji vio como ella se dirigía al baño, y enseguida volvía con una botella de alcohol y unas vendas, se sentó frente él y mojo una de las vendas con aquel líquido y luego apoyándola suavemente en la zona lastimada, volviendo a generar otro quejido del joven

-Tengo razón cuando digo que eres un baka, esto lo deberías haber hecho apenas te lastimaste (le dijo en voz baja)

-Perdón yo…

-¿Anta baka? No hace falta que te disculpes, vaya a saber que le paso por la cabeza a la loca de Misato antes de hacerte esto (le recrimino manteniendo el mismo volumen de voz)

-O…ok, gra… gracias Asuka (Le contesto Shinji mientras la pelirroja terminaba de vendar la herida)

-No es nada y no te preocupes por el almuerzo que yo voy a cocinarlo, por ahora trata de no meterte en más problemas ¿entendiste?

Le dijo la alemana con una sonrisa, generando otro sonrojo en el muchacho, la joven lo observo extrañada y con una voz entre inocente y confundida le pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa baka? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, nada, solo que nunca habías sido así de atenta conmigo (le contesto con una sonrisa generando que el rojo inundara las mejillas de Asuka)

-Bueno, será mejor que no te acostumbres, tienes suerte de que hoy me haya levantado de buen humor y no te creas superior tercero que este favor me lo vas a tener que devolver

Le contesto fingiendo enojo y con su tono orgulloso de siempre mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a sacar los ingredientes y utensilios que iba a necesitar, Shinji solo sonrió ante la actitud de su compañera al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja comenzaba a pensar en lo sucedido

-Bien tercero, es hora de que veas que tan atenta y cariñosa puedo llegar a ser, la cena que me hiciste cuando volví no va a ser nada comparado con lo que estas por comer

Pensó la alemana mientras una sonrisa confiada se formaba en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a picar algunos vegetales, ella dijo en voz baja

-Inicio de la fase 3 del plan para conquistar al baka, te juro que solo tendrás ojos que para mí kínder

Después de aproximadamente media hora Asuka termino de preparar el almuerzo, había preparado una pasta con salsa de carne mientras que Shinji acomodaba la mesa, el muchacho no pensaba perturbar el sueño de su tutora por riesgo a recibir otro golpe, así que comería solo con la pelirroja. La alemana puso la fuente con comida sobre la mesa y sirvió en ambos platos, los dos jóvenes se sentaron uno frente al otro

Shinji se sentía un tanto perturbado por la mirada que le daba su compañera, simplemente lo miraba fijamente sin darle ni un bocado a su plato como si esperara alguna acción de parte del chico, cansada de esperar corto el incomodo silencio que se había formado

-Y kínder ¿vas a comer o no?

-Ah sí, perdón (dijo avergonzado)

-Cierra el pico baka y prueba lo que es una comida de verdad (le contesto con su tono sobrador de siempre)

El joven probó un bocado de los fideos que tenía enfrente temiendo que fuera una nueva broma de la pelirroja y que el plato tuviera con mucho picante o incluso que este envenenado cerro sus ojos entregándose a la buena de Dios pero enseguida sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al saborear aquella preparación

-Wow Asuka esto esta delicioso (dijo mientras comía con más confianza)

-Por supuesto que sí kínder, después de tanto verte cocinar todos los días algo tenía que aprender

Le dijo con una sonrisa, Shinji paró en seco la ingesta de comida estaba impactado por esa respuesta, aquellas palabras estaban vacías de ego y aires de superioridad que caracterizaban a la pelirroja, en ese momento incluso hasta parecía humilde

-Bu… bueno gracias, nunca me dijiste que te gustaba mi comida

-Mentira, ¿acaso no te acuerdas que te lo dije la vez del acuario?

-Ah tienes razón ¿Cómo recuerdas esos detalles?

-Lo que pasa es que soy una mujer muy inteligente (dijo volviendo acostumbrada actitud ególatra) pero vamos come que se enfría (finalizo con una sonrisa)

Luego de unos minutos ambos adolescentes terminaron de comer y otro silencio incomodo se produjo en el lugar, varias veces ambos chicos quisieron dar inicio a una conversación pero las palabras morían antes de siquiera poder pronunciarlas

-Ayer compre helado y quedo bastante en el congelador ¿quieres un poco? (le pregunto Asuka desesperada por romper el hielo)

-Me encantaría, claro si no te molesta

-Tonto si fuera una molestia directamente no te habría preguntado (le contesto con voz burlona la alemana)

-Perdón

-Sabes si no fuera porque eres tan inseguro y te disculpas por todo, podrías tener a la chica que quisieras

Dijo la pelirroja desde la cocina con la intención de sonrojar al muchacho, cosa que logro ampliamente, el rostro de Shinji estaba completamente rojo y sus manos estaban empapadas de su propio sudor producto del nerviosismo

-¿En serio?

-Claro ¿Por qué te mentiría? (Le contesto mientras ponía el pote de helado y traía una cucharita para cada uno) como lo que quieras pero si tocas la frutilla y te mato ¿entendiste? (le dijo de forma amenazante sin perder su sonrisa)

Por enésima vez el silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto solo interrumpido por el ruido de los movimientos que los jóvenes hacían al comer, hasta que por accidente ambas manos se tocaron dentro recipiente, los dos se miraron a los ojos e inmediatamente el rojo inundo sus rostros

-Es mi oportunidad para pedirle una cita (Pensó Shinji en un repentino ataque de valor)

-Asuka (dijo dejándose llevar por sus impulsos)

-¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?

Contesto la alemana poniendo la voz más inocente que pudo presintiendo lo que le diría el muchacho y generando que el rojo aumentara su tono en el rostro del chico

-Eto… te gustaría, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías

Pero antes de poder terminar el timbre de la casa sonó, extrañado por las visitas y por lo inoportunas que eran se dirigió hacia laentrada, con molestia abrió la puerta preparándose a echar a cualquiera que estuviera detrás, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ver quien era aquella persona

-Ayanami ¿qué haces aquí? (pregunto con dificultad por la sorpresa)

-¿Podría hablar contigo Ikari-kun? (le dijo yendo directo al grano y con su típica cara de póker)

-Quien quiera que sea dile que se largue kínder (grito Asuka desde la sala)

-A solas si es posible (añadió Rei al sentir la presencia de la segunda elegida)

-¿Es algo importante? (pregunto Shinji contrariado por la posibilidad de perder la oportunidad de pedirle una cita a la alemana)

-Por los próximos días no tendré mucho tiempo libre por lo que preferiría hablar contigo ahora ¿te molesta?

-No para nada

-Bien sígueme (dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del edificio)

-Espera Ayanami (dijo apresurado) Asuka tengo que irme, más tarde hablamos (grito desde la puerta antes de salir corriendo detrás de la peliazul)

La pelirroja salió a toda velocidad de la sala pero antes de poder llegar hasta Shinji la puerta se cerró frente a ella, antes de que se cerrara del todo Asuka pudo apreciar la figura de Rei saliendo del lugar seguida por el pelinegro, sintiéndose derrotada y frustrada pateo la puerta con furia hasta el cansancio, entre su respiración agitada pudo pronunciar unas palabras llenas de resentimiento

-¡Estúpida muñeca!

Fue lo que dijo antes de que unas lagrimas comenzaran a recorrer su rostro, al mismo tiempo Shinji seguía a la primera elegida sin la más mínima idea de porque necesitaba hablar con él, ambos caminaron por la ciudad sin decir una palabra hasta llegar al acceso a los cuarteles generales de NERV

-Ayanami, ¿por qué vinimos a la central? ¿Acaso viene un ángel?

-No existe ningún motivo profesional como para venir aquí, la razón de nuestra presencia en este lugar es una… sorpresa (menciono con su tono de voz neutro)

Shinji quedo bastante descolocado por lo que dijo Rei, ¿desde cuándo Ayanami daba sorpresas? Y ¿Por qué se la daría precisamente a él?, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera presto atención a como descendían hacia los jardines del Geofrente, después de que se abran las puertas del elevador Rei siguió caminando sin mirar hacia atrás hasta llegar hasta una especie de fuente rodeada por una variedad de distintas plantas exóticas, y una cascada artificial habitada por distintos peces típicos de Japón

-Esta es la sorpresa

Dijo Rei sin cambiar su voz, con la diferencia de que ahora una pequeña y cálida sonrisa inundaba su rostro, Shinji observaba maravillado el hermoso ambiente a su alrededor, casi tan hermoso como se veía su compañera piloto en esos momentos, por unos instantes Asuka desapareció de su mente completamente reemplazada por la belleza de Rei y la intriga del motivo por cual lo llamo

-Este lugar ese hermoso Rei, ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

-Se construyo mientras estabas en coma, siempre me gusta venir aquí a leer en mis ratos libres, es un lugar que quería que conocieras Ikari-kun, quizás te ayude cuando tienes esos días en los que te quedas pensando sin decir nada, cuando estas triste y te aíslas de los demás

Shinji quedo muy sorprendido con lo que dijo la muchacha, parecía que Rei lo comprendía mejor o por lo menos le prestaba más atención que la mayoría de las personas

-Gracias Ayanami, aprecio mucho esto (le contesto con una sonrisa generando que el sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Rei)

-Ven siéntate (le la joven dijo señalando una banca enfrente de la fuente)

Ambos chicos se sentaron uno junto al otro y se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, simplemente admirando la belleza del ambiente que los rodeaba, a diferencia de Asuka, esos silencios que se daban cuando estaba junto a Rei no eran para nada incómodos, incluso a veces eran hasta reconfortantes, pero se dio cuenta que hace tiempo que no hablaba con Ayanami mas que con un simple "hola", "¿Cómo estás?" o "hasta luego" por lo que tuvo la necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido

-Ayanami ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que no vives sola? (le pregunto sin dejar de observar el paisaje)

-Podría decir que mi calidad de vida mejoro, con González-san me acostumbre a asear entre ambos la casa, como más variado ya que el cocina y me enseña a cocinar, pero por alguna razón lo que más me agrada es el hecho de que haya otra presencia en la casa además de la mía

-Es normal, después de todo es bueno no sentirse solo

-Tienes razón, desde que te conocí a ti y a los demás poco a poco he dejado de sentir la soledad

Le contesto Rei con una tenue sonrisa mientras el rojo comenzaba a inundar sus mejillas, Shinji pensó que esa debía ser la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo y no pudo evitar decirlo

-Deberías sonreír más, te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes Ayanami (pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo) Ah pe…pe…perdón Ayanami no fue mi intención decir eso yo no…

-No hace falta disculpas, no me molesto lo que dijiste, creo que tienes razón debería sonreír un poco más, me gusta hacerlo

Le contesto mirándolo a los ojos con esa hermosa sonrisa, Shinji solo pudo atinar a corresponder el gesto, el resto del tiempo solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que el muchacho vio su reloj

-Wow ¿ya son las cuatro? Nos quedamos viendo esto como dos horas sin decir nada, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Ayanami?

-No gracias, voy a quedarme un rato más aquí, ve directo a tu casa yo estaré bien

-Ok, nos vemos Ayanami (dijo el joven mientras abandonaba el lugar)

-Parece que funciono

Se dijo a sí misma cuando vio que estaba sola, todo resulto mejor de lo que había planeado y pudo volver a hablar con Shinji como la hacían antes incluso con más confianza, la peliazul agradeció mentalmente a su compañero de cuarto por haberla aconsejado

FLASHBACK

El día anterior Rei y el cuarto elegido se encontraban ordenando la casa después de que todos sus compañeros se habían ido, la primera elegida observaba como su compañero se encontraba dubitativo mientras barría el piso del hogar de ambos, cuando ella había visto a Shinji en la tarde se dio cuenta de que hace tiempo que no hablaban como antes, ella apreciaba mucho al muchacho pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo, ante la duda se decidió por pedirle consejo a su compañero de vivienda, después de todo era la persona con la que mas hablaba y había confianza entre ambos

-González-san

-Si ¿qué pasa Ayanami? (dijo el muchacho saliendo de la especie de trance en el que estaba sumergido)

-¿Cómo se demuestra aprecio?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? (le contesto extrañado)

-Solo, curiosidad (dijo manteniendo su eterna cara de póker)

-Bueno yo no tengo mucha experiencia en eso (afirmo mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativo) pero primero habría que definir qué tipo de afecto, como amistad o… como pareja (se acerco a ella diciendo esto último en tono burlón)

-Solo amistad

Le contesto sin cambiar su expresión pero algo sonrojada por lo que insinuaba su compañero, ella sabía que hace tiempo sus sentimientos habían dejado de ser solo de amistad pero aún no reconocía bien que era lo que sentía por Shinji, su amigo la miro con desconfianza pero viendo que buscar alguna expresión delator en ese rostro frio sería inútil simplemente se limito a contestar

-Supongo que un detalle sería algo bueno

-¿Detalle? (pregunto confundida la peliazul)

-Sí, ya sabes, un regalo y cosas por el estilo

-Pero no sé que regalarle

-No necesariamente tiene que ser algo material, puede ser algo que demuestre tu preocupación por esa persona, haber supongamos que hipotéticamente quieres hacer algo por Ikari

Al oír esto Rei sintió como si el corazón le parara en seco, no podía creer que su compañero haya descubierto tan fácil de quien se trataba la pregunta, pero trato de mantener la compostura y no cambio su rostro inexpresivo

-Me han dicho que Ikari tiene días en los que se aísla del mundo y escucha música en un lugar solitario sin prestarle atención a nadie más que a él mismo, entonces podrías mostrarle un lugar más bonito para estar solo que la terraza de la escuela o su habitación, pero solo suponiendo que estemos hablando de Ikari y no de otra persona aunque con otra persona el concepto seria el mismo, busca algo que le guste y dáselo

-Está bien, gracias por la explicación

-De nada Ayanami-san, siempre es un placer ayudarte (le contesto con una sonrisa mientras a barrer el suelo)

En ese momento el celular de Rei sonó, ella solamente contesto el aparato sin decir ni una palabra sino hasta que termino la corta conversación

-A la orden (dijo antes de colgar el teléfono)

-Tengo que ir a NERV, voy a pasar la noche ahí así que no es necesario que me esperes

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Tu presencia en el cuartel no fue solicitada así no es necesario, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y salía por la puerta en total silencio, el muchacho simplemente se quedo observando cómo su compañera se alejaba, al perderla de vista una sonrisa cansada se formo en su rostro

-Siento mucho ayudar a tu competencia hermanita, pero además de que también es mi amiga quizás de esta forma puedas darte cuenta de una vez por todas que es lo que realmente sientes por Ikari (Pero inmediatamente su rostro cambio a uno de miedo y preocupación) Solo espero que por esto Shinji no termine en la morgue

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de permanecer un tiempo más en aquel jardín Rei simplemente se paro y salió del cuartel en dirección a su casa, tenía la misma apariencia de todos los días, solo había una cosa diferente, una cosa que hacía que todo el que la conociera quedara boquiabierto al verla, una cosa que le hacía ver por primera vez de forma positiva la vida, una simple cosa que la volvía completamente hermosa sin siquiera arreglarse, que aunque fuera sutil era la belleza más simple y a la vez más maravillosa del mundo… una sonrisa

Su sonrisa, esa era la cosa que mas ansiaba ver en el mundo en ese momento, había estado vagando por la ciudad durante todo el día pensando si estaría bien lo que haría, en como lo tomaría ella, en las consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer, tanto tiempo estuvo meditando que perdió la noción del correr de las horas, se suponía que debía haberla ido a buscar hacia una hora

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de arreglarse, solamente tenía puesta una remera verde lisa, los jeans negros que estaba acostumbrado a usar y la cazadora negra que se había llevado en la madrugada del día anterior, hacia casi doce horas que estaba fuera de su hogar razonando la situación y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión… no tenía ni puta idea de lo que iba a hacer

Pero para ese momento ya no le interesaba, solo quería verla, solo quería abrazarla, solo quería volver a ver su sonrisa, sus pensamientos estaban centrados solamente en ella, ni en los ángeles, ni en los EVAs, ni en Seele, ni en NERV ni siquiera en el mismo, cosa que casi le cuesta la vida ya que varias tuvo que frenar de golpe o arrojarse al suelo para evitar que algún coche lo atropellara, pero él simplemente se levantaba, pedía disculpas y proseguía con su frenética carrera

Uno a uno los momentos vividos junto a ella pasaban por su mente, desde la vez que casi se besan en aquel parque, pasando por la confesión que le hiso arriba del EVA, su reencuentro en el hospital, hasta la vez que le dijo que lo amaba, y aunque fueron pocos, esos momentos estaban grabados en lo más profundo de su alma porque él nunca se había sentido más cercano a cualquier otra persona en la faz de la tierra que con ella

El solo hecho de pensar en ella le generaba una mayor ansiedad por verla, solo esperaba que todavía lo estuviera esperando, pero rápidamente desecho esa preocupación, ella dijo que lo amaba, si eso era cierto aun tenía la oportunidad de encontrarla pero eso no era suficiente consuelo para la culpa que sentía por llegar tarde, después de todo esa era su primera cita

-Perdóname Mari, solo un poco más y estaré ahí, por favor no me mates

Le dijo al aire con preocupación acelerando, si era posible, aún mas aquel recorrido por la ciudad, al mismo tiempo la dueña de sus pensamientos se encontraba esperando sentada en una de las estaciones de tren de Tokio-3 viendo como estos pasaban una y otra vez mientras la gente subía y bajaba de ellos apretad como si fuera ganado y leyendo por enésima el mensaje que la había enviado el muchacho

"Mari discúlpame pero voy llegar algo retrasado, por favor espérame en la terminal que está cerca de tu casa, no te preocupes voy a llegar"

La joven dio un suspiro resignado mientras estiraba su cuerpo adormilado por la cantidad de tiempo que tenia sentada en aquella banca, volteo para observar el reloj de la estación este marcaba las cinco y media, dejando salir otro suspiro la muchacha dijo

-Llevas una hora y media de retraso, me parece que ese no es un buen inicio para la primera cita

Para hacer volar el tiempo y evitar volverse loca Mari tomo sus lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos, su visión era bastante mala sin aquel instrumento por lo que al ver una figura borrosa que venía corriendo a lo lejos no pudo reconocerla, seguramente sería otra persona apresurada por no perder el tren que estaba por salir, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención y siguió con su tarea, al mismo tiempo que volvía a ponerse sus lentes la joven sintió como el extraño corredor tomaba su mano de repente y la obligaba a seguirla

-¡Suéltame maldito pervertido! (le grito con enojo mientras hacía fuerza para zafarse)

-No pienso esperar media hora más para el otro tren, sino para cuando lleguemos va a ser de noche (le contesto con voz divertida el joven)

En ese momento Mari se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona, conteniendo su alegría le recrimino con burla y falso enojo

-Llegas tarde (le dijo con una sonrisa)

-Disculpa, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca (le contesto correspondiéndole el gesto)

Así ambos jóvenes entraron justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas de aquel transporte, para su suerte el vagón estaba prácticamente vacío, por lo que Guillermo se dejo caer pesadamente sobre uno de los asientos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de correr por media ciudad

-Perdona la tardanza (le dijo el moreno con los ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada)

-Está bien no hay problema solo deja de hacer tanto escándalo ni que hubieras corrido una maratón (le contesto con una sonrisa burlona)

El muchacho estaba por decirle algunas verdades a la castaña hasta que abrió los ojos y la observo detenidamente, estaba parada frente a él, tenia puesto un vestido de verano rosado, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho ya que siempre trataba de hacer notar sus bien definidas curvas, pero tenía que admitir que se veía mucho más hermosa de la que la había visto antes aunque lo que realmente lo hizo callar fue esa sonrisa que tanto estuvo esperando, una sonrisa pura y sincera adornada por la luz del sol de la tarde que ingresaban por la ventana reflejándose en aquellos ojos color cielo y se mezclaba con el rubor en sus mejillas

-Estas… hermosa, simplemente hermosa

Dijo el joven sin mucho control de lo que salía de su boca, aunque no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo dicho, y causando que el sonrojo aumente en el rostro de su compañera piloto, ella se sentó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del moreno mientras cerraba sus ojos y solamente disfrutaba de la paz que le daba estar cerca de la persona que amaba, ambos se quedaron en silencio durante todo el viaje, no hacían falta palabras el hecho de tenerse uno junto al otro era suficiente

Luego de media hora de viaje el tren llego a una estación alejada de la ciudad y en medio del bosque, lo único que se podía ver además de los arboles era un pequeño sendero de tierra en dirección hacia una colina, Guillermo observo a Mari directo a los ojos y le ofreció su mano y una sonrisa

-¿Vamos?

Fue lo único que salió de su boca, la muchacha lo miro por un momento para luego devolverse la sonrisa y tomar su mano, ambos jóvenes fueron guiados por el camino hasta llegar a lo alto de la colina, allí se encontraron con un pequeño rodeado por un centenar de cerezos que inundaban con sus bellas flores el suelo y el ambiente de aquel pequeño lugar, en la parte más alta había una banca debajo del más grande y viejo de aquellos arboles desde la cual se podía observar un valle con un lago en el centro y unas montañas al fondo de aquella escena, los dos se sentaron allí mientras la muchacha observaba maravillada el entorno

-Este lugar es bellísimo, ¿Cómo supiste que existía?

-Lo encontramos con un amigo en una misión a este país, este es el templo de los cien cerezos y muy pocos conocen sobre él, se dice que solo debe mostrarse a las personas que uno más aprecia

-Bien ¿con quieres empezar para contarme de ti? (le dijo la joven yendo directo al grano)

-Bueno, ya sabes que soy militar

-Si

-Por lo que entiendes que en algún momento tuve que matar a alguien

-Si eso es lógico

-¿Y no te molesta?

-Para nada, después de todo es tu trabajo ¿o no? (le contesto manteniendo su sonrisa)

-Bueno, ¿qué edad crees que tengo?

-No más de 16 ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que en realidad soy dos años más grande que eso

-Ósea que tienes 18

-Exactamente, ¿tienes problemas con eso?

-Me sorprende bastante, pero ¿por qué tienes esa apariencia?

-Porque la ONU me ordena inyectarme un líquido que causa que mi cuerpo no pasa los 16 años de edad, si no fuera por eso yo no podría manejar mi EVA

-¿Hay un límite de edad para manejar el Evangelion? (pregunto bastante confundida)

-En mi caso sí, por el hecho de que nací varios años antes del tercer impacto, por alguna razón mi biología no puede superar mucho a la de los demás pilotos

-¿Y a ti te molesta no poder crecer?

-Hasta hace un tiempo me generaba bastante incomodidad, el hecho de ver como tus amigos y familiares crecen y tú te quedas igual durante años no es una perspectiva muy bonita, pero viéndole el lado positivo, si no fuera por esto no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte a ti y a los demás

-Me alegro que lo superes, por mi no hay problema con eso, después de todo el violador de menores eres tú no yo (le dijo Mari con tono burlón y entre carcajadas generando un sonrojo en el rostro del moreno)

-¿Violador de menores? Pero si tú eres la que se me insinúa todo el tiempo, en ese caso tú serias una roba tumbas (le contesto el muchacho causando que las risas de la joven pararan)

-Ni que estuvieras tan viejo, además me gustan los mayores ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme? Porque la verdad que esto no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti, todavía te amo

Dijo Mari mientras abrazaba al muchacho y apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de él, pero el joven solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste

-Solo una cosa más (dijo en un suspiro)

-¿Qué sucede?

-El hecho es que este líquido tiene un efecto secundario, hace tiempo que en mi cuerpo se desarrollo un virus que afecta mi temperatura corporal si lo exijo demasiado, por pilotear el EVA es más que seguro que algún momento voy a sufrir otro ataque y aunque tenga medicinas para controlarlo y todo eso, no quiero que te apegues a mí si es que me queda poco tiempo de vida

-¡Eres un torpe! ¿Qué diferencia hay entre eso y pilotear el EVA? Nosotros los pilotos podemos morir en cualquier momento, pero por eso no hay que evitar vivir por el miedo a lo que dejamos atrás, por el contrario, nosotros debemos disfrutar y valorar la vida más que la mayoría de las personas, lo que estás diciendo son solo estupideces, ¡qué me importa a mi si podemos llegar a morir mañana! Si va a ser así entonces voy asegurarme que mi último día sea el mejor de todos y de pasarlo junto a la persona que amo, no hay tiempo que perder en debates internos, la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla… y yo quiero vivirla junto a ti

Guillermo quedo impactado por lo que dijo su compañera, ella tenía toda la razón del mundo, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando toda esa situación, cuando la respuesta era simplemente ella, se levanto de la banca y se apoyo en la baranda que daba hacia el valle, sin darse cuenta ya estaba atardeciendo, Mari se paro detrás de él mientras unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro

El muchacho se volteo y la miro directo a los ojos, en aquellos ojos azules pudo observar la misma expectativa de día anterior, poso su mano en la mejilla de la joven secando las lagrimas mientras acariciaba su rostro, con su otro brazo la acerco hasta él de la misma forma que hace dos meses atrás

-Al fin te decidiste

Le reclamo Mari con alegría, él solo sonrió ante eso, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido, todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado, ¿la amaba? En ese momento le importaba muy poco, de cualquier forma con una personalidad así tarde o temprano terminaría amándola, ella lo abrazo por los hombros y le dedico la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida, ya no tenía ninguna duda, pase lo que pase deseaba estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, ¿podría corresponder todo ese amor? No lo sabía, pero daría todo de si por lograrlo, ya no podía resistir más, cerró sus ojos y completo el pequeño espacio que había entre sus bocas, dejándose llevar por el momento

Ambos jóvenes se besaban fundidos en un abrazo mientras los últimos rayos del día iluminaban sus rostros, los dos se sentían en el mismísimo cielo, toda la espera había valido la pena, ella estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca y saber que nunca se iría y él estaba feliz por la presencia, el calor y el amor que le daba ella, por saber que de ahora en más podría dejar de sobrevivir y comenzar a vivir… vivir junto a ella

Los dos siguieron unidos en ese beso hasta que la falta de aire comenzó a hacer imposible que siguieran así, con pesar ambos se separaron y se quedaron mirando llenos de felicidad y sin saber que decir, hasta que Mari rompió el silencio

-Te amo

-Yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar la joven tapo la boca del muchacho con un dedo

-No hace falta que lo digas ahora, solo dímelo cuando estés seguro ¿sí? No te preocupes, yo voy a estar esperándote, solo tengo una duda ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros de ahora en más?

Ante esta pregunta Guillermo entrelazo sus manos con las de Mari y le dio un nuevo beso

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bajar por el sendero antes de que se hiciera de noche y tomaron el tren que los llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad, al igual que la ida, la vuelta fue en total paz y silencio, solo estuvieron tomados de la mano apoyado uno sobre otro, simplemente pensando en nada más que en la persona que tenían al lado

Al mismo tiempo Shinji se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando su SDAT como de costumbre, su cabeza era un completo desorden, justo cuando pensaba en invitar a salir a Asuka, llegaba Rei y se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña pero que le había encantado, ahora además de Asuka, la palabra Rei era omnipresente en su mente, sumado a que la bipolaridad de la pelirroja no ayudaba mucho, en lugar de la actitud dulce que tenía cuando se fue, al volver se encontró con la joven insultándolo y arrojándolo un centenar de objetos como de costumbre

-Ayanami

Dijo al aire antes de quedarse dormido, no tenía hambre y si Asuka quería la cena podía preparársela ella misma por el resto del día no quería pensar en más nada, se encerró en sí mismo y poco a poco fue metiéndose en la profundidad del sueño, hasta que el ruido de una mano golpeando con fuerza la puerta lo saco de su adormilamiento

-Baka, quiero mi cena (grito Asuka desde afuera de la habitación)

-Prepáratela tú

-Me la debes por lo de hoy kínder, al menos se agradecido y devuelve un favor

De mala gana Shinji se levanto de la cama, se dirigió hacia la cocina, sirvió en un plato lo que había sobrado del mediodía, lo recalentó y se lo dejo en la mesa

-Ahí tienes

Le dijo mientras volvía ponerse los auriculares y se dirigía de nuevo a su cuarto pero de la nada un zapato salió volando dándole justo en la cabeza, suficiente castigo era el desorden que tenía en su cabeza como para tener que aguantar otro golpe

-¡¿Pero qué carajo tienes en la cabeza?!

Le dijo elevando el tono de voz y asustando a Asuka que ni siquiera imaginaba que el tercer elegido pudiera llegar a contestarle de esa forma

-¿Anta baka? ¿Cómo pretendes que coma algo recalentado? (le contesto tratando de disfrazar el susto con su tono de siempre)

-Mira Asuka, no estoy de humor para cocinar y mucho menos para tus caprichitos de mierda, si quieras comida fresca cocínala tú a mi no me molestes

Dijo un muy enojado Shinji mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su cuarto dejando sola a la alemana con la palabra en la boca que ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la comida después de la discusión

-Pedazo de estúpido, te habla la primera y ya te olvidas de mí, no sé que le ves a esa muñeca, por mí los dos pueden irse a la mismísima mierda

Dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a cambiar los canales de televisión sin prestarles mucha atención a ninguno de ellos, Al mismo tiempo en NERV otra noche transcurría aburrida para los tenientes Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba, la primera se encontraba analizando datos en su ordenador mientras el segundo leía unos mangas y el ultimo practicaba con su guitarra, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que la alarma general sonó

-¿Qué pasa? (pregunto confundido Makoto)

-MAGI detecta un patrón de ondas azul pero hay algo muy extraño (informo Maya)

-Estamos jodidos si no movemos rápido uno de los EVAs (dijo Aoba apresurado mientras llamaba a todos los superiores del cuartel)

-No lo creo (contesto seriamente la teniente Ibuki sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora)

-¿Cómo que no crees? Habla de una puta vez Maya (le contesto Makoto algo fastidiado por el suspenso que daba su compañera de trabajo)

-Es que después de analizarlo varias veces MAGI sigue llegando a la conclusión de que el ángel esta en el espacio… en estado de desarrollo

CAPITULO 10 "LA DECISIÓN DE UNO, LAS INDECISIONES DEL OTRO" FIN

Avances

El decimotercer ángel aparece incompleto en las afueras de la atmosfera terrestre, el extenso plan de Misato para capturarlo, hermano y hermana luchando juntos al unisonó, ¿Qué tiene que ver Seele con la aparición de este nuevo enviado divino? todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos enviados de la humanidad"

NOTAS DE AUTOR

¡Lo logre! Pudo actualizar sin pasarme de fecha, como se habrán dado cuenta por el tiempo que tarde en publicar los últimos capítulos aproximadamente tardo 2 semanas entre uno y otro, pero el problema con este fue que hasta este sábado en la mañana ni siquiera tenía pensada ni mucho menos escrita la mitad de este capítulo, por lo que sí parece hecho a las apuradas les pido mil disculpas, solo avisen que es lo que no les convence y después lo corrijo más tranquilo, el hecho de que por fin se besen Mari y el cuarto elegido fue lo que me impulso más que nada a terminarlo hoy domingo 5 de Mayo a las 4 de la madrugada

A lo que la historia se refiere este capítulo vendría a ser una continuación del anterior, dando una especie de cierre a la pareja entre Mari y el cuarto, aunque solo es momentáneo para poder centrarme más en la indecisión de Shinji y la próxima batalla con el ángel que hace tiempo la tengo pensada, prácticamente desde que vi el tráiler de 3.0

Bustercall: Que puedo decirte hermano más que infinitas gracias por seguir y comentar este proyecto, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior y por lo que veo al menos una carcajada te habrá sacado, no creo que el humor sea mi fuerte, pero bueno supongo que con practica todo se aprende

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, y ya tengo mucho sueño así que me voy a dormir, que descansen y supongo que nos leemos dentro de dos semanas… puede que incluso antes (TANTANTAN)

PD: El titulo del capitulo en la lista es distinto al que aparece acá porque no me entraba el titulo entero XP


	12. CAP11 LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto el anime, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza. Aclaro que la mayoría de la trama y los personajes nuevos son de mi invención así evitamos problemas, si me refiero a usted señor abogado

CAPITULO 11 "LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA"

Una terrible jaqueca le estaba partiendo la cabeza, el aire estaba viciado e inundado de polvo, él arrugaba la nariz, disconforme por olor a muerte y putrefacción de los centenares de cadáveres que rodeaban las calles alrededor del edificio, podía sentir las balas zumbando por la ciudad y los impactos de mortero que hacían retumbar la estructura donde se encontraba, desorientándolo más de lo que estaba y arrojándolo al suelo. Su vista estaba borrosa y no podía encontrar a los integrantes de su unidad, trato de recomponerse pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor agudo en la frente, se llevo una mano hacia su cabeza y observo una mancha producto de la sangre que emanaba de su herida

Con un esfuerzo que le parecía casi sobre humano con cada paso que daba, llego al sótano de aquella construcción derruida por las constantes guerras, pasando entre distintos cuerpos sin vida, tan variados en edad, tamaño y genero, estaba tan acostumbrado a esas imágenes que ya ni siquiera le generaba emoción alguna, se movió con dificultad hasta atrincherarse con su fusil entre los escombros del lugar, al poco tiempo un grupo de hombres llego junto a él y cerraron la puerta que daba a la planta baja, según parecía eran los últimos y pronto estarían rodeados por el enemigo

Pero algo en esos hombres lo inquieto bastante, eran los rebeldes contra los que él estaba luchando, hablaban entre sí acelerados y atemorizados, no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo solo sabía que su idioma era algo parecido al árabe, varias veces le dirigían la palabra, pero estaba imposibilitado para hablar por lo que solo los miraba confundido

En el ambiente se sentía una enorme tensión acompañada de un silencio interrumpido de tanto en tanto por los típicos sonidos de una batalla, hasta que las explosiones comenzaron a aproximarse, los hombres al sentir la muerte acercarse se dejaban llevar por el pánico, unos rezaban sin parar, otros discutían entre ellos, incluso uno se había disparado en la cabeza antes de tener que sufrir la muerte a manos del enemigo. La puerta empezaba a ser golpeada y poco a poco comenzaba ceder al mismo tiempo que la cordura de los rebeldes, se notaba a simple vista que estos no eran soldados profesionales, solo eran hombres con miedo a la muerte y que no sabían qué hacer para evitarla

Al final la puerta cayo y por ella entro solo un hombre, era algo bajo para ser un adulto, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme de las fuerzas especiales de su unidad y tapaba su rostro con una máscara de gas, el sujeto pego un salto, aterrizo de pie y comenzó a asesinar a los rebeldes apuñalándolos con su cuchillo mientras iba esquivando los torpes disparos que inútilmente trataban de detenerlo entre los gritos de agonía de sus victimas

Él se levanto cuando vio que todos los enemigos estaban muertos, se acerco lentamente hacia su compañero pero este lo empujo con una sola mano y empuño su pistola, no podía entender nada ¿por qué lo apuntaba si eran del mismo bando?

Se observo sus brazos y su pecho dándose cuenta de que vestía de la misma forma oriental que los demás cadáveres, palpo su ropa buscando su identificación pero todo fue inútil, parecía como si ese no fuera su propio cuerpo

**-Espera, esto es un malentendido, yo también trabajo para la ONU**

Pero al hablar su voz no era la misma, era una voz de hombre adulto y en el mismo idioma que el que hablaban los muertos que los rodeaban, el soldado preparo su pistola y se quito su máscara dándole una mirada carente de emoción

Estaba paralizado por el miedo, no podía creer lo que veía, frente a él tenía su propio rostro, poco a poco se recordó a sí mismo en aquella situación, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber cómo terminaría todo, lo último que hizo fue mirar a su contraparte a los ojos para luego cerrarlos en señal de entrega total hacia su creador

**-Discúlpame, son órdenes, nada personal**

Dijo el sujeto en español antes de apretar el gatillo, disparando a quemarropa y segando la vida de otra persona sin inmutarse, mientras la sangre se le escurría junto con sus últimos momentos, él pudo escuchar unas últimas palabras de parte de "sí mismo"

**-Misión cumplida**

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Fue el grito de Guillermo al despertar de aquella pesadilla, su cuerpo le temblaba por completo, su piel se tornaba pálida y sentía como un sudor frio recorría su espalda, solamente escuchando el ruido de su propia respiración agitada, miro a su alrededor y observo que se encontraba en el sofá de la sala de su departamento

-Otra vez ese sueño

Dijo para sí mismo con cansancio, mientras llevaba una mano hacia su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse, su mente era un remolino de ideas, no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo pero nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse, supuso que era la forma en la que su inconsciente mostraba algún tipo de arrepentimiento por todo lo que hizo en el pasado, aunque no es que realmente se sintiera arrepentido de ello, la guerra es así, o matas o te matan a ti, pero tampoco es algo de que enorgullecerse

En eso ocupaba su mente hasta que el ruido de su celular lo devolvió a la realidad, pensaba dejarlo así y no contestar, pero al ver que seguía insistiendo no tuvo otra opción que atenderlo

-Hable

Dijo con fastidio y aunque la información que estaba recibiendo era de suma importancia, en su rostro se formaba una mueca de aburrimiento, no era que no le molestara el hecho de arriesgar su vida pero ya lo había hecho tantas veces que ya no tenía sentido preocuparse y aunque le molestara mucho, lamentablemente la muerte se había convertido en algo común para él

-Entiendo, estaremos allí en un minuto, pero primero pasaremos por la quinta y el sexto elegido

Contesto sin ganas antes de cortar, de repente cambio su semblante aburrido por su acostumbrada sonrisa, no quería volver a tener la misma frialdad de antes y esa era una de las formas que tenia para evitarlo

-¡Ayanami-san! Levántate que viene un ángel y no creo que espere a que tú despiertes perezosa

Grito animadamente causando que su compañera de cuarto inmediatamente se levantara de la cama y saliera de su alcoba desnuda, como estaba acostumbrada a dormir, causando una gran impresión y sonrojo en el cuarto elegido

-¡Carajo! Ayanami es la segunda vez en esta semana, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que ya no vives sola? (le grito mientras se volteaba inmediatamente para evitar verla)

-¿Acaso te molesta mi apariencia? (le pregunto con voz monocorde)

-No, digo sí, quiero decir no, ¡por supuesto que no me molesta!, (le contesto bastante nervioso y un poco sonrojado) pero ese no es el problema, lo que pasa es que no es correcto que un muchacho te vea así, ¿Acaso no tienes una pizca de pudor? (Dijo sin dejar de darle la espalda)

-¿Pudor? (volvió a preguntar algo confundida)

-Sí, esa voz en tu cabeza que evita que salgas desnuda por ahí

-¿Y cómo consigue entrar en mi cabeza? (Dijo Rei cada vez mas confundida)

-¡Es un decir!, claro que no hay voces en tu cabeza, me refiero a… olvídalo mejor vámonos antes de que...

El moreno volvió a darse vuelta pensando que su compañera ya estaba presentable

-¡Ayanami vístete de una puta vez!

Fue el grito que se escucho incluso a las afueras de su edificio, haciendo huir a los pájaros de las copas de los arboles donde dormían y activando las alarmas de los autos

-¿Escucharon eso muchachos? (Dijo la capitán Katsuragi mientras encendía su vehículo)

-¿Qué cosa Misato? (Pregunto Shinji confundido desde el asiento de atrás)

-Ese grito

-¿Grito?

-Sí, uno muy fuerte

-Yo no oí nada

-Déjala baka, esta vieja alcohólica ya delira por tanta cerveza (fueron las simples palabras de Asuka que dieron por terminada la conversación)

Misato no le dio más importancia a lo que escucho, quizás si estaba delirando, después de todo había sido una tarde-noche bastante agitada para ella y podía ser que su mente ya le estuviera fallando, primero el remanente de la resaca del día anterior seguía taladrándole la cabeza y parecía no tener intenciones de ceder, al despertar se encontró con un Shinji que salía de su habitación y se quedaba helado cuando ella lo saludo mientras la observaba de forma extraña, como si tuviera miedo de que ella le hiciera algún daño, Asuka se encontraba de un mal humor comparable al de los días de su periodo por lo que estaba intratable.

Y para colmo justo antes de cenar su teléfono sonó avisándole que se acercaba un nuevo ángel, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, entre las protestas de Asuka y la actitud sin ganas de Shinji, salió con ambos jóvenes y arranco a toda velocidad en dirección a NERV

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Después de llegar al cuartel general en un tiempo record, ahora se encontraba perdiendo todo ese tiempo valioso que había ganado corriendo por los pasillos completamente pérdida, como de costumbre, sin saber absolutamente nada sobre lo que estaba pasando y como toque final tenía a la altanera pelirroja burlándose de su desorientación y quejándose por todo

-Necesito una cerveza

Dijo en un suspiro a forma de plegaria mientras seguía sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que en la intersección de uno de los pasillos, de la nada salió un cuerpo que choco contra ella, recuperándose del golpe pudo escuchar los quejidos de la persona que había impactado

-Mierda, ¿es impresión mía o te gusta golpearme?

Dijo Guillermo con molestia a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza y ponía una mueca de dolor, mientras que a sus espaldas se encontraban Mari y Kaworu observando divertidos la escena y Rei manteniendo su rostro impasible

-Vamos Bruder, sé un hombre y levántate

Le dijo Asuka con burla, a lo que el latino le contesto enseñándole el dedo medio causando enojo en la pelirroja y que la jaqueca de Misato aumentara solo en pensar el inminente conflicto que se avecinaba entre ambos hermanos

-Sabes donde puedes meterte ese dedo ¿no?

-No jodas Asuka, no es momento para peleas estúpidas (le contesto el moreno levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Misato a hacer lo mismo)

-Pero si tú empezaste ¡idiota!

-Bueno, sácate la bronca con el ángel (le dijo con una mirada cómplice sacándole una sonrisa a la joven)

-Estúpido

Dijo la alemana antes de que ambos hermanos siguieran corriendo por el pasillo ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes

-¿Alguien sabe que paso? (pregunto Mari mirando extrañada como se alejaban los dos jóvenes)

-No, ni idea (contesto Kaworu con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-Un novio subnormal y una cuñada bipolar (dijo la castaña entrecerrando los ojos)

-¡¿QUÉ?! (Dijeron todos al unisonó menos Rei)

-Que se están alejando

Contesto saliendo en persecución del cuarto y la segunda elegida, mientras que a los pocos segundos todo el grupo salía en la misma dirección, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron por llegar al puente de mando al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban los fuertes gritos e la pelirroja

-¡¿Cómo que fue una falsa alarma?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes hacer tu trabajo?!

-Bu… bueno es que las MAGI detectaron algo y bueno yo… en realidad es un ángel, lo que pasa es que… es que (trataba de contestar bastante nerviosa la aprendiz de la doctora Akagi)

-¡Eso no me interesa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme salir de mi casa por una estúpida falsa alarma?!

Le reclamaba Asuka en la cara a la teniente Ibuki, mientras su hermano hacia todo lo posible por hacerla callar ante la mirada de Maya que estaba aterrada por lo que podría llegar a hacer la segunda elegida, después de unos cuantos forcejeos, Guillermo logro taparle la boca a la alemana para así poder hablar más tranquilamente con la joven mujer

-Lo que quiere decir mi hermanita es, ¿a qué se refiere con "falsa alarma"? señorita Ibuki (le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y tono de voz tranquilizador)

-Estoy de acuerdo Maya, si pudieras explicar lo que paso te lo agradeceríamos mucho (Agrego Misato mientras se acercaba hacia ella)

-Sí, el hecho es que MAGI detecto un ángel fuera de la atmosfera terrestre (contesto la técnica un poco más calmada)

-Igual que el noveno (Menciono la capitana con el rostro preocupado)

-Exacto, la diferencia es que este aún no está desarrollado del todo por lo que perdió su calificación de amenaza directa, no es que no sea peligroso, pero según los cálculos todavía falta mucho tiempo para que este completo, ya le envié los datos a la doctora Akagi para que los analice (le explico la joven teniente)

-¿Y cuanto tardara en formarse? (pregunto al final la pelivioleta)

-Alrededor de dos meses, aunque nada está asegurado, quizás sea antes (le contesto Ritsuko mientras llegaba al lugar)

-Entonces ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? (Dijo el moreno metiéndose en la conversación, mientras mantenía su mano en la boca de su hermana)

-Por ahora vayan a descansar, luego les avisaremos el plan de acción, aunque sería preferible si uno de ustedes se quedara aquí, no sabemos si va a ser necesario utilizar los EVAs en combate, pero mejor no arriesgarnos (le contesto la rubia falsa)

-Supongo que voy a ser yo el que se quede (Afirmo fastidiado Guillermo sin dejar de taparle la boca a Asuka que seguía forcejeando para liberarse de su agarre y que poco a poco se iba tornando roja)

-No es necesario, yo me quedare, después de todo tenía que hacer unas pruebas aquí en la mañana (le contesto la peliazul, mientras la alemana tenia ahora un tono violáceo y hacia un menor esfuerzo)

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Ayanami-san (contesto el joven con alegría, al mismo tiempo que su hermana se tornaba azul y solamente movía sus manos)

-Eto González-san (Dijo Shinji acercándose hacia el moreno)

-¿Qué pasa Ikari?

-Creo que Asuka tiene algo

-Sí, se dejo de mover, supongo que ocurrió un milagro (le dijo sonriendo, hasta que observo a su hermana que ya estaba completamente azul y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener los ojos abiertos)

-¡Uh mierda! (Grito mientras soltaba a la pelirroja)

-Imbécil (fue lo único que atino a decir Asuka antes de caer desmayada en el piso)

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor va a ser que me vaya yendo para mi casa (dijo el moreno con terror en su voz y alejándose lentamente)

-¿Y qué va a pasar con la princesa? (pregunto Mari, mientras palpaba con su pie el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja)

-Yo diría que la lleven a la enfermaría y hagan lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora, no va a ser precisamente algo lindo lo que van a ver cuando despierte (le contesto el latino)

-Que mal hermano eres (lo acuso la castaña sin dejar de tocar a Asuka con el pie)

-No sé si sea mal hermano, solo sé que sí quiero seguir vivo tengo que alejarme de ella lo más rápido que pueda

-Ok, entonces te acompaño (hablo sin dejar de molestar a la pelirroja)

-Mari (le dijo Guillermo acercándose y hablándole al oído con voz dulce)

-¿Qué sucede? (pregunto la de anteojos abochornada por la cercanía)

- ¡¿Puedes parar de picarla?! ¡Por Dios, ni que fuera un perro muerto! (le reclamo con fastidio)

-Con un simple basta hubiera alcanzado (le contesto encogiéndose de hombros)

-Mejor vámonos, ¿vienes Nagisa?

Fue lo que dijo el moreno a medida que se alejaba del lugar seguido por Mari y Kaworu, mientras Shinji lo miraba bastante confundido

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Asuka? (pregunto el pelinegro)

-Supongo que se van a hacer cargo los empleados de NERV (contesto despreocupado el moreno)

-No creo que eso le guste (le dijo inseguro)

-¿Quieres hacerte cargo tú y aguantarte el berrinche?

-Creo que mejor voy con ustedes (Dijo perdiendo toda inseguridad mientras corría hacia sus compañeros)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el techo blanco de la enfermería, ni siquiera había una ventana en toda la habitación así que no tenía la más mínima idea de que hora era, aunque sentía haber estado dormida bastante tiempo, trato de levantarse pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza al hacerlo

-Hoy alguien se muere

Dijo notablemente enojada mientras se volvía a recostar cerrando sus ojos tratando de volver dormir, pero la voz que venía por un alto parlante se lo impidió

-Piloto Shikinami, favor de presentarse en el puente de mando

Volvió a levantarse, solo que esta vez con más cuidado para atenuar un poco el dolor, en la habitación había un espejo y noto como aún seguía vestida con la misma ropa que tenía cuando se desmayo, al lado del espejo encontró una silla y sobre ella estaba doblado su uniforme de escuela, se cambio lentamente, el dolor que sentía en su cabeza parecía quitarle toda su energía

Salió de la habitación y camino hasta su destino, ese estúpido dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, sentía como si cerebro hubiera crecido más que su cráneo y ahora hacia una enorme fuerza por salir, aún no podía entender porque le dolía tanto, después de todo no recordaba que el golpe que tuvo cuando se desmayo fuera tan fuerte

Al llegar se encontró con casi todos sus compañeros, Kaworu con su sonrisa de siempre, Shinji y Rei que estaban charlando animadamente o por lo menos Shinji lo hacía, Rei… bueno era Rei, solamente faltaban Mari y su hermano, al que seguramente le daría una paliza apenas lo hubiera, después de todo él era culpable de su terrible jaqueca

Ella se acerco al muchacho pelinegro con la intensión de burlarse de él de alguna forma, ese era su placer de todos los días y en esta oportunidad tenia la necesidad de ser más hiriente que de costumbre, aún seguía enojada por cómo le había contestado ayer antes de ir al cuartel y era hora de cobrarse esa humillación

-¿Sabes Baka?

Le dijo estando junto a él, pero el muchacho seguía hablando con Rei, aunque esta había levantado la cabeza para ver que quería la segunda elegida, al ver que estaba siendo ignorada, Asuka comenzó a enojarse

-Baka, te estoy hablando

Le dijo poniéndose frente a él y utilizando un tono amenazante, pero el muchacho seguía sin hacerle caso, como odiaba que él hiciera eso, odiaba ver como parecía no existir para él, algo normal cuando estaba deprimido, pero esta vez era diferente, él estaba parado junta a la primera con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, como si estuviera disfrutando estar junto a ella

El colmo fue cuando se hiso extremadamente el idiota al atender su teléfono sin que siquiera haya sonado, estaba a punto de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero justo en ese momento llegaron su hermano cargando a Mari en sus espaldas mientras hablaba por teléfono, ambos estaban riendo y llevaban puesto los uniformes de la secundaria de Tokio-3, mientras que Shinji cortaba el teléfono al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el latino

-¿Porqué me llamaste? (Le pregunto Shinji mientras se acercaba al moreno volviendo a ignorar a Asuka)

-Perdón, fue mi culpa, quise tocarle el trasero y marque el teléfono de su bolsillo por error (Se excuso Mari por él si desprenderse de su espalda)

-Creo que eso estuvo de más, pero sí es verdad, lo que pasa es que los tengo a todos ustedes en marcación rápida y olvide bloquear el teclado (Agrego Guillermo restándole importancia al asunto)

-Ah, ¿ok? (Contesto un Shinji bastante confundido)

-Un momento, todo eso es mentira, el celular del baka no sonó en ningún momento, ¡ustedes dos quieren tomarme el pelo! (Grito la pelirroja con su típico tono de fastidio)

-Asuka, ¿Acaso no sabes que existe el modo silencioso? Por eso es que no sonó mi celular, además ¿Crees que inventariamos todo un circo solo para molestarte a ti? Deberías saber que tú no eres el centro del mundo

Le contesto Shinji con voz dura y el rostro serio aunque tenía ligeramente el seño fruncido, Asuka estaba en shock, el baka había osado a volver a contestarle de esa manera, eso sí ya era el colmo, arrojando a la basura la escasa paciencia que le quedaba dirigió su puño en dirección al rostro del tercer elegido, solo la rápida reacción de su hermano impidió que el japonés recibiera un golpe de K.O.

-Asuka ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a intentar golpearlo así? Vamos, tú nos has dicho cosas peores y nunca hemos tratado de lastimarte, si tanto te molesto su comentario ignóralo pero no hagas algo que pueda perjudicarte después (Le dijo el moreno manteniendo el puño de la pelirroja en su mano y tratando de sostener a Mari con su otro brazo)

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe… Apártate necesito ir al baño (Le contesto mientras salía corriendo del lugar)

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito Ikari? Ya sabes el carácter de mierda que tiene, además es raro que tú te comportes de esta manera ¿Por qué la provocas así? ¿Acaso pelearon? (Pregunto Guillermo preocupado por la situación de sus dos amigos)

-Solo estoy harto de que me maltrate sin razón, puede ser que me haya pasado un poco de la raya, pero no más de lo que ella lo ha hecho miles de veces con nosotros (Contesto Shinji manteniendo el rostro serio)

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea (Le dijo el latino intuyendo que no se trataba solo de eso)

-Sí ya lo sé, pero creo que ahora no es el momento, por lo menos no con ella encima de tu espalda (Le dijo señalando a Mari con una sonrisa burlona)

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo de malo? (Contesto la de lentes señalándose a sí misma mientras ponía una voz inocente)

-Nada Mari, solo es que tu cara no genera mucha confianza que digamos, es esa sonrisa de gato que tienes, es como no sé… rara (Le dijo Guillermo ganándose una patada en las costillas, algo fácil de hacer debido a la posición en la que ambos estaban, mientras Shinji reía y volvía junto a Rei)

-¿Sabes? Creo que me mande una enorme cagada (Le dijo un aún adolorido latino a Mari una vez estuvieron los dos solos)

-Estoy de acuerdo, me debes una muy buena y larga disculpa (Contesto cruzándose de brazos ofendida aunque seguía sin bajar de la espalda de su novio)

-No, no contigo, sino con Shinji, Asuka y Rei, creo que no debí meterme en donde nadie me llama (Le respondió sin darle importancia a lo que sucedió momentos antes)

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? (Pregunto con curiosidad)

-Después te lo explico, por ahora solo me queda tratar de arreglar este lio que arme

Contesto resignado, según parecía por ese pequeño consejo que le dio a Rei unos días antes, ella había logrado confundir al estúpido corazón de Shinji, aunque sabía que era algo necesario, no podía dejar que alguien que no estaba seguro de lo que realmente sentía sea pareja de su hermana, no sabía que tanto ella entregaría su corazón, pero sabía que la autoestima de esa chica, por más fuerte que pareciera, siempre estaba en un muy delicado equilibrio y lamentablemente, este equilibrio era muy fácil de romper

Aunque también le molestaría en cierta forma si Rei llegara a sentirse mal por Ikari, además de ser su amiga esa muchacha era demasiado cerrada a sus sentimientos y a los de los demás, es bien sabido que si alguien deja todos sus sentimientos dentro suyo tarde o temprano terminara destruido por ellos y si ella se guardara el dolor de un amor no correspondido, quien sabe lo que terminaría por pasarle

-Todo sería más fácil sí esas dos fueran un poco más abiertas con lo que piensan y sienten, quizás podrían rescatar algunas de las actitudes de Mari

Dijo resignado para sus adentros, al mismo tiempo que la castaña que tenia sobre su espalda acercaba sus labios hacia su oído

-¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor en este momento (Le dijo en tono sensual perdiendo todo residuo de su enojo anterior)

-Como dije, solo algunas, pocas, muy pocas (Se recalco a sí mismo para a sus adentros)

-Todo a su tiempo Mari-chan (Le contesto con una sonrisa)

-Aburrido (Le recrimino mientras daba un suspiro con molestia)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""

Al mirarse en el espejo del baño, pudo notar como una pequeña lágrima bajaba por su rostro, rápidamente se la quito con una mano y limpio su cara con agua tratando de borrar cualquier rastro de ella

Su mente era un total caos, estaba tratando recordar con todas sus fuerzas que paso durante el día anterior como para que el trato con el baka se haya ido tan a la mierda, no podía creer que ese imbécil la había hecho llorar, aunque solamente había derramado una lagrima, ella se sentía tremendamente derrotada

Pero lo peor de todo era que no estaba mal por su orgullo herido, si no por la mirada que le había dado Shinji, esa forma en la que le había hablado, aún no podía entender cuando fue que ese estúpido llorón había conseguido el coraje suficiente como para plantarle pelea, no física obviamente, si ese infeliz osaba tocarla no le quedaría ni un hueso sano, pero desde hace un tiempo que él ya no se amedrentaba ante sus insultos

Ese nuevo Shinji le causaba una molestia inimaginable, pero también le generaba un cierto gusto, le agradaba como ese baka estaba pasando de ser un niño a un hombre

Pero jamás iba a demostrarlo, por lo menos no mientras no supiera que pensaba él de ella… ¿Qué estaba pensando? No, eso no podía pasar, ella iba a seducir al tercero, pero no para relacionarse con él, si no para encantarlo y luego arrojarlo a la basura, esa sería la venganza perfecta para la humillación que acababa de pasar

Pero no sabía si podría hacerlo, por más que le pesara, debía admitir que le tenía una especie de afecto, no podría herirlo de esa forma… Un momento ¿Afecto? No, no, no y no, él era poca cosa para alguien como ella

Su mente no daba tregua, estaba sufriendo un constante bombardeo de ideas, si y no, no y si, golpéalo, bésalo, él no es suficiente para ti, es poca cosa, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?, ¿Qué tendría de malo que estén juntos?... ¿Sabes por qué no está bien? Porque tú eres la que no es suficiente

-¡BASTA!

Grito al borde de las lágrimas, volvió a limpiarse la cara con enojo y se acomodo el cabello, no podía permitirse que nadie la vea así, salió del baño a paso firme y con la frente en alto, una vez que volvió al puente de mando vio como Misato y la doctora Akagi se habían reunido con sus compañeros

-Asuka ¿Dónde estabas? Casi empezamos sin ti (le reprendió la pelivioleta mientras ella se acercaba)

-Eso no te incumbe Misato, vamos di lo que tengas que decir rápido, ya quiero irme a casa

-Ya estaríamos en casa sí tú no te hubieras demorado, pero en fin, lo que queríamos decirles es que, después de pasar toda una noche sin dormir, pudimos idear un plan para acabar con el ángel (contesto notablemente cansada mientras un bostezo salía de su boca) mejor cuéntales tu Rits

-Es la primera vez que tenemos la posibilidad de adelantarnos a la llegada de un ángel, esto nos da la posibilidad de pasar al ataque así que… (Decía la doctora Akagi hasta que su cátedra fue interrumpida)

-En resumen, la misión seria enviar a dos de usted al espacio a capturar al ángel, por favor Rits, no me mires así, tú alargas demasiado las cosas, necesito dormir, no tengo tiempo para tu charla científica (Dijo Misato ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amiga)

-Esa no es escusa para que me interrumpa capitana (Contesto con molestia aunque sin perder su porte profesional)

-Un momento, no seré una genial estratega como Misato o una científica como la doctora Akagi, ¿Pero no se supone que se necesitan varios meses, incluso años para construir un cohete? (Pregunto Mari algo confundida)

-Sí, tienes mucha razón, en realidad los cohetes están casi listos, los estamos construyendo desde el ataque del noveno ángel, no queríamos arriesgarnos a sufrir otro ataque desde el espacio así que este se convirtió en uno de los tantos proyectos llevados a cabo por NERV (Contesto orgullosa la científica)

-¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos de esto Misato? (Le pregunto Asuka acusadoramente)

-A mí no me preguntes, yo me entere ayer en la noche

-Wow ¿De dónde sacan tanto dinero para construir todas esas porquerías? Creo que son todos unos mafiosos en este lugar, pero ya en serio, ¿Quién de nosotros tiene que hacerse el astronauta? (Pregunto Guillermo animadamente)

-Serian dos de ustedes los que deberían irse, Asuka sería la primera opción, ella es un as de la fuerza aérea y está más que calificada para aterrizar sin problema alguno una vez terminada la misión (Contesto Misato con un sueño que hacía que sus parpados se cerraran inconscientemente)

-Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta lo superior que soy (Afirmo orgullosa la alemana)

-¿Y quién sería el otro piloto? (Pregunto Rei con voz monocorde)

-Supongo que es cuestión de quien de ustedes cinco quiera ir, solamente tendrían que servir de apoyo, en sí la misión sería bastante fácil, Asuka solamente tiene que tomar al ángel y ambos volverán a casa, esto sería dentro de un mes, según la doctora Akagi, MAGI calcula que aún tendríamos mucho tiempo de sobra antes de que despierte

-Entonces yo me ofrezco de voluntario, sería lindo ver el espacio, además la inmensa oscuridad del cosmos no es un lugar seguro para mi hermanita (Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacia adelante)

-Bien, supongo que esta todo resuelto

-Un momento, ¿Cómo saben que él es el mejor para esta misión? Creo que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser bueno para esto (Replico Mari, se podía notar un poco de molestia en su voz)

-Mari, primero tengo sueño, segundo Guillermo es un militar desde hace años y creo que sabe manejar perfectamente un rifle, él solo va a estar para proteger a Asuka en caso de emergencia nada más, además, ahora que lo pienso si llevamos al EVA 7 podríamos llevar más equipo que haría toda la situación más segura, ya está decidido (Contesto la capitana bastante cansada para lidiar con la situación)

-Está bien, chicos en estos días empezaran las pruebas para las maniobras en gravedad cero (Les dijo la doctora Akagi dando por terminada la reunión)

-¿Gravedad cero? Esto es algo bastante serio (Dijo algo impresionado manteniendo su actitud alegre)

-Sí, todo lo contrario a ti

Contesto Mari mientras se alejaba del lugar dando grandes zancadas notablemente molesta, mientras Guillermo observaba como se alejaba, por primera vez su rostro cambio, no le gustaba verla así, algo andaba mal y habría preferido averiguarlo en ese mismo instante, pero si había algo que sabia dentro del extenso campo de misterios que es el sexo opuesto, del cual conocía muy poco, era que en ese momento su novia necesitaba espacio, bastante espacio

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""

Ya había pasado casi una semana y Mari seguía sin hablarle, no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, apenas si llevaban un día de novios y ya estaban peleados, o por lo menos ella lo estaba con él, ya con eso tenía suficientes problemas en su cabeza y ahora se le sumaba que estaba en la estúpida clase de matemáticas, ya había terminado toda su educación pero aún seguía odiando los números, su cabeza daba vueltas entre números y letras

-Juro que odio a la puta X, que la muy estúpida encuentre su valor ella sola

Decía para sus adentros, en otro momento hubiera escrito algo en un papel y se lo hubiera pasado a Mari que estaba a sus espaldas y se hubieran reído como dos niños, por lo menos así se pasarían esas horas más rápidamente, pero él podía sentir en ese momento como esos dos ojos azules se clavaban en su espalda, no sabía si era con mala o buena intención, esa niña realmente era una caja de sorpresas

Los nervios ya lo estaban carcomiendo, sus manos ya estaban empapadas de sudor, juraría que en cualquier momento podría borrar toda la tinta de su carpeta con tanto líquido, odiaba esa sensación, no podía creer como una chica lo podía poner en una situación, ¡por favor!, el ya estaba grande para estar como un idiota solo por una muchacha, estaba decidido, apenas sonara el timbre del descanso iría a aclarar todo el problema, le quedaba menos de un mes antes de la misión hacia el espacio

Muchas cosas podrían salir mal en ese viaje, no le gustaba pensar en eso pero era una realidad, si ese era su último mes vivo pensaba pasarlo a gusto con su novia, no quería desperdiciar lo que le podría llegar a quedar de vida peleado con Mari, después de todo eso lo había aprendido de ella

Unos bancos más adelante Shinji se encontraba en un problema similar, la convivencia con Asuka se había transformado casi en un infierno, era algo que esperaba, era de entenderse una situación así, la lucha entre ambos egos prácticamente estaba destrozando el improvisado hogar que ambos compartían con la capitana Katsuragi, pero esa lucha de egos ya lo había agotado, el solo quiso tratar de "revelarse" y demostrarle a Asuka que él podía ser un hombre, pero esa farsa ya no podía durar mucho más, todo había empezado el día en que él había vuelto de pasear con Rei, esa actitud de la alemana lo había molestado mucho, pero no paso de un enojo momentáneo, enojo que pago muy caro el día siguiente al volver a casa

FLASHBACK (Shinji primera persona)

Después de sobrevivir al manejo de Misato, había llegado a la relativa seguridad de mi hogar, claro, si vivir junto con una joven con tendencia homicida cuyo cuarto estaba a pocos pasos de distancia del mío y que precisamente estaba bastante enojada conmigo se le podía llamar seguridad

Todo se mantuvo en una relativa calma hasta que Misato encerró en su cuarto a dormir, sin siquiera cerciorarse de que ella este dormida, Asuka se acerco furiosa hasta mi tomándome por el cuello de mi camisa

-¡Jamás te atrevas a hablarme así de nuevo y menos delante de tanta gente!

Me dijo casi a gritos y estando a centímetros de mi rostro, en sus ojos podía ver cómo me deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa, que seguramente pensaba dármela ella misma

En otro momento me hubiera asustado y disculpado, pero por un solo instante trate de pensarlo, ella siempre decía que odiaba que me disculpara, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera lo contrario? Presentía que de una u otra forma iba terminar golpeado, así que, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú pequeño orgullo no puede soportar que lo cuestione? Vaya, no pensaba que era tan importante para ti Asuka

Mierda, puedo jurar que me oí como mi padre, creo que puedo tener su mismo cinismo si quiero

-Ni creas tercero, por mi podría pisarte un camión de 16 ruedas y no me afectaría en lo más mínimo

Auch, eso me dolió, Asuka siempre tiene esa forma de hablar que me hace sentir la peor de las basuras, pero por primera vez no quería que me pisoteara, supongo que fue un ataque de orgullo, algo que pocas veces me ha pasado

-Mmmm pues no se nota, porque si fuera así, a ti te importaría igual de poco que yo te haya hablado de esa forma y ahora no estaríamos en esta situación, ¿sabes? Puedes parecer que no te importan los demás, pero sin sus opiniones, tú no eres nada

Nunca pensé que algo así podría salir de mi boca o por lo menos que se lo dijera justamente a ella, pero siendo sincero, creo que esa es la verdad, aunque yo no soy muy diferente a ella en sentido, pero al menos ella tiene el valor para demostrar que es mejor de lo que el mundo cree, eso es algo por lo que siempre la admire, es una lástima que nunca tuviera el valor para decírselo

Recuerdo como ella bajo el rostro, supongo que en cierto punto le dolió lo que dije, creo que no debí haberlo dicho, aunque ella hizo lo mismo conmigo miles de veces y sin demostrar culpa alguna, no es que quiera justificarme, solo me gustaría que comprenda lo que siento cuando me trata así

-¿Quién mierda te crees quien eres para hablarme como si me conocieras? ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Nada! ¡Yo no necesito sermones de nadie y menos de un llorón como tú!

Ese grito me desestabilizo por completo o supongo que fueron sus manos cerrándose alrededor de mi cuello, creo que fueron ambas, no sé si pasaron un par de minutos o segundos, solo sé que su agarre cada vez se forzaba más y más, cuando estaba a punto de desmayarme Misato salió de su habitación, de seguro esos gritos la despertaron, aunque si hubiera salido un poco antes habría estado mejor

-¡Asuka detente! ¡Vas a matarlo!

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos logro alejarla de mí, sin decir una palabra y sin siquiera escuchar los regaños de Misato, Asuka salió del departamento dando un portazo como de costumbre, desde entonces no hemos hablado

FLASHBACK FIN

Ahora debía encontrar la forma de estrechar la distancia entre ellos, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo estar peleado con la alemana, además de que estaba enamorado de ella, el hecho de que por una palabra que él le dijera ella le contestara con un golpe también era un buen incentivo para arreglar las cosas

El sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora de descanso lo saco de sus pensamientos, resignado se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia al patio, hoy era el día en que todos los pilotos acostumbraban comer juntos, pero como estaban la situación entre él y Asuka, y al ver que Mari y Guillermo se encontraban en una muy parecida, supuso que no pasaría tal cosa, era lo mejor, ese día no tenía mucha ganas de estar con gente

-¿González-kun podrías ayudarme? Es que tengo una basura en el ojo

Dijo Mari en tono inocente, sorprendiendo bastante al moreno, se suponía que ella estaba enojada y ahora estaba hablándole con ese tono tan dulce, él se dio vuelta y la vio quitándose los lentes

-Ah, claro (Contesto algo inseguro acercándose al rostro de la chica)

-Acércate un poco más (dijo casi en un susurro)

El muchacho le hiso caso, ambos estaban a escasos milímetros uno del otro, él tuvo que luchar con la tentación de darle un beso, por fin ella había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, no pensaba cagar ese logro así nada más, decidió que lo mejor sería concentrarse en lo que le pidió así que se dedico a observar atentamente aquellos ojos azules

-Mari no tienes nada, quizás solamente estén un poco irrita…

Pero los brazos de la muchacha rodeando su cuello y sus labios unidos a los de ella evitaron que terminara de hablar, eso sí que lo había sorprendido, pero no se quedo pensándolo demasiado, cerro sus ojos y abrazo el cuerpo de la joven dejándose llevar por el momento

Hasta que de repente la castaña lo empujo alejándolo de ella, el muchacho la observo bastante confundido, a la vez que veía como sus compañeros se habían quedado estáticos ante tal espectáculo, las muchachas hablaban entre ellas y se escuchaban varias risillas de fondo aunque otras observaban a Mari con recelo, mientras que los muchachos lo observaban con una sonrisa y silbaban como si lo estuvieran felicitando por esa proeza

Todos esos ojos posados sobre él lo estaban poniendo bastante nervioso, ya de por sí estaba descolocado por los cambios de actitud de Mari como para tener que soportar eso

-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, métanse en sus asuntos, no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para andar soportando a unos niños y sus gritos de mierda

Dijo elevando la vos, callando todos los ruidos en el salón, se podía notar un gran enojo en ese grito, algo raro en él, por lo menos en este momento de su vida, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por reaccionar así, no tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la época en la que esos ataques de ira eran habituales

-Tenemos que hablar y creo que sería mejor si fuera en privado, sígueme

Le dijo Mari con voz seria mientras salía del salón de clases, Guillermo comenzó a seguirla no sin antes detenerse por un momento en el umbral de la puerta

-Perdónenme chicos, no fue a propósito, por favor olviden lo que les dije

Cruzo la puerta y siguió caminando hasta que ambos llegaron al techo de la escuela, Mari estaba observando la ciudad mientras el viento mecía su cabello, por suerte para ambos el lugar estaba vacío, lo que estaban por hablar parecía bastante serio, solo que el silencio se mantenía, ninguno de los dos querían romperlo, tenían miedo de decir las palabras equivocadas

-Lo de recién solo fue para quitarme las ganas de tenerte cerca de mí, aunque en cierta forma me cueste estar lejos de ti, eso no quiere decir que ya no esté enojada

Dijo Mari con voz fría cortando el incomodo silencio, Guillermo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esas palabras, esos cambios de humor que eran tan constantes en el género opuesto ya lo tenían cansado

-Primero me besas de la nada y ahora me vienes con un planteo como ese, para empezar ni siquiera sé porque carajo estás enojada conmigo, en ningún momento hice nada con la intención de hacerte daño, lo único que quiero es que estés bien y seas feliz ¡¿Cuál es el puto problema en eso?!

Le contesto el muchacho notablemente enojado, prácticamente había gritado esas palabras, no por estar enfadado con ella, nada más lejos de la verdad, sino por la impotencia de no saber qué es lo que había hecho mal, pero Mari seguía sin inmutarse, observando el paisaje

-No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?, el problema no es que estés en falta conmigo, el problema es que estas en falta contigo mismo

-¿Y eso qué mierda tiene que ver? ¿Qué clase de idiota haría algo contra sí mismo? ¡Yo valoro mi propia vida por sobre cualquier otra! ¿Cómo piensas que sobreviví todos estos años?

-Mentira, cuando estas solo es así, pero cuando hay alguien en peligro a quien tú quieres mandas tu propia vida a la basura con tal de salvarlo, eso fue lo que paso con la princesa y conmigo la última vez que luchamos contra un ángel (Le dijo volteándose para encararlo)

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Cualquier persona haría lo mismo en mi lugar, discúlpame pero no voy a pedir perdón por protegerte a ti y a los que quiero

Contesto cansado de toda esa conversación, Mari dejo escapar un suspiro, no podía creer que ese tipo sea tan cabeza dura

-Aún no lo comprendes, no es por eso que este enojada, de hecho es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, estoy enojada porque aceptaste la misión, porque te estás arriesgando innecesariamente, cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo ¿Por qué necesariamente tienes que ser tú?

El muchacho estaba sorprendido, no sabía que decir en ese momento, ella se acerco hacia él y lo abrazo dejando escapar un poco de llanto

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te empeñas en quitarnos tiempo? ¿Crees que no me duele pensar que este mes puede ser el último que tenemos? Ya sé que te dije que disfrutemos el tiempo juntos ya sea poco o mucho, pero ni siquiera llevamos una semana como novios y ya vuelves arriesgarte, puede que la muerte sea algo normal entre nosotros, pero tampoco es para que la busques constantemente

Guillermo no atino a decir nada, solo se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras de la joven, tenía razón, el peligro de una misión le daba igual, sabía que podía morir en cualquiera de ellas pero, aunque sonara arrogante, el estaba seguro de que saldría vivo de todas, esa confianza en sí mismo tenía sus fundamentos, pero ¿Cómo explicárselos a ella?

Había sido un egoísta por no pensar en lo que Mari sentiría, puede ser que sea su deber acabar con los ángeles, pero tener a la joven en sus brazos llorando desconsolada lo hacía replantearse esa idea, decidió quedarse en silencio, sabía que lo que ella quería escuchar era un "tienes razón, no voy a participar en la misión", pero él no podía decírselo

-¿Qué estas esperando? Dime ¿Por qué lo haces?

El muchacho seguía sin responder haciendo que Mari se impacientara, no podía entender sus actitudes, ¿Acaso no entendía como ella se sentiría sí él llegase a morir? Tranquilamente otro de los pilotos podría encargarse de escoltar a la segunda, enojada deshizo el abrazo que unía a ambos

-¡Vamos, contesta de una vez!

Le reclamo con rabia, pero el joven solo se mantenía en silencio, como si pensara que palabras serían las correctas para responder esa pregunta

-Nuestro deber es matar a los ángeles, no importa lo peligroso que sea…

-¡Esa es tú maldita respuesta! ¡¿Y nosotros qué?! ¡¿Lo que sentimos tú y yo no importa?!

Grito Mari aún con lágrimas en los ojos, esas palabras la habían herido, ¿Acaso ella era menos importante para él que los estúpidos ángeles?, su enojo crecía cada vez más mientras él la observaba con el rostro serio, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, el muchacho siguió hablando

-No me dejaste terminar, nuestro deber es matar a los ángeles porque el hacerlo aseguramos el futuro de la humanidad y el nuestro, yo lucho por un futuro para nosotros dos, aunque tienes razón, soy un idiota que se arriesga innecesariamente y sí, cualquiera de los otros pilotos puede hacerlo, pero yo no podría vivir tranquilo viendo como los demás arriesgan su vida mientras yo estoy sentado sin hacer nada. Mari yo… te quiero mucho… y entiendo que te sientas mal por esto, me encantaría hacerlo pero ya no puedo dejar de lado mis deberes, yo más que nadie quiero que toda esta mierda termine de una vez, perdóname, quizás fue un error esto de estar juntos por lo menos en este momento, odio verte sufrir así, pero por más que me pese, sí yo soy el causante de eso, lo mejor es que hagamos de cuenta que nunca paso nada entre nosotros, quizás más adelante podamos estar juntos

Dicho esto el muchacho dio media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su rostro, no quería llegar a eso, no quería sacrificar su felicidad, pero en ese momento comprendió que el verlo morir la haría sufrir demasiado, aunque esa decisión lo hacía sentir algo extraño, era la primera vez en su vida que sacrificaba tanto por alguien que no fuera de su propia familia, pero eso era lo mejor para ella, además si cortaban ahora a la larga no sería tan malo para ambos, pero eso no le quitaba lo doloroso a esa despedida, ahora solo le quedaba irse lejos de allí, lejos de Mari, lejos de su felicidad y esperar un poco más

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese estúpido sentido del deber que tenía le causaba mucha frustración, podría haber sido ella la que enviaran al espacio, pero no, el siempre debía hacerse cargo de todo, aunque eso no era nada a comparación de lo que le había causado la sola mención de que se separaran, entendía que él luchaba por ambos, pero ¿por qué él no podía entender que ella también podría ayudarlo, que él no estaba solo en todo esto?, no iba a dejar que una estúpida pelea evitara que estuviera con él, no se iba a rendir, pero entendió que ahora no era el momento para discutirlo

Él ya estaba bajando los primeros escalones deseando que no pase mucho tiempo para volver a estar junto a Mari, cuando una mano sosteniendo la suya lo detuvo, ella lo observaba como sí le suplicara que no se vaya, él volteo para encararla y poso su otra mano en el rostro de la chica secándolo de la humedad producto de su llanto, la joven hizo un poco de fuerza y lo atrajo hacia a ella

-No te costaría nada ser un poco más egoísta y pensar en lo mejor para ti

Le dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su pecho, él solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa triste mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello

-Ya lo he sido demasiado tiempo Mari, es hora de que madure un poco

-Por favor, no me dejes (Le suplico mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza y hundía su rostro en el pecho del joven)

-Tú y tus cambios de humor, ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?

-Idiota, no te espere dos meses solo para dejarte ir a la primer pelea que tenemos (Le contesto con una sonrisa)

-Pero ¿Entiendes por qué no puedo hacer lo que me pides?

-Seré tu novia, pero lamentablemente no soy quién para decirte como pensar y actuar, no estoy de acuerdo con tu estúpido sentido del deber, aunque lo entiendo, pero no creas que no voy a seguir tratando de que cambies de opinión

-Es lo menos que esperaba de ti… gracias, por favor perdóname

-Ya cállate y bésame estúpido

Le dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los de él mientras trataba de apretar más su abrazo, como sí tratara de que no se valla, manteniéndolo cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible, junto a él había encontrado la felicidad, esa que le había faltado durante toda su vida, no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""

Y así los días fueron pasando, hasta convertirse en semanas, semanas que en un parpadeo se habían convertido en un mes, un mes en el que él pudo haber hecho algo para solucionar las cosas, solo bastaba con decir "Asuka, lo siento", bueno conociéndola habría hecho falta un poco más que eso, pero nada que él no pudiera hacer, claro, si no fuera tan cobarde

No pudo dirigirle la palabra durante todo ese mes, cada vez que reunía un poco de valor se quedaba petrificado ante esos ojos azules y sentía como todo ese coraje se iba a la mismísima mierda, ni siquiera cuando la vio irse por el umbral de la puerta, con dos maletas en sus manos, fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra, solo la vio irse, aunque sabía que dentro de unos días ella volvería

Solo se marchaba a la prefectura de Nagano, allí NERV había construido las lanzaderas para los cohetes que llevarían a ambos EVAs al espacio, después del Segundo Impacto, la antes provincia conocida por sus montañas y sus templos ahora se había convertido prácticamente en una isla rodeada por el pacifico, o al menos eso había escuchado en la escuela

Pero aunque la tuviera relativamente cerca, ese sentimiento de vacío seguía dentro de él, aunque también estaba Rei, a medida que su relación con la alemana empeoraba, con la muchacha de los penetrantes ojos rojos mejoraba cada vez más, no es que ella se halla en una chica extrovertida ni nada por el estilo, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más abierta, claro que aún tenía problemas para desenvolverse entre las personas, pero por lo menos se podía tener una conversación con ella sin que contestara con escueto monosílabo, junto a ella lograba olvidarse por lo menos unos momentos de Asuka, pero al poco tiempo que se alejaba de Rei, la pelirroja volvía a ser omnipresente en sus pensamientos

Pero eso ya no importaba, Asuka ya se había ido, lo único que quedaba era esperar a que ella volviera y tratar de disculparse, sabía que la segunda elegida le haría pasar los peores momentos de su vida como venganza, pero deseaba tanto arreglar las cosas, que eso ya ni siquiera le importaba

Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto volvió a encender su SDAT, observo el reloj al lado de su cama, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, paso su mano por su rostro y seco sus lágrimas dedicadas a la causante de su desvelo y volvió a tratar de dormir, en verdad estaba cansado de todo eso

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""

Ambos hermanos se encontraban observando el cielo nocturno tirados en la playa que estaba cerca de la plataforma de lanzamiento preparada para sus dos EVAs, Asuka vestida con unos shorts grises y una remera sin mangas con rayas rojas y blancas ajustada al cuerpo, mientras Guillermo vestía una camiseta deportiva azul y amarilla con el escudo de un club de fútbol y unas bermudas camufladas al estilo militar

-Asuka ¿desde cuándo no estamos así de solos? (le pregunto sin quitar la vista del cielo)

-Supongo que desde la última noche que te vi antes del accidente (contesto con el rostro aburrido)

-Sí, recuerdo como llorabas como niña pequeña porque me iba (le dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

-Idiota, deben de haber sido imaginaciones tuyas (Le dijo con fastidio aunque un poco sonrojada)

-Recuerdo perfectamente que eso me había parecido muy raro, porque siempre me dijiste que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para compartir tu presencia, la gran segunda elegida Asuka Langley Shikinami (le contesto haciendo énfasis en su nombre a forma de burla)

-Estúpido, tú tampoco eres digno de mi presencia pero lamentablemente ya me acostumbre a que estés cerca de mí (le dijo con orgullo)

-Vamos hermanita, se sincera, en el fondo tu me quieres ¿por qué no admites que te pusiste triste? ¿O será que te da miedo decir lo que sientes? (contesto insistente queriendo escuchar la confesión de la pelirroja)

-¡Idiota!, está bien lo admito ¿estás contento?, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, eras mi única familia y me estabas dejando sola (Le reclamo acongojada, esforzándose por no derramar lagrimas)

-¿Y tú piensas que no me hizo mal dejarte? Prácticamente eres la persona más cercana a mí desde que empezó toda esta mierda de los EVA y los ángeles

Contesto su hermano seriamente, aunque por dentro estaba satisfecho, hace tiempo que ambos se debían una charla como esa, cada vez que él intentaba tocar el tema la muchacha evadía la discusión o simplemente lo ignoraba, Asuka paso de estar acostada a estar sentada en la arena, abrazo sus piernas mientras observaba la luz de la luna proyectándose en las olas de aquel mar rojizo

-Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Para qué me mostraste el cariño de una familia sí después ibas a devolverme a esa soledad? Esa que siento desde que mi madre…

Dijo la pelirroja en un tono de voz casi sordo tratando de evitar que las pocas lágrimas que ya estaban recorriendo su rostro aumentaran en cantidad, el moreno se puso en la misma posición que ella mientras su vista se fijaba en el océano

-Creí, que ya lo habías superado, pero supongo que me equivoque, era de esperarse que con esa personalidad de mierda que tienes te hubieras guardado todo eso por tanto tiempo

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Te pido una respuesta, no que me analices como un estúpido psicólogo! ¡Ya deja de hacerte el idiota y contesta!

Grito mientras se ponía de pie y le dedicaba una mirada llena de enojo y reproche, aunque se veía como las lágrimas caían por su delicado rostro, el muchacho la observo sin inmutarse hasta que poco a poco fue frunciendo el seño

-Asuka, como te dije antes, era necesario, había unos idiotas que estaban tras de mí, esos hijos de puta tienen tanto poder que fueron capaces de volar un base militar en pedazos, allí lo mataron, él era mi mejor amigo y lo mataron por eso

Contesto dejando escapar su frustración, todavía le costaba asimilar que él había muerto, aún después de tres meses seguía doliéndole su perdida, más que nada porque él había muerto protegiéndolo, el muchacho dio un grito de impotencia mientras golpeaba el suelo de la playa con su puño

-No quería que algo así te pasara también a ti, por eso tuve que hacerlo

-Podrías haberme llevado contigo (Siguió recriminándole)

-Sí que eres cabeza dura, mierda ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que era peligroso?

-Pero a él si lo llevaste

-¡Porque ese era su puto trabajo!, si no hubiera sido por eso también habría hecho que se quede

Ambos elevaban sus tonos de voz tratando de imponerse uno sobre el otro, ella acusándolo y él defendiéndose, aunque ambos se amaban como hermanos y eran capaces de dar la vida uno por el otro, esa pelea de egos era algo constante entre ellos desde que se conocieron, incluso hasta un poco de la personalidad de la alemana era consecuencia del tiempo que vivieron juntos, ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer en esa disputa y mucho menos admitirían completamente que el otro, a su manera, tenía razón

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué tuviste que fingir tu muerte? ¿No pensaste en todo lo que yo sufriría por eso? Mein gott, eres mi hermano, no puedes lastimarme como lo hiciste

-Tienes razón, pero seamos sinceros, tú me habrías seguido hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario, después de todo conozco de primera mano que eres capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieres, por eso eres una de las personas que más admiro

Contesto el moreno con una sonrisa mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada dura, no quería hablar de eso, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar, como siempre había vuelto a caer en esa vieja trampa, pero al menos pudo sacarse un peso de encima, en cierta forma podía comprender un poco mejor las acciones de su hermano, lo que produjo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

-Ni creas que adulándome vas arreglar las cosas, eso no cambia el hecho de que piense que eres un idiota (le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse)

-Hey, con intentarlo no pierdo nada (contesto el muchacho mientras la abrazaba)

-Basta, suéltame estúpido

Decía una molesta Asuka mientras hacía fuerzas por liberarse del molesto contacto, aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risilla, satisfecho con la charla Guillermo la libero volviendo a acostarse en el suelo con sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Yo también te quiero hermanita (le dijo volviendo a generar fastidio en su compañera) ¿Recuerdas cuando las veíamos en la base?

-¿Ver qué cosas? (Contesto algo confundida imitando la posición de su hermano)

-Las estrellas torpe, las estrellas, recuerdo como nos quedábamos tirados en el suelo horas y horas solo observándolas… y pensar que mañana estaremos más cerca de ellas de lo que jamás volveremos a estar por el resto de nuestras vidas (hablo con ilusión mientras extendía los brazos como si quisiera atrapar aquellos puntos en el firmamento)

-Sí, para capturar un ángel, no para contemplar el paisaje

-Vamos, piénsalo así, tu grandeza podrá ser admirada desde el cosmos

-¿Acaso no te dijeron que no vamos a poder activar los visores hasta hacer contacto con el ángel? Fueron órdenes estrictas del comandante (Le contesto dándole poca importancia a su intento de alagarla)

-Hay sí, porque yo pienso hacerle caso a esa orden y todo (le dijo en tono irónico)

Así ambos se quedaron observando el cielo estrellado durante un buen rato, una gentil briza recorría la playa mientras la luna llena iluminaba bastante el paisaje, aquella pacifica noche se fundía con el relajante sonido de las olas, ante toda esa calma ninguno de los dos podía imaginar la tormenta que se avecinaba y que les caería de lleno al día siguiente

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""

El cuarto y la segunda elegida ya se encontraban a bordo de sus respectivas unidades, mientras la luz del alba comenzaba a iluminar la bahía, el creciente zumbido de los motores alertaba sobre el inminente despegue de aquellos enormes cohetes

El improvisado cuartel que se había establecido en la zona donde se encontraba el control de misión, la doctora Akagi analizaba atentamente los distintos datos que llegaban a los ordenadores mientras Misato y los demás pilotos observaban expectantes el comienzo de la operación desde los cuarteles en Tokio-3

-¿Cómo se encuentran chicos? (Pregunto Misato desde el intercomunicador)

-Bien Misato, se supone que es una simple misión de captura, no hay nada de qué preocuparse (Contesto Guillermo animadamente mientras conectaba los cables que iban a los antebrazos se su plug suit)

-Odio decirlo, pero el idiota de mi hermano tiene razón, solo es un pequeño viaje y ya (Agrego la pelirroja acomodándose el cabello)

-Si ya lo sé, solo tengan cuidado ¿sí? (Les pidió la capitana con una sonrisa aunque se podía oír un poco de preocupación en su voz)

-No te fijes, en 10 minutos estaremos de vuelta (contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de seguridad)

-La misión debe hacerse en menos de 5 ¡imbécil! (Lo corrigió la muchacha notablemente molesta por su falta de atención)

-Eso son solo detalles, además sí tu obsoleto EVA fuera la mitad de lo que es el mío, no tendríamos problemas con el tiempo

Contesto el moreno desencadenando una lluvia de insultos de su hermana hacia su persona, en los cuales lo tildaba de irresponsable, distraído, estúpido, idiota y demás descalificativos

-Es un poco irónico pensar que en las manos de ellos dos este puesto algo tan inestable como un ángel (Decía un divertido Kaworu con la escena)

-¿Irónico? Más bien creo que es algo aterrador (Contesto Shinji observando sin mucha confianza a sus compañeros)

-Bueno chicos, ya basta los dos, compórtense como corresponde

-Como ordene capitana (Contesto el muchacho con un saludo militar sin perder su sonrisa)

-Sí, lo que tú digas Misato (Le dijo Asuka rodeando sus ojos)

-Bien muchachos, ¿Algo que decirle a sus compañeros antes de que se vallan?

-Suerte (Fue la escueta despedida de Rei)

-No peleen cuando estén allá, hoy no estoy con ánimos de subir al EVA (Dijo Kaworu burlonamente)

-Te amo, cuídense los dos

Dijo Mari con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Guillermo, este tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro e inmediatamente un problema asalto su mente, no sabía cómo contestarle, no sabía si él la amaba, era una duda que lo molestaba desde la primera vez que ella pronunció aquellas palabras, realmente no sabía que era el amor, sí era una discusión interna que ya había tenido y él ya había definido que ese no sería un problema en su relación

Pero las simples palabras "Te amo", no podían salir de su boca, no sin el miedo a que esas palabras no fueran sinceras, a que no sean más que un simple medio para no hacerla sufrir, podía parecer una estupidez, pero él lo sentía así, al ver esa mirada dulce que le regalaba, solo pudo bajar la cabeza, arrepentido por no contestar el gesto

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo

Fue la respuesta de la castaña, respuesta que le dolía, no podía creer que ella aún siguiera soportándolo, era un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido, cualquier insulto se quedaba corto para describirlo, solo eran dos simples palabras, ¿Por qué no podía decirlas y ya?

-Tengan cuidado, estoy seguro de que lo harán bien, yo… eto… Asuka, y…yo siento mucho lo que te dije, espero que podamos solucionar las cosas cuando regreses

Dijo Shinji reuniendo todo el valor que pudo encontrar tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa a ambos chicos, pero más que nada a la joven de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, Asuka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, había esperado demasiado tiempo esas palabras, pero esa sonrisa tierna pronto fue reemplazada por una maliciosa

-No te preocupes tercero, yo me voy a encargar de que estemos a mano

Aunque lo ponía feliz que, a su manera, Asuka haya aceptado sus disculpas, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo de solo pensar lo que ella le tendría preparado a su regreso

-Bien chicos, solo me queda decirles buen viaje y suerte

Dijo Misato, ambos jóvenes sonrieron a modo de respuesta, mientras que el rugir de los motores comenzaba a aumentar, los dos pilotos tomaron firmemente sus controles alistándose para el despegue mientras la cuenta regresiva comenzaba

10. 9. 8. 7…

-¿Lista hermanita?

6. 5. 4…

-Yo nací lista, ya deberías saberlo idiota

3. 2. 1…

-¡Despegue!

El grito de la capitana Katsuragi marco el inicio del arranque de los motores, una enorme explosión de calor y energía comenzaba a elevar aquellos titánicos cohetes, parecía increíble como aquellos enormes cuerpos eran elevados, primero con un gran esfuerzo hasta que poco fueron tomando velocidad

Dentro de las cabinas de los pilotos, las enormes fuerzas G a las que era sometidos hacían retumbar todo a su alrededor, de no ser por el entrenamiento que habían recibido ese último mes, no habrían sido capaces de soportar tal castigo y habrían caído desmallados sin siquiera haber comenzado la misión

A medida que transcurrían los segundos los cohetes comenzaban a cruzar las distintas capas que posee la atmosfera mientras conseguían la velocidad necesaria para conseguir escapar de la influencia de la gravedad terrestre, después de 30 segundos que les parecieron eternos ambos cohetes llegaron al espacio exterior

Los dos vehículos iban desasiéndose de las partes que les resultaban innecesarias mientras estas quedaban flotando en el vacio del cosmos, una vez sueltas todas y cada una de ellas, lo único contenía a ambas unidades eran dos sarcófagos de metal con grandes cohetes propulsores a cada lado para llegar al objetivo en cuestión

-Bien, Asuka tú te encargaras de sujetarte al ángel y dirigirlo con tus cohetes hacia la tierra, después la gravedad hará el resto (Dijo Misato por el intercomunicador aunque debido a la distancia solo se veía el letrero que rezaba SOUND ONLY)

-¿Y si caigo en el océano que hago? (Pregunto algo insegura la joven)

-No te preocupes, todo está planeado de forma que caigas en tierra o cerca de ella, precisamente en China o en su defecto en Rusia, solo deja que la computadora interior de la unidad se encargue de todo (Contesto la doctora Akagi)

-Guillermo tú te encargaras de cubrir a Asuka en caso de que algo salga fuera de lo planeado, ¿Alguna duda? (Informo la capitana)

-Para nada (Contestaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó)

-Perfecto, solo recuerden activar los visores una vez la computadora los halla guiado a ambos hacia el ángel, esas fueron las órdenes del comandante Ikari (Dijo la pelivioleta antes de desconectarse)

-Sigues con la intención de hacer eso (Pregunto Asuka abriendo la comunicación con su hermano)

-Por supuesto, es más voy a hacerlo ahora (Afirmo el joven mientras tecleaba unos comandos en su cabina activando los visores)

-Haz lo que quieras, solo no me metas en tus problemas (Contesto la alemana cortando la comunicación)

Lugo de ejecutar algunos comandos el joven abrió una pequeña abertura en su sarcófago y activo los visores de su unidad, mientras tanto en el cuartel la señal de que la visión de la unidad 7 había sido activada llegaba a los oídos del comandante que se encontraba su típica posición acompañado de el vicecomandante Fuyutsuki, observando el transcurso de la misión

-Piloto, está violando una orden directa, apague inmediatamente la visión de su unidad (Dijo el comandante sin perder su semblante serio aunque con una voz realmente autoritaria)

-Suplico su perdón comandante, pero un paisaje no puede verse todos los días, esto es único e irrepetible y no pienso perdérmelo (Contesto el muchacho tranquilamente)

-Usted está aquí para acatar órdenes, no para contemplar el paisaje piloto, le aseguro que sufrirá la sanción correspondiente sino cumple con lo que se le ordeno (Amenazo Gendo Ikari elevando el tono de voz)

-Soportare el castigo que merezca señor, pero no pienso quedarme sin ver algo tan hermoso

Contesto Guillermo manteniendo su tono de voz, incluso se podía notar un toque de felicidad en él, mientras que en el cuartel general el comandante Ikari se encontraba notablemente molesto aunque no lo demostraba, el EVA se encontraba tan lejos que no podía ordenar el corte de su visión, ya que las señales de MAGI no llegaban hasta este, sí el joven llegaba ver lo que rezaba sobre la prisión de aquel ángel, las cosas podrían llegarse a complicar bastante

Al mismo tiempo el muchacho observaba maravillado la infinidad de estrellas a su alrededor, aunque la pequeñez de la abertura le obstruía varias de ellas, él no podía negar que ese era un espectáculo maravilloso, en ese momento era uno de los pocos privilegiados entre la humanidad que pudo observar las maravillas de la creación de primera mano, ciertamente era una de las cosas que quería ver en su vida, podría decirse que estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños

Poco tiempo después se comenzar a contemplar tal espectáculo, pudo divisar a lo lejos una especie de caja, bastante rara que parecía más una escultura de arte moderno que el huevo de un ángel o al menos eso debía ser ya que era el único objeto que podía verse en kilómetros, esta parecía haber sido golpeada por cubos desde adentro, cubos perfecta y matemáticamente impactados para quedar impresos en su contorno

Acerco la visión de su EVA para observarlo más de cerca, en esa caja podía ver impresa una imagen, una imagen que se la hacía aterradoramente familiar, era un triangulo con una manzana en su interior en la que se enrollaba una serpiente, ambas rodeadas por tres ojos a la izquierda y cuatro a la derecha, con las palabras Seele grabadas en ella

-¿Seele? ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Dijo en voz baja, era probable que los estuvieran escuchando, no podían conocer lo que estaba viendo, no con Gendo Ikari oyéndolo en la tierra, agudizando un poco más la vista pudo notar algo que termino por descolocarlo, EVA UNIT 13, mientras la unidad dos iba acercándose hacía aquella caja

-Asuka, no

Murmuro hasta el tope de preocupación, todo estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño, podía sentir el temor recorriendo su espalda y con mucha razón, las nubes negras estaba cubriendo el cielo, pronto la tormenta comenzaría y esta iba a ser más fuerte que la que cualquiera de los dos pudiera soportar

CAPITULO 11 "LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA" FIN

OMAKE 1 "Detrás de la Puerta"

Asuka caminaba en dirección a la casa que compartía su hermano con la primera elegida, por alguna razón que desconocía el había faltado a la escuela en los últimos días, supuso que estaba enfermo, así que como buena hermana iría s llevarle la tarea de los días que se ausento, ya podía imaginarse su cara

-Asuka, ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?

Esas fueron sus exactas palabras la vez anterior, esa cara de molestia lograba sacarle una sonrisa cada vez que lo recordaba, al cabo de un tiempo caminando llego a la puerta de aquel departamento, justo antes de tocar el timbre noto que la puerta estaba sin llave, entro con la intención de dar un fuerte grito para molestar a su supuestamente enfermo hermano, justo antes de lanzar un grito con la capacidad de romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera que esté cerca, pudo oír un pequeño ruido viniendo del cuarto que pertenecía al joven

Se acerco en silencio para entender mejor la naturaleza de sus ruidos, afinando el oído detecto una pequeña risilla

-Basta, me haces cosquillas

Decía una voz animada, joven pero femenina, Asuka pudo identificar inmediatamente a la dueña de ese tono tan irritante

-Esa es la cuatro ojos ¿Qué hace aquí? (Dijo en una voz casi inaudible)

-Tú me lo acabas de hacer, ahora es mi turno

Contesto otra de voz en la habitación, ese era su hermano y no se notaba que estuviera enfermo, de hecho ambos se reían bastante

-Bueno ya, basta de juegos, ¿Vas a hacerlo de una vez o no?

Dijo desafiante la muchacha, aunque se podía notar que era más un juego que algún tipo de reto

-Sí claro, por mí no hay problema, vamos ponte cómoda

Contesto el joven como si no le diera importancia al asunto, eso era algo típico de él, aunque la vida le escupiera en la cara jamás iba a tener otra reacción que no fuera su sonrisa confiada y ese tono de voz despreocupado

-E… en serio ¿Estás seguro? (Ahora se escuchaba bastante insegura, incluso hasta preocupada)

-Sip, no te preocupes, sé bastante sobre el tema, tú solo relájate

Justo en ese instante escucho una especie de gemido por parte de la joven, como si le hubiera dolido lo que sea que le esté haciendo su hermano, esto ya estaba tomando un rumbo bastante pervertido

-Es normal que duela al principio, solo es cuestión de que tu cuerpo se acostumbre (Le dijo el joven con voz dulce a su novia)

-Este tipo es un hentai

Dijo indignada la pelirroja con la voz más baja que pudo de salir de su boca aunque poco a poco el color de su rostro iba confundiéndose con el de su pelo y por más escandalosa que le pareciera la situación, ella no podía despegar su rostro de la puerta

Con el tiempo los tenues sonidos de dolor de la joven fueron transformándose en gemidos de placer, no muy fuertes, como si solo quisiera que su acompañante los escuchara

-Eres excelente, pareciera que haces esto desde hace años

Decía Mari ronroneando, Asuka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, a solo unos metros de ella su hermano y la hentai cuatro ojos estaban… ¡haciendo ESO!

-De hecho Regina me enseño todo lo que se, es una lástima que no tenga esos aceites aromáticos que usa, de seguro te encantarían

Le contesto el muchacho entre risas, eso era el colmo, él estaba fanfarroneando sus experiencias anteriores y, peor aún, lo había hecho con una mujer que lo doblaba en edad, si ella fuera la cuatro ojos le hubiera partido la cara en ese mismo instante, su hermano sí que tenía poco tacto

-¿Debería de ponerme celosa?

-(Riendo) No te preocupes, eso ya paso hace tiempo

En ese momento los sonidos que producía la joven comenzaron a aumentar en volumen, la cara de Asuka ya estaba tan roja como su EVA, eso ya era demasiado para ella, sabía que en algún momento eso pasaría, pero no pensaba que su hermano seria el que tomara la iniciativa y menos que ella estaría tan cerca de ellos cuando ocurriese

Mari prácticamente estaba gritando de placer, Asuka ya estaba en un tono de rojo que no existía en ningún lugar más que en su rostro, incluso unos pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaban a bajar por su nariz, se quito aquel líquido vital harta de la situación

-Ya me parezco el baka hentai, está bien, ya tuve suficiente de esto

La alemana trato de ponerse de pie y salir huyendo de allí pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta que olvido que su morral estaba debajo de sus pies y tropezó con él, con tal mala suerte que su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, para evitar darse el rostro contra suelo instintivamente tomo la perilla de la puerta

La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y ambos jóvenes podían ver como la pelirroja estaba frente a ellos, tirada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y la cara totalmente roja

-Asuka ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Dijo algo molesto el moreno pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su hermana, ella seguía tirada en el suelo inconsciente por haber sobrepasado el límite de la vergüenza que puede sufrir un ser humano, aunque también fue un factor importante darse la cabeza de lleno contra el piso

-Uh mierda, parece que se desmallo, mejor la ayudo

Justo antes de que Guillermo se levantara el ruido de su novia aclarando su garganta lo detuvo en seco

-Aún no terminaste (Le dijo amenazante)

-Mari, ¿No ves que esta inconsciente? Ya habrá tiempo para seguir (Trato de replicar el muchacho)

-Si sabes lo que te conviene termina lo que estabas haciendo

Contesto la de lentes dándole una mirada asesina digna de cualquier película de terror, resignado ante la idea de hacer lo que le decían o terminar en la morgue de la ciudad, el muchacho volvió al trabajo de darle gusto a su novia, aunque no oculto su descontento

-Carajo, pareciera que nunca te han dado un masaje

OMAKE FIN

jeje que esperaban pervertidos XD

Notas de Autor

¡POR FIN! Termine este estúpido capitulo, primero que nada quiero pedirles perdón por estos dos meses de ausencia, me encantaría decir que fue por la escuela o que no tuve tiempo, pero no, la verdad que tiempo tuve de sobra, lo que me falto fue inspiración, nunca antes tuve un bloqueo así, fue una de las cosas más frustrantes que me pasaron, como ven estuve mejorando los primeros caps como para que el fic no parezca abandonado, pero cada vez que abría este capítulo mi cerebro se secaba, congelaba, freía y demás cosas por las cuales terminaba escribiendo un solo párrafo en tres horas, tuve infinidad de problemas con este cap (aunque debo admitir que estoy conforme con como quedo), la verdad que no pensé que los bloqueos fueran así, pero ahora puedo decir que entiendo cuando los escritores no puede actualizar con regularidad los fic que me gustan, la inspiración puede ser caprichosa un día viene de la nada y al otro se va de la misma forma más para alguien como yo que escribe sobre la marcha sin siquiera anotar sus ideas más que en su cabeza

Por eso para compensarlos por la espera y agradecerles su paciencia decidí hacer este capí un poco más largo de lo normal, además de agregarle un omake que espero que les guste, aunque no creo que sea muy bueno con lo que a humor se refiere, pero todo esto no compensa mi ausencia así que tienen todo el derecho de quejarse, insultarme y quemarme en aceite hirviendo… 0_o mejor olviden lo último

Reviews

PERKONMEZ: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, perdona el retraso y gracias por compartir tus dudas conmigo, la verdad es que me siento muy honrado de poder ayudarte pibe.

Bustercall: Si hermano yo también note eso de que parecían más enérgicos, eso sí que fue un fail tremendo, mi ideal no era desviarme de las actitudes normales de los personajes y sus personalidades, pero supongo que plasme un poco la energía que tenía ese día en ellos, tené por seguro que algún momento voy a modificarlo, más que seguro cuando sufra de otro bloqueo, con respecto a lo de separar las escenas, te agradezco mucho tu consejo, la verdad que queda mucho mejor así, desde ya infinitas gracias por bancar este proyecto desde el principio y por esperar este nuevo capí, espero que esta sea una vuelta con todo como espero.

Madmaxttt: Por favor, pero sí es lo más normal del mundo quedarse hasta las cuatro de la mañana escribiendo, de hecho este cap lo estoy terminando a las cinco y media … Mierda necesito una novia urgentemente ¬¬, muchas gracias por tu review y por esperarme, espero con ansias el último capítulo de tu fic.

En fin, no queda más que decir solo, muchas gracias por esperarme, la semana que viene ya empiezan mis vacaciones de invierno así que voy a tener mucho tiempo de sobra durante dos semanas, sí tengo suerte tres, por lo que pienso tener el próximo capítulo dentro de este mes, espero no tardar lo mismo que con este, este capítulo fue hecho para todos ustedes, desde los que dejaron sus reviews a lo largo de esta historia hasta los lectores anónimos, ojala les haya gustado

Así que nada más ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero, saludos, nos estamos leyendo y good luck


	13. CAP 12 MÁS ALLÁ DE UN LAZO DE SANGRE

Disclaimer

Neon génesis evangelion tanto el anime, el manga, las películas y cuanta cosa haya salido de esta serie pertenecen a GAINAX, Hideaki Anno, Yoshizuki Sadamoto, y toda la manga de perturbados que crearon esta gran serie. Este fic lo hago por puro aburrimiento y sin ánimo de lucro pero cualquier contribución monetaria será bienvenida jajaja no, es joda con los reviews me alcanza. Aclaro que la mayoría de la trama y los personajes nuevos son de mi invención así evitamos problemas, si me refiero a usted señor abogado

CAPITULO 12 "MÁS ALLÁ DE UN LAZO DE SANGRE"

Podía escuchar la voz de su hermano y la del comandante por el intercomunicador, le habría dicho que desistiera de desobedecer órdenes, pero cuando a ese idiota se le metía algo en la cabeza, se volvía imposible razonar con él, aunque ¿Qué problema había en que viera las estrellas? Denle su biberón al bebe y ya, rayos incluso ella tenía ganas de ver el paisaje, además ese estúpido casco ya la estaba molestando, ¿Por qué mierda parecía tener orejas como de gato? El que le habían dado a ese infeliz no las tenía, se sentía ridícula con esa porquería puesta en la cabeza

-Suerte que no tendré puesta esta mierda mucho tiempo, según los cálculos de la doctora Akagi se supone que ya tendría que estar cerca del ángel, solo tomo esa cosa y nos iremos de aquí

Dijo Asuka para sí misma mientras estiraba sus brazos dentro de la cabina, y en efecto, a los pocos segundos las alarmas de proximidad comenzaron a sonar, rápidamente puso sus manos sobre los controles mientras una mirada decidida se plasmaba en su rostro, su hermano le estuvo robando mucho tiempo el protagonismo, era hora de que las cosas volvieran a su lugar

-Bien soldadito de juguete, hora de la acción, presta atención y mira cómo trabaja una profesional

-Ah sí, por favor ten cuidado

Eso sí que la extraño, cuando lo llamaba así por lo general se enojaba bastante, ha habido veces en las que ambos habían peleado bastante por ello, por alguna razón él se tomaba muy a pecho varios comentarios referidos a su trabajo, siempre la insultaba y le decía cosa como "deberías aprender a cerrar el pico, hay varias cosas que aún no comprendes mocosa", pero esta vez contesto como si no importara, es más, pudo sentir un poco de preocupación en su voz

-No digas idioteces, esto es una misión de recuperación, ¿entiendes? Re-cu-pe-ra-ción, solo un idiota como tú se preocuparía por algo tan simple, vamos Bruder solo es cuestión de unos minutos y ya

Dijo con su típico tono, aunque tenía la intención de hacer sentir tranquilo a su hermano

-No estoy preocupado por ti hermanita, solo que mis misiones tienen un cierto porcentaje de éxito, no puedo dejar que llegues así de la nada y me cagues tanto esfuerzo

Contesto el moreno con una sonrisa burlona, al escuchar esto Asuka frunció el seño, al final ese idiota le estaba tomando el pelo, con fastidio tomo los controles mientras apuntaba en su mente no volver a preocuparse por ese infeliz

Mientras en su cabina Guillermo suspiraba aliviado, a veces Asuka podía ser bastante perceptiva, pero esa sensación duro poco tiempo, enseguida volteo el sarcófago que contenía su unidad de manera que pudiera apuntar cómodamente el rifle de positrones, sabía que no podría hacer gran cosa desde esa distancia, pero sí lo que fuera que este dentro de esa caja salía, no la daría ningún segundo para reaccionar

Asuka acciono los motores de los cohetes que sostenían a su unidad en dirección hacia la caja que contenía al decimotercer ángel, al calcular la distancia justa, la unidad 2 pateo su sarcófago, desprendiéndose de la parte delantera y activo el lanzador de arneses adherido a su brazo izquierdo, aferrándose a aquel contenedor

La velocidad con la que iba impulsada la unidad era tal, que al tensarse el cable Asuka no pudo evitar golpearse contra un lado de la cabina, mientras se quejaba por el golpe, la alemana volvió activar el mecanismo del lanzador haciendo que su unidad se viera arrastrada hacia el ángel dormido

Después de unos segundos la muchacha aterrizo en aquella extraña caja e inmediatamente apunto sus cohetes hacia adelante

-Activando combustión

Grito la pelirroja mientras los cohetes comenzaban a gastar el poco combustible que les quedaba desacelerando la rotación que aquel objeto realizaba sobre la órbita terrestre llevándolo una velocidad en la cual ella podría dirigirse hacia el campo gravitacional de la tierra sin verse tan afectada

-10. 9. 8.

Asuka comenzaba a realizar la cuenta regresiva deseando que una vez por todas terminar con esa misión, aunque no era una gran victoria como las de su hermano o el baka, con esto demostraría que no es una inútil como la niña modelo o el torpe de Kaworu, mierda, incluso la cuatro ojos había acabado con un ángel, con ayuda del imbécil de su hermano, pero a fin de cuentas lo había hecho

-7. 6. 5.

Ya estaba harta de estar en segundo plano, ¡ella era la mejor piloto! ¡Ella había acabado con dos ángeles! Y uno de ellos lo derroto sin ayuda, se suponía que ella era capaz de acabar con todos los demás por sí sola, no podía tolerar que su hermano o el baka se queden con su titulo

-4. 3. 2… Combustión finalizada

Estaba hecho y aún le quedaban tres minutos de energía, ahora solo debía esperar que su unidad comenzara a caer hacia la tierra y podría enrostrarles en la cara a los demás como ella era superior a ellos… y volver a ver al baka

Rápidamente desecho esos pensamientos pero sin evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro al recordar al tercer elegido, ahora que lo recordaba él le había pedido disculpas, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería arrastrándose, aunque aquellas palabras que él le había dicho con esa mirada tan sínica seguían retumbando en su mente

- "Puede parecer que no te importan los demás, pero sin sus opiniones, tú no eres nada"… Bah, son solo idioteces

Se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja tratando de restarle importancia a todo eso, no tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo pare lograrlo, ya que en ese instante todas las alarmas en el interior de su cabina comenzaron a sonar anunciado la detección de un patrón azul

-Imposible, se suponía que le faltaba un mes para que se desarrollara

Aquel contenedor comenzaba a ser golpeado desde adentro, como si lo que estuviera ahí adentro pujara por salir, un puño similar al de un EVA surgió de la caja, seguido por otra mano, ambos comenzaron a desgarrar el duro material que era su prisión como si fuera una hoja de papel, Asuka no pudo reaccionar al ver aquel ángel que se erguía ante ella

-Es un EVA… es la unidad 1

Dijo la joven sin dar crédito a lo que veía, aquella mole color violeta la estaba mirando fijamente, los sensores de su unidad marcaban que aquello era un ángel, pero sus ojos solo veían a un EVA que podría jurar que era la unidad 1, sí no fuera porque esta se encontraba guardada en los hangares de NERV

Más fue su sorpresa al ver como un disparo daba de lleno en la cabeza de ese nuevo EVA sin hacerle daño alguno, inmediatamente aquella unidad volteo para poder observar a su agresor

-Bruder (Dijo la muchacha aún impactada por lo que estaba viendo)

-Asuka ¡No te quedes ahí parada!

La unidad 7 había activado los propulsores sujetos a su sarcófago y se acercaba a toda velocidad mientras disparaba las pocas balas que tenía su rifle de positrones, en ese momento los ojos del ángel comenzaron a brillar, ambos hermanos entendieron al instante lo que eso significaba

-¡Sal de ahí adentro!

Grito la alemana al mismo tiempo que el EVA enemigo disparaba su rayo, generando una enorme explosión en forma de esfera y destrozando el sarcófago que contenía a la unidad 7

-¡Bruder!

Volvió a gritar Asuka con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba atónita la explosión que había fulminado toda el área, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que su hermano había muerto en ese ataque

-¡Ya cállate de una puta vez! Se necesita más que eso para matarme

Fue el reproche de su hermano que se escuchaba por el intercomunicador, en ese instante el EVA 7 salió disparado de aquella bola de fuego impulsado los propulsores que poseía en su espalda y utilizando la parte delantera de su sarcófago como escudo, aunque se podían ver varias quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo que de seguro estaban afectando al piloto

-¡Idiota! Eso fue imperdonable (Reprocho la alemana aún con la voz un poco quebrada)

-Disculpa por preocuparte hermanita (Contesto su hermano con gentileza mientras su unidad comenzaba a acercarse)

-¡No, imbécil! Imperdonable es que algo tan lento te haya dado de lleno

Respondió la pelirroja recuperando su típico tono orgulloso, generando el fastidio del moreno y una vena saltando en la frente de este

-¡En vez de decir estupideces deberías estar haciendo algo para que esa cosa no vuelva lanzarme una de esas mierdas!

-¡¿Con qué carajo esperas que haga eso?! ¡Se supone que tú me cubrirías a mí, no al revés!

Mientras ambos hermanos seguían discutiendo, el caos reinaba en NERV, ninguno de los que trabajaban allí habría pensado que ambos chicos comenzarían a pelear en medio de una situación tan grave, ninguno excepto los niños elegidos que observaban la pantalla de la cual solo se podía oír las voces de la segunda y el cuarto elegido

-Ellos no paran ni aunque sea por un minuto ¿verdad? (Dijo Shinji mientras una pequeña gota caía por su cabeza)

-Tienes razón cachorrito, aunque hay que admitir que los dos son bastante tenaces (Contesto Mari meditando sobre el asunto aunque con una reacción igual a la del tercer elegido)

-La verdad no lo entiendo, ambos se jactan de ser los mejores pero ahora solo se comportan como niños (Acoto Kaworu escuchando divertido el conflicto entre hermanos)

-Es verdad, esto es algo absolutamente inaceptable (Dijo Rei dándole la razón a su compañero en su típico tono de voz monocorde)

El cuarteto seguía observando aquella pantalla, indiferentes al caos que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas, volviendo al combate, la unidad 7 seguía acercándose a su enemigo preparándose para atacar cuando los ojos del ángel volvieron a brillar disparando un rayo igual al interior a una distancia mucho más cercana

Anticipando ese ataque el EVA utilizo sus propulsores de manera que pudo cambiar su trayectoria a tiempo, aunque no pudo evitar ser afectado por la onda expansiva de esa explosión, perdiendo su curso y no pudiendo aterrizar en el contenedor

Al mismo tiempo Asuka trataba de anular el campo AT del ángel mientras este se encontraba distraído con su hermano, pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible siendo ella sola, cosa que la fastidiaba a sobre manera, más que nada al ver como ese bastardo la ignoraba completamente, como si no fuera ningún peligro para él

La unidad 7 activo su lanzador de arneses fijándose a aquella superficie, pero a diferencia de la unidad 2, comenzó a rotar alrededor de la estructura a toda velocidad, calculando el momento preciso para ejecutar su plan de acción

El ángel comenzó a lanzar más rayos tratando de acertarle a su enemigo, pero el EVA se movía de manera que pudiera esquivarlos, dentro de su cabina, el cuarto elegido se esforzaba por ignorar el dolor de las quemaduras en sus piernas mientras maniobraba su unidad, pero al ver lo que trataba de hacer su hermana no pudo evitar dejar salir su frustración

-¡¿Asuka qué carajo estás haciendo?!

La unidad 2 había desenfundado su cuchillo progresivo y estaba atacando con furia el campo AT del ángel mientras se podía ver a su piloto moviendo los controles con igual fiereza

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Ni pienses que voy a dejar que seas tú el que derrote a esta cosa

-Ya es definitivo que se te fundió el cerebro, ¡Estas malgastando tu energía idiota! ¡Mira mis piernas! ¿Crees que voy a poder seguir luchando cuando estemos en tierra?

Por el ajetreo del combate no pudo verlas antes, pero ahora que reparaba en ellas noto como estas se encontraban calcinadas por aquella explosión, comprendió todo el dolor que debía de estar sufriendo su hermano en ese instante y, más importante, en el caso de que la lucha prosiguiera en suelo firme, no habría forma de que el EVA 7 pudiera mantenerse de pie, si eso llegaba a pasar, con el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su unidad no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganar

-Entonces sigamos la lucha aquí idiota

-¿Y arriesgarnos a que te quedes sin energía y te pierdas para siempre en el espacio? Olvídalo, esto se acaba aquí, por lo menos para mí

-¿Y cómo pretendes volver a la tierra?

-Tú solo observa

Y dicho esto la unidad 7 volvió activar sus propulsores, solo que ahora los usaba para comenzar a disminuir la velocidad de su rotación, en el momento en que esta quedo entre el ángel y la tierra comenzó a activarlos por última vez

-Estúpido, vas a acabar con todo tu combustible (Grito Asuka desesperada sabiendo lo que eso significaba)

-Cierra el pico (Contesto Guillermo con una sonrisa confiada)

Ahora de los hombros del EVA surgía una gran flama azul, la cual hacia que tanto el robot como el ángel comenzaran a dirigirse lentamente hacia la tierra, desgraciadamente el proceso se tornaba muy lento, era cuestión de tiempo para que su enemigo volviera a atacar

No pudo evitar que un poco de preocupación apareciera en su rostro, solo le quedaba una oportunidad, en ese ambiente, ni él ni Asuka podían hacer gran cosa contra el campo AT del ángel, pero si la doctora Akagi estaba en lo correcto, al menos podría ganar algo de tiempo

FLASHBACK

-¿Modificar mi EVA?

-Exacto, en este momento están reemplazando las armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpos incorporados en tu unidad por armas de fuego

El cuarto elegido y la científica se encontraban en el hangar de la unidad 7 observando cómo trabajaban los operarios en los antebrazos de esta

-Pero, Akagi-sensei, ¿No se supone qué los EVAs son entidades biológicas? Pensé que no era tan simple modificar un ser viviente de tal forma, de hecho, aún no sé como mi unidad adquirió esas herramientas en primer lugar

Ritsuko observo con una sonrisa a su antiguo alumno, esa curiosidad tan característica de él le recordaba la época en la que ella había sido designada como su profesora con el objetivo de enseñarle todo sobre los EVAs, además era una de las pocas personas que no terminaba confundida cada vez que impartía su cátedra

-En realidad fue un descubrimiento dentro de todo resiente, todas estas aplicaciones en tu unidad surgieron de los experimentos llevados a cabo con la unidad provisional 5, con la intención de generar un EVA que no esté limitado a los armamentos proporcionados por NERV

-¿La antigua unidad de Mari?

-Sí, ese EVA fue el prototipo de una unidad capaz de ser adaptable al tipo de misión que se requiera sin la necesidad de un equipo de apoyo en el campo de batalla, lo cual representa enormes costos monetarios además de ser poco práctico, claro que este concepto no se aplico totalmente a ella, pero si pudo adaptarse perfectamente a su entorno gracias a las modificaciones que se le realizaron

-Así que podría decirse que las unidades cinco y siete eran hermanas

-Sí, es un término aceptable, solo que a diferencia de su antecesor, tu unidad tiene la capacidad de cambiar su armamento cada vez que sea necesario

Ambos seguían contemplando los arreglos del EVA, se podía notar la piel negra que tenía este debajo de su armadura, aunque sus antebrazos prácticamente eran mecánicos

-Akagi-sensei, ¿Cuál el objetivo de todas estas modificaciones? Tengo entendido que, según los cálculos de MAGI, no abra necesidad de un combate

Ante esa pregunta la científica perdió su vista del EVA para dirigirla al cuarto elegido, este seguía observando a su unidad mientras una mueca de confusión en su rostro, con toda su educación aún había cosas de los EVAs que no sabía y que jamás debería saber

-Solo son por precaución, aunque es muy poco probable que los cálculos de MAGI hayan sido un error, nunca está de más ser precavidos

-Pero, no creo que sirvan de gran cosa esas armas contra un campo AT

-No, tampoco la hoja progresiva y el escudo, y aún así mataste un ángel con ellos, no te preocupes, sé que en caso de emergencia sabrás como arreglártelas

FLASHBACK FIN

-Odio admitirlo, pero parece siempre estar en lo correcto Akagi-sensei

La confianza regreso su rostro, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que no fallaría, tomo los controles con firmeza, haciendo que su unidad apunte su brazo izquierdo al ángel mientras que este se preparaba para un nuevo ataque

En ese instante el antebrazo del EVA 7 estallo, revelando una ametralladora miningun como reemplazo, la cual inmediatamente comenzó a rotar disparando una andanada de balas constante hacia la base del contenedor del ángel generando que las esquirlas y trozos de esta formando una densa nube de polvo

Al ver que su enemigo no contestaba el ataque, supo con certeza que su plan funcionaria, ángel o no, esa cosa sigue siendo un EVA y necesita enfocar su objetivo, cosa imposible con esa pantalla de polvo, además esta no podía disiparse por sí sola debido al vacio del espacio y tampoco podía hacerlo el ángel, ya que aún tenía la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de aquella estructura

Aunque eso solo podía protegerlo por unos segundos, ese era todo el tiempo que necesitaba, ya podía sentir como la gravedad terrestre comenzaba a atraparlo y junto a él, a ese contenedor y todos sus ocupantes

Una vez traspasada la nube de escombros, el ángel comenzó a hacer brillar sus ojos de nuevo, ahora se podían ver estelas alrededor de su cuerpo debido a la velocidad que comenzaba a tener por la caída

-¡Campo AT al máximo!

Fue el grito desesperado del joven al verse sin defensa, el rayo del ángel hubiera impactado de lleno en su unidad si no hubiera sido por aquel escudo, lo que genero que el rayo se desviara e impactara en el brazo izquierdo de su unidad, destrozándolo por completo

Asuka podía ver por su intercomunicador como su hermano se retorcía de dolor dentro de su cabina, de seguro la conexión entre él y su unidad debía de ser alta ya que podía ver un poco de sangre manchando el plug suit del muchacho, en ese momento no pudo sentir más que una enorme impotencia, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano, el ya estaba demasiado herido como para seguir luchando y ella ya casi no tenía energía en su EVA, para colmo ambos estaban en caída libre hacia la tierra, la situación no podía ser peor

-¡Asuka!

Fue el grito del cuarto elegido mientras su EVA lanzaba un pequeño rectángulo negro la unidad 2, mientras lo tomaba Asuka se preguntaba qué carajo era esa cosa

-¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto?

-Una batería idiota, úsala para cuando aterrices

-¿Cómo carajo tienes una batería en tu EVA?

-¿Acaso eso importa? Luego si quieres te lo explico, pero ahora ¡sal de ahí!

En ese momento Asuka reparo en la unidad 7, esta estaba apuntando su brazo sano en dirección al ángel, de este salió un fino cañón a la vez que dos placas de metal lo cubrían, quedando la extremidad reducida a un gran rectángulo, al percatarse de que eso era un arma, la unidad 2 salto alejándose de el blanco de esta

-Me dijeron que solo usara esto en caso de que sea mi último ataque, veamos que tan fuerte es este bebe

Guillermo acciono el gatillo de sus controles haciendo que el cañón disparar un poderoso rayo de luz que impacto de lleno en el campo AT del ángel, destrozando todas las capas de aquella barrera, pero dejando destrozando el brazo derecho de su unidad como consecuencia de tal fuerza

-Ya veo porque tanta precaución, esa mierda me acaba de cagar el brazo

Dijo el muchacho con una media sonrisa, aunque su rostro podía verse una mueca de dolor, observando directamente a los ojos de la alemana, le dedico una sonrisa tranquila

Ambas unidades continuaban cayendo junto al ángel, poco a poco se acercaban al suelo, sino activaban los propulsores no había dudas de que terminarían destrozados por el impacto, la unidad dos extendió su brazos mientras comenzaba a moverse de forma que pudiese planear juntos con sus cohetes, pero al ver que la unidad siete no hacia lo mismo, Asuka no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor

-¡Idiota, activa los propulsores antes de que te estrelles contra el suelo!

-¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Si tuviera combustible ya lo habría hecho

-Entonces vas a…

Las palabras no podían salir de la garganta de la chica, lo que genero en su hermano el impulso de tranquilizarla

-No, no voy a morir, creo que puedo hacer que el EVA caiga en un lugar donde no sufra mucho el impacto, después de eso voy a eyectarme

-Estúpido, quiero que entonces vas a correr como una gallina (Contesto la alemana volviendo a su típico tono altanero generando la molestia de su hermano)

-Pero si no tengo ni un puto brazo como quieres que… igual, vas a decirme que no estabas esperando una oportunidad como esta, va a ser mejor que le rompas el culo a esa cosa cuando estés ahí abajo

-Claro, ten en cuenta que yo no soy una perdedora como tú, es más que obvio que voy a derrotarlo, imbécil

-¡Histérica!

-¡Estúpido!

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, puede que no estén unidos por un lazo sanguíneo, pero ambos tenían una fuerte conexión, no importaban los insultos ni las peleas entre ellos, los dos se conocían demasiado bien y sabían perfectamente lo que ocultaban esas palabras, mientras relajaban sus expresiones una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus rostros

-Asuka, lo dejo en tus manos

Y así la unidad 7 abrió unos alerones en su espalda y se alejo planeando del lugar, Asuka podía observar los campos nevados bajo su unidad, parece que su ruta se había desviado un poco más de lo planeado y habían terminado en las estepas siberianas, una mirada decidida se formo en su rostro acompañada de una sonrisa confiada

-Descuida bruder, no te fallare

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

45 grados Celsius, esa es la temperatura corporal que marcaba su plug suit, desde que comenzó la pelea esta había aumentado a un ritmo alarmante, de hecho esta era la peor crisis que había sufrido, si no fuera por los niveles de adrenalina en su cuerpo, seguramente se abría desmayado por tal aumento de temperatura en un lapso tan corto de tiempo

-Creo… que no voy a poder aguantar… más tiempo

Guillermo podía sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, su cuerpo repleto de sudor y como sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear, debía inyectarse su medicina y eyectarse antes de desmayarse y estrellarse contra el suelo junto con su EVA

Sus movimientos dentro de la cabina eran lentos y torpes, su mente estaba al borde del delirio por tanta fiebre, se quito su casco, ya empañado por tanto calor, y comenzó a palpar las computadoras de su cabina, después de encontrar el botón adecuado lo presiono liberando una gran jeringa repleta de un espeso líquido azul, bruscamente inyecto el medicamento en su brazo sintiendo inmediatamente un frío atroz

-Solo un poco más… solo un poco más

Decía con las palabras a duras penas saliendo de su boca, su cuerpo estaba completamente confundido mientras el termómetro de su plug suit comenzaba a bajar rápidamente, lo que le avisaba que pronto se desmayaría, solo que ahora por el brusco descenso de temperatura

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, activo el eyector de su cabina, percibiendo al instante la sacudida por el efecto del despegue y, al cabo de unos segundos, como su cuerpo rebotaba en el interior de esta debido a los repetidos choques contra el suelo

Pudo contar tres o cuatro impactos, ahora que todo estaba en calma se percato de varios golpes y heridas producto del forzoso aterrizaje, más allá de un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba por su frente y el dolor en sus extremidades, no había de que preocuparse, al saber que estaba bien una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Es la segunda vez que termino una misión quedando inconsciente… Se supone que soy mejor que esto

Después de eso sus ojos se cerraron, aunque algunas palabras aún luchaban por salir de su boca, estas salieron como un pequeño murmullo, casi inaudible, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

-Da lo mejor de ti… Asuka

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

En los cuarteles de NERV todo era una incógnita, desde que se detecto el patrón azul, la única forma de saber lo que pasaba era por medio del audio de las comunicaciones entre los pilotos, pero estos solo se limitaban a maldecir y discutir entre ellos, además de que ambos estaban tan enfrascados en la lucha que ninguno era capaz de emitir un reporte sobre el estado de la misión

La situación era desesperada, no se sabía nada sobre la misión ni mucho menos sobre los EVA o cómo y cuando iban a volver, pero al escuchar algunos comentarios entre el cuarto y la segunda elegida, pudieron enterarse de que ambas unidades estaban a punto de reingresar a la tierra y según parecía, acompañados por el ángel

El GPS comenzó a marcar a ambas unidades sobrevolando los campos siberianos, rápidamente los operadores comenzaron a buscar algún tipo de contacto directo con las unidades, pero lo único que consiguieron fue acceder a la cámara de video de la unidad 2, esta proyectaba una imagen bastante distorsionada del ángel y la superficie donde ambos se encontraban mientras que el EVA 7 estaba varios metros más abajo

Pese a la poca calidad de la imagen se podía ver los graves daños que tenía la unidad de la ONU y como esta caía a toda velocidad, hasta que un fuerte destello salió de su brazo derecho a la vez que la unidad 2 saltaba de aquella superficie, para que segundos después un fuerte sacudón redujera el video a solo estática

Misato estaba impactada, se suponía que el EVA 7 sería el sostén de seguridad en aquella misión, pero al verla en ese estado sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Asuka quedara sola, esa no sería una gran dificultad, el problema era que a la unidad 2 solo le quedaba aproximadamente un minuto de energía

Sin dudarlo ordeno a los demás pilotos subir a sus unidades, con los procesos de transporte a toda velocidad aún tomaría poco más de una hora llevarlos a la zona de combate, para ese momento ya sería demasiado tarde para ambos chicos, era difícil aceptar que ambos estaban perdidos, pero sí no dejaba de lado sus sentimientos y actuaba rápido, el ángel podría causar daños aún más graves

-Capitana, ambos EVAs acaban de tocar tierra (Aviso Makoto)

-Establezcan contacto con ellos inmediatamente

-Hemos detectado la expulsión del Entry plug de la unidad 7 segundos antes de que colisionara con la tierra, pero hemos podido lograr contactarnos con la unidad 2

Apenas Maya termino de hablar la imagen de una sorprendentemente confiada Asuka apareció en la pantalla principal, esa expresión en su rostro era inexplicable, apenas le quedaban 30 segundos de energía y frente a ella estaba el ángel recuperándose en el suelo que, aumentado más la sorpresa en todo NERV, era un EVA

-¡Asuka! ¡¿Qué diablos haces allí?! ¡Retírate!

Grito una desesperada Misato, pero la alemana seguía con su rostro confiado sin un ápice de temor en él

-Ya Misato, tú solo siéntate y observa

-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo pretendes derrotar a un ángel en menos de 30 segundos?

-¿Y quién dijo que solo tengo ese tiempo?

-Asuka ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Misato estaba sorprendida, al parecer la joven tenía un as bajo la manga, sí esa carta final era capaz de darle más tiempo, tal vez aún abría oportunidad para ambos pilotos, pero ¿Cómo iba a lograr tal cosa?, la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa ante la pregunta de su tutora, se quito su casco y le respondio

-Ya te lo he dicho Misato, tú solo siéntate y observa

La decisión y la fuerza con la que dijo esas palabras eran clara evidencia de la confianza que tenía en ella misma, no había forma alguna de que perdiera esta batalla

-Llego la hora de demostrar, ¡Porque soy la mejor piloto de evangelion!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

El EVA 2 tomo observo la batería en sus manos, sin pensarlo dos veces la introdujo en la ranura de su hombro, no era la primera vez que se le planteaba el uso de tal artefacto por lo que ya sabía cómo utilizarlo, a su contador solo le quedaba un segundo de energía, pero al insertar la batería inmediatamente aumentó su número

-¿Diez minutos? Tsk, creo que me estás subestimando bruder

Asuka observo confiada a su enemigo, este se despojaba de su contenedor mientras se erguía frente a ella, al verlo más detenidamente pudo notar las diferencias respecto de la unidad 1, su pintura variaba con algunos toques de amarillo y negro además del violeta y el verde, su cabeza poseía una forma distinta, tenía 4 ojos en vez de los dos que tenía su homónimo y sus mandíbulas eran más anchas, pero solo eran sutiles diferencias, aún quedaba en ella la sensación de estar luchando con el EVA de Shinji

Aunque eso no era un impedimento para querer matar al desgraciado que se atrevió a tocar a su hermano, observo las manos de su unidad, aún tenía en ellas su puñal progresivo, manteniendo su sonrisa llevo su brazo izquierdo a su hombro sacando otro puñal, empuñando ambas armas arremetió con furia hacia el ángel rodeada por la nieve que comenzaba a caer

-¡Te aseguro que puedo matarlo en la mitad de ese tiempo!

Entrando al campo de batalla con ese grito de guerra, Asuka comenzó a dar veloces estocadas con ambos brazos, pero el ángel las esquivaba con maestría contestando con un puñetazo cada vez que veía la oportunidad, ambos gigantes permanecían enviando y recibiendo golpes constantemente, sin poder verse ventaja alguna entre ambos

Había pasado minuto y medio desde que había comenzado a luchar, pero el combate aún seguía en un punto muerto, ninguno era capaz de asestar golpe alguno, la joven ya se estaba cansando de eso, ya era hora de acabar con ese infeliz, aunque le quedara mucho tiempo no podía arriesgarse a ser alcanzada por el ataque de energía del ángel, a diferencia de la unidad siete, sabía que la suya no podría soportarlo

El ángel lanzo su puño contra el rostro de la unidad 2, Asuka lo esquivo de forma que su hombro apuntara justo a la cabeza de su enemigo, pero antes de poder disparar sus púas sintió como un golpe impactaba su estomago mandándola a volar varios cientos metros cayendo sobre la fría nieve

Desde el suelo pudo ver como los ojos del ángel comenzaban a brillar, inmediatamente se puso de pie y salto hacia un lado esquivando por solo unos metros la explosión, había sido muy descuidada, ahora con esa distancia, su enemigo era capaz de disparar cómodamente sin el peligro de verse afectado, se recrimino a sí misma, ahora debía encontrar la forma de acercarse al ángel antes de que este la fulminara con su rayo

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, el ángel volvió a dispararle, el EVA rojo comenzó a correr, ahora aparte de pensar en un plan tenía correr como estúpida

-Uno, dos, tres ¡boom!, uno, dos, tres ¡boom!, hay tres segundos entre disparo y disparo, ¡Lo tengo!

El EVA comenzó a correr en zigzag esquivando los disparos del ángel, pronto pudo divisar sus cuchillos clavados en la nieve, sí cambiaba cada tres segundos la dirección por la que corría tenía la posibilidad de llegar a salvo hasta los puñales y luego hacia el ángel, pero si este llegaba a modificar su ritmo de tiro, sabía que estaría perdida

Tomo ambas armas antes de que la nieve se transformara en un profundo cráter, mientras evitaba la onda expansiva comenzó a correr a dirección al ángel, ahora ya estaba a una distancia en la que su enemigo no podía disparar, sus puñales iban a dirigidos hacia la yugular del ángel, su victoria estaba asegurada

-¡Te llego la hora maldito!

Pero al igual que su anterior intento, un puño en su estomago paro su ataque en seco, este fue más fuerte y certero que el primero, ahora el EVA se encontraba doblado de dolor, al igual que su piloto, aunque a diferencia de lo que sería lógico, en su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción, limpiándose la sangre que caía de su boca y con una mirada desafiante, la muchacha le hablo a su enemigo

-Ya te lo dije, ¡Te llego la hora!

El EVA activo los lanzadores de sus hombros, haciendo impactar de lleno varias púas en el rostro del ángel, mientras este retrocedía, rápidamente clavo uno de los puñales en la yugular de este a la vez que con su arma restante le hacía un corte diagonal desde la base de su estomago hasta su hombro, provocándole una grave hemorragia

Con una certera patada lo mando a volar cientos de metros, ahora con su sangre, el ángel manchaba la nieve a su alrededor sin dar señales de vida, para la segunda elegida le pareció extraño que al estar derrotado este no explotara al igual que sus hermanos caídos, aunque tratándose de un ángel con forma de EVA, cualquier cosa era de esperarse

-Misato, el ángel fue derrota…

Pero al escuchar al ver como el ángel volvía a ponerse de pie con dificultad, Asuka se quedo sin palabras, se suponía que con un daño de esa magnitud, cualquier EVA quedaría inoperable pero al ver a ese monstruo otra vez de pie, sencillamente cualquier tipo de lógica se iba al carajo

-Imposible

Podía contemplar el rostro deformado del ángel, cubierto por la sangre de las heridas producto de su ataque, no era común en ella, pero la mirada que le deba su enemigo la intimidaba bastante

-Asuka ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

-Es el ángel… aún sigue vivo

El ángel emitió un potente rugido que hizo eco en todo el paisaje, de repente dos discos en su pecho comenzaron a girar hasta que esa zona de su armadura salió disparada, revelando dos brazos más, mientras extendía sus cuatro extremidades al cielo como si las presentara ante su rival

-Tsk, ¿Crees que eso me impresiona? Acabo de romperte el culo idiota, va a ser un gusto volverlo a hacer

Dijo Asuka con decisión, aún le quedaban seis minutos de energía, todavía tenía posibilidades de derrotarlo, apretó firmemente su último puñal progresivo y se puso en posición de batalla, mientras el ángel se quitaba el arma clavada en su cuello y lanzaba otro rugido

-No tengo todo el día imbécil ¿Qué esperas? ¡Atácame!

Sin esperar otro segundo el ángel arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra la unidad dos, si ya con dos brazos era complicado esquivar sus ataques, para la alemana ahora era algo prácticamente imposible, varias veces recibió golpes en varios puntos vitales incluido su rostro, su pecho y sus hombros, hasta que un certero golpe la hizo volar varios metros

En su cabina Asuka buscaba las fuerzas para respirar, esos golpes habían sido devastadores, incluso ahora se encontraba escupiendo sangre, con dificultad hizo levantar a su unidad, meditando seriamente lo que estaba por hacer, sabía que no había forma de acabar con ese monstruo, al menos con su fuerza actual

Parecía que su enemigo se encontraba en un estado similar al berserker, ella aún mantenía su razonamiento cosa que su oponente no, pero el razonamiento no servía de nada sí ese maldito la mataba a golpes, no era su estilo, pero al parecer no había otra forma de ganar que no sea combatir fuego contra fuego

-Preferiría no recurrir a esto, pero no tengo otra opción… Bruder, espero que tu dichosa batería soporte esto

Observo la cantidad de energía que le quedaba a su unidad, según sus cálculos le quedarían cinco minutos después de toda su transformación, una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro

-Al parecer aún no soy capaz de superarte, creo que al final yo fui la que subestimo al ángel… Bien, acabemos con esto

Inmediatamente cambio su mueca por una llena de decisión, el EVA 2 arrojo su cuchillo y se preparo para lo que venía al igual que su piloto, con vos potente y confiada, Asuka dijo los comandos de activación

-¡Cambio de modo! ¡Código triple siete!

En ese momento la unidad 2 comenzó a convulsionar a medida que los limitadores de su cuerpo se iban liberando, mientras sus ojos y los de su unidad se tornaban en un verde fluorescente, Asuka parecía no sentir dolor alguno con aquella transformación o al menos lo sobrellevaba bastante bien

En NERV todos estaban sorprendidos con lo que veían, al parecer la segunda elegida también conocía la forma de inducir su unidad al modo berserker, Misato estaba asustada, después de ver como terminaron los otros dos pilotos que habían realizado esa transformación estaba segura de que terminaría muy lastimada, sí sobrevivía al combate

-Asuka ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?, Te recuerdo que sí pierdes no va a haber nadie que te rescate

Pregunto la pelivioleta apareciendo por el intercomunicador, ya no tenía caso tratar de detenerla, ella sabía que esa chica no iba a ceder ante nada, pero aunque le preocupara por el bienestar de la pelirroja, lo mejor en ese momento era confiar en sus habilidades

-Soy una piloto de elite, es mí deber ayudar a proteger a los ignorantes, no que ellos lo hagan conmigo, sé lo que hago, ahora por favor, déjame luchar tranquila

Dijo Asuka con voz temblorosa, como si todo el dolor del cambio de modo la estuviera colmando como para hablar de forma normal, no quería que nadie la viera mostrar ni una pizca de debilidad, por eso aguantaba tal sufrimiento sin demostrar ninguna emoción

-Entiendo… suerte

Y así Misato corto la comunicación dejando a Asuka en la soledad de su cabina, allí ella pudo decir unas palabras antes de proseguir con su combate, asegurándose de mantener su semblante serio para evitar dejar salir un quejido de dolor

-La suerte es para los inútiles que no pueden lograr nada por sí mismos… Yo no necesito una estupidez como esa

Una vez liberado de sus ataduras, el EVA separo sus mandíbulas revelando unos fuertes y gruesos colmillos a la vez que emitía un atronador rugido, posándose en cuatro patas dejo salir una cola del mismo color de su armadura, dando por finalizada su transformación

-Al parecer esta transformación es más salvaje de lo que esperaba, tsk obligarme a arruinar la elegancia de mi unidad con algo tan básico… ¡Eso es imperdonable!

Grito Asuka con molestia mientras su unidad se lanzaba al ataque, hincando sus mandíbulas en uno de los brazos del ángel, de esta forma, ambas moles fuera de control comenzaron a luchar fieramente, lo que antes era un duelo entre ambos adversarios ahora se había convertido en una violenta pelea entre animales

Se podían ver varias marcas de mordidas en el cuerpo del ángel mientras que en el cuerpo del EVA se podían ver abolladuras en su armadura por los incesantes golpes de su enemigo, ahora la unidad dos había aferrado sus mandíbulas en uno de los brazos del ángel y comenzaba a tirar de él, mientras que este golpeaba sin descanso su estomago

Poco a poco a la extremidad iba cediendo mientras la unidad 2 resistía el castigo que le propinaba su enemigo, pronto los músculos del brazo del ángel comenzaban a desgarrarse liberando un potente chorro de sangre que aumento inmediatamente su caudal cuando el miembro fue quitado de raíz

El ángel bramo de dolor mientras el EVA escupía el brazo arrancado salpicando de sangre la nieve, el antes pacifico campo blanco se había transformado en una zona de destrucción repleta de cráteres y los fluidos vitales de ambos gigantes

La unidad 2 se alejo de un salto de su enemigo y se preparo para un nuevo ataque mientras que el ángel se mantuvo de pie respirando pesadamente, Asuka tenía sus manos en los controles, sus ojos brillantes se fijaban en su objetivo a la vez que se relamía ante la sensación de estar dominando el combate

Pero aunque no se pudieran ver los estragos del combate en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, más que la sangre que salía de su boca, ella estaba bastante sentida, la respiración se le entrecortaba y las costillas le dolían como si se le hubiesen fracturado, aunque su orgullo le impidiera admitirlo sabía que no podría tolerar mucho tiempo más semejante golpiza

Pero ignorando sus pensamientos y estrategias, Asuka se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, ahora al igual que su unidad, ambas se guiaban por un instinto primario, ellas eran un lobo hambriento en invierno, el cual debía matar o ser matado, en ese momento nada más importaba

El EVA volvió a morder con fuerza otro de los brazos del ángel, esa era la única diferencia entre ellos dos, sí le quitaba esa ventaja su presa no tendría ya forma de defenderse de sus ataques, mientras la alemana gritaba con furia dentro de la cabina su unidad estaba a punto de arrancarle otra extremidad a su enemigo hasta que este la tumbo con una patada en la costillas

Aún con un pedazo de carne entre sus fauces, la unidad 2 contemplo como el brazo de su rival quedaba reducido a un bulto de carne inservible, este al ver que su extremidad solo seria peso muerto, sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lo arranco el mismo arrojándolo lejos mientras su armadura comenzaba a ser cubierta casi completamente con su sangre

La joven sonrío satisfecha al ver como el ángel volvía a tener solo sus extremidades originales, ahora no había forma alguna de que se defienda de sus ataques sin descuidar alguna parte vital de su cuerpo, pero después de ver como ese monstruo se levanto la primera vez, no iba a ser tan compasiva, esta vez no estaría satisfecha hasta volver su cabeza puré

Pero al observar su contador de energía Asuka no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizada, el reloj digital marcaba que solo le quedaban treinta segundos de energía

-Imposible, sí solo estuve luchando por dos minutos, a no ser que… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso?

De hecho, el inducir el modo berserker en una unidad provoca que esta consuma el doble de energía de la que necesitaría normalmente en combate, pero al estar tan inmersa en la batalla la alemana olvido este detalle, ahora por un error de cálculo se veía en una situación desesperada, si no era capaz de matar al ángel con este último ataque estaría perdida

Sin pensarlo dos veces el EVA salto sobre el ángel aterrizando con una mano aferrada a su cuello mientras que hundía la otra con todas sus fuerzas dentro del pecho de su enemigo perforándolo limpiamente, pero en vez de caer derrotado ante tal daño, el ángel aferro su mano al brazo de la unidad 2 mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de nuevo

Asuka ya sabía que significaba eso, si de por sí estaba al límite con la cantidad de golpes que había recibido no había posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir a ese rayo a quemarropa, debía hacer algo y hacerlo pronto

Dio una bocanada profunda de aire y activo el desacople de su brazo, aunque el dolor era bastante fuerte había mucho más en riesgo como para ponerse a pensar en eso, manteniendo su único brazo sujeto al cuello del ángel, la unidad 2 dio una voltereta quedando agarrado a la espalda de su rival mientras abría sus fauces

Y así el EVA clavo sus colmillos en la cabeza del ángel comenzando hacer una presión inimaginable, a los pocos segundos el cráneo de su enemigo comenzó a ceder, aunque ya estaba bastante dañado por el ataque con púas, ahora su rostro estaba deformado y lleno de sangre

Aún le quedaban 15 segundos, aunque con los daños que tenía cualquier EVA, incluso con un motor S2, habría quedado fuera de combate, tratándose de un ángel tenía que asegurarse de derrotarlo definitivamente

Salto de su enemigo mientras este caía hacia atrás, sin perder tiempo arranco las placas del EVA caído, comenzó a quitar las vísceras y los distintos órganos de su enemigo desperdigando sangre por todo el campo

-¡A ver si con esto te mueres de una puta vez!

Grito Asuka con furia antes de pisar el núcleo del ángel, destrozándolo por completo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo antes de que estallara al igual que los anteriores enviados divinos

Lo último que vio antes de que su unidad se apagara fue la explosión en forma de cruz, señal de que un nuevo ángel había sido derrotado, ahora que todo había terminado se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento mientras que en su intercomunicador aparecía la imagen de una preocupada Misato

-Asuka, acabamos de recibir la señal de desactivación de tu unidad, ¿Qué sucedió con el ángel?

-Sí estoy aquí, viva, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi bello rostro y con ganas de irme a casa ¿Qué crees que la paso al estúpido ángel?

-¿Lo derrotaste?

-¡Bingo! Bravo Misato, tú capacidad de deducción es impresionante, ¿Nunca pensaste en ser detective? (Dijo la joven aplaudiendo con sarcasmo)

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación burlarte de las personas, recuerda que soy tu tutora y puedo castigarte (Contesto la pelivioleta conteniendo su ira mientras una vena saltaba de su frente)

-También es de mala educación hacer perder el tiempo a la gente con preguntas obvias, así que estamos a mano, pero más allá de la clase de modales, Misato ¿Cómo está el estúpido de mi hermano?

Al principio la muchacha hablaba sin mucha importancia pero al momento de hablar de su compañero piloto su rostro se puso repentinamente serio, algo que no paso desapercibido por su tutora

-Bueno, recibimos la señal de la expulsión del Entry plug de la unidad 7 pero Guillermo jamás se comunico con nosotros o con alguna de las bases de los alrededores de donde se encuentran

-Tsk, ese imbécil

-De todas maneras no te preocupes por él, ya hace unos minutos que dimos aviso al gobierno ruso de que ustedes estaban allí, solo hay que esperar un poco y vas a ver que está bien

Asuka se cruzo de brazos ofendida mientras apagaba el intercomunicador, una vez sola dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y relajo su expresión, que paso a ser una mueca de preocupación

-Eso espero… Bruder

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

**-Aquí raptor 4 informando sobre la unidad 7, tenemos contacto visual**

Informaba un piloto de un VTOL la ONU en ruso mientras divisaba al EVA prácticamente destruido, este había caído en un lago de poca profundidad alimentado por un pequeño arroyo que bajaba desde una montaña en las cercanías, el gigante metálico que era una de las armas definitivas de la humanidad hasta hacía unos 40 minutos, ahora se había convertido en un montón de metal verde semi-sumergido

**-Muy bien, localicen a su piloto y luego continúen con la búsqueda de la unidad 2**

**-A la orden**

Unos cientos metros alejado de su unidad y confundido entre el blanco de la nieve, el Entry Plug se encontraba inmóvil cerca de la base de la montaña

**-Hemos localizado la cabina de la unidad 7, me dispongo a descender**

La nave aterrizo y de ella bajaron dos hombres uniformados, ambos caminaron hasta la entrada del Entry plug pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar como la puerta estaba tirada unos metros más adelante y el LCL goteaba desde la abertura mientras que no había nadie dentro de la cabina

**-Este chico está loco sí salió con este frío de aquí**

Dijo uno de los hombres mientras apuntaba con una linterna dentro del Entry plug, pero de repente escucho el grito de su compañero desde adentro, al salir no pudo evitar tener la misma reacción al ver una sombra saltando de la parte superior de la cabina hacia el suelo

**-O está loco o puede ser que tenga un buen abrigo encima ¿Quién sabe?**

Contesto el cuarto elegido sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras se dirigía al VTOL, sobre su Plug Suit tenía puesto un grueso abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta de la nave y volteo hacia los dos uniformados

**-¿Piensan quedarse ahí todo el día o qué? ¡Vamos, aún falta mi hermana y no pienso soportar sus regaños por culpa de ustedes dos par de lentos!**

Ambos hombres corrieron hasta el helicóptero intimidados por la mirada fría del joven, al cabo de unos minutos de vuelo pudieron divisar a la unidad 2 en medio de un llano repleto de cráteres y sangre

-¡Asuka!

**-Ya cálmate chico, la segunda elegida se encuentra bien aunque veo que la ha pasado mal **(Dijo el piloto del VTOL tratando de calmar al joven)

**-¿Y tú como mierda sabes eso? **(Contesto el cuarto elegido con ira en su voz)

**-¿Crees que NERV no avisa sobre el estado de sus pilotos? Somos profesionales muchacho, sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos**

Respondió el mayor tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a aterrizar la aeronave, una vez en el suelo los dos hombres uniformados bajaron en busca de la piloto de la unidad 2 mientras el muchacho se quedo por unos momentos en silencio

**-Disculpe, no quise insultarlo**

**-No te preocupes chico, mira allí están sacando a tu compañera supongo que deberías ir a saludarla**

Contesto con una sonrisa que el muchacho correspondió mientras salía en búsqueda de su hermana, al salir de la nave no pudo evitar mirar la nieve cubierta de sangre que pisaba, mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza se recriminaba a sí mismo

-Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte Asuka, tú no deberías presenciar carnicerías como esta y menos ser parte de ella

Se quedo a mitad de camino entre la aeronave y el gran robot observando como la pelirroja ignoraba la ayuda de los hombres que la habían sacado del Entry Plug y bajaba de su EVA dando saltos de una parte a la otra de este hasta caer de pie en la sangrienta nieve

Guillermo espero hasta que su hermana estuvo junto a él y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al VTOL

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita? (Pregunto el moreno con voz relajada)

-Perfecta, ese infeliz no fue capaz de lastimarme, de hecho fue muy fácil derrotarlo (Contesto Asuka orgullosa)

-¿En serio? Bueno, la sangre seca en tu boca creo que dice lo contrario (Le dijo con burla)

-Al igual que la tuya en la frente idiota

-Disculpa, pero yo en ningún momento estuve presumiendo, de hecho mis brazos y mis piernas me están matando

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas con esa estúpida sonrisa si tanto te duele?

-Porque estoy feliz de que estés a salvo

Asuka se quedo quieta mientras su hermano seguía caminando, al ver que ella no lo seguía, se volteo manteniendo su sonrisa

-¿Paso algo?

-No, solo que no soporto este frío de mierda ¿Por qué no me dieron un maldito abrigo como el tuyo?

Dijo la alemana con fastidio, aunque su sorpresa fue grande al sentir una tela gruesa y pesada sobre su cabeza, su hermano le había arrojado su abrigo a la cabeza mientras mantenía una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro

-Estos tacaños no me dieron un abrigo, siempre tengo guardadas cosas como estas en mi cabina para situaciones así, aunque no me molesta que tu lo uses Asuka

La alemana volvió a arrojar la prenda a su dueño con enojo mientras este tenía una ligera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-Tsk, estúpido no necesito tu caridad

-Ok

Contesto el joven despreocupadamente volviendo a ponerse su abrigo generando una rabieta de su hermana

-¡Dame esa cosa!

Dijo la pelirroja sacando la prenda con furia mientras el moreno tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-Nada, solo que no has cambiado nada en los últimos dos años, aunque un poco más desarrollada, sigues siendo la misma niña orgullosa de siempre

-Cierra el pico, además si tanto te molesta puedes dejar de interesarte en mí, después de todo no hay ninguna familiaridad que te obligue

El joven dejo salir una pequeña risa aumentando el fastidio de la muchacha, al notar tal reacción emitió un suspiro y hablo con voz relajada

-Lamentablemente tenemos una unión más profunda que un simple lazo de sangre, a esta altura por más que quiera no puedo hacerlo, te aprecio demasiado como para dejar de protegerte, sino mírame, me estoy arriesgando a contraer un puto resfriado a pesar de que tú me tratas tan para la mierda

-Eso es porque eres un idiota sin remedio

Dijo Asuka un tanto sonrojada mientras se pegaba a su hermano, el muchacho no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante eso, era demasiado raro que ella tuviera actitudes así

-No te confundas, solo es para que no pierdas el calor de tu cuerpo, no quiero tener que ir a tu casa a llevarte los deberes de la escuela

-No esperaba otra cosa de ti

-Bruder

-Dime

Asuka se veía bastante sonrojada, era bastante complicado para ella admitirlo frente a él, pero era su única familia y el solo pensar que el pudo haber muerto en esa pelea le hizo replantearse muchas cosas, después de analizar su relación con él cayó en la cuenta que nunca le había dicho alguna palabra de afecto

En su mente seguía su idea de que no necesitaba a nadie, pero con él era distinto y sabía que a él también le pasaba lo mismo, ambos eran muy parecidos, la soledad era una constante en sus vidas por eso no importaban ni los insultos ni los golpes, ambos seguirían unidos, si él la había salvado de tanta soledad por lo menos ella debía mostrar una pequeña muestra de aprecio

-Que tu retorcida y pervertida mente no piense que es algo romántico o cosas así, tú eres mi hermano y eso nunca va a cambiar, pero… me gustaría decirte que… mierda, bueno esto es un poco difícil… yo te a…

-Yo también lo hago Asuka, cielos ¿Qué tan cagada debe de estar tu cabeza para que creas que voy a pensar otra cosa?

La interrumpió el moreno con voz desinteresada, la pelirroja sintió de repente una ira asesina, ¿ella estaba siendo abierta y ese idiota la insultaba? A la mierda el amor fraternal, ese estúpido tenía que sufrir por cagar ese momento

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! (Grito la alemana pegándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza)

-Mierda, ¿Acaso se te fundió el cerebro?

Dijo Guillermo sobándose la cabeza con fastidio mientras el cuerpo de Asuka temblaba debido a la ira que parecía derretir la nieve a su alrededor

-Sera mejor que corras si no quieres terminar como el ángel

El muchacho comenzó a correr como si tuviera un cohete en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, subió de un salto a VTOL mientras su hermana se acercaba a toda velocidad sedienta de sangre

**-¡Arranca! ¡Arranca esta puta cosa ya!**

Le dijo el cuarto elegido al piloto en ruso, pero ya era tarde, la pelirroja había saltado al interior de la nave y había comenzado a ajusticiar a su hermano a base de golpes e insultos haciendo que los quejidos del joven se escuchen a kilómetros a la redonda, digan lo que digan, ni el más poderoso de los ángeles le causaba más terror que la ira de Asuka Langley Shikinami

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""

Gendo Ikari se encontraba reunido junto con los miembros del consejo del plan de instrumentalización humana, aunque su ira este al tope debía mantener la compostura, virtualmente esos ancianos le habían declarado la guerra, era la segunda vez que ellos hacían un ataque deliberado en contra de NERV y por lo tanto en su en contra, y lo peor de todo, esta vez habían usado a un ángel

-El decimotercer ángel ha sido derrotado, con esto la guerra contra Dios ha finalizado y la humanidad resistió en pie su azote divino

Pero lo que salía de su boca no eran más que burdas mentiras y él lo sabía, el consejo había manipulado los pergaminos del mar muerto y modificado la cantidad de enviados de los cielos que combatirían contra el hombre

-Muy bien hecho Ikari, pero aún queda mucho por hacer, todavía faltan piezas claves para lograr la tan ansiada complementación

La voz del monolito numero uno era fuerte y segura, cualquiera que no supiera la verdad le hubiera creído que ese era el final, pero Gendo Ikari no era cualquier hombre, conocía muy bien los planes de Seele, esa era su carta del triunfo

-Por supuesto, NERV seguirá en alerta, mantener la fachada de que la guerra contra los ángeles aún continúa no será mayor problema

-Confiamos en usted Ikari, no nos falle

-¿Podría pregunta algo antes de dar por finalizada la reunión?

-Adelante

-¿Cómo un ángel fue capaz de introducirse a la unidad 13? Se suponía que ese sería un refuerzo para NERV y unos de los pilares de la complementación

La voz de Ikari era fuerte y confiada, sabía que los ancianos nunca revelarían la verdad detrás de ese incidente, pero esa era una pregunta de rigor, sería raro par el consejo ver que él no tuviera sospecha alguna de lo sucedido

-De hecho, el EVA cumplió su objetivo, el último ángel era un ser incorpóreo que no se apegaba ni a las leyes naturales más absolutas y por más que existieran mil EVAs no hay forma de derrotar a un ente de esas características, por lo que lo engañamos para que se materializara en la unidad, él sabía que lo enviaríamos directamente al dogma terminal, pero en lugar de eso lo terminamos encerrando en una prisión, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sea derrotado, ¿Conforme con la respuesta?

Dijo el monolito número uno, Gendo lo observo detenidamente para luego asentir con la cabeza, habían preparado una explicación bastante creíble, le resultaba hasta casi lastimoso ver que tal esfuerzo era inútil

-Bien, si no tienes más preguntas, puede retirarse

El comandante se levanto del asiento del escritorio donde se encontraba rodeado por los pilares y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación mientras los monolitos iban apagándose uno a uno hasta que toda la sala se encendió revelando un cuarto cubico completamente verde y la figura del vicecomandante Fuyutsuki al lado de la puerta de este

-¿Piensas que tengan alguna sospecha? (Pregunto el hombre de cabello cano mientras comenzaban a recorrer los pasillos del cuarte general)

-Sospechoso sería que no tengan ninguna (Contesto su antiguo aprendiz acomodándose sus lentes)

-¿Cómo vas a manejar la situación de ahora en más?

-Igual que hasta ahora, los verdaderos problemas comenzaran una vez que todos los ángeles hayan sido derrotados

-Una vez derrotados los soldados será el deber de sus superiores terminar lo que empezaron (Dijo el anciano en tono filosófico)

-Así es, cuando todos los ángeles hayan caído… el advenimiento de los Arcángeles será inminente (Agrego Ikari fríamente)

-¿Será que esto va a prolongarse hasta que haya que luchar contra el mismísimo Dios? (Pregunto al aire con cansancio en su voz)

-No lo sé, pero no me importa quién se interponga, ni siquiera Dios en persona y todo su ejército celestial van a ser capaz de detenerme

Contesto Gendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, puede que Seele tenga un millón de veces los recursos que él poseía, pero esto no era nada si no poseían las llaves para la instrumentalización cosa que él sí, en eso radicaba su confianza, el tenía las llaves del destino de la humanidad, sí lograba su cometido no habría nadie en este mundo o en el celestial que pudiera detenerlo

CAPITULO 12 "MÁS ALLÁ DE UN LAZO DE SANGRE" FIN

Avances

Los recuerdos del pasado no lo dejan tranquilo, ni a él ni a los demás, pero no hay más opción que sobreponerse, aunque a veces es mejor recordar algunas cosas…

Shinji y su relación con Asuka, Guillermo se comporta extraño y Mari no descansara hasta llegar al fondo del asunto, Rei y su relación con los demás, Misato y Kaji cada vez más cerca, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de "Los últimos enviados de la humanidad"

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Supongo que estoy recuperando mi regularidad jeje, como prometí tengo el nuevo capi listo y recién sacado del horno, aunque era lo mínimo que podía hacer con tanto tiempo libre ¡¿Por qué las vacaciones se pasan tan rápido?! T_T

Con respecto al capítulo me enfoque más que nada en la lucha, en realidad creo que esta es la pelea más larga y sangrienta que escribí hasta ahora, ojal les haya gustado, yo me sentí muy cómodo escribiéndola, pero también, aunque en menor medida, hice hincapié en la relación de hermanos que tienen Guillermo y Asuka, por último vemos a un Seele mucho más agresivo que en la serie y los remasterizados, un poco del plan de Gendo y a los supuestos Arcángeles, poco a poco ellos van a ir apareciendo, solo es cuestión de esperar aunque me entusiasma mucho pensar en lo que van a ser

Reviews

PERKONMEZ: Veo que publicaste el proyecto que me habías propuesto, aunque no recibimos ningún review T_T, pero en fin, gracias por el aguante

Bueno, puedo decir que esto está volviendo un poco a la normalidad, ya no me siento tan trabado a la hora de escribir ahora que de a poco me voy acercando a las partes más oscuras de esta historia, aunque aún queda mucho por delante, la verdad que me la paso de maravilla escribiendo este fic, espero que sientan lo mismo al leerlo

Así que nada mas ya saben dejen reviews, follows bla, bla, bla y nos leemos el próximo capitulo

Bien aquí se despide Shinjiesbostero disfrutando de sus últimos días de libertad… ¡No quiero volver al colegio! T_T, saludos, nos leemos y suerte


End file.
